Old Legends Die Hard
by Falls-44
Summary: Zelda Harkinian is barely surviving life as a freshman at Hyrule University. It doesn't help when an ancient evil goes on the rampage and a certain blond hero drops in to take her on the adventure of a lifetime. ZeLink, M for blood/gore, FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Skip this introduction if you want to get straight to the fanfic!

Hey everyone, I'm Falls-44, and I'm finally back after a one year hiatus from this site. I really love writing, but I've just been so busy with school and life, and I haven't really had much time to do anything else. But now I've got some time set aside and I can start writing again, woohoo!

Anyways, about this particular story. It's unconventional in the fact that some of it (the first few chapters at the beginning) all occur in my idea of what modern day Hyrule would be like. The Hylian race has progressed very much to our current technology level, utilizing planes, cars, the internet, and the like. Things such as the Gorons and Zoras have been dismissed as pure mythology by modern Hylian scholars, and the deeds of ancient heroes and villains have faded with time into nothing more than pure legend.

Well of course, you and I both know that there is some truth to those ancient legends! But unfortunately, the majority of Hyrule's population lives in a state of blissful ignorance at the impact those myths continue to exert on every day life.

Take Zelda for example. She's just your average college student, trying to survive her Freshman year at Hyrule University. Weighed down with (literally) tons of work, stupendously unexciting classes, and the general hectic life of a newly independent teenager, life for her is pretty crazy. It doesn't help at all when an ancient evil goes on the rampage and a certain blond hero drops in and takes her on the adventure of a lifetime.

Overall summary:

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: T for language and adult situations later on.

English

Update: Hopefully every week or so!

Pairings: Zelda x Link

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, and pretty much anything related to it, is owned by Nintendo, although this story is property of Falls-44!

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

**Old Legends Die Hard**

**By Falls-44**

* * *

"_She has potential, I'll admit that much."_

"_She's definitely the one. There's no mistaking it."_

"_What makes you so sure? We've been chasing around hundreds of possible candidates for only the Goddesses know how long. What makes her so special?"_

"_It's just my intuition. But I can feel it. She's different."_

"_You know what I think about trusting your gut."_

"_Call it a hunch or whatever you want, but I know she's the person we've been looking for."_

"_Oh? Is that a fact?"_

"_Give me just one day, and I'll prove it to you."_

"_Alright. You've got twenty four hours. Go."_

* * *

Zelda moaned in frustration as her alarm clock erupted into a cacophony of ear splitting noise, shattering the early morning tranquility. Rolling onto her side, eyes still closed, she blindly swiped at the infernal contraption, hoping to hit the snooze button. 

No luck.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake already," Zelda grumbled, rolling out of her bed onto the hard floor of her dormitory. The cold floor felt like death to Zelda, who was fervently wishing that she was still warm and snug in her bed. Fumbling around in the semi-darkness, she eventually extricated a pair of worn jeans and a shirt from a pile of crumpled clothing. Zelda threw her still-ringing alarm clock an evil glare before bolting for the shower.

She delicately picked her way through the mess that was her dormitory room. Books, school supplies, and half finished reports lay everywhere, and the few pieces of furniture were all strewn haphazardly around the room. In the corner of the dormitory sat her roommate Malon, busily typing away on her computer with a steaming mug by her side.

"By Nayru, I don't know how you can wake up so early every day," Zelda said. "I feel like a walking re-dead."

Malon briefly glanced over the top of her computer screen, tucking an errant strand of her ruby-red hair behind one ear. "It's all about the coffee, Zel. Cremia's premium." She smiled in amusement as she sipped from her mug. "You want some?"

Zelda shook her head. "I'm planning on getting some breakfast after I take my shower. Maybe I'll stop by at Cremia's. You wanna come with me?"

"Sorry Zel, but I gotta finish this report, or Professor Darmani will have my hide. Get a load of my title: 'A Treatise on Economic Theory and the Global Integration of Hyrule.' It's pretty good, eh?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and chuckled as she headed for the bathroom. "Give me a warning if I'm in there too long."

"Will do," Malon replied, returning to her busy work as the bathroom door slammed shut behind Zelda.

Zelda sighed as she felt warm droplets of water drum against her skin, the steam from her shower fogging up the bathroom mirror. Another day. Zelda stifled a yawn as the warm water threatened to lull her into sleep again. She was still exhausted from finishing her Hylian History essay the night before. Sometimes, college life was pretty rough.

Lathering herself with soap, she vaguely wondered what was on the day's schedule. Breakfast definitely, she decided. Her empty stomach was growling in hunger. Then classes, classes, and more classes until evening. Zelda winced as she imagined the pile of work she'd be receiving today. She was mentally kicking herself for scheduling so many courses for her first year at university.

A sharp series of raps came at the bathroom door. "Five thirty, Zel," came Malon's muffled voice from the other side. Zelda groaned and wiped off the last soap suds. That left her barely enough time to grab a bite to eat before her first class of the day. Ruefully shutting off the water, she stepped out of the shower and instantly regretted it as the warmth of the shower was replaced by the comparatively cold air in the bathroom.

Teeth chattering, she quickly dried herself with a towel and slipped on her clothing. Zelda checked her watch. Five thirty-three. She sprinted out of the bathroom and scrambled for her textbooks and purse, much to Malon's amusement.

"What I wouldn't give for another hour of sleep…," Zelda muttered, fishing out her cell phone from beneath a clutter of research papers.

"Should have thought of that before signing up for the six o'clock psychology course," Malon teased. "I still can't understand why you did that."

"It seemed a good idea at the time," Zelda replied, finding a spare pencil underneath the table. "You know, one of these days we should really clean up our dormitory."

Malon waved her hand dismissively. "You know as well as I do we're never going to do that."

Zelda chuckled and grabbed one of their room keys. "See you in a few hours, Malon."

"Later, Zel."

* * *

Weak rays of sunlight greeted Zelda's eyes as she left her dormitory. The campus of Hyrule University was still relatively quiet at this time of the day. In the distance, Zelda could discern the silhouettes of other students heading to classes or simply lounging around in the early morning hours. 

Hyrule University was one of the largest colleges in the country. It was located in Castle Town, Hyrule's capital, and as a result the campus was usually a bustling hive of activity. Most places in Castle Town were only a few minutes walk from Hyrule University's campus, including historical sites such as the Temple of Time or even Hyrule Castle, the seat of the nation's government.

Whenever she wasn't weighed down with work or other activities, Zelda loved exploring Castle Town. She had grown up with her wealthy father, Daphnes Harkinian, in the relatively secluded town of Lake Hylia, and as a result had little experience with independent city life. It was all rather new and fascinating for her, but she was still able to adapt quickly to life in the city. She relished the fact that she was now completely independent of her father. Even if it did mean money was tight and there were no servants to do the chores.

Zelda walked through the campus for several minutes in silence, enjoying the crisp and cool morning air. Fall was here. Showers of red and orange leaves floated lazily in the wind, gathering in clumps on the campus lawn. Zelda hated the hot, sticky days of summer and the rainy showers of spring, but she loved the winter months. The red and gold foliage of fall was beautiful to her, and the land of Hyrule seemed so peaceful covered under a blanket of snow in winter.

She strolled in contentment through the mostly deserted pathways until she came to Cremia's Bakery, a small eatery nestled next to the University's physics laboratory building. Malon had shown her the small café during their first week in college. Cremia was actually Malon's older cousin, so Zelda always got discounts whenever she visited. Through the front window of the shop, Zelda could see Cremia and her little sister Romani busily serving the dozen or so customers inside.

A tiny bell tinkled as she entered the bakery, announcing her presence. Cremia looked up in delight as she saw Zelda, and instantly delegated her current task to Romani.

"Zelda! It's been awhile, yes?" Cremia asked, giving her a warm hug.

"It's only been a few weeks Cremia," Zelda said, laughing as the red-head let go of her.

"You know what I said; you're always welcome here," Cremia said warmly. "Oh, and I suppose Malon is allowed here as well," she added playfully as she returned to the counter. "I imagine you're about to head off to classes, so I'll get you some food in short order. Anything particular?"

"Just some coffee and one of your raspberry tarts," Zelda said, appreciatively inhaling the scents of freshly baked goods wafting from the food rack. "You're the finest baker I know, Cremia."

"Really?" Cremia asked, beaming in gratitude at Zelda's praise. "Well, thank you so very much for your kind words!"

Zelda smiled and waited patiently as Cremia left to retrieve a freshly baked raspberry tart from the oven. Briefly glancing around the bakery, she saw Romani standing on tip-toes to push a cup of coffee over the counter to a young man who looked to be about Zelda's own age. He had lightly tanned skin and shaggy blond hair that fell casually over his piercing blue eyes. Definitely good looking, Zelda thought privately.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he glanced up and gave her a discreet wink. Taken by surprise and mortification, Zelda hesitated before flashing him a timid smile and turning away with burning cheeks.

Goddesses, how awkward! She vaguely heard the man thank Romani and drop some rupees on the counter, listening to his footsteps as he walked away.

Her cheeks were still tinted pink when Cremia returned with her breakfast, plopping a coffee cup and a raspberry tart on the counter.

"It's on the house," Cremia said firmly, ignoring Zelda's protests and rupees. "Now get to class before you're late."

Realizing that Cremia wouldn't accept her blue rupee, Zelda pocketed her money and gave Cremia a grateful smile. "Thanks," Zelda said softly, smiling at the red-head. Scooping up her food in one arm, she waved to Romani and Cremia. "Take care!"

Cremia grinned and waved to her before turning her attention to other customers.

Sipping from her cup of coffee, Zelda walked out of the bakery, trying to balance her pastry, textbooks, and purse all in one arm.

"Need any help with that?"

Zelda almost spilled her drink in surprise. The man from earlier was leaning against the bakery wall, tossing his empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can.

"Erm… I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though," Zelda said, painfully aware of the fact that her textbooks were about to slip from her grasp.

He ignored her anyways and grabbed the books, laughing. "It's not like I'm going to run off with your textbooks," he joked. "And don't worry; I'm not some creep who's going to mug you in a back alley."

Zelda was about to express her doubts when he flashed her a charming grin. She instantly felt her resolve waver. How could anyone ignore a smile that handsome?

"Okay," she said aloud, giving him a small smile and the benefit of the doubt. "I'm Zelda. What's your name?"

"Link Hylia," he said, tucking her books under one arm. "Ugh, psychology? That sounds like fun. Glad I'm not in college."

"You're not?" Zelda asked in surprise as they headed back to campus. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I was home schooled by my… uh... grandfather," he said after a moment of thought.

She heard the hesitation in his voice. "What about your parents?" She inquired.

"Dead," he said with a shrug. "I never knew them."

"I'm sorr-," Zelda began. He cut her off.

"You don't need to apologize. Like I said, I didn't know them." He gave her a faint smile and changed the subject. "So, how long have you been at Hyrule University?"

"Only for a few months. This is my freshman year, actually. I'm still getting used to living away from my dad."

"It must be tough."

"It's alright. My mom died when I was young, and my dad was consumed with grief. He buried himself with his work as a senator to occupy himself from his mourning, so I didn't see him much as a child. He provided everything I wanted but… I'm glad I'm living independently now. I never really felt free, if that makes any sense at all," she finished with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that ramble."

"It's okay," Link said in amusement. "It helps to get things off our chest once in awhile."

"Yeah, but you're a complete stranger," she laughed, "And I'm pouring my life story out onto you."

He chuckled, a deep, warm sound which Zelda found slightly calming. They walked with each other in comfortable silence for several minutes, as more and more students began to trickle from dorms and onto university campus. Zelda stopped abruptly as they reached the building where her psychology classes took place.

"Well," she said, tossing her empty coffee cup into a trash bin. "Here we are."

Link handed back her textbooks, seemingly glad to be rid of their weight. "Have fun," he snickered, winking again at her.

"Yeah, because cognitive psychology is such a blast," she said sarcastically, reaching out to take her textbooks from him. His gaze lingered on her hands for several seconds.

"That's an interesting tattoo you have there," he observed coolly, as Zelda stowed her books beneath one arm.

"It's a birthmark," Zelda said, unconsciously rubbing the faint triangular marking on the back of her left hand. It had been there ever since she could remember, although she disregarded it as nothing more than a peculiar birthmark.

"Really?" Link raised his eyebrow in apparent interest. "May I have a closer look at it?"

Although she didn't know why, Zelda hesitated before extending her hand out to him. He reached out and gently rubbed the mark with his gloved fingers. She felt a sudden jolt like electricity run through her body and almost jumped in shock. He quickly released her hand as if realizing what he had done, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Pretty cool," he said simply, as Zelda withdrew her hand and felt it. There was a slight prickling sensation where he had touched her. Not painful or unpleasant, but strange.

"Well," he said, breaking into her thoughts, "I suppose class is about to start soon?"

Zelda nodded numbly, still rooted to the spot. He gave her another handsome smile. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Yeah… maybe…," Zelda said softly. "It was nice meeting you... Link."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said courteously, gazing at her with his piercing cerulean eyes one last time before turning around and walking away. She watched him go for several seconds, before slowly making her way to class, still thinking about the morning's surprises.

* * *

"So, what happened?" 

Link didn't even bother searching for the speaker. If Impa wanted to remain hidden, there was no point in trying to find her.

"I talked with her," he replied simply, lounging against a wall in a back alley. One of the shadows in the dimly lit alley detached itself from the wall, shaping itself into the form of a middle aged Hylian woman with steel gray hair and luminous red eyes.

"And?"

Link gave Impa a cheeky grin. "I was right. She's the person we've been looking for."

Impa narrowed her eyes at Link, who pretended not to notice her expression. "We're not telling this to Rauru just because you have a hunch. We need solid evidence."

"I know," Link said, carefully stripping off the black glove on his left hand. The darkness of the alleyway receded quickly as it gave way to a pulsing golden light that seemed to emanate from Link's hand.

"By the Goddesses…," Impa whispered, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden expansion of light. The golden triangles on the back of Link's hand were all glowing gently, pulsing with a steady beat as if they possessed a life of their own. They exuded an aura of power, majesty, and strength from their brilliant radiance.

"She had the mark of the Triforce on the back of her hand," Link explained, gazing absentmindedly at the golden emblems on his own hand. "It had to be the mark of the Triforce, otherwise mine wouldn't have reacted with hers, would it?"

Impa nodded slowly, too shocked to speak. This just seemed too good to be true. After so many years of fruitless searching… "You didn't tell her…?"

"Not yet. I think the shock of our Triforces reacting surprised her, so I didn't think it was wise to continue." Link slipped his glove back on, causing the light in the alley to cede back to darkness.

"Still," he continued, "I think it's enough evidence, at least for now. We've still got some time left." He looked up and grinned at Impa. "So. Are we telling Rauru, or what?"

For once, Impa returned his smile, the barest traces of excitement flitting across her scarred and worn face.

"Let's go."

* * *

So there's Chapter 1! Ooh, suspenseful! How'd you like it? Chapter 2 will be up in a week! Comments/constructive criticism is always welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

"_What do you think?"  
_

"_I think it's too good to be true."_

"_It might be, but I will still dare to hope. He seems to be confident that she's the one, at any rate."_

"_He is young, and with youth comes natural optimism. You and I are experienced, with all of our old doubts and fears. After all, we were there at the very beginning."_

"_And we will be there at the end."_

"_Alas, perhaps not. This era is coming to a close. The fate of Hyrule has passed to the chosen ones of the Goddesses. No matter who emerges victorious, our role in this coming conflict will be our last."_

"_Does that bother you?"_

"_Heavens, no! I think, perhaps, that I am the one who most desires eternal slumber. After all these centuries of vigilance, have I not earned it?" _

"_I think all of us have, my old friend."_

"_Yes. We have indeed."_

* * *

"Hey Malon," Zelda said, dropping her books onto an empty desk next to her friend. Their Hylian mythology class was due to start at any moment now, but Professor Keaton still had yet to show up. It was a general rule at university that if the teacher didn't appear within fifteen minutes, the class was off for the day. 

Malon spoke up over the rumble of nearly a hundred chattering students in the relatively small classroom. "How was psychology?"

"Boring, as usual. Madam Aroma's lectures make me want to fall asleep. But listen to this, I met a guy at Cremia's bakery this morning."

Malon instantly perked up, sitting ramrod straight in her seat. "A guy, hmm? At my cousin's bakery, you say?"

Zelda had a distant look on her face. "Yeah. I was standing in line, waiting for my food and… well uh… I kinda started staring at him," she admitted shamefully, to Malon's infinite amusement.

"Why were you staring at him? Was he picking his nose or something?"

Zelda playfully shoved the laughing red-head. "Eww Malon, no! That's disgusting," Zelda said, making a face. "He was actually really good looking. With dirty-blond hair and such a handsome smile! But his eyes… they were absolutely captivating."

Malon rolled her eyes. "Sorry Zel, but that's pretty sappy."

"I know, I know," Zelda admitted. "But he did have very striking eyes. Light blue, very piercing. Whenever he looked at me I felt as if he was reading my mind."

"Because we all know that mind reading is highly erotic."

"Good Goddesses, Malon!" Zelda cried, as her friend failed to suppress a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Zel. Just couldn't resist," Malon said, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting up in her chair. She clasped her hands together on the desk and struggled to keep her face straight. "Please continue your story."

"As I was saying," Zelda continued in a dignified voice, although her lips were twitching at the corners, "He was really nice. He carried my books for me and we talked all the way to my psychology class. But…"

Malon arched her eyebrow in interest. "But…?"

"Something weird happened. You've seen this birthmark, right?" Zelda waved her left hand in front of Malon's face.

"Yeah, it's an odd mark. Nothing too strange, though. Go on."

"Well… he touched it. And it felt strange," Zelda said lamely, struggling for words. "I can't really describe it. It was like a sudden jolt of energy surged throughout my body."

"It's called love," Malon answered wryly. Zelda shook her head.

"No, it's not. He's a nice person and all that, but I've only known him for half an hour!" Zelda frowned. "It was odd, to say the least."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"I dunno," Zelda shrugged. "Like I said, he was a really sweet guy. But I might not see him again anyways. We didn't exchange numbers or anything."

Malon gave her an exasperated look. "Nice guys are a rare commodity in this world. You can't afford to just let them go so easily! By the way, you haven't told me his name yet."

"Link." The name rolled easily off of Zelda's tongue, as if she had known the man for a lifetime. Weird.

"Hmm. Unique name, that's for sure," Malon said thoughtfully. "At least you won't forget it."

Their conversation was interrupted as Professor Keaton jogged into the class, lugging a small suitcase behind him. Zelda could only describe Keaton in one word: eccentric. He was a lively, animated, middle-aged man who seemed to be in a continual state of excitement. Much to the collective dismay of the students, he jauntily waved at them before plopping his items onto his desk with a resounding thud.

"Right on time," he said cheerfully, unpacking the suitcase and rifling through its contents at lightning speed.

"Damn, I was hoping Keaton slept in today," Malon muttered, grabbing her mythology textbook in a resigned manner. "But then again, with all the coffee he drinks I doubt he ever gets any shut-eye."

Zelda shrugged. She didn't mind Hylian mythology that much; it was an easy class and was sometimes fairly interesting.

Keaton walked into the center of the classroom, holding a textbook in one hand while calling a few chattering students to order. When absolute silence had settled over the class, Keaton resumed his bouncing gait up and down the length of the classroom.

"So," he called out in a clear voice. "I hope you all studied your mythology notes pertaining to the Sacred Realm, because our test is next week."

A dull murmur of acknowledgement rippled throughout the class, punctuated by small groans and complaints.

"Good," Keaton said, leafing through his book. "Because today we are moving on to another chapter in Hylian mythology. Please turn your books to page eighty-five."

Zelda flipped through her textbook until she reached the designated page. The heading of the chapter read, "The Legend of the Ocarina of Time." Accompanying the title was a small picture of the ocarina, a light blue instrument with ornate golden carvings engraved on the mouthpiece.

"This is a fairly obscure legend, compared to more well-known myths such as the Creation of Hyrule," Keaton began. "This legend contains many elements featured in most myths, such as a heroic protagonist thrown into an epic quest against evil. Note, also, that this legend references other Hylian myths, such as the fictional Goron and Zora races."

He paused as the students in the class dutifully scratched down notes. "Malon," he asked, "Can you tell me what the Gorons were?"

Malon was caught off guard by the question. "Uh… weren't they a race that ate rocks, or something like that?"

Keaton smiled. "In a nutshell, yes. According to a myth, they were a race of stout, strong limbed creatures capable of withstanding intense heat and who lived atop Death Mountain. And yes, as Malon so eloquently put it, they ate rocks."

There was a smattering of chuckles throughout the class. Malon blushed scarlet as Zelda snickered. Keaton turned towards Zelda.

"Miss Harkinian, can you please tell me what the Zoras were?"

Zelda immediately stopped laughing and straightened up in her seat. "Um… they were an aquatic race that lived in Hyrule's rivers and deep lakes?"

Keaton nodded briefly, consulting his book once again. "The Zora were described in ancient legends as a humanoid race, and who possessed fins and scales and were capable of great speeds underwater. Their main deity was the Lord Jabu-Jabu, a giant fish." The sound of scratching pencils filled the air once again as the students wrote down information on the Zora.

"So, with that brief refresher, we can now attempt to analyze the Legend of the Ocarina of Time. As I was saying earlier, this particular legend bears some common similarities with other legends we've covered thus far. However, it differs greatly from other myths because the characters in this legend are all unnamed." Keaton had finished his circuit of the classroom and had returned to his desk up front.

"The main characters in this legend are simply referred to as the Hero, the Princess, and the Dark King. Whether their names were lost in time or the originators of this legend simply chose to forego their names, none can tell for sure."

Zelda wrote down the words "Hero", "Princess", and "Dark King" on her notes before briefly skimming over the first page of the legend. Apparently the Hero was of Kokiri origin and was an outcast in their society, for he had no fairy to call his own. Sounds pretty dull, Zelda thought privately, flipping to the next page.

"At any rate," Keaton continued, "This myth ties in many other legends we have covered in class, which is why we are dedicating a week to it. As you are studying the myth, I want you all to take notes of recurring themes throughout the legend, as well as fictional monsters and races that have popped up in other myths that we've already learned this year. You can expect to do a research paper as some sort of a final project for this legend." A chorus of groans echoed through the classroom at this proclamation. Keaton waited patiently for the last of the complaints to die out, before speaking again.

"For the rest of this class period," Keaton said, checking his watch, "You are to begin reading the legend. And it's a hefty fifty pages, so I should hear no talking. You'll be busy reading until the end of class. We will have an in-depth discussion of the legend tomorrow, so finish it tonight as homework if necessary."

"Man, I hate this class," Malon groused, earning her a reproving glare from Professor Keaton.

* * *

"So wait, what were the four items the Hero needed to open the Door of Time?" 

Zelda consulted her mythology book, skimming through the pages. "I remember reading something about three gems… I think sapphire, emerald, and topaz? Or was it ruby?"

Malon shrugged, dunking one of her cookies into a cup of coffee. She and Zelda had spent nearly half an hour at a local coffee-house, trying to get through Keaton's homework. Piles of notes lay strewn over their small table, as well as work from other classes.

"I found it," Zelda said, "The Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby, and Zora Sapphire. Once the Hero had those, plus the ocarina, he could open the Door of Time."

"And the Door of Time was the portal to the Sacred Realm, right?"

"Err… kinda. I think the Master Sword was the actual key to the Sacred Realm, wasn't it? Since the Dark King couldn't enter until after the Hero took the sword from the pedestal."

Malon blinked. "What's the difference?"

"No idea," Zelda muttered, turning a page. "It probably doesn't matter anyways."

"I'm starting to think it would have been less hassle to just read the legend from beginning to end, instead of trying to skim the important bits," Malon said thoughtfully.

"Speak for yourself, I still need to finish my advanced Calculus homework," Zelda said darkly, glancing at her watch. Quarter till eight. "We haven't even covered half of the legend yet," she exclaimed.

"I doubt Keaton is gonna care too much if we don't know all the nitty-gritty details," Malon argued. "As long as we know the basics of the legend, we'll be fine. At least until he springs that big essay on us."

"Don't remind me," Zelda groaned. She glanced at her mythology book in despair. "Come on Malon, we've got to finish this."

"Alright, alright," Malon said, grudgingly grabbing her textbook. "So after the Hero took the Master Sword, the Dark King was able to steal the Triforce." Malon looked puzzled. "Did I miss something? How did that happen?"

Zelda was about to answer when a different voice cut in. "Well, the Master Sword was the key that separated the Sacred Realm from our world. Despite his good intentions, when the Hero took the sword from the pedestal he inadvertently allowed the Dark King to enter the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce."

Zelda's eyes shot up from her reading as Link finished answering the question. He flashed Zelda a quick grin as he pulled up a chair. "Am I interrupting your study session?"

"No… of course not," Zelda stammered, watching as he sat down at the table, ignoring both of the girls' stares.

"I'm Link," he said, politely introducing himself to Malon. She gaped at him for a second before ramming her mouth shut and blushing.

"Malon. Pleasure to meet you," the red-head replied, shaking his extended hand vigorously.

Link turned in amusement to Zelda. "And I hope you still remember me," he said, chuckling. She nodded her head and managed a smile.

"It seems we have a habit of running into each other," she said lightly. "Either that, or you're a stalker."

Link smiled. "Not a stalker, ma'am, I can assure you that." He put on a mock-puppy dog look. "Is there something wrong with me stopping by to say 'Hello' to you?"

"I suppose there's no harm in it," Zelda said, giggling. Link glanced at the assortment of papers and textbooks scattered on the coffee table.

"Malon and I were studying," Zelda explained. "We were discussing our mythology class when you walked in."

"The Legend of the Ocarina of Time?" Link asked. "Yeah, Rau- I mean, my grandpa used to tell me that myth all the time."

"Really? Then what happened after the Hero took the sword and the Dark King stole the Triforce?"

Link sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Well, the Hero was still too young to wield the Master Sword, so he was trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years to mature. When he came out as a young man, the Dark King had already desecrated much of Hyrule."

Zelda scribbled some notes down, nodding for Link to continue. "Rauru, the Sage of Light, explained to the Hero that in order to break the Dark King's power, he needed to free six other Sages, who were trapped in various temples throughout Hyrule. Saria, Sage of the Forest; Darunia, Sage of Fire; Ruto, Sage of Water; Impa, Sage of Shadows; and Nabooru, Sage of Spirit."

"The Hero traveled throughout Hyrule, locating the temples and defeating the evil monsters that guarded them. Finally, when the seven Sages were all free, the Princess revealed herself to the Hero and granted him the Light Arrows, evil's bane. But, the Dark King captured the Princess, forcing the Hero to confront the King at his fortress."

"Typical Damsel-in-distress story," Malon muttered. Link chuckled.

"Not quite. Once the Hero defeated the Dark King, the Princess helped him escape the crumbling castle. But the Dark King was too powerful to be permanently destroyed. Infused with the Triforce of Power, he transformed into a terrible demon. The Hero, weakened from his previous battle, was nearly overcome by the monster. Only the intervention of the Princess and Sages saved the Hero."

"So what happened then?" Zelda asked. "You said the Dark King was too powerful to be killed."

"And so he was," Link said, in an almost somber tone of voice. "Even the Master Sword and Light Arrows could not kill him. Left with no alternative, the Princess and the Sages sealed him away into the Sacred Realm."

Zelda frowned. "So basically, since the Dark King was apparently invincible, the Sages locked him away forever in the Sacred Realm?"

Link hesitated briefly before answering. "Yes. The Sages sealed him away forever, completely closing the connection between our world and the Sacred Realm."

"And that's it?"

Link shrugged. "There are a lot of other details in the myth. But, I tried to summarize it as accurately as possible for you. The Legend of the Ocarina of Time, in a deku-nut shell."

"Thanks a lot, Link," Zelda said in gratitude. Of course, she'd have to go back and review the legend more deeply in the future. But Link's summary seemed more than adequate to survive Keaton's class the next day. At least she hoped.

There were several seconds of silence, before Malon rose from her chair. "Well, Link," Malon began, "It was a pleasure meeting you, and me and Zel are really grateful for your help. But I've gotta run, I have some… ah… activities to do…"

Zelda threw Malon an odd look, but the red-head simply winked back at her, silencing any potential questions. "You'll thank me later," Malon silently mouthed to Zelda.

"It was nice meeting you too, Malon," Link said, shaking her hand once more.

Malon threw a final smirk at Zelda before strolling out of the coffee shop, leaving Zelda and Link alone at the table. They lapsed into another awkward silence, both of them avoiding each other's eyes, sitting uncomfortably at the table.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to head back to my dorm and finish up some homework," Zelda said finally, reaching for her books.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" Link asked, rising from his seat and grabbing her various textbooks and papers for her. She smiled at his familiar actions.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

Outside the warm coffee shop, the evening air was chilly, slapping their faces with brief gusts of cold as they exited the building. Neon signs and traffic lights illuminated the dark streets as the pair began the trek back to Hyrule University's campus.

"You should be taking Hylian Mythology, instead of me," Zelda said, after several seconds. "You seem to know this particular legend well, at any rate."

Link laughed. "Let's just say I had the best teacher. I got pretty annoyed with gramps when he forced me to study the old myths when I was younger. Still, they're pretty interesting, aren't they?"

"Most of them are," Zelda agreed. "But with all my other classes and activities I don't really have much time to go over stories."

Link glanced at her, sending small shivers down her spine as his blue eyes briefly swept over her. "I think you'd enjoy the legend a lot, when you get the time to read it," he said mysteriously.

Zelda shrugged. To be honest, she could think of a host of things she'd rather do in her spare time than read a legend from her mythology textbook.

"Yeah, maybe," she finally said. Link gave her a small smile.

"My grandpa always tells me that it's important to understand our past, so that we may understand the future," he said cryptically.

"Your grandpa sounds like a wise man," Zelda said. Link let out a small peal of laughter.

"He's the type of person who's filled with various anecdotes and sayings. He's been around for a long, long time."

"If it's not too personal, can you tell me more about your family, Link?"

"Well, as I said before, my mom and dad are both dead," he said. "My grandmother also died when I was young. You don't have to apologize," he said quickly, as Zelda opened her mouth to express her condolences. "They're all gone, and I've learned to accept what life throws at me. I've pretty much been raised since birth by grandfather Rauru."

"Wasn't that the name of the Sage of Light?" Zelda asked perceptively.

"So, you did remember something from the legend!" Link chuckled. "Yes, my grandfather was named after Rauru, the Sage of Light. In ancient Hylian, 'Rauru' means 'Enlightened one'."

"Can you speak ancient Hylian?" She asked, impressed.

"Only a little bit," he said. "My grandfather tried to teach me when I was young, but he gave up in frustration. I'm not very good with languages," Link said sheepishly.

"Do you know what my name means in ancient Hylian?" Zelda asked on a whim.

He smirked handsomely, much to her combined annoyance and delight. "Princess," he said, laughing as he expertly dodged Zelda's slap.

"Link, don't tease me like that!" She commanded, playfully shoving him, nearly causing him to drop her textbooks on the pavement. He jogged ahead of her, taunting like a little child.

"Princess! Princess!"

She giggled in mirth and chased after him, weaving through small groups of people in the darkening streets. Ahead of her, she could see Link grinning madly at her attempt to catch him.

"Is that the fastest the princess can run?" He mocked playfully. He slowed down slightly, jogging backwards in order to face her.

Zelda, however, was unencumbered by textbooks and papers, and with a sudden burst of speed she crashed into Link, taking him by surprise and almost knocking him over. He regained his balance quickly, steadying himself as she gripped him tightly. They both laughed merrily, causing passerby to stare at them in curiosity.

"I'm serious," he said, as their laughter eventually subsided. "Your name does mean 'princess' in ancient Hylian."

Zelda blushed. "And what does your name mean in ancient Hylian?" She asked softly.

Link hesitated. "I don't know," he said untruthfully. She gave him a highly skeptical look.

"Well, if I told you, you'd probably think I'm just being egotistical," he retorted.

"Oh Link, I wouldn't think that," she said exasperatedly, flashing him a pretty smile. "Now tell me!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "If you're really that interested… my name means 'Hero' in ancient Hylian."

There was a brief pause before they both broke out laughing.

"Weird coincidence, hmm?" Zelda smirked, as they continued the walk back to her dormitory, which was clearly visible in the distance. "The Princess and the Hero? Do you know who the Dark King is, by any chance?"

"No, but if I find him, you'll be the first person I tell," he said sarcastically. Their conversation came to an abrupt end as they stopped in front of the main entrance to Zelda's dorm. They stood silently for several seconds, waiting for the other person to leave first.

"Well…," she said finally, smiling at Link. "Thanks a lot… for all your help with my mythology work. And for walking with me. You're a lot of fun to be with. Not to mention you carry all of my stuff for me," she added playfully.

"Yeah, I really love being your personal backpack," he said teasingly, handing her textbooks and papers back to her. "Those things get heavy after awhile."

"You should be honored," Zelda said sarcastically. "After all, I am a princess!"

She was surprised when he dropped down to one knee and inclined his head towards her. "I am deeply honored," he said sincerely, flashing Zelda a charming smile that caused her heart to drop into her stomach.

"It was a nice surprise to see you twice in one day," Zelda said shyly. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded as he got back on his feet. "Maybe. There's… I have some work to do tomorrow."

Zelda recalled Malon's previous words. _Nice guys are a rare commodity in this world. You can't afford to just let them go so easily!_ She took a steadying breath.

"Can I have your number?" Link blurted out.

Zelda blinked. "Say again?"

"Err… that is, if you wouldn't mind. Can you give me your phone number?" He asked, his cheeks flushing scarlet. "So I can call you, instead of hunting all over campus if I want to talk."

"Only if you give me yours," Zelda responded slyly, relieved that he had saved her the trouble of asking for his number.

Link visibly calmed down after her words. "It's a deal," he laughed, fishing out his cell phone from his pocket.

* * *

Aaaand, there's Chapter 2 for you. How was it? 

Chapter 3 will be up soon... stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks to my reviewers, I really appreciate your comments! Enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

"_I don't like it."_

"_You say that about everything."_

"_Don't pretend you're not worried. She's eighteen, for Din's sake! How can she even begin to cope with the events about to unfold?"_

"_She's no older than the Princess was, when all of this began. She'll be fine."_

"_The Princess was an extraordinarily talented mage, as you and I both know. This girl doesn't even know what a moblin is, much less how to kill one!"_

"_She'll learn. I think she has much untapped power in her, which will only be amplified by her Triforce once it awakens fully."_

"_We barely have two months. The barriers are getting weaker every day. It's too little, too late, if you ask me."_

"_I didn't ask you, but I can see the validity of your concerns. All I can say is this: have faith. The Goddesses watch over us."_

"_I'd feel more confident if I wasn't placing my faith in two teenagers."_

"_You did the exact same thing centuries ago. What makes it so different now?"_

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Malon demanded. Zelda quietly locked the door behind her, ignoring her friend. The red-head quickly turned off the television, and focused her eyes like laser beams at Zelda. 

"Did you get his number? Well? Did you?"

Zelda said nothing, merely smiling in response as she dumped her textbooks and purse on a table.

"You did!" Malon squealed, jumping out of her chair. "Sweet mother of Nayru! Nice one, Zel!"

Zelda, unable to hold in her mirth any longer, began to laugh as Malon mercilessly assaulted her with an unceasing flood of questions.

"Was he that Link guy you were talking about earlier? Goddesses, I thought you were exaggerating, but he really is fine! What was he like? How was he? Did he-,"

"Malon!" Zelda laughed, "Stop babbling for a second and let me breathe!" The red-head reluctantly stemmed her tide of questions, despite glaring at Zelda in frustration.

"Come on, Zel! I totally set you up with him when I left the coffee-shop early! It's only fair that you pay me back!"

Zelda flung herself onto their small couch, still smiling. "Alright, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything." Malon sat cross legged on the floor, waiting eagerly for Zelda to commence her story.

"Well… first of all, yes, he was the guy I told you about in mythology class earlier today. Link Hylia."

"Go on," Malon pouted.

"Nayru, what's so interesting about it?" Zelda asked, blushing. "After you left, we talked a bit and exchanged numbers. No big conspiracy or anything!"

"What's he like?"

Zelda thought quietly for a moment. "He's really nice and funny: he seems like a fairly easy-going guy. He always acts like a gentleman, even with trivial things like holding open doors or carrying my books. And he can speak ancient Hylian, so I suppose he's pretty smart as well."

"Goddesses, the whole package," Malon sighed. "He's perfect! Zel, I swear to Din you're the luckiest girl in the world. What are you guys doing with each other tomorrow?"

"He said he has something to do tomorrow… besides, don't you think that'd be going too fast? I've only just met him…"

"Zel, there's no such thing as 'going too fast' with a guy like him! Are you still creeped out by that little incident with your birthmark?"

"No!" Zelda said somewhat defensively, rubbing the mark on her hand out of habit. "I mean, I'm sure it was nothing. It's just that, well, I still barely know him. My dad told me to be careful in college, you know?"

"I thought you hated your dad?"

"I don't hate him," Zelda said exasperatedly. "He just… we didn't really get along too well after mom's death, is all."

Malon nodded, wisely deciding not to pursue the subject further. "So, Link's an alright guy, at least?"

"Yeah… he is," Zelda replied. Something in the back of her mind was nagging about him, but she brushed it aside. "Do you think I should call him, or wait for him to give me a ring?"

"The guy always makes the first move," Malon said sagely. "Trust me, I have experience in these matters."

Her face was so grave that Zelda erupted into a fit of giggles. Malon's somber expression cracked slightly, before she burst out laughing as well.

* * *

Despite the fact that he had been to the Temple of Time hundreds of times in his life, Link was filled with a strange sense of awe and reverence as he stood outside the massive cathedral. The walls and steps were made of pure white marble, unstained by the ravages of time, and the temple's steeple seemed to stretch ever onwards to the heavens. In the early morning light, the Temple seemed to shine with pure radiance. 

Inside the Temple, he saw small groups of people here and there, wandering around the temple, observing its features, listening to priests as they explained its history. Despite being an important religious center for Hylians to gather and worship the Goddesses, the Temple of Time functioned primarily as a tourist attraction. It had the distinction of being the oldest, and largest, religious temple in the entire world. Tourists from Termina, Labrynna, Holodrum, and other countries flocked in the thousands every year to explore the temple, take pictures of its confines, and pose with the golden statues of the three Goddesses.

Link strolled leisurely down the aisles, his footsteps echoing loudly on the cold marble floor. He passed rows and rows of pews, heading unerringly towards the temple's main altar located at the very front of the congregational area. It was a fairly long walk; the temple was built to fit nearly a thousand inhabitants at once.

As he reached the temple's altar, Link bowed his head in reverence. According to the myths, this was the holiest place in Hyrule. It was here that the Hero of legend began his quest to save Hyrule from the Dark King, by using the three spiritual stones to open the Door of Time.

Link's eyes flickered from the altar to the huge slab of smoothed granite that was the Door of Time. It was a massive construct, inscribed with lines of ancient Hylian scripture, a massive gateway that was as unwavering as time itself. It had only been opened once, by the Hero, and it was rumored by many people to be the gateway to the Sacred Realm. Of course, no one had even been able to open it, which further added to the speculation.

"It certainly makes you realize how insignificant we are in the grand scheme of things, doesn't it?"

Link slowly turned around, keeping his facial expression neutral. Sitting on one of the pews was an old man who had certainly not been there a second earlier. The man wore a red-and-gold robe with intricate patterns and designs etched in the fabric. His balding white hair and thin moustache conveyed the image of an old man, but in his eyes there was a fire that burned with a youthful energy that defied his years.

The old man smiled at Link contentedly, patting at the space next to him. "Sit," he commanded, in a quiet yet forceful tone. Link took the proffered seat, looking at the old sage curiously.

"You wanted to talk with me, Rauru?"

Rauru didn't answer immediately. His eyes glazed over, as if in a trance, and Link could distinctly hear the sage muttering an ancient incantation under his breath. The world turned hazy, as if a dark fog had descended upon the surrounding area, casting everything in a twilight state. Link casually glanced around him.

Tourists had paused in mid-step, their fingers still fumbling with their cameras. The temple priests were frozen, their early morning duties postponed indefinitely as time itself ground to a halt. Everything in the immediate area had become silent and still, as if the scene had been captured in a photograph forever.

Rauru finished reciting the incantation, his eyes flickering upwards as the spell was completed. He nodded in satisfaction at the semi-corporeal state that enveloped the area. Time had stopped for everyone but Link and Rauru.

"Come, Link," Rauru said, standing up from his seat and beckoning for the younger man to follow. "Walk with me."

Link silently obeyed, jumping up from his seat and following the sage. The world seemed so empty, devoid of life. Link failed to suppress an involuntary shudder. He had never really gotten used to traversing the dimensional planes between reality and the Sacred Realm.

The pair stopped in front of the Door of Time, which began to open as their presence became manifest. The sound of grating stone assaulted Link's ears as the massive door admitted the two men into the inner sanctum of the temple that was rumored by many as only a myth.

The inner sanctum was a massive circular room, with enough room to fit thousands comfortably. Yet only a select few knew about this hidden shrine, the holiest of all places in Hyrule. The entire room was almost completely bare, with the exception of a stone pedestal in the center of the area and seven colorful circles surrounding the pedestal at equal intervals; one for each of the seven Sages.

"So," Rauru asked, as they walked towards the center of the room. "How goes it with… Zelda? Was that her name?" Link nodded in assent.

"Interesting," Rauru pondered mysteriously. "Zelda…"

"Interesting? What do you mean?" Link threw Rauru a questioning glance.

"It's just an interesting name, is all," Rauru said mischievously. Link had the distinct feeling that Rauru knew more than he was letting on, but let it slide.

"So you believe me then? That she is Nayru's chosen?"

Rauru chuckled. "Of course I believe you, my boy. At least after Impa told me what happened with your Triforce. Courage and Wisdom always have strong bonds with each other."

"I haven't told her yet," Link admitted, somewhat guiltily. He realized how insane it would sound if, out of the blue, he just randomly told Zelda that they both possessed a piece of the Triforce and had to go on a quest to save the world. She would think that he was nuts!

"Link," Rauru said sternly, giving him a small frown as they reached the sanctum's pedestal. "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how much time is left…"

"I'm sorry, Rauru," Link muttered untruthfully, feeling slightly resentful of the sage. The whole damn business was a lot trickier than the old man made it out to be. Every time he thought of Zelda, he found it more and more difficult to convince himself to tell her the truth.

"You'll have to sort it out later. Right now, I have a task for you, Link," Rauru said, stepping onto the golden circle reserved for the Sage of Light. "The magic that separates our two worlds is slowly beginning to unravel, as you undoubtably know."

The sage began whispering arcane words, drawing flaming sigils in the air with his fingers. "The barrier at A5 is already weakening, and I can sense that there are some hungry monsters on the other side, waiting for it to go."

"A5? Isn't that Castle Town marketplace?" Link asked, frowning.

"Yes. It's in an area completely exposed to public scrutiny, which means we can't let it materialize in our world," Rauru explained, still casting his enchantment. "Unless you want all of Hyrule panicking at the sight of a few moblins, you're going to have to fight these creatures in the twilight realm."

"No worries," Link replied, already heading towards his equipment rack located on the sanctum's far wall. He took his polished Hylian shield down from the equipment stand and slung it over his shoulder. Briefly scanning the other tools in his arsenal, he decided to travel light, forgoing his longbow and a quiver of arrows. A couple of moblins, Rauru had said. Nothing he couldn't handle with just his trusty sword and shield.

Link hoisted his sheathed sword from the weapons rack, his eyes poring over the intricate golden details engraved upon the blue scabbard. He drew his sword in one deft moment, taking pleasure in the soft hiss of sound his weapon made as it flew free from its cover. Light was reflected off of his blade, as the gold trim on his weapon magnified its radiance.

He had been given the sword as a child; Rauru once told him that it had been used by the Hero of legend during his adventure in Termina. Apparently, the Hero dubbed this weapon as the "Gilded Sword." It was light-weight, flexible, and despite its thousands of years of existence, had never grown dull.

As Link sheathed his sword and returned to Rauru, he could see that the sage was about to finish his incantation. When the sage muttered the last syllables of the spell, a large golden ellipse materialized in front of Rauru, shimmering with arcane energy.

"Nabooru," Rauru called, speaking into the ellipse. "Nabooru, are you there?"

The face of a Gerudo woman suddenly appeared inside the ellipse, flecked with sweat and dust. Her ruby-red hair was flying wildly, streaming around her face.

"Rauru," she greeted, her voice booming loudly in the confines of the temple sanctum. "It's a bit windy here," she added, trying unsuccessfully to keep her hair out of her face.

Rauru went right down to business. "What of the breach?"

Nabooru shrugged. "Darunia's taking care of the last of them. A couple moblins and stalfos. Nothing too major." She looked rather annoyed. "It wasn't a big enough breach to warrant both of us."

"Still, better safe than-,"

"Sorry, yes, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. There was an ear-splitting roar and a sickening crunch behind her. "I think Darunia just hammered the last of the stalfos," she commented wryly.

"Sweep the area before sealing the rift. I don't want to take any chances of a stray stalfos wandering into Kakariko… "

"Goddesses Rauru, you're such an old deku scrub," Nabooru said flippantly. "Don't worry, me and Darunia have done this a thousand times. We know what we're doing." She glanced over at Link. "Hey, kid. Hanging out with the old man today, I see?"

"I have a special task for him," Rauru interrupted, clearing his throat. "There's a breach in A5."

Nabooru snorted. "So?"

"He's going alone."

Link's stomach dropped as he heard Rauru's proclamation. He'd done this plenty of times before, but always with at least one of the sages backing him up. Today he was flying solo? And on a mission where he had to enter Twilight?

Nabooru grinned at Link. "Don't worry, it'll be a lot of fun without us old coots cramping your style," she said encouragingly, letting out a harsh laugh that did little to assuage his nerves.

"What say you, Link?" Rauru asked, turning to face the young man.

Link swallowed his nervousness and nodded grimly. He could do this. Just a few moblins, after all. He gripped his sword hilt tightly, trying to reassure himself. It felt good in his hands.

"I can handle it. No problem," he said, clearing the uncertainty from his voice. A glint of steely determination flashed in his eyes. Nabooru and Rauru nodded approvingly.

"You know what to do. Both of you," Rauru said. Nabooru acknowledged his command and severed their link, the golden ellipse dissipating in a shower of sparks.

Rauru glanced at Link, the barest trace of a smile tugging at his lips. "Good luck."

* * *

Castle Town Market was one of the oldest locations in Hyrule's capital city. In ancient times, it had been the public square and trade center, a place where the villagers could gather and interact. Nowadays, it retained much the same function. While other parts of Castle Town had gleaming skyscrapers and office buildings, the Market remained as an odd little bazaar for people to sell produce and trinkets. Many real-estate developers had tried to bulldoze the market, but the Hylian government officially sanctioned the entire area as a "historical zone." 

Unfortunately, Castle Town Market was also one of the most heavily contested breaches in Hyrule. Infestations of re-deads, stalfos, and moblins constantly threatened the area, much to the sages' consternation. The incursions were easy enough to deal with, but in such a densely populated area, precautions had to be taken to ensure that Hyrule's civilian populace remained blissfully unaware of the horrors that existed beyond the veil.

Such precautions included traveling into the Twilight realm, and destroying the monsters there before they emerged in reality to cause havoc. Link tried to calm himself as he hid inside a darkened alleyway, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the market. He absolutely _hated_ going Twilight, and this would be his first time without one of the sages watching his back.

Link closed his eyes and recited a prayer to his patron Goddess Farore, as his Triforce began to wake. He could feel it thrumming steadily on the back of his left hand, and knew that if he peeled away his gloves that the Triforce of Courage would be glowing intensely.

He reached into the deepest recesses of his mind, calling for the power of Farore and his Triforce. Visions from the past flooded his mind, nearly swamping his consciousness under the deluge. Link struggled to stay on his feet as the power of his Triforce briefly merged the world with the hundreds of planes that existed outside of Hylian comprehension, including the Sacred Realm.

Cold, everything was growing so cold! His stomach lurched uncomfortably and he felt himself falling, falling, falling…

Chill gusts of wind buffeted his body, causing Link to utter another prayer to Farore. Harnessing such power was not to be taken lightly. Dimensions and alternate planes crashed into the fabric of reality, stranding the young man in the terrible, empty void between worlds. He gasped as the air in his lungs was squeezed out; his body seemed to be stretching-

With a mighty crash, the world viciously righted itself, and he toppled onto his hands and knees. Link lay panting on the misted ground, gulping in the stale air of the Twilight realm, the plane between the Sacred Realm and Hyrule.

He remained on the ground, heart beating wildly. _Alive. He was alive_. Link let out a short, shaky laugh- a laugh that was instantly quelled when he heard a booming sound somewhere in the distance.

Lifting his head off the ground, Link peered through the shadowy mists that constantly enveloped the Twilight realm. The landscape was eerily similar to Castle Town market, but the buildings were ramshackle and destroyed, and the sky was a montage of angry crimson and violet. Storms raged in the atmosphere, a sign of a breach between Hyrule and the Twilight realm. He'd have to repair that, too, once he was through with the moblins.

His sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area, alert for whatever foul creature lay in waiting. Link heard another loud boom, like a gong, somewhere to his left. He jumped to his feet and drew the Gilded sword, but he couldn't pierce the fog that shielded the monster from sight. A tortured shriek rent the air, like two rusted plates of armor chafing against each other. He pivoted on the spot, searching in vain for his foe.

"Show yourself, servant of the Dark King!" Link demanded, twirling his sword, keeping his shield raised.

For a second, silence. Then, like a crushing avalanche, a huge metal construct pounded through the mists straight at Link, flailing a wickedly serrated battle axe in a massive, gauntleted fist.

Link's mind was nearly overcome with terror. An Iron Knuckle! Nabooru had told him horror stories about these monstrosities. Nearly twice the size of a Hylian man, garbed in heavy plate armor and animated with unholy life by the powerful magic of the Dark King. They knew no pain, no fear, no emotion. They were relentless, their assault unending; they were the perfect killing machines.

The Iron Knuckle raised his battle axe, letting out a roar as it charged towards Link. His muscles froze as he panicked, standing in shock as the dark knight charged towards him.

It swung its axe, a vicious blow that would have easily chopped through Link's shield and carved away his midsection. The young man came to his senses and hurtled aside just in time, the weapon slicing through the air above his head.

"Moblins, my ass!" Link yelped, as he recovered himself and turned towards his enemy. If he lived through this, Rauru would have hell to pay. The Knuckle halted its charge, looking momentarily confused as it lost track of its prey. Sighting Link again, the monster plodded towards him, battle axe at the ready.

"Come on, come closer," Link whispered, keeping on the balls of his toes. He had no idea how to kill the damn thing, but if he could avoid the Knuckle's axe long enough, a weak spot was bound to show itself.

A terrible crashing noise assaulted Link's ears as the ground shook from the Iron Knuckle's charge. Only, the one in front of him wasn't moving at all. Link turned in horror as a second Iron Knuckle charged from behind, hefting a massive flail.

"Are you kidding me?" Link screamed, diving out of the way as the second monster barreled at him. He hit the ground hard, scraping the skin off of his elbows, as the ground trembled like an earthquake all around him. Pushing himself to his feet, he barely had time to react before the first Iron Knuckle swung its battle axe.

Ducking low underneath the knight's attack, Link swiped at the armored chest plate with his sword. The Gilded sword clanged off of the armor, reverberating loudly. He swung again, to no avail; his blade was simply not keen enough to cleave the Iron Knuckle's armor.

Link jumped away from the Iron Knuckle as it recovered from its missed attack. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the second Knuckle plodding forward menacingly with its flail. He couldn't take both of them on at once. Taking a deep breath, he charged forward again at the first Iron Knuckle.

It swung its battle axe down with surprising speed and brutal strength; Link was barely able to dodge the attack as the axe struck the ground with force, becoming embedded in the rock. The Iron Knuckle strained, trying to pull its weapon free.

Pressing his advantage, Link struck swiftly, swiping at the monster- but again, his sword was repelled by the knight's heavy armor. He frowned. There had to be a weak spot _somewhere_.

The second Iron Knuckle was closing the distance, and the first had almost retrieved his axe. Link scanned his opponent's armor and realized that there were small gaps between the plate armor, openings which could be exploited. With a roar, he drove the Gilded sword through a gap in the Iron Knuckle's shoulder guard, feeling satisfaction as his blade rammed home. The Iron Knuckle howled, swatting Link away with a mailed fist and yanking its battle axe free from the ground.

His jaw felt numb from the Iron Knuckle's hit, but the adrenaline was already pumping in his veins and the pain was momentarily stifled. What was important was that he had found a weakness in these monsters.

The second Iron Knuckle waved its flail and thundered towards Link, swinging its weapon in destructive arcs. There were three heads on the flail, each in the likeness of a leering skull, making it even harder for Link to dodge the assault. He rolled low and felt one of the flail heads grind across his shield, nearly tearing it from his grasp. He nimbly recovered from his roll and sank his blade into the back leg of the Iron Knuckle. It stumbled but turned faster than Link expected, swinging its flail. He raised his shield, just as all three of the flail heads slammed into it with force. Link felt his right arm go completely numb and splinters of pain shot up his shoulder. His shield was in pitiful condition: the Iron Knuckle's attack had scored three deep grooves on his shield's face.

Gasping in pain, his shield arm most likely broken, Link retreated hastily from the Iron Knuckle, only to run into the other one. It raised its massive axe over its head, ready for the killing strike.

Link dropped his shield, which was now only deadweight, and darted forward, aiming for the Iron Knuckle's jugular. Mustering all his strength in the attack, he saw the Gilded Blade pierce the monster's collar guard and emerge out the other side. The Iron Knuckle gurgled, dropping its battle axe and clawing at Link. He held on firmly, avoiding the pain whenever one of the creature's fists nailed him. The second Iron Knuckle was approaching behind him, its feet plodding into the dusty earth. He could ear the rattle of chains as it raised its flail into the air.

Link withdrew his sword and jumped away from the flailing Iron Knuckle, just as the second one launched its attack. The flail flew through the air and crashed into the spot where Link had been only a moment before: the monster's chest plate. The heavy flail carved through the armor with ease, completely obliterating the first Iron Knuckle. It folded in on itself, armor crumpled, as hot green flames began to envelop the fallen knight and send it back to the Dark King's realm.

Unfazed by the death throes of its companion, the second Iron Knuckle advanced menacingly upon Link, twirling its flail. He stood his ground, keeping the Gilded Sword leveled at the advancing behemoth. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that the Iron Knuckle was amused by this show of defiance.

With an ear-splitting roar, the monster charged once more at Link, lashing out at him with its flail. He jumped high in the air as the flail heads impacted into the ground, sending up torrents of dust. Seizing the opportunity, Link charged inside the Iron Knuckle's guard and stabbed repeatedly with his blade. The monster let out a series of agonized howls but managed to stay upright. It smashed a hefty fist into Link's stomach, almost causing him to vomit all over the rusted breastplate of the Iron Knuckle.

Staggering backwards and gasping for breath, Link was barely able to dodge the Iron Knuckle's next attack. The flail heads caught on the tip of the Gilded Sword and nearly tore the weapon from Link's grasp. Still continuing its assault, the Iron Knuckle twirled around and swung again with its weapon. Link fell flat on the floor, praying to Farore that he wouldn't be hit. He heard the flail heads whistle in the air above him, barely missing his skull.

He had to act now, had to finish the fight. The Iron Knuckle was already preparing for another vicious assault, and Link was caught lying on the ground, in a completely exposed position. Fueled by adrenaline and pure rage, Link shot to his feet and charged. As if in slow motion, he could see the flail spinning around another time. The skulls on the flail heads grimaced at him, hoping to add his own skull to the macabre weapon.

Not today, Link thought grimly. At the last second, he slid underneath the flail, coming to rest in front of the perplexed Iron Knuckle. Without pause he drove his sword into the crevice between the monster's breastplate and leg guards. The creature jerked violently, and then fell to both knees as Link twisted his sword deeper into the weak spot. With a tortured groan, the Iron Knuckle finally fell to the young hero, as flames began to consume the creature utterly.

Link stepped back from the bonfire, eyeing his handiwork. Two Iron Knuckles. And with only a sword and shield. He smiled grimly to himself, wiping the sweat and blood from his forehead. Not bad.

As the body of the second Iron Knuckle disappeared, he was suddenly overcome by exhaustion. The throbbing pains of his wounds became more pronounced, and his right arm hung uselessly at his side. There was no doubt that it was broken after receiving the shattering blow from the first Iron Knuckle. Link wearily sheathed the Gilded sword and retrieved his scrapped shield from the ground. Now that the battle was done, he still had to seal the breach in the Twilight realm before returning back to Hyrule.

He groaned, wishing fervently that he could just fall asleep. Tapping once more into the power of his Triforce, he closed his eyes and began to close the breach at Castle Town market...

* * *

And Chapter 3 comes to a close, with some real action! I realize that the Twilight realm I described is somewhat different than the one in-game, but this fanfic is slightly AU, so whatever. Hope you liked the chapter! As always, your comments and [constructive criticisms are always appreciated. Chapter 4 will probably be up in a week or so. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"You could have told me what I was up against!" Link grumbled, wincing in pain as his broken right arm was being treated. He was sitting on a small stool in the Temple of Time's inner sanctum, as two red fairies hummed up and down his damaged body, saturating him in powerful healing magic. The fairies usually healed minor wounds quickly, but more severe ones required a larger infusion of magic and a rest period to recover. 

"Stop flailing around, you're messing up the recovery process," Saria said in distress, carefully applying a thick and smelly paste to several welts on Link's arm. She was the green-haired sage of the forest, and because of her caring and gentle nature Saria often found herself as a mediator in disputes or as a nurse. In this case, being the latter.

"Well, I'd have thought after eighteen years you'd have enough common sense to pack some extra equipment," Rauru huffed, dismissing Link's complaints. "Besides, I never _explicitly _stated the monsters were moblins. I just said they _probably_ were."

"Probably," Link snorted, shifting his seat and earning a reproving glare from Saria. "Instead, I come up against two Iron Knuckles!" The painful memories of the afternoon's battle were still burning fresh in his mind.

"Nabooru would love to hear your story," Rauru said dryly. "She had some bad experiences with those things during the Dark King's reign. Did she tell you?"

Link groaned, his right arm thrumming in pain despite the fairies' best efforts to mend the broken bones.

"Anyways," Rauru continued, "If you think two measly Iron Knuckles are bad, what are you going to do about the Dark King himself?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Link muttered. Truth be told, he grow more and more anxious as the days ticked by like a death timer. He had been training for this moment his entire life, under the Sages' careful tutelage, but now that his so-called "destiny" was almost at hand…

It was a scary prospect, there was no denying that. The Dark King. Link had only ever heard legends about the man, although the sages had all lived through his reign and even helped the legendary Hero of Time seal the monster in the Sacred Realm. Was he truly ready to accept his fate?

"Have faith in yourself," Saria said quietly, almost as if reading his mind. "We'll be there with you. You won't stand against the Dark King alone."

"Yes, the Dark King will certainly have to contend with us Sages," Rauru agreed. He glanced at Link. "Of course, in addition to you and Zelda." There was a pause in their conversation.

"Is it right?" Link asked quietly. Rauru seemed momentarily taken aback.

"What is?"

"Forcing… forcing Zelda into all of this," Link said. "She has no idea what this is all about. Surely she has a choice?"

Rauru opened his mouth as if to speak, and then abruptly shut it. There was complete silence in the sanctum. A weary look passed over Rauru's face, briefly highlighting the wrinkles and worry-lines etched on his ancient face. It was then that Link fully realized how old Rauru was, how tired and haggard he must be after all these centuries of harsh service.

"Yes, Link," Rauru said gently, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly. "Unfortunately, it is necessary. Sacrifices have to be made, to end this battle once and for all. Look at yourself."

"I'm a different case," Link argued. "I was abandoned by my parents in the poorest district of Castle Town. I had nothing to live for. I've got nothing to lose if I die in this conflict," he finished ruefully, eliciting a shocked gasp from Saria. "Zelda has the world. She has people who care for her, she has her whole life ahead of her… is it right of us to put all of that at stake?"

"But don't you see, Link?" Rauru cried, waving his arms. "Everything already is at stake! If we fail here, none of that will matter! Do you think the Dark King will be merciful to Hyrule's citizens? The same people who banished him for so long?"

"We can imprison the Dark King without Zelda's help," Link retorted. "She doesn't have to get involved at all!"

"But she does," Rauru said, his face turning white. "You know as well as I do that she is a crucial element. Without her, we can imprison the Dark King as many times as you like, but it will only ever be a temporary confinement. He will return, and return, and pick us apart one at a time, before destroying Hyrule utterly. It may take another thousand years, but it is only prolonging the inevitable!"

"Link," Saria interfered, stopping him from retaliating. "Rauru is right." Both Link and Rauru stared at Saria, their heated debate forgotten as her calm voice soothed the air.

"We need Zelda to do this. She's the only way we can permanently seal the Dark King away forever, something that should have happened centuries ago. The Princess back then… the Princess was a wise, kind, and just woman… but her emotions clouded her judgment, just as yours are doing to you."

"Saria!" Rauru whispered warningly.

She ignored him, dauntlessly continuing the tale. "The imprisonment spell was almost complete, when the Hero was felled by the Dark King. The lord of evil was poised to strike the killing blow. The Princess interrupted the spell in order to save the Hero's life."

Small tears trickled down Saria's cheeks. Rauru had closed his eyes, a painful expression on his face as he relived ancient memories.

Link sat completely still, listening in rapt attention to Saria's story. None of the Sages had ever told him what had truly happened on that fateful battle; they seemed reluctant to talk about those dark years. Rauru had recited the legend to him many times, but had always kept a part of it hidden from Link…

"She saved him," Saria said, "But in the process, the imprisonment spell was completed without her power. As a result, we sages could only create a makeshift barrier between reality and the Sacred Realm, a barrier that would only give Hyrule a brief respite from the Dark King's wrath."

"That is why, Link," Rauru said quietly. "The Princess was a noble woman, but in that one crucial moment, she faltered in her duty: she placed her own desires over that of her nation and people. We can't afford to make the same mistake again."

Link was silent for a long moment. He struggled to control himself, to convince himself that Rauru and Saria were right. What was one person's needs compared to the welfare of society as a whole?

"Link?" Saria asked kindly. She and Rauru gazed at him expectantly, waiting.

"I… I'll talk to Zelda," Link compromised. He wasn't sure if he could force her into this, despite what the Sages said.

"You need to tell her soon," Rauru urged. "We have barely two months left, and she will definitely require some training…"

"I know, I know," Link said wearily, standing up from his chair. The red fairies scattered back into Saria's outstretched hands. He tested his right arm. The bones were mended, but he couldn't move his arm much without causing a sharp pain.

"I recommend that you don't do anything to your arm for a few days," Saria advised. "Would you like a cast or sling?"

"No… I'm fine, thank you," Link muttered distractedly. He slipped on a pair of black gloves, hiding his Triforce mark from sight.

"Are you going now?" Rauru asked, raising his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you rest a bit?"

"I'll be fine," Link repeated gruffly, ignoring Saria's protests. He stiffly began to walk out of the sanctum, his body screaming in exhaustion. But he had to talk with Zelda. He had to see her. He needed to know if he was doing the right thing.

She was so innocent, unknowing of the dark horrors that hid behind the veil. Her world was an illusion, but was it better that way? After all, they said, ignorance is bliss. Revealing everything to her would destroy her world, everything she held dear. Could he tell her? Would she even believe him?

Link once again found himself wondering how she would react. Call him crazy? Probably. He would do the exact same thing, in her shoes. Somehow, the thought didn't exactly comfort him. He wanted to help her, be with her,_ protect_ her. Maybe it was the fact that they were both connected by the Triforce. Maybe it was something deeper. He didn't know, which only served to compound his confusion.

Rauru and Saria watched impassively as Link left, the Door of Time grinding open for the young hero. As the echoes of his receding footsteps faded away from the marble walls, the two Sages were left alone in the Temple.

"He's still hesitant," Rauru muttered. "I can see it."

"It's not an easy decision," Saria sighed, packing away her medical remedies. "But it's an important one that he has to make for himself."

"I wonder…," Rauru mused quietly. "He's so much like the Hero of legend. Do you think that Zelda is similar to the Princess?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Saria said softly. "She was a noble woman, benevolent ruler, and kind friend to all."

"But yet…"

"I think," Saria interrupted. "I would have done the same, in her place."

Rauru nodded, slowly. "Was she right or wrong? Who can say? She acted upon what she believed was the right course of action. And perhaps it was. After all, this particular legend has yet to play out fully."

Saria smiled, brushing her short green hair. "The Goddesses watch over us."

"Indeed they do. That's one thing we have that the Dark King doesn't, if it's any consolation."

* * *

Zelda sat on her small dormitory bed, absentmindedly tapping her pencil against her Hylian Government textbook. She was supposed to be taking notes on the reformation of the constitutional monarchy after the Hylian civil war, but she couldn't focus on her work at all. Sighing, she glanced briefly at her cell phone: no new messages. 

"Nayru, I've got it pretty bad," she muttered. Zelda didn't even know why she was so hung up over Link, considering she'd only known the guy for all of two days. She had had boyfriends and crushes in the past, but something was different about Link, something that really interested her.

It wasn't a feeling of blind love or wistful dreaming. Rather, she felt like there was a deep connection between herself and Link, almost as if they had known each other in some past life. But that was crazy. There had to be a logical explanation for her feelings… wasn't there?

She fished out the piece of paper that she had written Link's cell number on. It glared at her in bold blue ink, daring her to start dialing. _I could call him._ _But what if he's not interested? That's dumb, if he didn't care then he wouldn't have asked for my number. Right? He's probably just busy. Maybe I should wait…_

Her cell phone's ringtone suddenly blared out noisily, interrupting her mental battle as the first chorus of the New Wave Bossa Nova began to play. Eagerly, she reached over her work and grabbed her still-ringing phone.

"Hello?" She could hear her heart thudding in anticipation.

"_Hey Zel. It's me, Malon,"_ came her friend's voice from the other end.

Zelda accidentally let out a disappointed sigh, much to Malon's indignation.

"I'm sorry Malon, I'm sorry!" Zelda apologized profusely, hearing the red-head fume madly on the other end. "It's just that, I was expecting a call from someone else! I didn't mean to upset you, Malon, you know you're my best friend!"

"_Goddesses, calm down Zel! I was just kidding, it takes a bit more than that to set me off," _Malon replied, laughing at Zelda's stream of apologies. _"So, what are you doing anyways?"_

"Well… I _should_ be working on my class work for Hylian Government."

"_So… I'll ask again. What are you doing?"_

"Waiting for Link to call me," Zelda sighed, glancing out her dorm window. She half expected to see him strolling amongst the shaded pathways on campus, but the only movement outside were the trees gently swaying in the wind. The grass was nearly nonexistent, carpeted in a thick blanket of red and gold leaves.

"_It's only been a couple days. Didn't you say he was busy?"_

"Yeah, he told me that. But I can't get him out of my head, Malon! It's driving me crazy!" His voice echoed in her head, accompanied by his handsome face. _Princess, princess…_

"_Don't worry Zel, he'll get back to you soon. Just give it some time. Trust me."_

"I suppose," Zelda said, not sounding entirely convinced. She closed her textbook and dropped it on the floor, deciding to read it later. "So, what are you up to, Malon?"

"_Actually, that's what I called about. Vaati's having a party at his apartment off-campus. You wanna come?"_

Zelda crinkled her nose. "Malon, you know what I think about Vaati."

"_Yeah, he is a bit of a creep," _Malon said apologetically. _"But there'll be a ton of people there. It's not like he's gonna single you out or something. Plus, me and Sheik are going! Kafei and Mido said they might show up as well."_

She remained silent, trying to decide what to do. Vaati was definitely a creep, but Malon and Sheik were going. Guiltily, she eyed her small collection of papers and books that sat by her bed. But then again, she could finish them on the weekend…

"_Come on, one night isn't gonna kill you!" _Malon urged. _"All work and no play makes Zelda a dull girl!"_

Her resolve began to waver. Party with friends, or homework? Seemed like a no-brainer. But then again, Vaati and his goons were at the party, and probably caseloads of alcohol as well. She didn't exactly relish the idea of drunken creeps trying to hit on her…

"_Zel…," _Malon wheedled. _"It'll be fun. You, me, Sheik, Kafei, and Mido. If anything smells fishy at the place, we'll leave immediately."_

Zelda again glanced at her pile of textbooks, wondering what her father would say if he found out about the party. She smirked as she envisioned his reaction. He'd go ballistic, definitely:

"_Young lady, do you have any idea how scandalous this could be? What if my opponents got a hold of this information? I'd be ruined! My political career would be in shambles! A senator can't have his daughter running wild at parties in University!"_

She'd be in safe hands with Malon and the others. _It's not like I'll be there alone_.

"_Zelda?"_ Malon asked, breaking through her silence. _"You there?"_

She smiled to herself, feeling independent and vaguely rebellious. "I'm coming."

* * *

Well Chapter 4 was fairly short, but I thought that it would make a nice "connecting" chapter between numbers 3 and 5. I hope you liked it. As always, I'd love to hear your comments! I'll have Chapter 5 up in a week or so. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Zelda!" Sheik greeted cheerfully, rolling down the car window as his van stopped in front of her.

Zelda smiled as she recognized her friend. "Sheik! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I see that you've repainted your van a nice shade of maroon…"

"Hey, it's _red_, not maroon!" Sheik said indignantly. "Goddesses, everyone keeps saying that! It's _so_ annoying." He vented mock-anger for several seconds before grinning like a loon.

"Anyways, I'm glad that you decided to join us for tonight's little excursion!"

"Oh, well, I figured one night with you guys can't be _too_ bad," Zelda laughed, flinging open the back door of his weather-beaten van. The seats were piled high with magazines and empty pizza boxes: she quickly cleaned a small space for herself before shutting the door.

"Hey, we'll take care of you! Don't worry," Malon said, twisting in her front seat to look at Zelda. "Or at least I will. Sheik's just in it for the booze."

"Aww, come on baby!" He whined playfully, trying to snuggle up close to the red-head. Malon giggled helplessly, trying to fend off his advances. "You know, maybe tonight we could get drunk and…"

"Just drive, Sheik!" Malon ordered, her stern expression undermined by the laughter shaking her voice. Sheik rolled his eyes and heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"Rebuffed again…," he announced dramatically, revving up the car engine. "You know, one day you'll fall for my charms…"

"I dunno, Sheik. I was kinda waiting for a knight in shining armor. You're just here to tide me over until then."

Sheik's hurt expression forced Malon to give him a quick peck on the cheek, brightening his mood considerably. Zelda smiled at their playful antics. Sheik and Malon had been together ever since their first week at University. The two just seemed to fit so well with each other that Zelda found it hard to imagine one without the other.

"Anyways," Malon continued speaking to Zelda. "We'll head off and do something else if the party blows. Plus, I know you dislike Vaati…"

"He hits on every girl within a twenty foot radius! He thinks he's the Goddesses' gift to the world!"

"Yeah, he's a bit of an egotistical asshole," Sheik added sagely.

"Sheik!"

"Well, he is! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him!" Malon said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. "But like I said, there'll be tons of other people at the party. It'll be fun. Hey, Kafei and Mido told me decided to come!"

"Goddesses, I haven't seen those two for awhile," Zelda said, reminiscing. Kafei and Mido were best friends and great guys, despite being reckless troublemakers.

"Yeah, last time I saw them was during the 'Hot Coffee' incident at Castle Town Coffee," Sheik smirked. "That was a good one."

"I don't think it was very funny, what they did," Malon frowned.

"Come on, the old hag-,"

"Madam Aroma."

"Whatever. She had it coming! You should have seen how she treated Mido at work!" Sheik argued.

"Still, she _was_ his boss! It didn't give him the right to-,"

"Pour a vat of steaming coffee onto her?" Zelda giggled. Sheik chuckled at the fond memory. Malon grudgingly cracked a small smile.

"Well, the coffee could have burned her!"

"Mido and Kafei were very careful to make sure that the coffee was _only_ lukewarm before giving her a bath of espresso," Sheik explained patiently.

"I give up," Malon said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Regardless, I hope they don't try anything too reckless at the party tonight. Vaati and his cronies would love to bust them down to size."

"Hey, Kafei and Mido know when it's wise to lay low," Sheik consoled. "They're not stupid. Not particularly smart either, but they've got common sense."

"Thank you for those reassuring words," Malon said sarcastically. Sheik grinned and tried to kiss her while simultaneously steering the car.

"Sheik, I don't particularly want to die tonight," Zelda laughed, as he cheerfully returned his attention back to driving after having received a small smooch from Malon.

"Yeah, Zelda has to hook up with Link before she does anything dangerous," Malon winked. "Nobody wants to die single."

"Link? Who is he? I don't think I've heard that name around campus," Sheik asked in curiosity.

"It's kind of a unique name, isn't it?" Zelda said. "Anyways, he's just… this guy I met earlier this week."

"He's hot," Malon interrupted. Sheik gave her a wounded look.

"Come on, don't think I didn't see that swimsuit magazine back in your apartment!" Malon giggled playfully, kissing Sheik anyways just to reassure him.

"Point taken," he admitted. "Go on with your story Zelda, before you were rudely interrupted by this red-haired woman sitting next to me." He received a loud smack on the head for his troubles.

"Well… it's nothing too interesting. We just connected with each other, I suppose. He's really nice, and told me that he'd call sometime."

"Ah, so he's currently only a prospective mate?" Sheik teased.

Zelda rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his head as well. "Well, Sheik, when you put it _that_ way…"

"Hey, I'm only joking," he said, throwing his hands up in the air and flailing them around.

"SHEIK!" They both yelled.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, putting his hands on the wheel again. "You two are no fun."

"I think I'm driving us home tonight," Malon said wryly.

"No way!" Sheik protested. "I'm a great driver. See, look! I'll cut in front of that semi-truck and make it past the yellow light two blocks down-,"

"Oh, Goddesses save us!" Malon grumbled. She turned to Zelda. "Can you believe I've dated this idiot for nearly half a year?"

"I love you too, babe," Sheik winked.

* * *

As they drove into the small neighborhood where Vaati's house was, they could hear loud music thumping in the air. Cars were jammed against each other and parked next to the sidewalks. Violent lights blared obscenely from the house where Zelda guessed the party was. 

"What happens when a disgruntled neighbor calls the cops on Vaati for disturbing the peace?" Zelda asked, as Sheik tried to find a spot to park.

"We run like hell," he said simply, honking his horn at several people loitering in the middle of the street.

"Real good plan," Malon muttered sarcastically.

Zelda smirked as she imagined what her father would do if she was caught by the police at the party. Well, it was her life anyways, so what did it matter? She had spent almost her entire life under his thumb, listening to him drone on about politics and his own image. Well, now she was going to live a little.

"There's a spot up there, grab it before the jerks in the red convertible take it!" Malon yelped.

"I'm on it," Sheik said, gunning the gas pedal. He smoothly swerved into the spot, cutting off the convertible and causing the driver to make a rather obscene gesture at Sheik.

"Get stuffed," Malon said, sticking her tongue out at the convertible as it drove away. "It's a dog-eat-dog world buddy, not our fault if you're too slow."

Sheik quirked his eyebrow in amusement at Malon but declined to make any further comments. "Let's go, girls! Party's just getting started."

They bounded up the pathway to Vaati's apartment building, which was actually a house that Vaati and some of his buddies had rented. At Hyrule University, students were required to spend their first year of college life living on campus, but after freshmen year they were free to rent their own apartments and living spaces during the school year. Malon and Zelda had already agreed to pool their money together in sophomore year and rent their own house away from campus.

The door to the house was thrown wide open, inviting anyone to come inside. Bright flashes of lights and the chatter of hundreds of students filled the early evening air. Zelda felt vaguely nervous: after all, she was only a freshmen, at a party that was probably comprised mostly of upperclassmen. However, she shook off her worries and followed Sheik and Malon through the door.

The noise was deafening inside the confines of the house. Zelda's ear drums throbbed as the sound of booming music and raucous screams assaulted her. People flitted in front of her vision, screaming, laughing, dancing, running, partying. She looked through the crowd for any sign of a familiar face, but only strangers greeted her gaze.

"What should we do?" Zelda hollered to Sheik and Malon over the noise.

Sheik shrugged, seemingly at a loss for words. "I dunno. Drinks?"

Not having a better alternative, the trio fought their way through the teeming crowd, searching for a relatively peaceful haven for them to conduct further planning. The living room of Vaati's apartment was even more crowded than the entrance. The dirty and stained couches were nearly indiscernible from the bodies surrounding them.

"I wasn't aware Vaati knew this many people," Malon said.

"He doesn't. He just kind of threw together a huge gathering and said everyone was welcome," Sheik answered. "Goddesses, this is so full! Maybe it was a mistake coming here…"

Despite their misgivings, they couldn't back out now. Squeezing through packs of people clumped together, they fought their way to the kitchen, where to their utmost relief a small table with drinks was set up. Small groups of people loitered in the kitchen, busying themselves with drink and refreshment, but not nearly as large as the crowds in the main part of the house.

"Thank the Goddesses," Malon muttered, helping herself to some drink from the punch bowl. "I didn't think it would be _that_ crowded."

She took a sip of her punch, nearly spitting it out a second later. "Goddesses! What is this junk made of? Ninety-nine percent alcohol and one part fruit juice?"

"I dunno, I think it's pretty good," Sheik said, swilling around the punch in his mouth before swallowing.

"Do you guys know anybody here?" Zelda asked, sneaking a peek outside of the kitchen. She couldn't find a discernible face in the crowd of wild partygoers, who were singing, dancing, and whooping loudly.

"Erm… well, I'm sure there'll be some people we know. Just we haven't seen them yet," Sheik assured her. "Like… hmm…" He frowned as he tried to find a familiar face.

Malon pointed. "Over there! Kafei! And Mido, too!"

Both Sheik and Zelda followed her outstretched finger, which pointed at two youths observing the party with identical smirks plastered onto their faces. Mido, the shorter of the two, had flaming red hair and an almost boyish look about him. Kafei, on the other hand, was tall and slender, with dark hair that fell down to his shoulders. Despite their seemingly acute differences, the two boys were the best of friends and nearly inseparable from each other.

Almost as soon as the trio had caught sight of them, Kafei and Mido noticed and simultaneously flashed jaunty waves. The two young men quickly shoved their way through the mass of partygoers, running into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Kafei said, high-fiving Sheik and hugging Malon and Zelda. "Sorry we're late-,"

"Yeah, some asshole in a maroon van cut us off from our parking space," Mido finished.

"It's red," Sheik muttered, barely loud enough for Zelda to hear. She giggled and noticed that Sheik looked acutely uncomfortable as Mido bear-hugged him in greeting.

"Still, no worries, eh?" Malon said, hurriedly trying to switch subjects. "We're all here now, that's what counts."

"Yeah, we'll trash his van later," Kafei said cheerfully. "You guys can help, huh?"

"Err… well, we're actually planning on leaving early," Sheik muttered.

"Shame," Mido said, shaking his head solemnly. "You guys have no fun at all."

"We can help you with that!" Kafei said, helping himself to some of the alcoholic punch. "Me and Mido are hits at parties!"

"I'm sure," Malon said, rolling her eyes. Nevertheless, she smiled. "It's good to see you two again."

"Yeah, we haven't seen you or Zelda since…" Mido paused, wracking his brain.

"The 'Hot Coffee' incident," Kafei supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, we were talking about that on the way here, surprisingly enough," Zelda chuckled.

"Ah, I remember clearly now," Mido smirked, rubbing his hands together in glee. "I wanted payback on Aroma for so long…"

The group shared an appreciative laugh, which was pretty much drowned out by the waves of noise emanating from all around them.

"Anyways, what have you been up to?" Kafei asked Zelda, raising his eyebrow enquiringly.

"Oh, well, same things really," Zelda smiled. "Studying and doing homework… You guys aren't missing much, trust me."

"Well, that's interesting," Mido said sarcastically, flashing her a wink nonetheless. "I guess it's good that we convinced you into coming here then, right?"

"I suppose so," Zelda said. "What are you two planning on doing here anyways?"

"Just havin' fun!" Kafei said casually. "I told you that Mido and I are great at parties!"

"Yeah, come on," Mido said eagerly, beckoning toward the crowd. "Less talk, more partying! Let's go!"

He disappeared into the mass of people, quickly followed by Kafei. Malon gave Zelda a reassuring smile before being swept by Sheik into the crowd as well.

"Wait up for me!" Zelda laughed, following her friends out of the kitchen.

Almost instantly she was plunged into the deluge of college students, trying desperately to fight her way through the seemingly insurmountable mass of people. All she heard was the rumbling of noise: all she could see were other partygoers surrounding her.

She vaguely wondered where Malon, Sheik, Kafei, and Mido had gone to. She couldn't see any trace of them at all in the wild mass of students. For a split second, she thought about calling out their names, but realized how futile it would be to try and overpower the thunderous clamor of noise surrounding her.

There was nothing to do now but go with the flow.

Getting in rhythm with the music, she melded into the crowd, dancing alone and yet with hundreds of others, laughing for no reason at all. This wasn't so bad…

The music grew more intense, causing everyone to react enthusiastically, pressing against each other in a giant crush. Screams and cheers filled the air, and Zelda was carried along with the tide.

The floor beneath her feet thumped as if it was alive, the entire world was shaking. Everyone was crammed in so tightly, jumping up and down in frenzied motion, for no apparent reason. She followed suit, somehow caught up in the energy and spirit of the party.

"Just move your feet, baby!" Someone screamed. Everything was so loud, it was a wonder she could hear the voice at all. Nevertheless, she obeyed, dancing to the rhythm of the crowd. She wasn't a lone person anymore. She was merged with the wild throng of partygoers. Zelda laughed at the insanity of it all, smiling radiantly to herself as the music dimmed and the crowd slightly diminished in power.

The bass died down, giving Zelda a brief respite in between songs to escape from the crowd. Malon and the others were nowhere in sight, but that didn't really matter. She was doing alright by herself.

She eased her way back into the kitchen, helping herself to a cup of punch. Malon was right: it did have a heavily alcoholic tang to it. She casually sipped at it, testing the waters. Zelda had never drunk much alcohol before: after her mother's death, her father had often gotten himself hopelessly drunk in misery, and this experience made her keenly aware of alcohol's potent side effects.

But she was thirsty, and one drink wouldn't hurt.

She took another tiny sip from the cup, before nearly spitting it back out when _someone_ snaked an arm around her waist.

"You like the punch, huh?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath marking him as uncomfortably close. His grip on her waist tightened slightly, dragging her closer like an Octorok pulling in its victim.

Zelda dropped the cup, not caring that the punch splashed all over the floor. She quickly fought free from her assailant's grasp, turning around to face the offender.

Vaati Wind. Why wasn't she surprised? Vaati was a senior at Hyrule University, and his reputation for womanizing was infamous. During her first week at University, she had accidentally bumped into him on campus, which put her (according to Malon) on Vaati's "to-do" list. Ever since then he had never passed up an opportunity to try and charm her: the fact that she continually brushed him off only seemed to entice him more.

"Something wrong, Zellie?" Vaati purred, moving in closer with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Stay away from me," Zelda warned, painfully aware of the nervous quaver in her voice. Vaati's eyes seemed to widen in delight as he detected her fear. He licked his lips, forcibly reminding Zelda of a predator contemplating its prey.

"You don't know what you're missing, honey," he whispered. His eyes were narrowed at her. "Let's dance, shall we?"

"I don't think so, creep." She desperately scanned the area. He was blocking her only escape venue and for some cursed reason, there was no one else in the kitchen! Hundreds of people in the house, and nobody wanted a drink? Go figure. There was nothing to defend herself with either, unless the ladle in the punch bowl counted.

"You're beautiful, you know? I was watching you dance back there." Zelda failed to suppress an involuntary shudder of disgust at his words. What a stalker!

"Nobody here but us, and the night is young," Vaati hinted suggestively. He was getting closer…

"I'm warning you," Zelda repeated, firmly. "Stay away from me!"

His sadistic smile quirked upwards at her show of defiance.

"Hmm… fiery. It's a nice change from all those girls who fall helplessly into my lap." He smirked, a disturbing look that sent chill shivers down her spine.

Fear began to gnaw at Zelda's heart. This was getting very real… _fast_. She needed to do something. Anything to keep this freak away.

"If you take one step closer to me I'll…"

She never finished the sentence. Vaati moved faster than she would have thought possible, pinning her against the kitchen counter. His strong hands clamped down on her arms like a vice, preventing her from fighting back at all. Zelda struggled in horror, desperately trying to break free, but he forced her even harder into the wall, causing pain to shoot up through her body. His face was inches away from hers, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"No one," he whispered dangerously, "Denies me."

She could scream, but she doubted anybody would hear her. It would probably only piss Vaati off. Zelda prayed to the Goddesses for a miracle, _anything_ to save her from this horrible fate.

And then, as if answering her prayers, came deliverance. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt something vibrating in her pocket. Vaati seemed to notice too, and was momentarily taken aback.

"What's that?" He demanded, weakening his hold on her in surprise.

"It's… my cell phone," Zelda said in disbelief, grabbing the vibrating gadget from her pocket before Vaati could stop her.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"_Hey Zelda, it's me, Link."_ She nearly cried in joy, although she had no idea how Link would be able to help her at all. But his voice was soothing, calm, and pleasant.

"_I know that this is really short notice, but are you busy tonight? I mean, do you want to do anything together?"_

Vaati's furious gaze burned into her. She ignored it, trying to answer calmly. She had to talk Link what was going on. It was her only chance.

"Link, I'm in a bad situation and I need your…" Vaati hissed in anger at her desperate plea, reaching for her cell phone.

Before Vaati violently yanked the phone away, she barely heard Link say: _"I know. I'm outside."_

She whirled around, looking outside the kitchen window. Link stood there calmly, his cell phone pressed to his ear. He flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Link!" She cried, trying to run for it, but Vaati's outstretched arm held her fast. She struggled viciously, but ultimately to no avail. He smashed her cell phone into the wall, destroying the fragile device, before throwing its shattered remains onto the ground with force.

"Who was that?" He demanded, drawing her up close. "What did you tell them?"

Zelda risked a glance outside the window. Link was no longer there. Panic seized her again.

"Who is Link? What did he want?" Vaati demanded furiously, his beet red face pressed in front of hers. His eyes were wild, almost deranged, giving him an almost animalistic quality.

"I don't… let me go!" Zelda yelled desperately, only causing Vaati to tighten his hold on her. She just wanted to disappear, to get away from this place…

Vaati was about to respond, when someone overturned the punch bowl over his head. Spluttering in fury, he whipped around to face his assailant, his hair and clothing soaked with the sticky drink.

"Leave her alone," Link said calmly, a steely glint flashing in his azure eyes. He stood only inches away from Vaati, somehow moving stealthily enough to avoid detection. "She's made it clear that she isn't interested."

"Who are you?" Vaati hissed. "How dare you! If I knew street-trash like you would be attracted to this party, I would have been more selective of who I let in!"

"Well, the door was thrown wide open," Link said pleasantly, taking the insult in stride. "Regardless, I'm not here for the party. Just for the lady."

"She's mine," Vaati announced. Zelda slapped him, hard.

"Doesn't look that way," Link chuckled in amusement.

Vaati felt his burning cheek, as if he didn't quite believe what had just happened. Slowly, he stood upright, glaring at Zelda with baleful eyes. His breathing was heavy, his eyes narrowed in absolute fury.

"You… little… WENCH!" He roared, lunging for her throat.

Link was faster, intercepting Vaati with a swift kick to the stomach, followed up by an elbow in the back of the neck. He collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain, as Link watched distastefully.

"That wasn't too messy," he observed dryly, glancing up at Zelda with a smile, although his eyes were still made of hard steel. "Are you alright? He didn't do anything harmful to you, did he?"

"I'm fine," Zelda murmured shakily, stepping over Vaati's squirming body in order to reach Link. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that everything was alright.

"Link… how did you-?"

"I'll tell you later. But we should leave now. Before he decides to get back up," Link said, forestalling Zelda's question. "You mind a little walk?"

A brief pause. "I'd love to," she replied.

* * *

And Chapter 5 comes to a close… with a little bit of mystery concluding it. Looks like Link and Zelda will have something to talk about during their walk with each other next chapter… 

YohandAnna4ever- You pretty much hit the nail on the head with your prediction! Did I make it that obvious:)

Once again a special thanks to all of my reviewers, I really love your comments! Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're alright?" Link asked for the umpteenth time. He was gazing at her curiously as they walked down the dark sidewalk, their path faintly illuminated by street lights. Vaati's house was far behind them, although they could still hear noise from the party.

"Don't worry about me," Zelda replied, giving him a small smile. "I'm not hurt… just a bit shaken. I thought… well, I was terrified that he might do something to me…"

"I can imagine."

"Thanks for helping… saving me. I can't thank you enough, Link. Really. How can I ever repay you?"

"Talking and walking with you is my reward," he said lightly. Even in the darkness of night, his sapphire eyes seemed to twinkle brightly. "Were you at the party by yourself?"

"I was with some friends," Zelda said. "They went off somewhere else, and I was caught alone in the kitchen by… Vaati." She shivered at the still fresh memory, and wondered what Vaati was doing now. Probably rounding up his cronies to hunt for her and Link.

"I'm sorry I didn't act sooner," Link muttered, sounding genuinely upset. "But at first I thought he was your boyfriend or something like that, so I decided not to interrupt."

"It's alright. What tipped you off that something was amiss?" Zelda asked wryly.

"The fact that you kept retreating from his advances made it pretty clear," Link admitted. "Although I decided to call you, just to double check. I'm sorry that he smashed your cell phone, by the way. I doubt he'll be kind enough to pay for another one."

"Don't apologize," Zelda murmured. "You saved me from… from whatever sick intentions he had planned."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you," Link said gently. "I guess my timing was pretty good, hm?"

"Yes, it was," Zelda agreed. Just like a hero arriving at the last moment to rescue the damsel in distress. A nagging question suddenly popped into her head. "By the way, how did you know where I was? At the party, I mean?"

"Erm… magic," he replied evasively.

"Come on, Link!"

"I'm telling the truth! Magic and a bit of luck," he said, laughing. "Is that so hard to believe?"

She giggled. "Well, however you found me… I'm thankful that you did."

"So am I," he said, smiling at her. "Will that Vaati person try and come after you again?"

"Most likely," Zelda said bitterly. "It's not like I can get a restraining order on him for hitting on me at a party."

"So what can you do?"

"There's not really much I can do about it, is there? Avoiding him is probably the best way. I'll just have to be more careful from now, so I don't get caught unawares."

"If you ever need anything, or want to talk, let me know. You've got my cell number, right?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks for the offer, Link."

"I mean it. If that bastard _ever_ tries to hurt you…" He trailed off, leaving the rest to her imagination. "I'll always be here, Zelda. Just call."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

She paused for a second at the sincerity, the seriousness, in his tone. He really meant it. She felt her heart soar in joy.

"Thanks, hero," she whispered, entwining her hand with his. He relaxed at her touch, temporarily forgetting about Vaati.

"Anything for you, princess," he muttered softly. They paused in their walk for a brief moment, smiling at each other in mutual appreciation, standing together in the cool night air.

Zelda gazed at his handsome face, his unruly blond bangs, heard the gentle but firm tone in his voice. She didn't understand why, but she trusted this man completely, was connected to him more deeply than she was to her best friend Malon. It was a difficult feeling to describe, but she felt like Link was her past, present, and future. She _knew_ him… from somewhere…

By the Goddesses, what was it about Link that disarmed her so completely?

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Link asked, as they began to move again. 

"I'm just thinking," she muttered pensively. 

"About me?" He teased. Zelda blushed, hoping that the night would cover her embarrassment. Of course, she had been thinking about him, but she wasn't about to give Link the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted playfully, trying to push him off the sidewalk. He stumbled but held firmly onto her arm, and deliberately fell onto the grass. She yelped as he pulled her down with him, the pair crumpling into a tangled heap on the ground.

"Link!" She laughed, struggling in vain. Link chuckled, holding her in his strong arms. 

"It wasn't very nice of you to push me, was it princess?" He smirked handsomely, which simultaneously irritated and delighted her. 

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh at his playful manners. She half-heartedly struggled for a few seconds to break free, before giving up and laying her head down on Link's chest in a resigned manner. His heart thumped loudly in her ears, rhythmically, lulling her into a sense of contentment. 

"You're crazy," she whispered somewhat drowsily, closing her eyes in peace.

"You like it anyways," he replied, running a hand through her golden hair. They lay there together quietly in the darkness, listening to insects chirping in the background, distant car horns in the city, and their own slow breathing. The evening wind was chilly, a sure sign that winter was approaching, but neither of them seemed to notice. They were lost in each others' presence.

* * *

_I have to tell her._

_Not now. She's happy. Don't ruin it._

_Let her be happy so that thousands of others will suffer later?_

_It might not come to that…_

_It will eventually._

_No, it won't!_

_Tell her. Tell her…_

Link tried to steel himself. He had to. It was his duty. Rauru and the sages were right. He couldn't put the needs of one over the well-being of many. Zelda had to know. Preferably, sooner than later.

The trouble was, he couldn't think of a way to introduce the topic to her. _Hey Zelda, just wanted to let you know that you have the Triforce of Wisdom and have to help me defeat the Dark King from legend. _No, that sounded ridiculous! 

He ground his teeth in frustration, trying to figure out a way that he could reveal everything to Zelda. Why was this so Goddesses-damned hard? Just a few simple words, that's it. Why couldn't he do it? Did he not have the Triforce of Courage?

What was he afraid of, for that matter? That she would mock him? Laugh at his foolishness? Never speak to him again?

_If the sages were here, I'd be getting hell right about now. Why is it so difficult to tell her? I don't understand!_

He gazed at her thoughtfully, calming himself as he listened to her soft and steady breathing. She was warm against his body, something unique from the cold world that surrounded him. Something special. 

"Hey… Zelda…"

She stirred, drowsily lifting her head from his chest as if she had been asleep. "Hmm?"

"I… uh…"

She gazed at him curiously, silently encouraging him to speak. He swallowed nervously at her attention, which seemed to pierce him to the core.

_Come on. Almost there._

"You… err…"

He stuttered. What would she do? How would she react? Laugh derisively, and call him a lunatic? He wouldn't blame her: he realized how nonsensical his story would sound to an ordinary person.

"Link?"

He gazed desperately at her beautiful face, choking at her perfection. She was so innocent, so gentle, so kind. Unsullied by the terrors of the Dark King, unknowing of the horrors that had been unleashed upon the world thousands of years ago. And he was asking for her to give up everything she held dear, to help a group of old sages fight this monstrous legend? It would destroy her world!

_Was it fair? Was it right? _

In that moment, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't cruelly tear her away from life, to fight for a cause that seemed as fruitless as trying to hold up the moon. She belonged in blissful reality, happily living like everyone else. He was doomed to walk the realms, forever waging the secret war until he fell ignominiously in battle. He couldn't condemn her to that fate. 

_Goddesses damn it all!_

"Link, what's wrong?" She looked at him in concern, brushing him over with violet eyes. He closed his eyes in agony, before reaching his decision.

"… wanna get some ice cream?" Nice save. Desserts were always good.

"Sure," she replied, hoisting herself off of him and brushing the grass from her shirt. He followed suit, feeling both guilty and relieved that he hadn't told her. He sternly shut out the nagging doubts in his mind, telling himself that it was better this way. Better that she didn't know about the truth.

"I think there's an ice cream parlor near here," Link said, as they returned to the sidewalk. They had left Vaati's neighborhood far behind, and were now roaming around the Castle Town outskirts relatively near the campus of Hyrule University.

"Are you familiar with the city?" Zelda asked, walking with Link through the bustling streets. Even at night, Castle Town was busy: cars honked noisily, as street vendors advertised their wares long into the evening hours, as bright lights illuminated the entire area in a perpetual neon glow.

"I've lived in Castle Town pretty much all my life," he answered, feeling at home in the clamorous environment of the city. "Whenever I'm not helping Rauru, I usually like to wander around and explore the city."

"This is really my first year in such a crowded and hectic place," Zelda admitted. "I'm still unused to how large and busy it is."

"Really? Did you live in a small town growing up?"

"Lake Hylia," she muttered.

Link whistled in awe: Lake Hylia was probably the smallest but wealthiest community in all of Hyrule. Only the rich and elite could afford a home there. "Did you like it there?"

"It's a beautiful place," she said. "Year-round good weather, tons of modern amenities, and then Lake Hylia itself. Have you ever visited it?"

"I'd love to, but I haven't. What's it like?"

"It's not really a lake anymore," she admitted. "Much of it was drained away so that wealthy families could build larger homes there. But it's still fairly large, with crystal clear water. Lake Hylia has a plant specifically devoted to keeping it clean: a lot of people say the water in the lake is cleaner than average drinking water."

"It sounds amazing," Link said, clearly impressed at the display of wealth. 

"It is," Zelda admitted, "But I like the city much better."

He raised an eyebrow at her, plainly confused at her logic. "Really? How so?"

"I had to get away from it all. It was such a… paradise. And it drove me crazy. There was nothing to do, nothing interesting to see but millions of rupees invested in a small plot of land." She paused for a moment, as if relieving past memories. "I don't think I could spend the rest of my life there, no matter how beautiful it is."

Link smiled at her. "You've got an adventurous spirit, it seems. Maybe that's why you like the city so much. There's always something new happening, always new things to discover."

"That's it. I love exploring Castle Town when I've got the time. It still amazes me how all-encompassing the city is."

"Have you ever been to the Temple of Time?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "I visited it during my first month of University. It's really amazing, isn't it? Everything about it, the architecture, its history, is so unique."

"It's really something," Link agreed.

"I didn't really appreciate its significance until you told me that myth the other day," Zelda said. "The Legend of the Ocarina of Time."

"The place where the Hero drew the Master Sword to defeat the ultimate evil," he chuckled. "Yes, the Temple certainly does play a large part in that particular story."

"You seem to enjoy history," she noted. "Or rather, ancient mythology?" 

"I find it very interesting, but… Rauru was really the one who rigorously drilled it into my head. All the old legends and history, you know? I hated learning it as a kid, but I guess it all kind of… stuck in my head. I appreciate it more now than I did then," he laughed.

"Rauru is your grandfather, right?"

"What? Rauru's the- I mean, yeah, he is my grandfather!" Link said, quickly catching the mistake. He mentally scolded himself at the clumsy error. Zelda seemed to notice as well: she cast him an odd look but didn't enquire further.

"What does he do? What do you do, since you don't go to college?"

"I assist gramps with his work, which is delivering books and antique items to various shops in Hyrule. He's in failing health and we're not that rich, so… I had to skip college in order to help him out." Link felt terrible lying to Zelda, but he was determined not to get her involved with the sages' plans. It was better this way, he convinced himself.

"How's your grandfather doing now?" Zelda asked in concern. 

"He's fine," Link lied smoothly. "Just resting a bit in Castle Town, taking a break from his job. I'm doing most of the work for him, but business is fairly slow, so I've had a lot of free time recently."

"What do you like to do in your free time? Explore the city?"

"Yeah. I like to think that I know the nooks and crannies of Castle Town better than the average person. There are a lot of cool things sitting right in front of your eyes, if you take the time to look."

"Like what?"

"Like the ice cream parlor over there," Link said, pointing at a small shop across the street. "I've got a mad craving for chocolate right about now!"

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled and took Link's hand before they quickly dashed across the street, ignoring the angry car horns that followed them. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes and a chocolate ice cream cone later, Link found himself wandering peacefully through a small park with Zelda, who was still taking conservative licks of her strawberry ice cream (she had playfully ridiculed him for devouring his in mere minutes, "like a wolf"). The park was dark and quiet: a sharp contrast to the constantly moving city that surrounded it. 

"Y'know, Link," Zelda said, "I've never met a guy like you before."

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? And how's that?"

She remained silent for a moment, taking another tiny lick of ice cream. "Would you call me crazy if I told you?"

"Of course not," he assured. He privately wondered what she would call _him _if he told her the truth about everything. There was a brief stab of guilt, before he hastily shoved the thought from his mind. _I'll tell her sometime else. Not now…_

They sat down on a fountain next to each other, listening to the water splashing rhythmically. She took a small bite from her ice cream cone, looking pensive as she spoke her thoughts.

"Well… I've only known you for like, all of three days. But you're familiar to me, as if I've known you for a lifetime. Not only that, but I feel like… I can really _trust_ you." She glanced at him helplessly. "Does that sound strange at all, Link?"

Rauru's sage words echoed in his mind. _Courage and Wisdom always have strong bonds with each other._ Her Triforce piece was affecting her, even if she didn't know it.

"It sounds fine to me," Link said gently, visibly easing Zelda's anxiety. He rested his gloved hand upon hers, smiling softly at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright," she said, not seemingly convinced, but closing the subject anyways. They sat quietly together for several moments, not saying a word, the only sound coming from the gurgling fountain behind them.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, entranced by the faraway look in her violet eyes, her creamy skin, the way her golden hair danced in the light wind. Link felt a terrible longing stir in his heart as he admired her from afar, realizing that it could never happen. She belonged in one world, he belonged to another. Suddenly, he bitterly loathed the fact that he was a "hero", fervently wishing with all his might that he could just be another normal person…

"Link?" She asked, realizing that he was staring at her. "What is it?"

He slowly broke out of his bitter thoughts, pushing them far away. "Nothing… just… you have some ice cream on your cheek."

She felt her cheek, searching for the spot of ice cream that wasn't there.

"It's… on the other side," he whispered, stroking her cheek softly with one finger. His heart was pounding like thunder as he heard her gasp softly in surprise. He didn't breath, didn't make a sound: he felt tremendously daring yet stupid at the same time. 

_What did I just do?_

"I got it," he muttered, shrinking back away from her, his face blushing crimson. He mentally cursed himself at the awkwardness of his actions. She gazed at him in shock, her cheeks tinted red as well. 

"Link…"

With tremendous effort, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, their hands still clasped tightly together. Zelda gazed at him intensely, her lips slightly parted, her face slowly moving closer every second. 

Link held his breath as he felt her pressing against him, and he unconsciously wrapped a steadying arm around her slender waist. Her fingers were playing up and down his cheek, tickling him, encouraging him. His heart was hammering ecstatically now, making him feel both excited and anxious.

She was so close now. _So close_. She looked at him expectantly, and he realized that the first move was up to him. 

_Oh Goddesses…_

Slowly, yet irresistibly, he drew closer to her, feeling a wave of desire overwhelming all of his senses. He was losing total control of himself, casting aside the strict discipline that the sages had instilled in him throughout his life- and it felt _good._ Her eyes were closed, waiting for his kiss…

_Oh Goddesses…_

And then, his actions were abruptly halted by a wave of shock as he realized that they were being watched. A squat, stocky man, his broad face covered by a dark hood, was observing them patiently from the cover of a tree not thirty yards away. How long he had been there, Link didn't know, but a sudden feeling of panic welled up inside him. 

_No… this can't be happening… I won't let it…_

The man seemed to realize that he had been discovered. He began to walk forward, shuffling oddly at the pair with his stout and stubby legs.

Link jumped up from the fountain, grasping Zelda's hand. "We have to go. Now!"

She cast him a confused glance but leapt up from her seat as well. She ran with him, their hands still locked together. "Link! What's going on? Link?"

"I'll explain later," he said, throwing a glance behind him. Zelda followed his gaze, noting the man resolutely pursuing them.

"Who is he?" She demanded, her tone edged with uncertainty. He didn't answer, leading her out of the park at a sprint. They dodged traffic, positively flying across the streets. Link was nearly blinded by the sudden amount of neon lighting and noise surrounding him, but he fought on, trying to escape. 

_I can't let this happen to Zelda…_

They tore through the streets, pushing through crowds of startled and indignant pedestrians. Their angry shouts filled his ears as he pushed his way through the masses, but he ignored them, determined to make good the escape…

He squeezed Zelda's hand tightly, keeping hold to her as if his life depended on it. The sound of his running feet pounded in his ears as he looked over his shoulder: he had lost track of the pursuer in the crowds of people lined up on the streets.

Seizing this advantage, he ducked into a dingy alleyway, followed closely by Zelda. They stumbled through the darkness, running into cardboard boxes that were piled atop each other on the slimy floor. He came to a halt, breathing deeply for breath as he scanned the area. It looked like they had lost him…

"Link!" Zelda said, her face a mask of anxiety. "Link! Who was that? Why was he chasing you?"

"Don't say anything," he whispered, stalling her questions, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. They stood together for several minutes in the silent alleyway, the only sound coming from their ragged breathing. 

"I think we gave him the slip," Link finally muttered, reassuring his frazzled nerves as much as Zelda's.

They walked tentatively towards the end of the alleyway, their quiet footsteps still echoing loudly off of the walls. The alley stretched into a different part of Castle Town: Link cautiously poked his head around the corner, checking if the area was clear.

It wasn't.

A black car, decorated with gaudy flaming decals and tinted windows, idled right in front of the alley exit. The driver revved the motor twice, sending clouds of dust from the spinning back wheels.

"Get back!" Link yelled to Zelda, as the car flew straight into the narrow alley. There was a thunderous crashing sound as debris was thrown into the air from the car's haphazard charge. High-intensity beams from its headlights flooded the darkened alley, blinding him.

He hit the ground, feeling Zelda land right beside him on the dirty alley floor. There was a terrible screeching noise as the car maneuvered into the confined space, cutting off their only escape route. The noxious scent of gas fumes assaulted his nostrils, making him feel temporarily light-headed.

The car stopped moments before crashing into the alley wall, grinding to a halt with a piercing shriek. Without a seconds' hesitation the driver flung open the door, stepping out into the alley for his prey. It was the man from before, his identity still masked by a black hood. 

With a speed that belied his bulk, he stomped towards Zelda, scooping her up in one bulging arm that was rippling with muscles and looked massively disproportionate to the rest of his body. She screamed, flailing around to no avail.

"Link!" She yelled, punching the man's head repeatedly, who seemed entirely unfazed by her struggles.

"Let her go!" Link demanded, jumping to his feet. The man ignored him, simply tossing her into the backseat of the car before slamming the door shut with an earsplitting crunch. He lost track of her panicked face through the tinted car windows. 

"Zelda!" Link roared, charging at the car. _He wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't. _"ZELDA!"

* * *

Aha! What a suspenseful cliffhanger to conclude this week's installment! 

Anyways, after a few bridge chapters in between Link and Zelda's last meeting, I finally wrote something in which they got to share some quality time with each other. Hmm, I sense that things are stirring up between them… or would have, if that strange man hadn't shown up and ruined everything. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! 


	7. Chapter 7

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, as she was thrown headfirst into the backseat of the car. Her kidnapper seemed like a walking rock, completely unresponsive to the chaos around him. He also resembled a walking rock in the fact that he had completely ignored her attacks- indeed, Zelda's fists felt sore, as if she had been hitting hard cement for the past minute.

As she scrambled to her feet in the car's interior, her kidnapper rammed the door shut, the tinted windows rattling violently. From her vantage point she could see Link outside, frantically sprinting to reach her in time.

She moved to the door, desperately hoping that it hadn't already been remotely locked by the rock-man. She yanked on the handle, and to her infinite surprise and disbelief, the door flew open at her touch. The man was already sitting in the driver's seat, making no move to stop her escape: indeed, he didn't even seem to notice or care what was happening. Like a rock, indeed.

Link was still charging at the car, running as if a pack of dogs were nipping his heel. Before she could leap to her freedom, he barreled into her, forcing her back inside the car's confines. He lay heavily on top of her, almost pinning her in place. She could hear him breathing heavily from his sudden rush to save her.

"Link! The door- it's open! Come on, let's go! Hurry!" She glanced at the driver, who once again seemed completely detached from the world. He was busy revving up the car engine, not noticing that his victim was about to slip away…

Link rolled off of Zelda, reaching for the open door. She followed him, eagerly trying to escape. The car lurched suddenly as it began to move, pulling out of the alleyway in reverse.

"What are you waiting for?" She screamed, as Link seemed to hesitate at the open door. The car began to accelerate, wheels spinning faster and faster. "Jump!"

He didn't jump. He didn't even make an attempt to escape. To her utter surprise, Link slammed the door shut, pressing down on the lock.

The click from the lock seemed to reverberate throughout the confines of the car. Zelda stared in shock at Link, suddenly confused and momentarily disbelieving of what had just happened. He turned around to face her, with a miserable expression on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Zelda," he whispered softly.

"Wh… what are you talking about, Link? Find out about what?" She said in frustration. By now, the car had left the alley and was cruising through the streets of Castle Town. "Just open the door! We can still escape!"

She moved to reach past him and unlock the door, but he firmly blocked her, pushing her back into the seat. Another wave of disbelief passed over her. What was happening? Was Link… was he _trying_ to aid her kidnapper?

"There's no point," he said. "Once the door's locked, only Darunia can unlock it from the front."

"Darunia?" She asked incredulously, looking at the driver. "You… you know who he is?"

"I've known him all my life," Link said quietly.

"Then… then…" She stared at him in horror, as if truly seeing him for the first time. "You're… a part of this? This kidnapping?"

He appeared upset at her terms. "Zelda… it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Please believe me, I don't want to hurt you…"

"You… sick…," she exclaimed, feeling numb at what was happening. "You're just like Vaati, aren't you? You perverted psycho, leave me alone!"

"Zelda!" He pleaded. "This isn't what it seems like!"

"Stay away from me!" She snapped, trying to open the door on her side of the car. To her mounting frustration, it was just as Link had said earlier: there seemed to be no way to unlock it from the backseat.

"Zelda…," he said, reaching out to her with his hand.

She turned around, a fire smoldering in her eyes. She mustered all of her strength and slapped Link across the cheek, taking satisfaction at his gasp of shock.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She whispered harshly.

"You have to believe me, this isn't a kidnapping! I'm not trying to do anything to you!" Link cried. He received another loud smack for his troubles, eliciting a brief chuckle from the driver before he resumed his statue-like state.

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Zelda fumed, glaring at him in hatred. "We almost… I thought you were someone special! I thought you cared!"

"I do!" He objected, a pained expression on his face. "Zelda, believe me, I…"

"But it turns out you're just another bastard!" Zelda yelled over his words. The shock she felt at Link's sudden betrayal was wearing off, replaced by pure hatred. "What do you have planned, tell me! What are your sick intentions?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you! Zelda, I would never hurt you! You have to believe me!" He edged closer.

"I told you to stay away from me!" She yelled furiously, slapping him again. He looked at her helplessly, with an agonized expression on his face.

"Darunia, was this really necessary?" Link asked miserably, feeling his stinging cheeks.

The driver replied tersely. "You were taking your sweet time trying to tell her the truth about the legend, time we don't have. We're doing it my way."

"What legend?" Zelda asked in disbelief, her tone beginning to reach hysterical levels.

"The Legend of the Ocarina of Time," the driver said matter-of-factly. "What else would we be referring to?"

"THIS IS ALL ABOUT SOME STUPID LEGEND?" Zelda cried, looking back and forth between Link and Darunia. This was insane, absolutely crazy. What was wrong with these people?

"Err… well you see… it's not actually _that_ stupid," Link muttered. "You see… the legend is…"

"It's a real story," Darunia said sharply, glancing at Link. "I thought you told her all of this already?"

"I was planning to eventually," he mumbled, avoiding the eyes of both Zelda and Darunia.

"Well it's a damn good thing I decided to do this tonight then," Darunia huffed. "Otherwise we'd all be dead in a few months when the Dark King comes calling."

"I'm sorry," Zelda interjected, "BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Let me put it simply," Darunia said. "Do you believe in Gorons?"

"Gorons?" She spluttered. This whole damn thing was getting stupider and more nonsensical by the second. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question. Do you believe in Gorons?"

"Of course I don't believe in Gorons!" Zelda yelled. "What's wrong with you? Are you mad?"

Darunia turned around to face her, whipping off his black hood to reveal his face. She screamed in horror as she found herself facing something distinctly not Hylian.

"Do you believe in them now?" He asked, seemingly amused at her fear.

"Darunia, this isn't helping!" Link yelled over Zelda's screams. He tried to put a comforting arm around her, but was rebuffed with another loud smack.

"It doesn't seem like your methods are much better!" Darunia huffed, returning his focus to driving. Zelda eyed him from the backseat, her heart pumping wildly in fear at the… _Goron_. Was this some cruel joke? Gorons didn't exist… but if they didn't, then what was that… _thing_ driving the car?

"We're almost there," Darunia called over his shoulder. "How's our… prisoner doing?"

"Don't call her that!" Link said sharply. "For Goddesses' sake, Darunia, we are not kidnapping her!"

"I'm sure," Zelda said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to help you here!" Link said in an agitated manner. "Please Zelda…"

"Maybe it'd be better if you let her be," Darunia advised. "I've already got a splitting headache listening to you two screaming. Besides, I think she's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk with you."

Link looked crushed at these words, falling back into his seat silently like a deflated balloon.

"Where are you taking me?" Zelda asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Maybe, just maybe, she could escape if they let down their guard at the destination…

"Oh, I think you'll recognize it when we get there," Darunia replied. "It is one of Hyrule's most important historical sites, after all."

Thoughts raced through Zelda's mind. Only one place in Castle Town seemed to fit that criteria- the Temple of Time. But what in the Goddesses' name would they be doing there?

"Does this have anything to do with that… legend?"

Darunia chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. It has _everything _to do with the legend."

This statement did little to assuage Zelda's nerves.

* * *

"Link, make sure you keep her restrained. Don't want her escaping now after we've gone through all the trouble of getting her."

Zelda glared at Link as he cautiously approached her. "I'm sorry Zelda…"

Smack.

He retreated from her, sporting another sore cheek. "Darunia, how about you do it instead?"

"Goddesses, Link! Don't be such a pushover. Finish the damn job already."

He sighed, sporting a resigned yet determined look on his face. "Zelda, I'm not trying to harm you…"

She tried to slap him again, but he reacted this time, catching and holding her left arm. She struggled violently, but was unable to free herself from Link's grip. Firmly under his control, she had to content herself with shooting a nasty expression at him.

"Now that you've gotten that over with…" Darunia produced a rag from his jacket pocket. "Gag her."

"Darunia, is this really…"

"Do you want her waking up the whole neighborhood? I don't particularly feel like a tangle with the Castle Town police department tonight. Just do it, Link!"

He took the rag from Darunia's outstretched hand, looking apologetically at Zelda. "Sorry," he whispered, promptly gagging her with it. She cast him a venomous look and mumbled something darkly through the fabric.

"See? If you didn't gag her, you'd be listening to some nasty insults right now," Darunia said lightly. Link let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Let's go."

The car locks clicked, allowing Link to escort Zelda outside of the cramped conditions. Her guess was right: they were now standing in front of the Temple of Time, its silhouette appearing vaguely imposing in the moonlight.

"This won't take long," Darunia muttered, locking the car again. He gestured to Zelda, who was being restrained by Link. "Ladies first."

She walked to the Temple, Link holding her hands behind her back. _Like a prisoner_. She heard the gravel on the pathway crunch beneath her feet, the only sound in the still night air. It suddenly occurred to her that the Temple of Time was fairly remote from Castle Town. Her hopes of rescue dropped another notch.

Inside, the Temple was completely lighted, yet there was not a sign of activity. Link lightly pushed her forward, down the main aisle towards the Temple altar. Her footsteps echoed loudly, yet in the completely empty Temple, no one would hear them or know of her plight.

Link nudged her past the altar, directing her silently until they stood in front of the Door of Time itself. She gazed mutely at the sigils carved upon the massive stone slab, wondering what was about to happen.

Darunia caught up to them. "I've locked down the entrance and made sure everything outside was clear," he muttered. "I think we're good. You need help opening that?"

"I've got it," she heard Link say. He began to chant, in long, drawn out syllables, his voice deeply resonating throughout the area. Zelda couldn't understand what his words meant, yet they had a seemingly mystical quality that chilled her to the bone.

What was happening?

As Link's chanting continued, a great rumbling sound began to throb in her ears. If she hadn't been gagged, she would have gasped in shock: the Door of Time, the supposedly unmoving and invulnerable gate, was slowly grinding open in front of her. She watched with widened eyes as the massive doors finally opened, revealing a passageway that led to a room beyond.

How Link had managed to open this supposedly impregnable door was beyond Zelda's imagination, but the fact that he possessed the power to do so frightened her. Was this still a kidnapping? Or had it evolved into something deeper? Perhaps, darker? Anxiety clutched at her heart as she marched forward into the unknown.

"You should be grateful," Darunia said, as they walked into the new room exposed by the Door of Time. "Only a select few know that this secret area even exists. Why, it's stumped archeologists and scholars for countless centuries."

This speech disturbed Zelda. Countless centuries? But then, that would imply that this Goron was…

No. He wasn't a Goron. They didn't exist. Probably just an elaborate costume, that's all. A simple hoax, nothing more. But then, how did they open the Door of Time?

Questions flooded Zelda's mind in torrents, questions that unfortunately only agitated her state. Goddesses, what did it all mean?

As they proceeded down the narrow corridor, Zelda became aware that the passageway led to an even larger room, which seemed to be dimly lit with some sort of blue light.

"Welcome to the Inner Sanctum of the Temple of Time," Darunia said, his booming voice magnified ten fold in the room.

Her eyes grew wide with awe as she observed the Inner Sanctum. There was no visible roof: it seemed to stretch onwards, up into the heavens, its true height concealed by the darkness that clung to the stone walls. There were several chests and racks sitting on the side walls: Zelda noted uncomfortably that one rack held a variety of medieval weaponry.

Other than these features, the room was quite plain save for a pedestal that was located in the center of the room, and seven colorful emblems that surrounded the pedestal at even intervals. She noticed that each emblem had a different element inscribed upon them that seemed to correspond with its color: the blue emblem was decorated with a droplet of water, while the red emblem was adorned with a small tongue of flame.

She was gazing at the bright yellow seal, trying to decipher the sigil carved upon it, when it suddenly began to pulse with a soft light. Her eyes widened in shock, but neither Link nor Darunia seemed surprised.

The pulsing light continued to grow erratically for several seconds, before dissipating in a burst of color, temporarily blinding her. When she opened her eyes, she became aware of an old man dressed in orange robes standing on top of the golden emblem, which had been empty only seconds before.

"Good evening," the man said, stepping elegantly off of the seal. His bushy white brows and beard conveyed the image of an ancient, yet noble and scholarly, man. He stopped in front of Zelda, gazing intently at her. She stared back, unsure of how to react.

"Ah, so this is Zelda, am I correct?" He muttered, glancing at Link. "I think we can safely release her now."

Zelda felt Link release her hands and quickly remove her gag. She took a steadying breath of air, her mind racing with possible ways to escape.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," the old man said. "First, let me assure you that we have absolutely no intention of harming you, despite what you may think from your… kidnapping." He cast an exasperated look at Darunia.

"Not my fault," he rumbled. "Link wasn't doing his job, so I decided to take things into my own hands."

"Regardless of what happened, I think we owe Zelda a proper explanation of the situation." The old man smiled gently at her. "I'm terribly sorry for what you had to endure, and I assure you this won't take more than half an hour."

"What do you want with me?" She asked bluntly. He seemed unperturbed by her sharp remark, still smiling peacefully at her.

"First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Rauru. Has Link told you anything about me?"

"He told me that you're his sickly and bed ridden grandfather who sells ancient artifacts for a living," Zelda rattled off sarcastically. "But I'm guessing that's all a lie?"

Rauru chuckled ruefully. "I'm afraid so." She cast a withering look at Link, who looked down at his feet in response.

"Don't completely lay the blame Link. He was only acting on my orders," Rauru said.

"Acting on your orders?" Zelda repeated incredulously. "What is this, some sort of cult? A group of fools who believe in an old legend?"

"Perhaps Link didn't make it very clear," Rauru said politely, "But I can assure you, the legend is very real."

"You're all insane," she yelled, glaring at the three men in the room. "Do you even know what you're rambling about?"

"If the legend isn't real, then explain the existence of Gorons," Rauru countered.

"Gorons don't exist!"

"Hello! What about me?" Darunia huffed.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you're NOT a Goron!" She said furiously. "This is crazy! What do you creeps want with me?"

"Well, if you recall the legend properly, there was a princess…"

Zelda stared at Rauru in shock. Link's voice echoed in her head, no longer kind and gentle, but mocking. _Princess, princess…_

"Please don't tell me that you think I'm the Princess' incarnation or something stupid like that."

"But you are the Princess," Rauru said, looking surprised. "Perhaps not her direct incarnation, but you are at least her counterpart for this era."

She groaned. The old fool looked like he actually believed what he was saying. "Remind me again how this isn't a cult?"

"I never said it wasn't a cult," he chided gently. "Although I myself prefer the term secret society. We are the Sages of Hyrule. By 'we', I refer to myself, Darunia, and our four fellow sages. Link here is not a sage, although he has the Hero's essence, and thus is an integral part in the Goddesses' plan."

Zelda's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock at what he said. "So let me get this straight- you think that you're a sage from the legend? And that Link is… is the Hero, like I am the Princess?"

"I don't _think_ that I'm a sage from legend," Rauru said evenly. "I _am_ a sage. I have been alive for the past thousand years and despite my age, my memory is still quite sharp."

She stared in shock for several seconds, before bursting out into laughter, surprising her company. "That's good," she chuckled, wiping imaginary tears of mirth from her eyes. "You actually sound convinced that you're right!"

"No jokes," Rauru said calmly. "No magic tricks. If you want, Zelda, I can give you proof right now that I am truly Rauru, the Sage of Light."

Before she could speak, he had begun chanting in a deep baritone voice. Her skin pricked uncomfortably as she felt the temperature drop drastically. The world around her lost its color, turning into cold shades of grey and blue. Fog seemed to emerge from nowhere, misting the Sanctum in chill shadows.

Rauru's voice was growing dimmer, as if it was being muffled by something. She quickly glanced at Link and Darunia, but neither of them were moving: they stood completely still, as if they had turned into statues.

From somewhere in the mists, she could hear the sound of echoing feet. Turning swiftly around, she suddenly became aware how cold it was. Her breath was crystallizing in the air and her body felt like she had plunged headfirst into a tub of ice water.

"Do you believe me now?" Rauru said, casually walking through the mists as if he did this every day. He disappeared from view, reappearing directly behind her. She gasped in surprise.

"I have stopped time for everyone but you and me," Rauru said, gesturing towards Link and Darunia. "They will remain frozen in Time's stream until I end the spell."

Zelda's teeth chattered from the cold, a chill that seemed to permeate to her very bones. She wasn't sure if it was caused by the cold temperature or the unnatural aura this place exuded. "How did you… what…?"

"The mechanisms for stopping time are relatively complex," Rauru said in a scholarly manner. "There are hundreds of different planes, or dimensions, existing outside of our current reality. Time is the only constant that connects these realms together, like a thin thread through fabric."

He vanished again, reappearing several feet away from Zelda. She whirled around to face him, following him warily with her eyes.

"By using my power as Sage of Light, I was able to temporarily able to 'cut' reality out from the connection between realms. Thus, with time removed from the equation, everything in this world simply stops until I end the enchantment or run out of magical power to support it."

He snapped his fingers, and in an instant the fog dissipated. The shadows and cold blue-and-grey hues vanished, replaced by the white limestone of the Inner Sanctum. The world faded back into a recognizable state, and she felt the warmth returning to her body. Zelda shakily glanced at Link and Darunia: neither of them seemed to notice that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

Had Rauru… had he really stopped time? She found it hard to believe, but then, she also found it hard to ignore what had just happened. It was too complex to be a simple trick, as he suggested. What was it? Magic didn't exist… that was foolish to think so…

"You see, Zelda," he said, walking up to her. "There are a great many things in this world that you do not know. That even we don't know. Some of it is better left alone: there are things that the Goddesses never intended for mortals to tamper with. In order to ensure that a certain balance of equilibrium was kept, they appointed a group of chosen Guardians to maintain the smooth running of society behind closed doors."

Rauru drew himself up proudly. "We are the Chosen of the Goddesses, the Guardians. The Sages of Hyrule, along with the Hero and Princess, were marked by Farore, Din, and Nayru to protect our world from evil."

"I don't understand," she murmured, not sure what to feel. Shock? Awe? Confusion? Anger? "This can't be real. It can't be… how can something like this be kept secret for centuries? How can someone even live for centuries?"

"As the years passed on, the Legend of the Ocarina of Time faded into just that- a legend. The Hero and the Princess passed on, for unlike us Sages, they were still mortals. Powerful yes, and bearers of the Triforce, but still mortals in the end. As society began to evolve on its own, we recognized that the Sages had no part to play in the modernization of Hyrule. We were, and still are, content to play our role from the shadows. It is a thankless job, but we serve the Goddesses, and there can be no greater honor than that."

"Why would you even need to exist?" Zelda said, wondering why she was going along with this game. "If I remember the legend correctly, the Dark King was sealed away forever."

"Well," Rauru said, looking for the first time uncomfortable. "The Dark King was sealed away, but not… permanently. The legend as it is written has deviated slightly from the legend as it happened."

"Which means?"

"In his final duel with the Dark King, the Hero was mortally wounded. He had exerted all of his strength, but in the end, even the Hero could not stand against the Dark King alone."

Darunia seemed to suck in his breath at these words, but remained silent at Zelda's side. His eyes were glazed over. Link seemed to be listening intently to Rauru's story.

"As the leader of the Sages and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, the Princess was there during the final battle," Rauru continued. "We were almost finished with the imprisonment spell when… the Hero faltered."

"Seeing that the Hero was in mortal danger, the Princess abandoned her part of the spell casting, instead focusing her efforts on shielding the Hero from harm. As a result, we Sages cast the incomplete banishment spell- merely imprisoning the Dark King for a thousand years rather than eternity."

Zelda listened, enraptured by the tale. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Maybe this old man was making it all up. It was such a far-fetched tale, after all. But then again, how could he have stopped time? How could Link have opened the door to the Temple's Inner Sanctum?

"The Dark King was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm, but only kept there by fractured magic. As Sages, it is our duty to constantly repair the shield between our world and the Sacred Realm, lest the strain grows too great to contain the Dark King's evil and his monsters materialize unchecked into reality."

Rauru approached her, gazing intently into her eyes. "You are still skeptical, I see." He sighed. "Zelda, the truth is that these old legends continue to exert a powerful influence upon modern Hyrule. While society carries on, blissfully ignorant of the perils that constantly endanger them, we fight on to protect those who do not acknowledge us. As Guardians, it is our sacred duty to fight the shadows at night, to wage the hidden war until evil is finally defeated. We keep life running smoothly: without our constant intervention, Hyrule would be thrown into anarchy as it becomes a breeding ground for evil."

She remained obstinate, refusing to acknowledge that this was real. "Well, whether this is true or not, you seem to be doing fine by yourselves. What do you want with me?"

He smiled grimly. "We are not defeating evil, only temporarily banishing it. It will continue to return, stronger and stronger, until it eventually overwhelms us. The Guardians are fighting a losing battle, Zelda. We need your help to destroy the Dark King's evil for good."

"And how would I do that? I don't have any magical powers, as far as I'm aware."

"Oh, but you do," Rauru said. "Your abilities lie dormant inside you, only waiting to be awakened." He pointed at her left hand. "You have the crest of the Goddess Nayru."

She glanced down at the triangular shape resting on the back her hand. "Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe this is just an oddly shaped birthmark?"

"The thought did hit me once or twice," Rauru admitted. "But Link was able to verify that you do indeed, possess the Triforce of Wisdom."

"How?"

"I have the Triforce of Courage," Link said, stripping off his black gloves. Zelda stared in shock at an identical triangular mark on his hand.

"The first day we met, when I touched your hand, it shocked you, didn't it?" She nodded mutely, recalling the weird surge of… power that had coursed through her at the time.

"The Triforce parts will always react with each other," Rauru said. "Especially since Courage and Wisdom traditionally have been strong checks together against Power."

"Okay," Zelda said. "Let's just assume that I have the… Triforce of Wisdom. I still don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"It has marked you as the Chosen of Nayru, and consequently as one of the select few people who can destroy the Dark King forever." Rauru leaned forward, confiding to her in a whisper.

"A thousand years have almost passed, Zelda. The Dark King will break free from his prison on Goddess Day, nearly two months from now. We don't have much time."

She stared at him in shock. "Wait… you want me to fight the Dark King?"

"Goddesses, no!" Rauru chuckled. "We need you to help us destroy the Dark King with your Triforce's power. Link will be taking care of the fighting aspect of it."

Link grumbled good naturedly as Darunia clapped him on the back in support.

"How? I don't know magic, or spell casting, or how to defeat the Dark King," she cried. "Listen to me, I sound like a raving lunatic!" _Don't tell me I've actually bought into this load of crap!_

"I assure you that you're as sane as the rest of us," Rauru said. "And don't worry, we'll provide all the training you will need to take on the Dark King."

"In two months' time?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, well, a 'crash course' should be sufficient to see you through," Rauru said uncomfortably. "Besides, as the Sage of Light, I can influence the flow of time. Two months can be stretched into four."

"I can't believe this," she muttered. This was just so insane and nonsensical, she found it hard to believe. Yet, after all that Rauru had demonstrated to her, she found it equally hard to dismiss the fact that he had some… _magical_ power. Her and Link having identical marks? Was it more than just coincidence? Did she really possess the Triforce of Wisdom?

"I know it's difficult to comprehend," Rauru said gently, "Especially as you've been raised in society without experiencing any of this first-hand. But you must trust us."

"I'm not sure if I can," she retorted, feeling confused yet defiant.

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples as if exhausted. "I have told you everything I intended to reveal tonight. I think, perhaps, you are still stressed from your… abduction." He eyed Darunia, who returned the look haughtily.

"Link will take you back home, so you may rest and think about what has happened," Rauru said. "I understand that this is a large cuckoo egg to swallow all at once, but you must trust us. We only have two months."

"What if I decide not to come back?" Zelda threatened.

"It doesn't matter. We can always find you and force you to come here, Zelda. It will be much easier and less painful if you do this freely and out of your own will."

Rauru nodded at Link. "You can escort her back, now. I think she needs some rest before the trials to come. It was a pleasure meeting you, Zelda," he said, before turning around and walking back to the golden emblem. She watched him for several seconds, as the light emblem began to pulse with energy.

"Wait," Zelda called suddenly, forcing Rauru to pause and face her. "Aren't you afraid I'll tell somebody about this and expose you?"

The old man laughed, as the emblem he stood on began to glow brightly. "I'm not that worried, truthfully. Do you realize how insane this story would sound if you told it to someone else?"

There was a bright flash, and then he was gone.

* * *

I'm sorry for the relatively long time it took for me to get this chapter up. I was away from home during Spring Break and couldn't work on my fanfic at all. I know it was pretty bad timing, especially since the last chapter was a pretty big cliffhanger.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update! It's my longest chapter to date! I'll try to get Chapter 8 up within the week.


	8. Chapter 8

Link sighed, glancing at Zelda. She was still staring out of the car window, watching the rain splatter against the glass and completely ignoring him. The movement outside in the city was as clamorous as ever, but inside the car's confines everything seemed deathly silent.

She hadn't said a word to him since they had left the Temple of Time. Everything had just gone so wrong. He frowned, glaring moodily at the windshield wipers dancing in front of his eyes, as if they were taunting him.

The minutes seemed to trickle by sluggishly. One… two… The silence between them was almost palpable, and it was driving him insane. He wanted her to say something, _anything_, as long as he could listen to her voice once more.

But still, nothing. Link glanced again at her, briefly, as they stopped at a traffic light. She was biting her lip with a pensive look on her face, clearly deep in thought. Obviously, the night's events had rattled her somewhat- he couldn't blame her. In half an hour, Rauru had completely destroyed her very concept of the world, and any trust she had in him.

Link winced as he recalled the bitter memories. Her expression of utter betrayal as he helped Darunia "kidnap" her. He remembered the stings on his cheeks after her slaps. Physically, the pain had passed quickly, but her actions still upset him. She had said that he was no better than Vaati. The very thought that he was in the same category as that monster disturbed Link greatly.

What else could he have done? He had no choice! Once again, Link found himself bitterly cursing his title of "Hero." If only the burden was passed on to another person… if he could lead a normal life where he could feel love, and a sense of belonging like everyone else. Was that too much to ask?

Despite his years and hardened experience, a small part of his heart still ached whenever he saw a mother tenderly caring for her child, two lovers kissing in the park, groups of teenagers laughing together in merriment. The reality finally hit him- he could never belong to this world of light. It was as Rauru said: a thankless job.

The very thought left a sour tang in his mouth. Link angrily pushed aside the thoughts, trying to stem his flooding emotions. He had known the harsh truth for eighteen years: he should have properly accepted his fate by now.

He would have too, if Zelda hadn't come into the picture. She had made him question his previously unshakeable faith in the Sages, of the Goddesses' plans, of his own role in Hyrule's well being. She had changed him, in the one short week he had known her. And now, she hated him. Hated him for something he couldn't control.

_I didn't ask to be a hero._

Unbidden, memories of past battles saturated his mind. He could see hundreds of the Dark King's minions, staining his garments and sword with their foul, viscous blood. He remembered the terrible scenes he had witnessed in the Twilight realm. Of the terrible stories that even the Sages still told in hushed whispers, of a time when the Dark King walked unchallenged in Hyrule centuries ago.

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He gazed at them for several long seconds, before sighing in resignation and gradually loosening his grip. His memories faded away, leaving nothing but a blank buzzing noise in his mind. Everything was changing, so quickly and abruptly.

The traffic lights flashed green, a shining beacon of light through the muggy darkness of the city night. He numbly drove forward, the mental agony screaming in his mind. She still sat next to him, like a sentry holding a silent vigil. She was so close, yet he could not touch her. It only served to reinforce the wave of misery that overwhelmed him.

"You can stop here," Zelda said quietly. It took him several moments to process the fact that she had spoken, and that they had already reached her dormitory. He hastily stopped the car, several yards away from her desired exit.

"Sorry, I missed it," he mumbled apologetically, throwing the vehicle in reverse. She said nothing, continuing to ignore his gaze.

The car stopped. Her hand rested on the handle, ready to open the door.

"Zelda," he said, the words tumbling from his mouth. "Please wait. Let me explain."

She turned to face him for the first time during the ride. Her face was still beautiful, but he was surprised by some poignant emotion caught in her crystal blue eyes. Sadness? Confusion? Even… defiance?

The words were stuck in his throat. She waited for him to speak.

"I… I know why you're angry with me. And I'm sorry. I truly am," he said desperately. "I didn't want this to be… a kidnapping. I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm sorry that all of this had to happen tonight, in the way it did." He gazed at her imploringly. "Can you forgive me?"

Her face was an unreadable mask. She looked at him, sending flutters of anxiety through his body.

"I'm not angry at you… for the kidnapping," she murmured. He was taken aback.

"You… you're not? But then, why-?"

"I can't believe that you lied to me!" She continued sadly. "That you wouldn't tell me the truth yourself- that you needed your 'grandfather' to explain it all to me!"

"He's not my granddad!" Link responded quickly, feeling slightly foolish at the comeback.

"You told me he was. You were lying to me the entire time," she cried, seemingly just as miserable as he was feeling. "Why couldn't you just tell me, Link? I needed to hear those words coming from your mouth, not from some old man's!"

"You would have thought that I was crazy!" Link retorted. "I didn't want you to think that I was some mad man. I was afraid that you'd… call me insane and… and leave me!"

"It would have shown that you trusted me, despite how crazy it all sounded!" She countered. "I would have found out eventually, and known all along that you were right!"

A deeply unsettling silence followed her words, as they both stared at each other in mutual agony. Link tried to speak, hoping to clear the uncomfortable moment.

"Does that mean… that you believe everything Rauru said tonight? About the legend?"

"I'm still not sure," Zelda admitted, biting her lip once again in thought. "I suppose you only wanted to get friendly with me so that you could convince me to join your little quest."

"That's not true!" He said heatedly. "Well, maybe initially, but then-,"

"Do you really care about me, Link?" She asked. "Or was I only ever a tool to use against the Dark King?"

"Zelda!" He cried. "I'd give my life for you! You have to trust me!"

"_Can_ I trust you?" She whispered, holding onto his arm tightly.

"Of course you can trust me," Link pleaded, cupping her chin in his hand softly. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Zelda."

She only looked at him, mutely, before shaking her sad sadly and turning away. His heart plunged into darkness as she opened the car door and stepped outside, her golden hair still flowing softly in the breeze.

"Good-night, Link," she muttered, closing the door, crushing him helplessly. He watched from the window in despair as she walked away from him, feeling hot tears stinging his eyes.

* * *

"OH MY GODDESSES, ZELDA!" Malon screamed. Sheik, Kafei, and Mido all looked up from their spots around the dormitory room, astonished expressions appearing on their haggard faces as they exchanged shouts of jubilation.

Zelda felt completely numb as Malon and everyone else embraced her, ignoring their gaggle of questions. Everything was just so confusing… and Link… he had seemed so upset…

"Where have you been?" Malon shrieked loudly in her ear, squeezing her even harder. "We looked for you at the party for nearly two hours, and told the police that you were missing! What happened? Where were you?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you all," Zelda said, trying to muster up a frail smile, still thinking of everything she had said to Link. "I would have called you but… Vaati smashed my phone-,"

"That bastard!" Malon gasped in outrage, as Sheik swore loudly. Kafei and Mido were wearing grim expressions on their faces. "What did he do to you? Zelda! Answer me!"

"Nothing!" Zelda cried, "Vaati tried to do something but… Link rescued me."

Malon stared at her in shock. "Link… LINK? He saved you? From Vaati?"

Zelda nodded in exhaustion, as Malon positively squealed in joy. "So that bastard Vaati didn't hurt you in any way or-,"

"I'm… alright, Malon," she said tiredly, trying to produce another unconvincing smile.

"I say we kill Vaati anyways," Mido said cheerfully, looking relieved. Sheik and Kafei exchanged shaky laughs with each other.

"Goddesses Zelda, we were quaking in terror when you disappeared!" Kafei laughed, clapping her on the back. "I'd better let the police know that everything's alright then… they'll probably want to stop by later and check on you, just to make sure."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," she apologized profusely, deeply ashamed at being the source of her friends' worry. With everything that had happened, she completely forgot about letting Malon know that everything was okay… "I'm so sorry, guys."

Sheik beamed and hugged her warmly. "Zel, it's no problem. I'm just glad that Link fellow arrived when he did. Otherwise… Vaati probably would have gotten his way," he finished darkly.

Zelda nodded once again. If Link hadn't been there, Vaati surely would have hurt her… Once again, Link flashed into her mind. His handsome features were marred by the obvious misery etched on his face. She felt sick and numb as she recollected everything Rauru had said, everything that had happened. She would have loved nothing better than to fall asleep and then wake up from this horrid dream…

"The police are on their way here," Mido announced. "Sorry Zelda, but it looks like you'll need to stay awake a bit longer…"

"That's alright. Thank you so much for everything, guys. I'm sorry that-,"

"What are friends for?" Kafei said genially, embracing her in a one-armed hug. "Stop apologizing Zelda, it's no problem! We're just glad to know you're safe."

This time, she genuinely smiled at their concern over her. Now, more then ever, she appreciated everything they had done for her over the past years…

_Will I ever see them again?_

Rauru's words echoed back in her mind. "_A thousand years have almost passed, Zelda. The Dark King will break free from his prison on Goddess Day, nearly two months from now. We don't have much time." _She shivered.

"Zel," Malon asked, looking at her from head to toe. "You alright?"

"Just fine, Malon," she replied. The red-head didn't look entirely convinced, but put her tongue in cheek and allowed Sheik, Mido, and Kafei another round of joyful embraces.

Their triumphant celebrations lasted for several long minutes. Another hour passed, in which time an officer with the Castle Town Police Department arrived to ensure that Zelda was completely safe and unharmed before leaving them in peace. With the clock showing that it was nearly two in the morning, Mido and Kafei finally bid cheerful farewells and last-minute bear hugs for Zelda. Sheik lingered slightly longer, chatting with Malon before finally departing for his own apartment as well.

"See you both later," he said, waving at Zelda and sweeping Malon up in a passionate kiss. He winked at the furiously blushing red-head before sauntering out of the room.

As Malon closed the door behind Sheik, she turned to face Zelda, her happiness seeming to falter. A concerned look passed over her face, as she let out a tired sigh.

"Something happened, Zel. Please tell me," she urged gently. "I only want to help you."

"It's nothing you should be worrying about," Zelda muttered quietly, feeling another wave of misery threatening to overwhelm her. Malon frowned and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her best friend.

"Zel, I know you better than that. If it's not something with Vaati, then it's something with Link. Is everything alright?"

"No!" Zelda said, a small sob escaping her chest. "It's just… everything's so complicated right now, Malon! I'm not sure about Link!"

"What?" Malon said, momentarily stymied. "I thought you said he was a decent guy." A dangerous look crossed her face as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Did he do anything… sick to you?"

"No, he didn't!" she sighed. "But I'm not sure what to believe in anymore… he wasn't who he said he was."

"What do you mean?" Malon said, jumping up from her seat and heading to their bathroom. Zelda could hear her rummaging around for something, before returning with a box of tissues.

"Thanks," Zelda said, taking a tissue and drying the tears that slid down her delicate cheeks.

Malon sat back down to continue her interrogation, keeping the tissue box close at hand. "Did Link… what did he do? Why are you so upset?"

"What would you do," Zelda said slowly, "If you discovered that Sheik had been lying to you ever since you met him?"

"Lying about what?" Confusion was plainly knitted on Malon's brows.

"Everything," Zelda continued. "If he lied about his identity… about what he does for a living… about his family… what would you do?"

"I'd feel… hurt," Malon muttered. "Pretty badly too." She paused. "But I don't see why he'd do that, and I'd want to hear his excuse for lying, before I broke up with him."

"And what excuse would you want him to tell you?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure," the red-head muttered thoughtfully. "It's an odd question you brought up, Zel. I suppose I'd just have to hear him out, and then make my judgment from there. I'm sure he'd have a good reason, even if his actions were somewhat… questionable."

She nodded, tossing the wet piece of tissue paper into the trash bin. "I think that's a good way to figure things out," she finally muttered. She could see why Link would have lied to her… after all, his story would have sounded insane to an average person… just as Rauru had told her…

Malon embrace her tightly. "I'll always be here for you, Zel." Something Link would say.

"Thanks," Zelda breathed, returning her friend's hug for several seconds before standing up from the chair. She felt exhausted, and slightly nauseated. "Goddesses, I'm a wreck. I think I'm going to clean up a bit and go to bed."

Malon nodded, remaining in her chair. "Night Zel. We can talk more in the morning, or whenever you're ready."

Zelda nodded, before heading to the bathroom to take a quick, hot shower to calm her nerves. After brushing her teeth and quickly changing into some comfortable night wear, she headed to her bed and collapsed upon the mattress in a haze of tiredness.

Diving under the covers, she felt something lying on her pillow. Groping for it in the dark, she realized it was a piece of paper. With the last bit of her strength, she tilted it towards the moonlight streaming through her bedside window.

She smiled softly as she realized it was the paper that she had written Link's number on. Her cell phone was trashed of course, so he wouldn't be able to contact her.

_It's my move, now._

Once again, thoughts of Link invaded her mind. Despite all that had happened, something deep down still felt connected to him, like a thin fiber between them that refused to snap.

Didn't Rauru say that their Triforces were interrelated with each other? Did that mean she believed that her "birthmark" was actually the Triforce of Wisdom? Was she actually going to believe this insane story, supposedly only a legend?

Still clutching the piece of paper tightly in her hand, she sighed and laid her head down on the pillow, wondering what the days to come would bring.

Link sat quietly on the bench, scanning the crowds in boredom. He had been waiting in front of Zelda's dorm for nearly an hour now, hoping for the chance to speak to her, but he had yet to catch a glimpse of her. He vaguely wondered if she had slipped into the dormitory without him noticing, and if he was just sitting out here for no reason at all.

He sighed and leaned back on the bench, nestling a bouquet of roses in his lap. The red flowers stirred in the breeze, and Link wrapped his jacket around himself tighter. It was obvious that winter was coming, and that meant the days to the final confrontation with the Dark King were ticking down…

He checked his watch once more. Almost six. Once again, he found himself wondering if he had somehow missed Zelda amongst the crowds of students milling about Hyrule University's campus. A group of girls passed by, eyeing the flowers in his lap and giggling madly. He smiled pleasantly back at them but ignored their attentions, continuing to search the campus grounds for Zelda.

Every now and then, he would jump when he saw someone with wavy blond hair, but he was always disappointed. They lacked something that made Zelda distinctly unique: maybe it was the elegant way she carried herself, or her beautiful face or the sparkle in her eyes. He sighed ruefully to himself as he recalled their bitter parting the night before; he wasn't sure how he could fix anything, but maybe, if she was willing to hear him out…

Link exhaled, watching as his warm breath crystallized in the chill air. He glanced down at his watch again: quarter after six. The bouquet of roses felt like a lead weight in his hands as despair settled into his mind: it was getting late, Zelda probably wasn't coming, and the stake-out had been a fruitless waste of time…

He stood up from the bench, his legs feeling like jelly. He'd been waiting for close to an hour and a half, and still… nothing. His shoulders sagging in defeat, he sadly gazed at the roses that Saria had painstakingly crafted. The petals seemed so frail under the cold temperature, their crimson hue slightly faded. His fingers fumbled clumsily with one of the flowers, feeling its velvety softness, wishing that he was stroking Zelda's skin instead…

"Link?"

Could… could it be? He looked up slowly, praying to the Goddesses for fate to smile upon him. She stood there in front of him, balancing a notebook in one arm, gazing at him in amazement.

"Zelda...," he croaked. Instantly, he produced the roses, feeling his heart beating wildly. "They're for you."

She took them from his outstretched hand, gazing at them in wonder. Her delicate fingers played on the flowers, a small smile dancing on her lips. "They're beautiful, Link. Where… how did you get such lush roses, at this time of the year?"

"A friend of mine made them," he muttered. "Her name's Saria."

Zelda lifted the bouquet to her nose, inhaling the flowers' aroma. "She must be especially gifted to tend these so well."

"She should be," Link laughed. "She's the Sage of Forest, after all."

Zelda gazed at him bemusedly. "Sage of Forest?"

"You don't believe me?" He asked desperately. She stared at him for several seconds, before opening her mouth hesitantly to speak.

"Link-,"

"Zelda-,"

"I'm sorry!" They both blurted out simultaneously. Link chuckled nervously, shifting in place. Zelda gave him a shy smile, and immediately he felt his tightened muscles ease up.

"I think… I overreacted last night," she murmured, looking down at her feet. "I can understand why you didn't want to tell me… about everything. It is kind of crazy, isn't it?"

"I'm just glad you're not angry at me anymore," Link muttered in relief, pulling her into his arms. They hugged tightly, and he felt something explode in his chest with happiness. He grinned at her, and she laughed back at him.

"So… everything's okay?" He asked. Zelda nodded.

"I just needed to sleep a bit on it," she replied, "Although… I still think we need to talk."

"I understand," Link agreed. "You should know… what you're getting into. You do have a choice. If you really don't… I doubt Rauru will force you…"

She remained silent for a minute, simply content to have his arms draped around her. "I like you better when you're happy," she finally spoke, brushing his cheek with her hand, sending electric tremors running up his spine. "You have such a charming smile."

"I'm glad you think that," he said, heart beating ecstatically. He flashed her another brilliant smile, taking delight in her playful giggles.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" He asked, holding his arm out like a gentlemen. "Get some food and talk for an hour or so? I'll hold your books if you want."

She entwined her arm around his, laughing all the time. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too fancy. There's a nice little shop somewhere around here… I'll be able to find it…"

He led her away from the dormitory building, feeling a triumphant emotion spreading through his body. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all…

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Saria_ really_ the Sage of Forest?"

* * *

Zelda laughed in mirth as Link chased after her, feeling strangely alive as she ran through the darkened city streets. Her hair flew wildly in the night breeze, golden tresses illuminated faintly in the moonlight. She could hear Link running behind her, expecting at any moment to feel his strong arms catch her around the waist.

"Come back, Princess!" He shouted from somewhere behind. She giggled, knowing that he was hot on her trail. Dodging between two perplexed pedestrians, she darted into an alleyway, listening to the sound of her feet echo from the enclosed space.

She ran wildly through the passageway, avoiding trash cans and the collected debris of city life. The alleyway was dark and dingy, and she heard loud splashes as she passed through pools of water collecting on the grimy floor.

"Better run faster," he taunted, and she felt one of his hands brush her. She tried to speed up, but ultimately to no avail: with a sudden burst of energy Link caught up with her, grabbing her tightly and spinning her around effortlessly.

"Took you long enough," she said breathlessly, sticking her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

"I would have caught you earlier if I wasn't lugging around your books!" He replied, cheeks flushed from the chase.

She rolled her eyes at him, instantly regretting it as he spun her wildly again. "Link!" She yelped, her voice reverberating oddly through the confines of the abandoned alley. "Let me go!"

Link obeyed, setting her down gently. He had that trademark smirk plastered on his face once again, that was so irritating and handsome at once it drove Zelda crazy. The way that his dirty blond locks fell casually above his eyes wasn't helping…

She leaned against him, panting for breath after the exhilarating pursuit. He stroked her hair gently, holding her close to him.

"These little jogs are fun," he said. "We should do them more often."

"It must be quite a spectacle for everyone else in the city," she laughed. "Besides, you always win."

"Nothing wrong with that," he grinned. "You like losing to me, if it means I get to hold you like this."

She gasped in shock and turned beet red. "Link, take that back!"

"No, it's true!"

Zelda giggled, disentangling herself from him. "You assume too much, Hero."

"My heart! My heart!" Link declared theatrically, wavering in his spot. "Alas, my Princess will not return my affections!"

She eyed his behavior humorously. "It's a bit late for all the melodrama, don't you think?"

"Ah, it's only… ten," he said, checking his watch. "It's not _that_ late!"

"Yes, but I have classes first thing in the morning," Zelda reminded him. "Unlike a certain someone who doesn't go to university."

"At least you don't have to spar with Impa at the crack of dawn," he replied, involuntarily shuddering.

"Impa? As in, the Sage of Shadows?"

He looked impressed. "So you remembered some of the stuff I told you about the Legend, after all!"

She shrugged. "Well, it's fairly easy to remember name after all, since it's so unique. It doesn't mean that I'm… well… I'm still not fully convinced yet."

"That the Legend is real?" He asked. She nodded.

His brow quirked upwards in apparent surprise. "Really? After everything Rauru told you? After I opened the Door of Time?"

"Hey, it's a lot to take in at once," Zelda defended. "At least I'm not calling you crazy and running away."

He smirked, and was about to respond, when a loud crack interrupted. He whirled around, scanning the alleyway for what had made the noise. She peered into the gloom of the alley, suddenly wondering why she had decided to run in here. Although, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary…

There was another loud crack, which caused Link to stiffen. "Get behind me," he muttered. Zelda felt a rather strange feeling pass over her, as if her skin was prickling. Link had lost all traces of his previously cheerful mood: a shadow seemed to pass over him, and his face was wrought with iron determination.

"Please stay behind me," he repeated, scanning the dark alley. Normally, she would have asked him what was wrong, but this time she could… _sense_ it herself. The tone of his voice, the way he was acting… not to mention that the prickling sensation on her skin was growing ever more uncomfortable. She obeyed Link's order, quickly moving back.

Zelda tried to pierce the odd darkness that seemed to have settled in the alley, which somehow dimmed the city lights faintly visible in the night sky. Link was tensed; his legs were bent slightly and his head was constantly shifting to scan his surroundings.

Another crack, and suddenly, a feeling of dread passed over Zelda. Voices echoed in her head, strange images flitted through her mind's eye, the tickling sensation was spreading all over her body- it was almost unbearable-

What was going on?

"Zelda!" Link yelled. She could barely hear him over the commotion in her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Link…," she slurred weakly, her vision suddenly winking dangerously. Was there… was there a _hole _suspended in the air directly in front of Link? It hadn't been there before, whatever it was. Oily black and purple vapor seemed to be leaking out of the tear, flowing onto the alley floor like mist. A buzzing noise had overpowered all her thoughts, slowly ascending into a steadily higher pitch-

There was a roar like booming thunder, and a flash of light that momentarily filled the area. Everything in Zelda's mind went completely white. The buzzing noise was getting louder and the prickling sensation on her body and-

"_LINK! LINK!"_

_A young man stumbled towards her, his face a mask of agony. His once green tunic was horribly stained crimson with his own blood. All around him, fire consumed the room as debris was thrown haphazardly into the air from numerous explosions._

"_Zelda… I…"_

"_Hurry, Link! We're almost out," she pleaded, feeling stirrings of panic in her heart as he limped towards her. A piece of flaming masonry slammed into the floor in front of him, showering the young man in chunks of heated granite. She screamed._

"_Leave me...," he managed to choke out, dropping to one knee and shuddering violently. The blazing inferno was growing steadily… it would soon consume the entire tower…_

_She rushed towards him, leaving her safe position and narrowly avoiding the multitude of flying shrapnel. She could see him through a haze: he was bent over, limply gripping the silver Master Sword in one hand, blood streaming down his face and soaking his tunic._

"_LINK!" She reached him, pulling him to her breast, praying to the Goddesses that he would live. His red blood splashed onto her white dress, staining the fabric with his noble sacrifice. _

"_Please Link, please, only a little more-," she begged, feeling the urge to sob as she stared at the vicious wounds he had suffered. So much blood… so much pain… She pressed her hands to his chest, trying to channel her magic into reviving the fallen hero…_

"_Don't leave me!" She screamed, her voice fracturing, as the fiery inferno began to surround them and the tower shook ominously. "Please, Link!" He stirred in her arms, his breathing coming in short and sudden gasps._

"_Zelda…"_

_The heat was unbearable. She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't. She struggled to her feet, draping an arm around his waist to steady him. A chip of fiery debris whizzed past, gouging her deeply on the cheek. She bit her tongue against the pain and had Link lean on her shoulder as they began to limp away._

_The exit seemed so far away… she could see the white light of freedom glaring tantalizingly through the fiery hell-hole of the Dark King's tower. There was another tremor as the place shook violently, and the ceiling began to cave in…_

Her eyes flew open, and Zelda gasped as the rush of memories overtook her. She fell to her hands and knees, vaguely aware that Link was somewhere in the distance, shouting loudly. There was a bright light shining somewhere, although she felt too disoriented to find it.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She could hear the sounds of a struggle being fought close to her… Link needed help…

She wrenched her gaze away from the floor and forced herself to find Link, ignoring the feeling of sickness that threatened to rise up inside her. He was several feet away, fighting a… skeleton, for lack of better terms.

The monster's bones were bleached into a brownish-white, and red balefire burned maliciously in its eye sockets. It was armed with a jagged, rusted sword, and was hacking viciously at Link. With no weapons but his fists, Link was forced onto the defensive, dodging the creature's attacks and rolling behind trash cans for cover.

"Zelda!" He yelled, ducking low under one of the skeleton's attacks. She snapped back into her senses, gazing at the scene of carnage in front of her. That annoying light was still shining brightly: she wished it would flicker away…

Link jumped away from the skeleton, smoothly procuring a dust-bin lid and slamming the creature in the side of the head with it. She heard several bones crunch, but the skeleton still moved forward like an unfeeling machine, swiping at Link with its blade.

She had to help Link, but how? How? How? _How?_ The thought reverberated throughout her head, although to her anger no answer popped up in return. And would that damn light go away, so she could clear her mind and think?

From the corners of her vision, she saw Link running wildly through the narrow alleyway, barely avoiding the skeleton's assault. As Link flipped away from a brutal uppercut, he landed with his back to the wall. The skeleton cornered him, sword raised for a killing blow. Link anticipated the assault and faded to his right, but the dodge was only half successful: the monster's sword bit into his right shoulder, spraying the alley wall with droplets of crimson.

Link screamed, and suddenly something triggered inside Zelda. She gasped in shock as she automatically raised her left hand at the skeleton, and felt a surge of raw power flow through her body. A small ball of fiery red shot out from nowhere, flying at the creature and vaporizing it in a spectacular explosion. Small splinters of bone shards, some of them on fire, littered the area: all that remained of the skeleton.

Her eyes were widened in shock as she surveyed the area. Even as she watched, the remains of the skeleton were consumed by bright green flames that burned for nearly a minute, before the bones vanished without a trace.

The alleyway was suddenly quiet once more, and the unnatural darkness seemed to be fading. She could barely make out distant sounds that emanated from Castle Town, its inhabitants unknowing of what had just transpired… unknowing of the monster that had appeared from the shadows.

Link slowly got to his feet, seemingly numb to the wound in his shoulder as he stared at her in amazement.

"Zelda?" He asked softly, cautiously approaching her. "Are you… alright?"

She trembled silently, still gazing at her left hand. The hand from which she had conjured up the fireball. The hand on which the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing brightly, showering the dark alley with light.


	9. Chapter 9

"What… what was that?" Zelda asked shakily, still holding her left hand up in shock. The Triforce of Wisdom was shining brightly, illuminating her face in the otherwise dark alley.

"It was a Stalfos," Link replied. "They are the re-animated skeletons of long dead Hylian Knights, magically bound to the will of the Dark King. This one must have found a breach through the Sages' barrier and popped up in Castle Town."

"It injured you," she said in concern, picking herself off of the grimy floor and examining Link's wound. Thick droplets of blood stained his shirt from where the monster had torn a gash in shoulder.

"It's not too bad," he muttered. "Just a small cut. It caught me unprepared; otherwise a lone Stalfos wouldn't have been much trouble to deal with. Nothing to worry about."

"Still, the blade was rusted…"

"I'll be fine," he said hastily. "I'll just get Saria to patch me up with a red fairy…"

"A what?"

"A red fairy is… well, it's a fairy that has magical healing properties," Link explained. "Handy for all kinds of wounds. But anyways, I'm more worried about you. What happened back there?" He was staring pointedly at her Triforce.

"I… I dunno," Zelda said, still in shock herself. "Right before that… _Stalfos _attacked us, a weird feeling passed all over me. Like an electric shock, spreading all over my body. And then… I blacked out. There were some visions…"

"Visions?"

"Maybe memories. I'm not sure. It all flew through my mind in an instant." She shook her head, trying to remember everything. "Both of us were trying to escape a crumbling tower…"

"I was in your vision?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but you were wearing green tunic and had a sword. You… you were terribly wounded, and soaked in blood," she recounted in a whisper.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, urging her to continue. "What about you?"

She thought back to the memory, which already seemed to be growing faint. That was odd: only moments ago it had been fresh in her mind… "I was trying to help you escape the tower."

"What was so important about the tower?"

"No idea," she said, straining to organize her thoughts. "All I remember is that everything was on fire… and rocks were flying all over the place as the tower began to collapse."

Link remained silent, as if pondering her words. "Did we… escape?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was that I tried to heal you with… magic. And then we began to limp towards the exit before I regained consciousness."

"You used magic in the… memory?"

"Well, I healed you _somehow_," Zelda replied. "Magic seems like a good explanation, as insane as it seems."

"No, I agree with you. After all, you destroyed the Stalfos with magic," Link quickly commented. "Din's fire."

"I didn't know what I was doing," she explained. "It just sort of… happened. I wasn't thinking, and my hand just snapped up and the next thing I knew, the skeleton was burning…"

"Maybe you acted on instinct?"

She shrugged. "Probably, since I have no idea how to cast spells. Hell, a day ago I wouldn't have believed any of this!"

"What a difference a day makes…," Link hummed wryly.

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. "This is crazy."

"The fun hasn't even started yet," he said forebodingly. "And, your Triforce awakened."

She glanced at her left hand. The mark was still glowing, although its brightness seemed to be fading away. "What does it all mean?"

He took her hand, a grim expression on his face. "It means we need to visit Rauru."

* * *

"Well, well, well! Zelda, this is most certainly a pleasant surprise!"

Rauru stood up from his seat, positively beaming as she stepped into the Inner Sanctum. Her footsteps echoed loudly off the temple walls, once again giving her a feeling of insignificance when confronted with the Temple's epic proportions. Behind, she could hear the Door of Time grinding shut as Link sealed the entrance.

To her surprise, Rauru was not the only person in the Inner Sanctum. Five other people were gazing back at her with varying expressions of shock on their faces. Aside from Darunia (she supposed that he really _was_ a Goron), none of the others seemed familiar to her, although she had a decent guess as to who they really were.

"Dear Goddesses," one of them, a darkly tanned Gerudo with ruby hair, murmured in awe. "I never thought I'd see _her_ again."

"They do look remarkably alike, don't they?" Darunia said, smiling at Zelda and waving as if they were old acquaintances. Which, relatively speaking, they were.

She tried to ignore the uncomfortable whispers (which were magnified loudly in the Sanctum's confines), and focus on the task at hand. There was no doubt in her mind now that _something_ was going on, and she needed answers.

"So, Zelda," Rauru said kindly, stopping in front of her. "You came back rather quickly. If I recall correctly, only the night before you were entirely disbelieving of my story."

"Things have changed," she replied softly. "And…"

"We were attacked by a Stalfos," Link interrupted, coming up from behind. "In a back alley, not far from the University."

Rauru gazed at her thoughtfully. "I can guess what happened."

"She destroyed the monster with an instinctive casting of Din's Fire." A woman with steel-grey hair and red eyes spoke out, standing on a purple sigil carved into the Sanctum floor. Her arms were folded over her chest and she possessed a haughty, almost imperious look on her face. "The spell was uncontrolled and erratic, although it was fairly powerful for such an… inexperienced magic user."

Zelda was momentarily taken aback by the harsh bark in the woman's tone. Link leaned forward, muttering in her ear.

"That's Impa. Very strict, very disciplined. Don't worry, she does it to everyone."

"Your fighting style back there was sloppy, Link," Impa continued, causing the young man to jump. "It's a wonder that you escaped with such a minor flesh wound." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Rauru coughed, trying to regain the focus of Zelda. "Impa was observing during your encounter with the Stalfos, despite not making her presence known. She would have intervened had anything gotten out of hand."

"I'm being followed?" Zelda asked.

"For your own safety," Rauru said apologetically. "I daresay that Link would make an excellent guard, although extra precautions must still be taken. As the barrier between worlds grows weaker with every passing day, more and more of the Dark King's minions will be able to invade Hyrule. And they will be drawn to you like keese to a flame, especially now that your Triforce has awoken."

"That's another thing," Zelda frowned, turning over her left hand. The Triforce had lost its gleaming light, and now merely resembled her birthmark again. "How did it… awaken? What does it mean?"

"I believe that the Stalfos triggered something in your mind. Hidden memories, buried deeply in the recesses of your brain, only waiting for something to uncover them. These aren't _your_ memories, strictly speaking, but rather vestiges of the Princess' own thoughts and visions."

Zelda nodded, willing Rauru to continue his explanation. So far it made sense, in an odd sort of way. Standard psychology at least, stuff they had covered in University months ago.

"As a result of this sudden influx of memories, you became _aware_ of your true identity for the first time in your life. Your Triforce became energized, to help you fulfill the purpose that the Goddesses have ordained for you since the creation of Hyrule itself."

"It's stopped glowing," Zelda said, "Although it was flashing brightly during my encounter with the… the Stalfos." She was talking like one of _them_ now. No turning back.

"The Triforce parts provide their bearers power under stress or dire need," Rauru explained. "Although this infusion of energy can be quite draining on the bearer if used for extended periods of time, which is why the Triforce is not always active. Most of the time it will lie dormant inside of you, ready to be used when it is needed."

"And the magic?" Zelda pressed. "Din's Fire, was that what you called it?"

"Purely a reflex, probably imprinted in your mind through the Princess' memories. You don't know how to control your magical abilities or Triforce part yet, but rest assured, we will teach you."

Zelda remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. "When should I start?" She finally asked, feeling as if she was applying for a job.

The old man chuckled. "You seem a bit eager for such a dangerous task."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Zelda countered. "_We_ don't have much of a choice. You said… we have two months. That's not a lot of time."

"Indeed, you are right," Rauru said gravely. "A century is not nearly enough to prepare for the Dark King, and here, we are forcing you to be ready in two months."

"Will it be enough?"

He shrugged. "One can only hope. But have faith. The Goddesses watch over us."

After a brief pause, Rauru clasped his hands together, his somber tone changing into a more genial one. "Let us worry about that later. Right now, some introductions are in order."

The other inhabitants of the room left their places around the center pedestal, clustering around Rauru. They were highly varied in appearance and manner, yet seemed kindred spirits to one another. Without a doubt, Zelda knew that these were the Sages of legend, the secret guardians of Hyrule.

The Gerudo woman stepped up first, holding herself erect and proud, like a desert lord of old. Her fiery red hair was held back in a ponytail that reached down to her waist. She was dressed in traditional Gerudo garb, her outfit adorned with precious gems that glinted in the light like heavenly stars. Most notably, two highly polished scimitars hung from her golden girdle, razor sharp and deadly.

"I am Nabooru," she said in a throaty, exotic voice. "I am the Sage of Spirit, and many centuries ago I aided the Hero of Time on his legendary quest. Just as the wasteland mirages are fickle and can lead the unwary to their death, I too can create illusions and tricks, spells that are as harsh and unforgiving as the desert itself."

Nabooru gazed curiously at her for several seconds, before smiling. "You're just like the Princess, almost exactly as I remember her. Except your eyes are violet, rather than crystal-blue."

Zelda smiled, unsure of what to say. Her throat seemed to have constricted tightly, preventing any audible words from coming out. Nabooru bowed slightly, before falling back to her position.

"My name is Saria," another of the Sages piped in. She was about half as tall as Zelda, looking more like a ten year old girl rather than the Sage of Forest. Yet a distinct aura of infinite patience and kindness surrounded the Sage, and Zelda knew that she was in the presence of someone countless centuries older than her.

Saria brushed her shoulder length hair back, and Zelda noted that it was lush green. Yet the color did not look unnatural on her, or even synthetic or dyed: it seemed to complement the Forest Sage well, enhancing her appearance and title.

"I am of Kokiri descent, which explains my height, or lack thereof," Saria said. Her voice was melodious, like a quietly babbling stream that was soothing to the ear.

"Originally, we Kokiri were a tribe that lived deep in the sacred glades and forests of Hyrule, far from the prying eyes of civilization. When the Dark King came to power, the peaceful and defenseless Kokiri were all but destroyed." Her eyes shimmered with the painful memories, as some poignant emotion welled up in her eyes.

"The Hero was raised from birth as a Kokiri," Zelda said quietly, recalling something from her mythology class.

"Indeed he was," Saria said, managing to smile. "I knew him well, and in fact, I was probably his closest friend as a child. But ultimately he did not belong with us: Hylian blood ran through his veins, and he was called by the Goddesses to meet his destiny."

"As Sage of Forest, the power of mother nature and all her creatures are at my disposal. I can make flowers bloom and trees grow... I can even summon fairies, whose existence is a closely guarded secret." With a fluid motion, she snapped her fingers in the air; in a small puff of smoke, a glowing red orb with crystalline wings materialized, floating peacefully in the air.

With a playful giggle and muttered words that Zelda couldn't quite make out, Saria sent the fairy flying towards Link. The red ball alighted upon his wounded shoulder, zipping over the cut with splashes of blue intermixed with red. In seconds, his wound had healed over completely, much to her astonishment.

"It needs to rest now," Saria said, as the fairy disappeared. "But it will return if I summon it."

As Saria finished her introduction, Darunia walked forward. The hulking Goron was even larger than Zelda remembered, yet he seemed more amiable than the night of her… kidnapping. His fierce, beady black eyes displayed a keen warrior spirit, and yet the huge grin he wore gave him a jovial, laid-back look.

"We've already met before," he chuckled, his deep voice rumbling through the Inner Sanctum. He embraced Zelda in a bone crushing hug, and she felt as if she might choke to death from the intense pressure.

"Forgive my manners, sister," Darunia apologized, seeing her discomfort. "It's a traditional way of greeting friends in my culture, although I often forget that Hylians are soft creatures compared to us Gorons."

Zelda smiled breathlessly, feeling air flow back into her crushed lungs. Darunia was probably twice as strong as any body builder, although this was no surprise; after all, Gorons _did_ eat rocks for food…

"I am the Sage of Fire, and I am descended from a long line of Goron warriors. One of my ancestors even slew the evil dragon Volvagia using the legendary Megaton hammer, earning my race peace for many years. When the Dark King resurrected Volvagia centuries later, I helped the Hero destroy the fire serpent for good."

Darunia's eyes had a faraway glint, as if he was day-dreaming of ancient battles and glorious victories. "The Hero and I were sworn brothers: he was the fiercest warrior I have ever known."

Link shifted slightly next to Zelda at these words, although he said nothing. Darunia seemed to have recovered from his temporary reverie, snapping back into focus.

"I am sorry for my lapse, sister. I am an ancient Goron, and remembering the old days makes me feel young and sure again, despite how terrible those times were."

"You'll get your chance for glory soon enough, I expect," Rauru interjected darkly. The old sage gave a tired smile as Darunia bowed his head slightly. "I think you already know me fairly well, Zelda. I am the Sage of Light, and as I demonstrated to you yesterday, I can control time to a certain degree."

She remembered the chill feeling that spread throughout her body during Rauru's time-stop, and shuddered involuntarily. The cold that seeped into her bones was very real to her, even now.

"I expect that once we train you up a bit, and you fully discover your Triforce's power, that you will surpass all of us in magical ability," Rauru said confidently. "You have much untapped power still inside you, Zelda, only waiting to be discovered."

She nodded, praying to the Goddesses that Rauru was right. It sounded like she'd need every last advantage she could take against the Dark King…

Rauru gestured to the woman that Link had called Impa. She calmly strode forward, and Zelda could see the multitude of battle-scars that were etched onto her face. Her cold, red eyes sent slight shivers of foreboding down Zelda's spine.

"I am Impa, last of the Sheikah tribe, and Sage of Shadows. Centuries ago, it was my sacred duty to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule, especially the Princess." Her expression softened slightly, although it still kept some of its harsh tone. "I was the nursemaid to the Princess, and probably the only true friend she had during her solitary childhood."

"When the Dark King rose to power, the Princess and I retreated into hiding, where I taught her the skills of my people, the Sheikah, who are known for their stealthy abilities and weapons expertise. The Princess rapidly learned all I had to teach, and eventually I let her go to pursue her own destiny in aiding the Hero." Impa pursed her lips, continuing to stare Zelda down with those blood-red eyes.

"As Sage of Shadows, I can commune with the spirits of the deceased who have not yet passed on to the Goddesses. Much like Nabooru, I deal in a world of tricks and illusions, where nothing is certain. There are creatures in the underworld that do not sleep, that constantly hunger for the taste of Hylian flesh…"

Impa trailed off, leaving the rest to Zelda's imagination. The Sheikah woman stepped back, keeping the stony and emotionless mask on her face all the while.

"Well…," Rauru said cautiously, after the grim wake of Impa's speech. "That would appear to be all of us. I'm sure you already know Link quite well, am I correct?"

Zelda nodded mutely, still feeling slightly unnerved by Impa. Goddesses, but that woman scared her!

"Hmph," the old man coughed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his toes in the awkward silence. He coughed again. "Any questions?"

Zelda looked at the Sages again, taking in their faces and remembering their stories. Everything seemed to fit… except…

"There are five of you," she said. "But doesn't the legend state that there are _six _Sages?"

At this, the group of Sages seemed to shift uncomfortably. Rauru cleared his throat, finding his voice.

"Ruto was the Princess of the Zora, the last of her people, and also the Sage of Water," he finally said. "She is no longer among us."

"She was… killed?" Zelda asked in a hushed tone.

Rauru nodded solemnly. "Nearly two centuries ago. Ruto was sealing a rift in the Twilight Realm, when she was ambushed by the Dark King's minions." The rest of the Sages had hung their heads in agony, mutely bearing witness to Rauru's words.

"I'm sorry," Zelda whispered, unsure of what else to say. Rauru put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It is a constant reminder for us that this is all too real," the old Sage continued. "And that no one, not even a Sage, is immune to the terrible dangers arrayed against us. That is why we cannot falter now, against the Dark King. So that her death, and the deaths of thousands of others, will not have been in vain."

"The Goddesses watch over us," Saria murmured quietly, followed by similar words from her fellow Sages.

"The time is at hand, Zelda," Rauru said seriously, looking at her. "Will you embrace your destiny?"

The group of Sages gazed at her eagerly, and the air felt thick with their expectations. She closed her eyes for a brief second, thinking, _thinking_…

There was no doubt in her mind now that the Sages were telling the complete truth, and that the Dark King was a very real threat. And the knowledge that one of the Sages had been killed made Zelda realize that this was an endeavor that she might not survive.

What would her friends, her father do if she died? Would they know what happened to her, or would her fate ultimately be left unknown for them to agonize over?

And yet, she couldn't stand by and simply allow the Dark King to take control. She had the Triforce of Wisdom: she was an integral part of the Goddesses' plan, whether or not she wanted to be.

And what of Link? The very thought of him being killed in battle sent daggers of fear through her heart…

She felt Link's hand rest on her shoulder, comforting her with his presence. "You always have a choice," he said, tone neutral. _You always have a choice…_

"I know," Zelda whispered, as the weight of her decision spread throughout her consciousness. There was fear, and insecurity as well, but also steely determination and defiance.

She would fight.

* * *

As Rauru completed his spell, the feeling of being doused in ice-water spread over Zelda. The Inner Sanctum took on an oddly dark and misty hue, as the fabric of time itself bent to the Sage of Light's immense power. In this cold new world, she felt especially small and insignificant.

Rauru however, seemed entirely at home in a dimension that lacked the flow of time. He eyed his work, nodding in approval before turning to face Zelda.

Day one of her training had officially begun.

"I hope you rested well last night," he said, "Because the next few weeks will, without a doubt, be the most exhausting trials you have ever endured in your life."

"That's comforting," Zelda said dryly, nevertheless feeling a slight twinge of- was it _excitement_?- running through her veins.

"I'm not here to comfort you," Rauru said gravely. "But to prepare you, so that you have the best chance possible of helping us lock away the Dark King… while staying in one piece."

She nodded, his grim words failing to make much of an impact on her. Two months was a long time away… besides, they would outnumber the Dark King by like what, eight to one? Right now, any stirrings of fear in her heart were replaced by a strange sense of eager bravado.

"My fellow Sages and Link already have their hands full stopping the Dark King's minions, which are breaking through our barrier at an increasingly alarming rate. Thus, for the most part, I alone will be training you."

A part of her felt relieved that she wouldn't have to undergo training with Impa… but yet another part of her felt disappointed that she wouldn't be working with Link. Still, Rauru couldn't be that bad.

Right?

"This… schedule will oftentimes be monotonous and routine, and I can promise you, after a few days you _will_ hate it," Rauru said bluntly. "It will be exhausting, and tiresome, and may even seem fruitless. But I promise you, Zelda, this is the best chance we have of stopping the Dark King. If I didn't have complete faith in you, I wouldn't have even bothered trying to train you."

He walked around her in a circle, his orange robes swishing in the wake of his footfalls. She followed his movements carefully, wondering if the old man had some sort of trick up his sleeve

"No tricks," Rauru said, causing Zelda to jump. Could he read her thoughts, or were his words merely a coincidence? The sage twirled on his heel and reappeared ten feet behind her. He smiled at the shocked expression on her face. "Only magic."

"How did you do that?" Zelda asked in amazement. "More importantly, how can I learn to do that?"

"Have patience," he chuckled. "With time, I will teach you everything I know. But right now, we must cover the basics. Namely, awakening your Triforce so that you may benefit from its power."

"You consider that basic?" She asked, eyeing him questioningly.

"Compared to some of the more powerful spells you will be learning… yes, actually." Rauru brandished his hands, throwing back the sleeves of his robe. "Now, prepare yourself. Calm your nerves, close your eyes if it helps."

Zelda did as she was told, feeling slightly dubious all the while. Nonetheless, she forced herself to remain composed, temporarily quashing her excitement. She took a deep, steadying breath…

"Now, reflect upon everything that you have learned from the legend. From the truth. Think about _why_ you are fighting, and _what_ you are trying to protect."

She frowned, as her brain automatically supplied immediate answers to the questions. Why was she fighting? She didn't really have much of a choice, did she? Either the Dark King goes down or the world does.

And what was she trying to protect? Well, that was obvious, wasn't it? Hyrule, in fact the world itself, her very way of life…

"Are you doing as I asked?" Rauru asked gently, slightly cracking her mental thoughts.

"Yes," she muttered, eyes still shut tight.

"You're not thinking deeply enough," the sage chided. "Not the obvious, Zelda. What are your deepest desires and fears? What is it that you _truly_ want to save? What is the real reason that you are trying to stop the Dark King?"

Zelda frowned, once again wondering if the old man could read her mind. She pushed aside the thoughts, trying to focus entirely on her given task.

What did she want to save? Why was she trying to defeat the Dark King? Hadn't she already answered these questions?

"Think…," Rauru whispered encouragingly. "What do you care for, more than anything else, that you would willingly lay down your life to protect?"

Malon instantly popped up in her mind, with Sheik and Kafei and Mido and… Link… all close behind. For some reason, she couldn't envision the face of her father, which left a slightly guilty feeling lingering in her. She focused harder, trying to squeeze out every experience she had of those people.

She could remember playing with Malon as little girls… sleeping over at the Lon-Lon ranch during those carefree, summer nights… in fact, every happy memory with Malon instantly flowed through her mind. And with Malon came Sheik, for invariably, the pair of them had always been attached to each other…

And Zelda remembered vividly, memories of Kafei and Mido, ever the pranksters, always making her laugh. When she had broken up with her first boyfriend, hadn't they been the ones to cheer her up with their wild antics? They had gone out of their way to make her smile, stubbornly refusing to give up until they elicited a small giggle of mirth from her somber state.

And Link… what could be said about him? She had known him for such a short time, yet it seemed like a blissful eternity. Maybe it was because they shared the same fate, that she felt so connected with him. Maybe it was because he was always so kind and funny and comforting. Maybe it was because he was just so Goddesses-damned handsome!

And as she saw every one of them in her mind's eye, a shadow suddenly loomed darkly. It eclipsed their images, covering their faces in shadow. One by one, they disappeared from her, though she desperately tried to snatch them away from their horrible fate.

There went Kafei and Mido, their normally cheerful faces contorted into grimaces of horror. Malon and Sheik too were snared in the shadows, their joyful relationship cruelly cut short. And Link… left alone in that terrible tower, bleeding to death in agony for a cause no one would remember him for…

"Why are you doing this?" Rauru asked again. This time, she had a definite answer.

"My friends," she whispered, shaking her head to clear the terrible thoughts. "I'm doing this so… so that they won't have to suffer." She spoke louder now, more fully, partly to reassure herself and partly as defiance against the Dark King, if he could somehow hear her in the Sacred Realm. "I'd give my life to protect them."

A warm feeling spread throughout her chest at these bold words, followed by a jolt, which seemed to travel down her spine and onto her left hand. There was a bright light at the edge of her vision, and she was keenly aware of a sense of power suddenly radiating within her.

_I'd give my life to protect them…_

Rauru looked solemnly at the glowing Triforce of Wisdom on Zelda's left hand, pondering her previous words. "I don't doubt it," he declared. "Only true, pure emotion can activate the Triforce. Whether that emotion is purely love, or hatred, or desperation, it matters not. As long as it is the driving force behind your desire, the Triforce will respond to the bearer's call."

After a brief pause, the sage clapped his hands together and began to circle around her.

"Now that you have… accessed your Triforce's power, it's time to use it. Any magic that you cast will 'borrow' some power from the Triforce. Some of the more basic spells will barely require any energy at all, while obviously, the more powerful ones will need quite a bit of exertion."

He cast an odd look at her, briefly, before continuing his circuit.

"As I said to you last night, tapping into the Triforce too many times without allowing it to rest will take its toll on you. After prolonged usage of the Triforce, you will begin to feel faint, sick, or exhausted. If this reaches a certain threshold, the Triforce itself will stop feeding power in order to protect its bearer."

"It has a sentience?" Zelda asked in surprise.

"Of sorts," Rauru replied with a smile. "Of course, it won't do your math homework for you."

At these words, she privately wondered how she would be able to survive University while simultaneously undergoing Rauru's lessons. But she didn't voice her concerns: material grades would probably seem trivial to saving the world, at least for Rauru.

"It only responds to the bearer's needs, or to protect its bearer from harm," the old man continued. "Basically, it is the conduit from which you draw power to cast magic."

"And since I'll be practicing magic almost non-stop for the next two months," Zelda said, "I'm guessing that my Triforce will be getting a bit of a workout."

He smiled grimly. "In other words, the next few weeks will be the most exhausting endurance test you will ever take in your life."

Great.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Rauru snapped his fingers, and a small ball of flame materialized in his hand. "I believe you've already used Din's Fire before?"

"Not intentionally," she replied.

"It's a good enough starting point," he shrugged, lazily flicking at the fireball. It soared nearly fifty feet away in a perfect line, finally exploding in a fairly large conflagration. Even from the distance, Zelda felt a wave of heat wash over her from the powerful spell.

"Of course, your first attempts at the spell will produce less spectacular fireballs," Rauru said matter-of-factly, "But I have confidence that you'll catch on quickly."

"I hope you're right," she responded dryly.

The old sage laughed. "Magic is largely based on one's intuition. You have natural prowess, and with the Triforce of Wisdom, you have huge potential."

"So how do I go about casting Din's Fire?" Zelda asked, hoping she didn't sound too impatient.

"In the very beginning of time, Din, with her fiery spirit and flaming body, crafted the world of Hyrule as we know it," Rauru intoned, repeating the lines from memory. "Remember the heat of Din's passion, and ingrain in your mind the power of her celestial majesty. Once you have _her_ in your soul, only then can you use _her_ power."

Zelda felt slightly confused at the cryptic words, but decided not to say anything. She should at least try, before complaining. Shutting her eyes tightly again, she tried to focus on what Rauru said. Something about fire, and majesty, and her soul? Concentrate as she might, nothing extraordinary happened. She opened her eyes, disappointed that not even a lick of flame had shot from her fingers.

"I would have been impressed if you cast the spell on your first attempt," Rauru laughed. "Try again, and attempt to bring Din's fiery wrath into your own soul. Until it fills every fiber of your being. Until the Triforce recognizes your simmering emotions and springs forth the flame of the Goddess!"

Zelda concentrated again, attempting to do as Rauru asked. She tried to envision "heat," transforming the words into a feeling. A vague memory flitted into her mind of a campfire, and she recalled the energy of the fire as she passed her hand over its licking tongues. So energetic. So mystical. And in the legend, Din had carved the valleys of Hyrule with gouts of divine flame…

"_Bring Din's fiery wrath into your soul."_ The words reverberated in her mind. She had the fire, but where was the wrath? The anger? Well, it was easy to summon feelings of hate. But that didn't seem to work…

"It is not pure anger that drives the spell," Rauru said, breaking into her concentration. "The Goddess Din was not a vengeful deity, rather, she brought _righteous fury_ to those who threatened Hyrule…"

Righteous fury. Okay. So, something she was passionate about… defending? Protecting? Zelda smiled to herself as realization hit her. It was obvious now what to do…

In her mind's eye, she could see Din herself, sweeping down from the heavens, brandishing a wailing sword of fire. The Dark King, suddenly transformed into a pitiful and weak creature, was smote down by the Goddess in a brilliant torrent of flame. And her friends, those she cared for most, were safe… they would be alright… and her final victory was complete!

Even as the image of the victory celebration faded, her left hand felt warm, as if someone was holding a match over it. She eased upon her eyes, and to her utter astonishment, a tiny ball of flame hovered over her palm. It was a minute fireball, yes, but it was _something_.

"I did it!" She yelled excitedly, throwing her hand up in the air in triumph. The fiery marble was thrown high into the air, exploding in a small wisp nearly ten feet above her head.

"Not bad, for your second try," Rauru nodded encouragingly. "But that tiny puff of smoke won't even be enough to singe a moblin. And even moblins aren't stupid enough to sit there for a minute and let you cast a spell."

She brushed off his warning, still excited from her first (consciously) cast spell. The old sage briefly chuckled, before returning to a business-like manner.

"The only way to get better is to practice. So less celebration, and more spell casting. Until you can conjure up a spell like this-," he snapped his fingers, instantly summoning another fireball, "You haven't mastered Din's Fire. Now get to work."

Zelda smiled, closing her eyes again as she prepared to meet the challenge. This wasn't so bad. She could do this. A feeling of confidence and optimism swelled inside her, bolstering her spirits.

She could do this.

* * *

Alright, I admit that I messed up. Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom IS supposed to be on her right hand, not her left. In my defense, it's my story so I'm taking some creative liberties (Lame excuse, I know!) Thanks to my reviewers who caught that mistake, but for the sake of simplicity I'm going to leave it on her left hand for this story.

It took me awhile to get this chapter up. Sorry for the delay! Chapter 10 will probably be up within a week. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"Keep your defenses up! Stay alert!" Rauru barked, hurling several fireballs at Zelda with unnerving accuracy.

She spun on her heel, gathering the necessary magic to cast the teleportation spell Farore's Wind. With a pop, she vanished and reappeared directly behind Rauru, successfully evading the latter's attack. He reacted unbelievably fast, turning to face her before she had even begun to get her footing.

Trying desperately to stay on even ground with the sage, she conjured a hasty Din's Fire onto the old man. The small orb of fire in her hand seemed pitiful in size compared to Rauru's, but she shot it anyways, hoping at least for a distraction.

The fiery marble flew through the air at a dizzying speed, impacting violently with Rauru. There was a cloud of smoke as he was completely enveloped by the spell, and hot flames licked the floor of the Inner Sanctum. For one heart-stopping moment, Zelda caught her breath, afraid that she might have accidentally _killed_ him.

"After three weeks of training, I would have thought that you'd have known me a bit better," the old man chuckled from somewhere within the smoke cloud. The wisps of dust cleared, leaving Rauru standing and completely unscathed. A semi-transparent globe of blue surrounded him, completely shielding him from harm. That wily little…

"Let's see how well you've learned to cast Nayru's Love," he said, raising his hands ominously. Zelda felt her Triforce burn in stress as she quickly attempted to shield herself from the incoming attack. She was exhausted, and felt that her stamina for spell casting was running dangerously low.

A small blue orb flickered to life in front of her, shimmering erratically compared to Rauru's own solid enchantment. It would have to do. She screwed her eyes shut as the sage's attack slammed into the shield, jarring her body uncomfortably. She strained to keep the barrier alive, trying to feed it more energy even as her Triforce protested.

The air around her was growing extremely hot, and even through her closed eyelids all she could see was red light. She felt herself physically pushed back by the force of Rauru's spell, her feet sliding roughly over the Inner Sanctum's stone floor. Any second now, she'd lose control of the spell and be engulfed in flames…

An audible crack, and a sudden lick of heat. Zelda felt all the concentration desert her mind, only to be replaced by a feeling of utter panic. She gasped, only inhaling dry air, then screamed as another burning tongue of fire grazed her. The shield collapsed, as terror overwhelmed her, and the hungry flames rushed in to consume her.

She didn't know how she had fallen to the ground, only knew that any second she would die. And she was so tired, so worn out from all the training, maybe death would be a welcome respite… She waited, and waited, eyes closed tightly, waiting for the inevitable searing heat to overcome her. She waited, and a second trickled by. She opened her eyes cautiously.

Rauru was standing over her, a concerned expression brushing his features. The flames and heat were completely gone, leaving no evidence of their existence but for the burn marks on the Sanctum floor. She tried to sit up, but her muscles groaned painfully in protest. Giving in, she lay back down on the floor, taking deep gasps of the room's stale air.

A different man would have at least asked her if she was alright. Not Rauru. He was a strict disciplinarian, as Zelda had learned painfully. Kind, and wise, but as unforgiving and rigid as the Great Deku Tree itself.

"I knew that you were at the breaking point, and so I ended my spell prematurely," he rattled off, still standing over her. "You were never in any real danger, despite how… deadly it may have seemed."

"I know," she muttered, not really caring. Of course, something in the back of her mind always reminded her that Rauru had enough control over his magic to prevent unintentional harm. But she could never shake off the nagging worry that eventually one of their "training sessions" would go horribly wrong.

It didn't help her morale that Rauru had soundly defeated her every time. Each day she felt completely burned out, muscles screaming in agony as she forced herself to practice the monotonous routine of memorizing and casting magic. And that was the restful part of her training, too. The magical duels against Rauru were absolutely devastating.

"I know that you hate doing this," Rauru said sympathetically, "But fighting against me is the best way to simulate the real thing. Not to mention, it builds endurance and helps build familiarity with your magical repertoire-,"

"I know, Rauru," she groaned, closing her eyes. "I know, I know." He had told her this so many times before. The truth was, she didn't really care anymore. She was always moving in an exhausted daze, as if half of her mind was asleep, going through the motions like a re-dead. "Just… let me rest for a moment, please?"

"I think we can call it a day," he said. "We've been practicing for nearly thirteen hours of real-time, and keeping time stopped is severely taxing my magical abilities." She snorted at that. If anything, their little duel had proven that the sage was packing a lot more power than he let on.

Faintly, she heard him chant the counter-incantation that would end the time-stop spell. She felt the eerie chill leave her bones as time was restored to the world, and everything began to flow normally once more. Warmth spread back into her body, and Zelda sighed in contentment as she simply rested on the floor, easing her weary joints for several blessed seconds.

"It's close to midnight," Rauru said, from somewhere above her. "I suggest you head back to your dormitory and get some rest."

"Not now," she mumbled thickly, feeling completely numb from exhaustion. "I'm trying to sleep here."

He chuckled. "You're doing well, Zelda. Only about a month of these lessons left, and then you can have a week to rest yourself before… well, you know."

She groaned aloud. Damn. An _entire_ month? How, in the name of the Goddesses, was she going to survive this ordeal?

"Look on the bright side," Rauru said. "Only four weeks to go."

Zelda grit her teeth, repeating it like a mantra in her head. "Only four weeks to go…"

Only four weeks to go.

_Only four weeks to go_.

* * *

As the Door of Time ground shut behind her, Zelda stumbled sleepily into the main chamber of the Temple of Time. The area was completely deserted, of course: Rauru was always careful to ensure that no one would discover their secret existence, and at midnight, who would be hanging around at the Temple anyways?

She briefly contemplated lying down on one of the pews and falling asleep. It was an awfully tempting thought. But then, she realized she had classes at seven in the morning- damn the University!- and groaned loudly, giving the cushioned pews a last, wistful look as she walked away.

As she headed towards the main doors, she jumped in surprise as they banged open on their own accord. A figure, darkened against the night sky outside, strode into the Temple, shivering from the frigid temperature.

"Link?" Zelda asked timidly.

He looked up, a small frown on his face. She hadn't seen him for awhile, because of Rauru's training schedule. He looked haggard and tired, although his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey Zelda," he smiled, carefully setting down the objects he was carrying. She caught a brief glimpse of them: a finely honed, gold-trimmed sword, and a small bottle with a red fairy hovering inside.

"You look terrible," she said, noting multiple tears in his clothing and a nasty, but partially healed gash on his face.

"So do you," he grinned. "I can see that Rauru is pushing you to the limits. How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted," she replied, sitting down on a nearby chair. "I don't know how I'm going to survive the next month…"

His smile faded slightly, replaced by a worried crease on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I should have told you earlier what to expect..."

She faintly smiled. "It's not your fault, Link. I'm just being pessimistic," she muttered. "You've got it just as badly as I do, by the looks of it."

Link chuckled. "This isn't really too terrible. Nothing serious enough to require a red fairy, anyways," he said, motioning towards the bottle. "But, going twilight a few times a day is pretty taxing."

"Going twilight?"

"It's when a monster threatens to materialize in an area where other people might see it. In order to prevent that from happening, we have to travel to the twilight realm and banish the creature there."

"Sounds like a television show," Zelda muttered.

"It is pretty crazy, isn't it? But then again, everything we do is." He paused, a brief shadow passing over his face. "I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life?"

"Don't worry, it's overrated," she assured, much to his amusement. "Although, having a good night's sleep is a luxury that I'll eagerly look forward to in a couple months."

"Rauru's done with you for today, then?" Link asked.

She nodded. "Thank the Goddesses for that, because my arms feel like they're about to fall off."

He noticed the strain in her voice. "You want me to drive you home? It looks like you could use some rest."

She would have leapt into his arms in thankfulness, if she had the energy. As it was, she had to content herself with a brief smile. "I would love that, Link."

"Let me put this stuff away, then," he said, scooping up his items. "And I'll be back in a minute or two."

The two minutes stretched into ten, and Zelda didn't quite know when she had fallen asleep. One moment, she had been watching Link head towards the Door of Time, and the next, sweet oblivion. But she was rudely awakened from her dreamless slumber by Link poking her gently on the side.

"You know, I was nice and comfortable too," she grumbled, trying to sit up. Her muscles screamed, and she slumped back down.

"Sorry, I had a chat with Rauru," he laughed. "Need some help getting up?"

"I'm quite alright," she said in a dignified manner, gritting her teeth and trying (unsuccessfully) to rise from her chair once more. Her body had completely locked up from fatigue.

"Maybe I should carry you to the car?" He muttered tauntingly, his hot breath tingling her ears. She felt her cheeks blaze crimson at his light touch. Although, she did admit it felt rather nice… she wanted to preserve at least a shred of her dignity.

Ignoring the screaming protests of her muscles, she forced herself to her feet. It was a close-fought battle: she almost collapsed in agony, but her stubborn pride refused to yield. A sudden wave of dizziness passed over her, but she fought it off, balancing unsteadily for several seconds. She smirked in triumph at Link.

"Your loss," he shrugged, smiling at her handsomely. Nevertheless, he extended his arm gallantly and forced her to lean on his shoulder, a simple gesture which she appreciated immensely.

"I'm assuming you drove here?" He asked, as they stood outside the Temple a minute later. The cold wind slapped harshly on her exposed flesh, and small snowflakes drifted lazily down from the moonlight sky. Winter was coming, definitely.

She fished her car keys out of her pocket, handing them to Link numbly. "It's the red convertible," she muttered. He quickly spotted it, briskly leading her to the parking spot, head bowed against the wind and snow.

"Nice car," he said conversationally, easing her into the passenger seat. She slumped gratefully into the cushioned seat, watching through glazed eyes as Link jumped in the other side and revved up the engine.

"Goddesses, you're really out of it, aren't you?" He said in concern, pulling out of the parking lot. "What kind of magic is the old man teaching you?"

"All sorts," she mumbled faintly. "I'm getting better at casting spells, I think. But it's just so tiring all the time, you know? Can you do any magic?"

"Some rudimentary enchantments," Link said. "Nothing too major. Rauru said that I didn't have the proper magical affinity, or something like that."

She chuckled. "Lucky."

"Just be glad you don't have Impa teaching you," he retorted. "She personally trained me in combat up until a couple years ago…" He seemed to shiver at the less-than-fond memories.

"She creeps me out, a bit," Zelda admitted.

"Impa does that to everyone. It's because she's a Sheikah, I think. They… see a lot of things, you know. They've got a dark and bloody history, which gave them a sinister reputation."

"But she's the last one, isn't she? I thought they were only a legend… 'course, I thought a lot of things were only myths until you came along." Link only laughed in response.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, Zelda really feeling too tired to say much. She contented herself with watching the hypnotic city lights as they drove by, at the crowds of people milling about in the streets at such a late hour. Would she be one of them when this was all over? The thought that she might survive this ordeal, and even return back to a normal life, seemed almost surreal.

On a whim, she decided to ask Link. "What will happen after all of this?"

"After all of what?"

"You know… when we defeat the Dark King. What then?"

"Well, I suppose you can go back to living how you're supposed to," he replied carefully. "The threat will be gone forever. You won't have to bother with any of this crazy stuff again."

She remained silent for a moment, noting the hesitation in his voice. "What about you, Link?" She urged softly. "What will you do when this is all over?"

"I dunno," he said quietly. "This is what I've been trained all my life to do. I suppose you can say that my only purpose in life is to vanquish the Dark King, or die trying. I haven't really given much thought to life after that."

"Link…"

"It's true," he laughed harshly. "Maybe I'll wander aimlessly. An explorer or a vagrant? Who knows? After everything… everything I've gone through… I'm not really sure." For a second, he seemed lost, confused, even hesitant.

"I'd like it," Zelda said boldly, "If we at least kept in touch, once this is done. Even if we go on our separate paths…"

Link smiled, genuinely. "I made a promise," he said. "I promised you that I'd always be there for you. No matter what may happen in the future."

She sighed, feeling a pleasant warmth spread across her chest. He gazed at her, and there was something strange in his look that stirred the deepest emotions in her heart. Passion, and valor, and fierce loyalty all smoldered in his eyes. Her breath caught in her chest at his attentions, and she returned it fervently, hoping that her soul might reach out to Link's…

He seemed as if he was on the verge of saying something: he even opened his mouth, but abruptly shut it, returning his focus abashedly to steering the car. And yet, in that moment, Zelda knew without a doubt that this was the man who would protect her. Who cared for her. Whom she loved with every fiber of her being. Link Hylia.

Link remained unaware of the inner emotions that overwhelmed her, but as she drifted off into sleep, lulled by the car's rhythmic movement, a small smile crept onto her face. Everything would be alright as long as Link, her own Hero, was there for her.

And he had promised her, hadn't he?

* * *

"You alright, Zel?"

Malon was looking at her funnily, over the top of a history textbook and a steaming mug of Cremia's Premium. Zelda failed to stifle a yawn, glancing at their room clock. It was almost seven, which meant that she needed to leave for her first class of the day soon. Her stomach growled in hunger, but recently she had been deciding to sleep in rather than allot time for breakfast. She desperately needed the rest, and yet, it seemed as if her body was in _more_ pain than it had been the night before.

"I'm fine, Malon," she muttered, lounging on their couch in exhaustion. Her muscles, in fact her entire body, still ached all over, despite getting a fairly restful night's sleep. And she now had a _splitting_ headache, which didn't help matters.

"What's up with you anyways?" Malon asked in concern, shutting her book and leaning forward. "Zelda? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, massaging her temple and wincing gingerly in pain.

"Yes, there is! Any idiot can see that," the red-head cried, throwing aside her books. "You can tell me, Zelda. I'm your friend, I can help!"

"No you can't," Zelda moaned faintly, closing her eyes. As much as she wanted to confide in her friend what was happening, she knew that it would only exacerbate matters further. "I'm alright, Malon. Really."

"You've been staying out later and later for the past _month_! I practically never see you anymore. As soon as your classes are over, you head off somewhere and don't come back for hours! And you expect me to believe that you're alright?"

Zelda groaned. She should have known that Malon would suspect something sooner or later. Although, right now she was much too tired to create a plausible excuse.

"It's nothing, Mal. Please, don't worry… I'm fine."

"I _am_ worried about you, Zel!" Malon suddenly yelled, standing up. Her sudden change in behavior slightly alarmed Zelda, or would have, if she had any energy left to really care.

"You haven't been completing any of your coursework; in fact, you can't even stay awake during classes! You're too tired to even _talk_ to me, and every day you stagger into our dormitory at _midnight_, completely exhausted!"

Zelda felt like breaking down as she listened to Malon's harsh speech. Everything that she had to deal with for the past month just kept building up. When she had agreed to aid the Sages in their battle against the Dark King, she never expected that the training would be so rigorous and tiring. Or that her once-stellar grades in college would drop so steeply. Or that her best friend would get so pissed at her for something that she couldn't help. Goddesses, what had she gotten herself into?

"Look, Malon," Zelda said exhaustedly. "Please just drop it, okay? I'm fine, I really am!" The agonized look on her face completely undermined the statement, but it was the best she could do.

"Zelda," she practically screamed, ignoring her protests. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I told you! Nothing! I'm telling the truth, I'm okay!"

"YOU ARE NOT. FUCKING. OKAY!" Malon yelled, grabbing her shoulders firmly. "You're a mess, Zelda! Look at yourself! Are you _trying_ to get kicked out of college? Do you even care anymore? What the hell is wrong with you, anyways? Pull your act together!"

It was the last straw. Something inside her finally cracked under the enormous pressure. Zelda began to cry hysterically, her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Torrents of tears flooded down her face, as she vented all of the exhausting emotions garnered over a month of agony.

For two long minutes, she bawled incessantly. She knew that she should feel ashamed, but it just felt so… _good_ to release all of her raw feelings that had built up inside of her for so long. She couldn't talk to anyone about it, so this seemed like the next best way to relieve all of her stress.

"… Zelda?" Malon eventually asked, now gently, the previously fierce expression on her face replaced by one of guiltiness. She hugged Zelda awkwardly, letting her friend's tears quickly dampen her shirt.

"I… I c-can't t-tell you, Malon!" Zelda choked, trying unsuccessfully to stem her turbulent emotions.

"Why can't you tell me?" The red-head asked softly. "I'm your best friend, Zel. You can tell me everything."

"N-not this," she cried, still feeling ashamed at herself for the sudden collapse. But each tear shed seemed to carry off a little bit of her burden, lightening her pain with each sob…

"Please tell me," Malon begged. "I can help you. Your secret is safe with me."

"It's n-not my secret to give," Zelda whispered. "I made a promise, and I… I'm going to keep it."

"Even if it kills you?" Malon asked incredulously. Zelda involuntarily winced: the statement had more merit to it than her friend realized. "This is stupid, Zelda! What could be so important that you'll throw everything away for it?"

Zelda didn't respond, only slumping back into the couch, still sniffling. Tears still leaked out of her eyes, although at a noticeably reduced rate.

"Please, Mal, just let it be," Zelda murmured. "It shouldn't even concern you."

"If it's hurting you, then it'll concern me no matter what you say!"

"You can't do anything about it," she said, "And neither can I."

"Do anything about what?" Malon demanded, leaning forward. "What is it, Zel?" But Zelda only shook her head, trying to keep her raging emotions in check. The red-head growled in frustration.

"You're a student, Zelda. University should be your priority. Your _future _should be your priority. Not… _this_."

"I have to go," Zelda said suddenly, tearing herself away and standing up, her desperation overpowering her protesting muscles. She needed to get away. Even from her best friend, who couldn't understand, who couldn't help at all. Goddesses, everything was changing so fast! Why was this happening to her?

She grabbed her textbooks, ignoring Malon's shouts. One of them slipped from her numb fingers, crashing on the floor, but she neglected to pick it up. She scrabbled for the room keys, heading to the door, trying to escape…

"Wait! Zelda!"

She wanted to keep going, to leave her best friend behind and not look back, but she consented to pause, her hand resting on the door knob. Malon stood across the room in an agitated manner, as if unsure whether to stay where she was or rush towards her.

"Let me talk to you…," the red-head pleaded.

"Promise me something, Malon," Zelda interrupted.

"Promise what?"

"That you won't tell anyone. I… I need to do this, myself."

Her friend's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion and frustration. "You know I won't agree to that, Zel. This is hurting you, whatever it is. And I'm going to help, whether you like it or not."

"Malon, promise me!" She cried desperately. "I need to hear you say it! You're my best friend, I need you to support me. Please."

"I don't understand, Zel!" Malon cried. "Support you with what? Ruining your life?"

"I'm sorry, Mal," she replied, feeling a heavy weight sag inside of her. The realization that she would be alienating her best friend tore at her heart, causing her to weep fresh tears: but she knew where her duty lay.

"I'll see you later, maybe," she mumbled, opening the door and running outside before Malon could say anything. She ran blindly, unseeing, unsure of whether or not her best friend had followed. For some reason, it didn't really matter anymore.

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set as Zelda walked numbly into the Temple of Time, feeling exhausted, sore, and utterly defeated. She had slept through most of her classes, forcing her way through the day in some sort off trance-like state. She and Malon had several classes together, but with the exception of her friend's worried looks and anxious glances, no further communications between them had occurred.

She was physically and emotionally stretched to the limit already, and now she found herself moving forward like an automaton, her feet carrying her towards the Door of Time where, inevitably, Rauru waited to begin another grueling training session…

The very thought of spending twelve hours real-time casting magic non-stop made Zelda's muscles quake in anticipation, and that was only one night's worth. She still had four more weeks to go, a sobering thought that filled her with mingled dread and hopelessness.

Absent-mindedly muttering the enchantment that would open the Door of Time, Zelda felt her Triforce whine in protest. Rauru had explained to her that every spell cast would sap a little bit of magical strength from her Triforce. She knew it was a bad sign that the Triforce was struggling to provide enough power to open the Door of Time, which required a relatively simple spell. She grit her teeth and ignored the fatigue rattling her bones, watching in a detached manner as the Door of Time slowly ground open, her feet pushing her forwards against her will.

Entering the Inner Sanctum, she was vaguely surprised to see that Rauru was not alone. It took her wearied mind a brief second to realize that Link stood next to the old sage, chatting earnestly together. He looked up as he heard Zelda's footsteps, smiling brightly.

"Evening, Zelda," he called.

"Evening," she replied in a monotone voice, lacking the energy to make a more enthusiastic greeting. His grin slid off of his face, replaced by a worried look. She felt slightly guilty at her indifferent response, and tried to make up for it with some small talk.

"What're you doing here?"

"Things have changed a bit, for tonight," Rauru interrupted, stepping forward before Link could speak. You've been practicing magic for several weeks without rest, and the strain is beginning to show. Last night, Link suggested a… different approach."

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "And what's that?"

"He suggested that he might take you on a little… 'field exercise.'" Rauru glanced at Link, who quickly elaborated further.

"There are a few hotspots tonight, all over Hyrule. The Sages have most of them already covered, although there's a breach not far from here that I need to seal." He smiled encouragingly at Zelda. "I thought you might want to get some hands-on experience. It'll be a nice break from all your training, right?"

Zelda broke into a weak smile at his words. Doing _anything_ with Link would probably be infinitely better than training with Rauru. Even if it was only for a night, she would be grateful of the reprieve. Especially after… everything that had happened during the day. A painful image of Malon flashed in her mind, which she grudgingly forced away. She needed to stay focused…

"When do we get started?"

Link broke into a wide grin at her response. "Right now."

* * *

With this Chapter, I have broken the 100 page mark on Microsoft Word, making Old Legends Die Hard the longest piece of work that I have ever written! And at this point in time, I'm guessing that the final version of my story will have_ around_ 20 chapters, give or take a few, so there's plenty more for me to write!

A huge thanks to all of my reviewers and readers, 60 reviews and 3,500+ hits thus far is awesome! Thanks so much for all the support!

Chapter 11 will be up soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Falls-44


	11. Chapter 11

"Catch," Link said, tossing a glowing red bottle at Zelda.

She raised her aching arms, somehow managing to snatch the bottle mid-flight. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the fairy inside the bottle was emitting the red glow.

"So, where are exactly are we going?" She asked, watching as Link sprinted around the Inner Sanctum, procuring a wide variety of items from the various chests and racks that lined the Temple walls. Her mind was still miserably focused on Malon, although her unhappiness was slowly being dulled by the anxiety tingling in her veins.

"There's a breach in the southern part of Hyrule," he called, throwing a small traveling pack at her. It landed with a thump at her feet. "The Kokiri Forest, to be exact."

"I thought you said it was near here!" Zelda exclaimed. "The fastest we can get to the Kokiri Forest is by airplane, and that's a seven hour flight!"

"You forgot that we can do magic," he laughed, retrieving a highly polished shield from its place on the wall.

"Well, Farore's Wind can only teleport you so far," she said. "Definitely not hundreds of miles."

"The Sages have some nifty tricks," Link replied, strapping the shield onto his back. It was made of a light blue metal, with a shining golden eagle and Triforce crest decorated on its face.

"Well, we're not Sages," she said. "Just the Princess and the Hero, right?"

"We're close enough," he assured her, taking a sword from a weapons rack. Its edges were gilded, and appeared razor sharp, even from where she sat.

She didn't answer, choosing instead to stuff the bottle containing the red fairy into the pack, before slinging it over her shoulders. "Is that it?"

"I think so," Link said, walking back to her. "We're traveling light. It's not that large of a threat. Should be fun, eh?"

"Whatever you say," she said, observing him. "Are you going to be wearing those things in public?"

"Well, if you want I can take them off…," he muttered slyly, touching his shirt. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I meant the sword and the shield," she replied dryly, despite privately admitting that the former wouldn't be so bad either. Oops. "After all, if you took off your… clothing, you'd probably freeze."

"Point taken," he conceded fairly, inclining his head. "But it's not like the public will see us anyways, so the sword and shield issue isn't really a problem."

"I highly doubt that they'll let you take your items as carry-on luggage."

"I already told you, we're not going by plane," he laughed, checking their equipment one last time before leading her out of the Inner Sanctum. "That'd be too much time and hassle for my liking."

"Enlighten me," Zelda said, as the Door of Time ground shut behind them.

"We're getting to the Kokiri Forest," Link began, rummaging in his pack. "Using this!" He drew out an instrument, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "It's fuel efficient _and_ provides a smooth ride," he boasted.

She stared at it. "Err… it's an ocarina, Link."

He grinned. "Exactly! Don't you remember the Legend?"

"Don't tell me…"

"This is the fabled Ocarina of Time!" Link triumphantly announced, his voice echoing oddly in the Temple's vast confines. He glanced around quickly, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Used by the Hero of Time himself, back in the day."

He deposited the ocarina into her hands, for her to examine. It was made of some lightweight metal that shone with a bluish hue. She noted that the mouthpiece was ornately decorated with a golden Triforce and the crest of the Royal Family. The instrument seemed excessively fragile, yet, had somehow survived the ages without so much as a scratch.

"Someday I'll teach you how to play it," Link said. "Maybe even tonight, if we have time. After all, it still technically belongs to the Royal Family, so it should be yours."

"I'm not a member of the Royal Family," she replied, handing the ocarina back to him.

"You're not a member of the current Royal Family," Link corrected her. "But you're blood related to the first Royal Family of Hyrule, during the Princess' reign. A couple centuries later came the Hylian Civil War, and with all the chaos and mix-ups that occurred…"

"So, if things had turned out differently I might have been royalty," Zelda laughed, weirdly finding that she could care less of the luxuries she had lost. She vaguely wondered how her ambitious senator-father would have reacted to the revelation.

"You still are a princess," he replied simply, gifting her with another charming smile. She felt a sudden desire to fall into his arms, but grudgingly fought down the urge. Now wasn't the time.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

"Hold onto me, tight," Link muttered, before raising the Ocarina of Time to his lips. A light, melodic tune flowed from the instrument, creating a sense of calm and tranquility in the area.

Zelda watched as his fingers slid over the ocarina with practiced ease, playing the notes with the enthusiasm and spirit of a true musician. His eyes were closed and his forehead creased in concentration. As the last note died from the instrument, wavering in the still Temple air, she felt light-headed.

"Hang on," he muttered.

And before she could reply, her stomach lurched uncomfortably, as if she was dropping vertically down an endless pit. She was Zelda and at once she wasn't; speeding through the air, unimpeded by physical boundaries. All that she was aware of were the bright, dazzling sparkles that cascaded from her floating spirit.

Castle Town was already a small speck below her- she hadn't even remembered leaving the temple- but she was flying at impossible speed over Hyrule's countryside. For a mere second, she saw the Lon-Lon Ranch, Malon's home, and she felt a pang of sadness and guilt briefly overwhelm her, before the soaring sensation overpowered her senses once again.

She seemed to be declining in altitude now, brushing through the tops of trees as if they weren't there. She could see the endless miles of the Kokiri Forest, still unspoiled by Hyrule's industry, the beautiful lakes and glades that rippled throughout its being. With a sudden lurch, she was hurtling towards the ground, no longer flying but toppling out of the sky…

And with an audible thump, she was lying on her back, staring up into the evening sky, head swimming in confusion and nausea. How long had it lasted? The trip had gone by so quickly… maybe less than ten seconds…

Zelda sat up, feeling the cold wind slap her exposed face. She was in a clearing of some sort, although she had no idea where in the Kokiri Forest she was. Link was standing a few feet from her, on his feet, although he seemed to be balancing unsteadily.

"It's hard to get used to," he said, swaying drunkenly before regaining his composure and taking a deep gulp of air. He checked the surroundings before stashing the ocarina back into his pack and walking towards her. "You all right?"

"Fine," she replied, getting to her feet shakily. "That was… well… it was _interesting_, to say the least."

Link chuckled. "It beats flying by plane for seven hours, then trekking fifteen miles into the forest to get to this place."

She pivoted on the spot, examining her surroundings. The place seemed entirely deserted, as if even animals didn't venture around the area. The trees were gnarled and twisted, rising up to dizzying heights that covered the scene in a protective canopy. It made her feel… _trapped._

"Where are we?" Zelda asked in a hushed tone, for some reason fearing to speak any louder.

"The Forest Temple," Link whispered back, nudging her gently and pointing to a thick cluster of trees. She examined the spot for several seconds, before realization hit her: there was a large building there, obscured by trees and vines that had grown unhindered for ages.

"Also, look beneath you," he muttered. She looked down, seeing nothing but a large spread of moss covering the forest floor. He tapped his foot, loudly, indicating that they weren't standing on just vegetation.

Zelda got to her knees, scraping away some of the moss with her hands. To her surprise, smooth rock rested beneath the thin veneer of green plant life. She cleared away more moss, finding that something was engraved upon the rock.

"It's a portal," Link explained. "They're spread all over Hyrule, at the various Temples. By playing the correct melody on the Ocarina of Time, we can warp to those points nearly instantaneously."

She listened while she worked, finally clearing away enough moss to see the symbol engraved upon the massive slab of stone. A finely carved image of the Triforce was carved there, that seemed to shine weirdly now that it had been cleaned.

"This is… Saria's temple, right?" Zelda asked, standing up once again. Link was about to answer when a howl rent the still night air, a shrieking, wailing sound that send shivers of apprehension running down her spine.

"Just some Wolfos," he said reassuringly, drawing his blade nonetheless. Its gold-trimmed edges gleamed even in the semi-darkness, promising swift death to any who opposed it. "Nothing to worry about… we're not here for them, anyways."

"Now that you mention it, what exactly are we doing here?" Zelda asked, glancing nervously at the temple again. Night was falling fast, and it was getting harder to make out the rough outlines of the stone structure.

"The barrier is weakening at this spot, between our world and the Sacred Realm," Link said cautiously. "I think some unwelcome guests are going to show up soon. Saria's busy elsewhere, which is why we're taking care of this place tonight."

She remained rooted to her spot, trying in vain to pierce the odd darkness that fell like a shroud from the trees. "Didn't you say something earlier, about 'going twilight'?"

"This place is remote enough that we shouldn't need to go twilight," he said. "Nobody here but us, so there won't be any panicked civilians running around screaming about monsters."

Zelda tried to breathe quietly, yet every movement she made seemed unnaturally loud in the silence. Her heart was beating wildly out of anxiety. She strayed closer to Link, who had his sword and shield held ready.

"It'll be okay," he murmured calmly. "Just stay close to me, and worry about your own safety. Protect yourself. Remember what Rauru's taught you, and everything should be fine."

"Shouldn't we go out and find them?" Zelda asked. "The monsters?"

Link chuckled grimly. "They'll come to us, soon enough."

Another series of howls pierced the air. They sounded as if they were getting closer. Just a pack of Wolfos, as Link said. Nothing to worry about.

"Do you know what they… they'll look like?" She asked, referring to the monsters. The darkness was nearly all-encompassing now. She could barely see Link's outline, despite standing not five feet away from him.

"You'll know when you see 'em," he assured her. "It's a relatively small breach, so it's nothing too major." He twirled his sword, making a hissing sound as it cut the air.

"I'm scared," she whispered, feeling strangely frightened by the eerie surroundings. It was so dark… and she could _sense_ something out there. An ominous feeling rattled in her chest.

"I am too," he admitted. "But you just have to swallow your fear and do your duty. That's what real courage is."

An odd silence settled between them, following his words. The minutes trickled by slowly. _One… two…_ The howls had stopped, although Zelda wasn't sure if this was a good sign. If anything, the absence of noise only served to increase her anxiety.

She felt, rather than heard, Link shift behind her, his breath catching. "Protect yourself. Get a shield up," he said, without explanation. She nonetheless obeyed, calling on her Triforce for some magical energy. It burned brightly in the dark, a lone golden beacon against the encroaching darkness.

Despite her weary and aching mind, she was able to focus her thoughts sufficiently to cause a thin, shimmering bubble of blue to surround her. Nayru's Love. So long as she had magical power to sustain it, nothing could pierce its protective layer, at least according to Rauru. Of course, she was effectively harmless while in its barrier. Nothing could get through, and nothing could get out, which meant no magic until she dispelled the enchantment.

Link was pacing the ground nervously behind her, and she could hear his harried breathing. She knew that adrenaline was already pumping in his veins, as he was called to perform his duties as the Hero. Excitement tingled in her veins as well, although it was mixed with anxiety and fear.

"They're coming," he said, lifting his shield up. "They're coming."

"How do you-,"

Her sentence was cut off as a cloud of arrows flew through the darkness. Link crouched low behind his shield, several arrows still quivering from where they had embedded themselves in the metal. A few arrows flew at Zelda too, but her barrier easily deflected the projectiles. Still, she jumped in shock and screamed. All hell broke lose.

From the darkness, three monsters charged forward, roaring and drawing spears as they discarded their primitive bows. The creatures were nearly eight feet tall, and seemed to Zelda like some sort of bizarre cross between a man and a pig. An incredibly tall man and a viciously tempered pig. Each of them wore a chain mail shirt that barely covered their broad chests, and even from their distance, Zelda could smell their foul stench.

"Moblins!" Link yelled, leaping up from his crouching position. Taking the fight to the enemy, he swept his sword in a vicious uppercut to the closest of the pig-creatures; it roared in pain as his blade sliced through flesh and bone with ease, spraying the forest grass with dark blood.

One of the other moblins turned to aid its beleaguered ally, while the other kept on going towards Zelda. Its spear was lowered in a thrust to her abdomen, as the moblin charged at her with murder in its dull eyes.

Oh Goddesses, oh Goddesses! Zelda poured all of her energy into her shield, trying to reinforce it as much as possible. Her Triforce, as if detecting the plight of its bearer, provided a surge of power, as if the weeks of exhausting training with Rauru had never happened…

The monster was closing fast… Link was off somewhere in the darkness, fighting two of them… Zelda screwed her eyes shut, keeping her shield up-

With a roaring crash, she felt something jar the protective bubble around her with the force of a small explosion. Her shield shook mightily but held, although she felt cracks of panic ruining her concentration. The monster had halted in front of her, momentarily stunned by its failure to impale her. However, it began to shake off its confusion and swiped again at her.

Another solid hit, and Zelda felt the world around her quake. Her concentration was cracking…

The moblin struck again, viciously, and again. Each blow was deafening, and strong enough to push her back several steps even within her shield. She felt fear rise up like bile in her mouth, overpowering any rational thoughts in her mind…

_Think, Zelda, think! _ Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to do something. She couldn't see Link anymore, only the moblin in front of her. It grunted viciously, exposing large, yellowing canine teeth as it hefted its weapon once more.

"Zelda!" Link was yelling her name somewhere in the dark. "Zelda!" His voice was cut off by the inhuman roars of the creatures, as if he was surrounded by them. She wanted to help him… _needed_ to help him…

The moblin thrust its spear at her again, the weapon once again rebounding off of her magical barrier. But the sudden attack seemed to break her mental focus, sending her mind reeling in shock as the shimmering blue shield flickered and died. The moblin howled its victory, rushing forward with the intent of gutting her on its weapon.

Without consciously thinking, relying on pure instinct, she turned on her heel, feeling magic rush through her body as Farore's Wind transported her away. With a pop, she disappeared, the moblin's spear stabbing thin air- it howled in fury at her escape-

Zelda materialized somewhere in the dark, unsure of where she was, breathing heavily. She couldn't see anything, although she could hear the sounds of fighting close by, and clanging metal.

"Link!" She screamed in terror, her hands held at the ready. He heard him yell in response, somewhere to her left. Conjuring a Din's Fire, she sent the fireball spinning high into the air.

It exploded magnificently in the sky, bathing the area in an eerie red glow. Link was illuminated clearly, nearly twenty feet away from her, simultaneously fighting two of the moblins at once. She shrieked in fear as he ducked low under one of their swings, barely avoiding decapitation. The monsters had him on the defensive, using their long spears to keep him from striking distance.

Without another second's hesitation, she sent another fireball spinning towards the moblins. It flew through the air before exploding violently next to one of the moblins, enveloping it in flames. The creature howled in agony, abandoning the fight and dropping to all fours in a vain attempt to extinguish the magical fire.

Feeling terror and elation in equal measure, Zelda summoned up another fireball, ready to aid Link.

"Behind you!" He screamed, waving his sword in horror.

She turned around, seeing the moblin she had escaped from at the beginning of the skirmish. It was charging at her from nearly twenty feet away, thick ropes of saliva dripping down its slavering jaws. With a flick, she sent the fireball spinning at the monster.

With a roar, a wall of flames rose up around the monster, but it shook off the attack, howling in agony and rage as it continued to charge at her, still on fire. Zelda, surprised that it was still standing after her attack, was momentarily shocked. She stood completely still, muscles locked up in fear, as the moblin pounded forward.

"Zelda!" Link yelled once again, bringing her out of her reverie. She came to her senses, aware of her precarious situation once more. The monster was raising its weapon up for a side-swipe at her. She spun on her heel, feeling Farore's magic overcome her-

-And then, a red hot pain flashed through her like a searing knife. She screamed in agony as she lost control of the spell, vanishing and reappearing in a completely different area than that which she had intended. With a muffled thud, she fell onto her side, feeling crumbling stone beneath her.

Zelda moaned faintly, feeling a throbbing pain in her right arm. Feeling it with her left hand, she felt something viscous and sticky- her own blood. Although she couldn't see anything, she probed the wound with her hand, gasping in pain at the extent of the injury. It was a deep cut, and extremely painful. The moblin must have struck her just as she teleported to safety…

Still wincing in pain, she ripped off a part of her bloodied shirt sleeve and tried to make a tourniquet for her wound. It was messy work, however, and she couldn't see what she was doing. Blood was still flowing freely from the cut, and Zelda felt a vague dizziness overcome her. The pain was slowly being reduced from a sharp bite to a dull throb, although her senses seemed to becoming numb as well. A red mist fell over her hazy eyes, as she slumped down on the floor, defeated. She was just so tired…

So tired…

_No, stay awake Zelda! _She couldn't give up that easily. Wasn't there some way to heal herself… magic, perhaps? Rauru had only taught her rudimentary healing spells…

Ignoring her misgivings, she tried to channel some energy from her Triforce. It responded weakly, and she briefly felt a warm glow before the chill air overwhelmed her again. No good. Her Triforce was completely burned out. A wave of exhaustion passed over her once more… would it end like this?

As she closed her eyes, something nagged at the edge of her mind. Hadn't Link given her something…?

She frowned, trying to remember, but found that she was unable to. An odd feeling of contentment passed over her, as the numbness spreading from her wound completely overcame her. Zelda vaguely wondered where Link was, before she fell into unconsciousness, her body curled up limply on the cold, stone floor.

* * *

"_I've been looking for you."_

_He turned at the sound of her voice, his golden locks falling handsomely over his piercing eyes. He smiled courteously and stepped aside, beckoning her towards a spot on the balcony with him._

"_Why aren't you inside, Link?" She asked, gazing at him intently. "The celebration is for you. For Hyrule," she added quickly. _

"_I know," he replied quietly, staring off into the stars that glittered in the sky. "It's just… it's hard to believe that it's already been a year."_

"_Thanks to you," she said softly, touching his arm._

"_Ganondorf was not brought down by the efforts of one person," he chuckled, turning to face her. "Without you, I would have been…"_

"_Don't remind me," she whispered, trying to shut out the horrid memories. She could still remember holding him in her arms, tears splashing from her eyes at his broken and bloodied body. And here was the same man a year later… "I don't think any of us need to remember those years."_

_He nodded, although a brief shadow flickered over his handsome features. "It's a beautiful night," he muttered distractedly, gesturing towards the gardens. _

_She didn't say anything, merely continuing to gaze at him, trying to read his inscrutable will. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Zelda, is something wrong?"_

"_You're not happy," she said. It was a statement, not a question._

_He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "No, I'm not. I'm restless." He shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at her. "The people of Hyrule are rebuilding their lives, safe from the Dark King. I don't think they need me anymore."_

_She gasped in surprise. "Don't need you? Link, what are you talking about?"_

_He gripped the railings of the balcony tightly, as if to steady himself. "The evil has been sealed away forever. I… my task is done. I'm not the Hero of Time anymore. I'm just Link."_

"_And do you regret that?"_

_He chuckled. "Not in the least. I feel free, or I would, if I wasn't trapped in these stone walls." He had said the last words casually, lightly, yet she could not help but detect a distinct note of bitterness in his voice._

_She remained silent, staring forlornly at her feet. She felt him lift her chin up gently with his finger, looking at her with a smile._

"_Where will you go?" She asked, surprised to hear a slight tremor in her voice._

"_I was thinking… maybe Termina. Somewhere far from here. I need to be on the road again, Zelda. I'm not meant for castle life."_

"_You're… set on leaving then?" She asked. "The people love you, Link. You won't stay, even for them?"_

"_They love you too," he replied. "You're their queen. They would follow you to the ends of the earth."_

"_Then," she said, "You won't stay, for me?"_

_He gazed at her long and hard, with an intensity that momentarily surprised her. Yet, she refused to back down, holding her head up proudly, looking him in the eye._

"_Please, Zelda, don't make me choose between you and this. You know that I lo… that I care deeply for you."_

_She said nothing, tearing her gaze away from him and looking out towards the heavens. She could hear faint music and laugher rumbling from inside the castle, but it seemed like miles away…_

"_Zelda?" _

"_When are you going?" She asked, still not looking at him, determined that he would not see the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes._

"_Soon. A few weeks, after I've gotten everything ready."_

"_And will you come back?"_

_He grasped her shoulders, gently forcing her to turn around. He looked at her sadly, stroking her cheek with his fingers. His soft touch was almost more than she could bear._

"_I will come back, Zelda, I promise you that. I just need to leave Hyrule for awhile."_

"_How long is 'awhile'?" She asked in a broken whisper._

_He didn't reply, releasing her and sighing heavily. "I don't know," he said finally. "I'm sorry."_

_She nodded mutely, feeling a sense of emptiness replace her beating heart. "I understand." But she didn't. Not really._

_They stood in awkward silence, alone on the balcony. How strange indeed, that only a year ago, Ganondorf had been sealed away. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then._

"_Zelda, I…,"_

_She couldn't take it anymore. A thousand emotions rose up from her breast as she threw her arms around him fiercely, kissing him passionately on the lips. Oh Goddesses, how she had longed to do this… she pressed herself closer to him, trying to feel his warmth, before he left her forever…_

_And then she realized what she was doing, and broke away quickly, ashamed of herself, and at her loss of self control. Crystal tears flooded down her cheeks as she turned and fled. She heard him shooting her name, his footsteps echoing loudly behind her, but she didn't look back-_

_Up countless flights of stairs, past suits of silent armor that guarded darkened hallways, she ran blindly, her footsteps echoing in the abandoned corridors. She had no idea where she was going, didn't really care- she needed to get away from everything…_

_He was still shouting her name, still following her. Goddesses, why wouldn't the man just leave her alone? He would haunt her the rest of her life, as she sat alone on the throne, never happy or contented. Her dress was encumbering her, preventing her from escaping… she felt his hands grasp her shoulders._

"_I'm sorry!" She cried, spinning around to face him, barely able to see him through a haze of tears. "I'm sorry, Link, I'm sorry," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He held her softly, encircling her protectively with his arms._

"_Zelda…"_

_She tried to flee again, tried to struggle, but a part of her wanted to stay in his arms, forever, his embrace that she would never feel again…_

"_Zelda, look at me."_

_She raised her eyes to his hesitantly, barely able to see his features in the dark hall. His hands roved unashamedly over her back, she could feel his heat through the silk of her dress._

"_Link…"_

_He kissed her, deeply, lovingly, like a thirsting man desiring a drink of water. His lips claimed hers, drowning her in an indescribable sea of passion. She moaned softly as he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, his hands resting perfectly on her waist._

"_Please don't leave me, Link," she whimpered, pulling away from him. "I love you… I love you…"_

"_I love you too, Zelda," he murmured gently, cupping her face with his hand. "I'll always be here for you. Always."_

_She gazed at him, filled with elation and desire and despair. She wanted him to be with her, at her side every day, lying next to her when she woke up in the morning. But he was still a young man, still full of the adventurous passion that had awakened during his quest against Ganondorf…and she understood, finally, why he had to leave._

"_I know you will, Link," she said, lovingly caressing his cheek. He kissed her again, causing her heart to beat ecstatically with pleasure._

"_Just promise me, Link… promise that you'll return to me, someday."_

"_I promise, Zelda, that I will return to you," he recited gravely, locking her gaze with his beautiful eyes. "Will you wait for me?"_

_She nodded, pressing herself to him once more, clinging to his warmth as if her life depended on it. His heart thumped wildly in her ears and she sighed, feeling his hands gently stroking her back._

"_I will."_

* * *

"Zelda! ZELDA!"

She awoke abruptly, as if doused with cold water. Sitting up ramrod straight, she looked wildly around. Nothing but darkness and the feel of cold stone greeted her.

"Zelda! Where are you?"

"I'm here!" She replied, waving her arms- before realizing he probably couldn't see her. "Link! Up here!" She conjured a small fireball, casting a bright red glow over her position.

"I see you! Hang on!" He called, and she could hear him scrambling somewhere far below. Tree bark scraped as he nimbly climbed to her position, guided by the light from her fire.

"There you are!" Link panted, pulling himself up onto the ledge. "Goddesses Zelda, you scared me! I thought… I thought I lost you!"

"I'm sorry," she replied genuinely, knowing how long he must have searched in the chilling darkness for her. "I… fell unconscious. I don't know how long I've been out."

"Probably only for a few minutes. I just finished off the last moblin and sealed the breach. I've been sear- Zelda, what happened to your arm?"

She had completely forgotten about her wound. In a moment of panic, she gazed at her cut, only to find that it had magically healed, her skin slightly pink and raw, but good as new. Only her torn shirt sleeve and dried blood remained as evidence that the moblin had wounded her.

"I was attacked by a moblin," she explained, as Link examined it intently. "It struck me, just as I had finished casting Farore's Wind. I ended up teleporting here, and then I fell unconscious." She frowned. "That's odd. My wound has already completely healed. Not that I'm complaining, or anything."

Link grinned, rummaging in her backpack. He triumphantly produced an empty bottle.

She gasped. "The fairy! It's gone! Was it… was it the thing that healed me?"

"Looks like it," Link chuckled, throwing the empty bottle back in her pack. "They're invaluable. Saved my life more than once, and now yours."

She examined the raw skin on her right arm, gingerly feeling it. "Incredible," she breathed, noticing that aside from some soreness, it was good as new.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, still concerned. "I'm sorry, I should have protected you-,"

"Link, I'm fine," she reassured him. "It's not your fault, you were dealing with problems of your own. I should have been a bit more alert."

"You took one of them down," he grinned, waving off her self criticism. "Very nice." She smiled too, relieved that she had survived her first real "test."

He looked around at their surroundings, which were still faintly illuminated by the fireball in her hand. "You know where you teleported to?"

She shook her head. "I lost control of the spell. Went somewhere completely random."

Link gestured towards the stone floor on which they sat, and at an ancient pillar with vines growing on it. "This is the entrance to the Forest Temple."

Even as the words left his mouth, a cold wind blew from inside the depths of the temple. Zelda shivered.

"Seems like a lovely place," she said sarcastically, moving a bit closer to Link. "You said that Saria guards this temple?"

He nodded, gazing into the darkness as if he could penetrate the shadows. "It's creepy. I've gone inside a few times. You don't want to enter at night, if you can help it." She shuddered at his ominous words.

"Didn't the Hero of Time have to cleanse the temple of its evil?"

"He did," Link said. "Many centuries ago. But it's still a foreboding place. You can feel its presence, can't you?"

Another series of loud howls, close by.

"I think the Wolfos were attracted by the battle," he muttered grimly, gazing out below into the darkness. "It's best if we leave soon. The monsters were banished and the rift sealed; our job here is done."

She nodded her head mechanically, still not saying anything. He glanced at her oddly. "Something wrong, Zelda?"

"I had a… another vision," she replied, looking at him. Link looked relatively taken aback.

"What was it about?" He asked finally.

"You were on a balcony," she reeled off. "And I came to talk to you. And you said that you were leaving for… Termina, I think." She glanced at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"As far as I know, I'm not leaving Hyrule anytime soon," Link said amusedly. "What was the background like?"

"We were in a castle," she replied. "There was a party of some sort…," she tried to remember what it had been for. Just like her first vision, it was fading rapidly in her memory. "I think… we were celebrating the defeat of the Dark King."

Link smiled. "Maybe your vision was predicting the future?"

"Maybe," she said doubtfully, unable to shake off the sneaking suspicion that her vision had actually happened sometime in the past. But that was absurd, she hadn't even known Link a month ago…

"Anything else?"

She hesitated, recalling clearly the memory of them kissing passionately in a deserted corridor. She could almost feel Link's hands caressing her bare flesh… longed to feel his lips covering hers… "No, nothing else."

He seemed unsure of the veracity of her statement, but nonetheless nodded his head. "Maybe the Sages would be interested in hearing your vision?"

"Yeah… maybe…"

More howls. This time, they sounded eerily close by, as if a pack of Wolfos was clustered at the bottom of the temple entrance, waiting for their prey to come down.

"Time to go, I think?"

"Yeah, I agree," she said, getting to her feet. She dispelled her small fireball and wrapped her hands around his chest as he brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she suddenly recalled her vision again, noting her close proximity with Link…

"Hang tight," he smirked, before he began to play.

She blushed an even deeper shade of red, and for the first time that night, she was glad that it was too dark to see anything.

* * *

"You're back early," Malon noted coolly, sitting at a desk, a stack of papers lying in front of her on the table.

Zelda ignored her comment, shutting the door behind her. It was indeed only nine in the evening, which seemed incredible to her. Rauru had told Zelda to head home and get some rest, after her successful trip with Link. She was more than happy to oblige.

"What're you doing?" Zelda asked cautiously, unsure of Malon's temperament.

"Doing my class work," she replied, "Something that you've been neglecting for the past month."

Zelda sighed. As if she needed a reminder. Still, despite her increasingly desperate situation at university, she couldn't find the energy to even start on her increasingly large mound of homework. Anyways, since she was sleeping all the time in class, she doubted that she'd understand any of it.

"I'm going to bed," she replied curtly, heading to their bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Zelda, wait."

"What is it, Malon?" Zelda sighed in irritation, hoping that she wasn't about to be lectured on her studying habits.

"You got a letter."

Malon was holding out a small envelope, looking determinedly away. Zelda slowly walked towards her, taking the letter with an odd sense of trepidation that she couldn't explain.

In flowery, golden letters stamped on the envelope's front, she recognized the sender. Her heart skipped a beat, as she stared in shock for several seconds at the envelope in her hands.

"It's from my dad."


	12. Chapter 12

Malon looked just as perplexed as Zelda. "What's it say?"

Zelda tore open the letter, heart hammering in her chest. She hadn't spoken to her father for quite awhile… although, from experience, she knew that letters from him usually heralded bad news.

With trembling fingers, she lifted the small paper from the envelope. Surprisingly, only about half of the page was filled with writing. She began to read:

_Dear Zelda,_

_With your winter holidays approaching in less than three weeks, it is my wish that you return to our estate in Lake Hylia for several days. I will be hosting an important political gathering on the eve of Goddess Day- representatives from all over the world, and several influential members of the Hylian republic, will be attending. It would make a good impression, and thereby boost my political standings, if you would attend and treat the guests with the courtesy expected of a senator's daughter._

_I will send down one of our servants to pick you up from the university on the 25__th__, probably sometime in the afternoon. Have your bags packed and ready by then- he will have a plane ticket for you. Until then, continue your studies and uphold our family's noble tradition._

_Sincerely,_

_Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian_

_Senator, Republic of Hyrule_

Zelda stared at the cold, hard writing style of her father. So impersonal… as if she was just another of his political acquaintances, rather than his own flesh and blood! Still, she felt a small tremor of relief wash over her: the letter was not, after all, an angry inquiry about her falling grades, although she knew it would only be a matter of time before her father figured out. She scanned the letter again, searching for some hidden meaning, but everything was clearly stated. She would be returning to her home after her winter holidays began, to act as a hostess and trophy for her father to show off his political clout.

"Zel, what's it about?" Malon asked tentatively, her interest apparently trumping her disapproval of Zelda's recent studying habits.

"Nothing," she mumbled, tossing the letter over to Malon to read- what did she care, anyways? "Dad just wants me to come home during break. Entertain some of his powerful friends in the government."

"That's not too bad, is it?" Malon asked, brows furrowed as she read the letter.

Zelda shrugged. "I suppose not." The truth was, she absolutely _hated_ having anything to do with her father. Ever since her mother had died, he had tried to mold her into the "ideal" young woman- beautiful, intelligent, demure, and utterly subservient to her father's wishes. As the letter made clear, she wasn't his daughter, only a mere tool for political advancement.

Malon had finished reading the letter, handing it back to Zelda. "Your dad sounds like he's a riot at parties," she muttered apologetically.

"He does well enough, I suppose," Zelda muttered bitterly, tossing the letter into their trash bin. She cast the envelope one last contemptuous look and strode away, much to Malon's bemusement.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass by in a murky haze, as Zelda struggled to prop up her plummeting grades in college. Oftentimes, she felt blind and confused, her body weak from the constant stress she was forcing upon it. The days trickled by, one by one, and it began to feel like her only goal in life was to survive for the next day. A barrier of silence still existed between herself and Malon, and her life at university continued to suffer. Even Kafei and Mido, who at first tried to cheer her up, now seemed to be going out of their way to avoid her. And her father's letter continued to weigh heavily in the back of her mind, for some reason she couldn't quite place.

But college was the least of her worries. Rauru had been teaching her more and more powerful spells, rigorously tutoring her, forcing her to remember complex incantations, and even teaching her some ancient Hylian, which many of the spells were written in. She had already mastered the three "basic" spells- Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love- and now spent her time attempting to stop time and manipulate objects around her. It was incredibly draining work, and it seemed to Zelda that she was making no progress at all.

Despite her weariness however, she also noticed that Rauru was slowly becoming more haggard and tired, despite his best attempts to hide it. His weaknesses became clearer during their magical duels against each other: she was getting better, and he was being drained of magic, because each duel they fought had resulted in a continually slimmer margin of victory for Rauru.

The one plus side to all her training was the time she spent with Link. Ever since their first trip to the Forest Temple, Link had managed to convince Rauru that she needed some first-hand experience fighting against the Dark King's minions. So, once or twice a week, she would journey with Link across Hyrule rather than train with Rauru. She valued these experiences, not only as a respite from her relentless training, but also because Link felt like the only person left that she could talk to.

And so it was, after a particularly hard-fought battle against a trio of stalfos, that Zelda found herself sitting on a small piece of rock jutting out from the middle of Lake Hylia, connected to land by a flimsy rope bridge. Link was not far off, bathing some of his wounds in the ice-cold water of the lake. He had suffered some minor scratches from the battle- nothing severe enough for a red fairy, but they were still some fairly nasty cuts.

"Do you know how cold this water is?" Link grumbled, shivering and wincing as he washed one of the cuts on his arm.

"Well, we _are_ in the dead of winter after all," Zelda called, resting on top of a flat rock. "Anyways, you shouldn't be using the water. It's illegal to bathe, swim, or dump pollutants into the lake. They like to keep everything 'pristine and clean'- to use the Lake Hylia motto."

"I doubt that anyone will see me, it's already pretty dark out," he replied. "Unless they have patrol officers scouring the lake at this time of night."

"It's Lake Hylia, I wouldn't put it past them," she said sarcastically, gazing across the lake and at the collection of wealthy estates and mansions built upon its shore. Small lights from various rooms shone like miniature stars through the all-encompassing veil of night. Somewhere over there was her own house… where her father most likely was.

"I forgot that you live here," Link said, walking back to her. His wounds were cleaned, with small strips of torn fabric wrapped tightly around them to prevent more bleeding. He collapsed onto the ground next to her, letting out a deep sigh. "Wanna see your dad before we head back to the Temple of Time?"

"No," she shuddered, much to Link's amusement. "Seeing him once a year is enough for me."

"You really don't like him that much?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," she muttered, toying with a loose strand of her hair as she gazed across the darkened lake.

"Is anything wrong, Zelda?" Link asked quietly, casting an inquisitive look at her.

"Everything's fine," she lied, turning her head away.

"_Something's_ wrong," he said firmly. "Anything you want to talk about? You know, get off your chest? I'm always willing to listen."

She sighed, gazing into the depths of Lake Hylia. The moonlight was reflected off of its perfect, crystal surface, with barely a ripple disturbing the water's tranquility.

"No, Link, I'm alright."

Her eyes were averted from him, but she knew that he was continuing to look at her. It felt like his eyes were physically boring into her heart.

"It's not good to keep all your problems bottled up inside of you," he advised, half humorously, half pleadingly.

She still didn't respond, still trying to wrestle with her inner turmoil. Of course there were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Why? She couldn't rightly answer. Maybe it was her just her own stupid pride.

"You're very stubborn," Link groaned, reaching for his backpack. After fumbling around for several seconds, he withdrew a small item that glinted sharply in the moonlight. It was the Ocarina of Time.

"We're heading back to the temple, then?" Zelda asked, getting to her feet.

"No," he replied, gently touching her arm and guiding her back down. She looked at him curiously as he handled the instrument.

"I know that something is wrong," he said carefully, still holding onto her arm. "You find a Triforce mark on your hand, and I'd be very surprised if you managed to have a normal life again."

"But," he continued, "I can still help you. I've told you before, Zelda, I'll always be here for you." He smiled encouragingly at her, waving the ocarina slightly. "If you don't feel like talking, that's fine, but maybe this will help you."

He lifted the instrument to his lips and began to play. A fine, melodious tune wafted into the chill night air, like a flowing river crafted by his agile fingers on the keys. She sat entranced as the sound washed over her; despite the coldness of winter, she suddenly felt warm, like a fire inside of her had just been lit. It was an odd warmth- hot but not burning, filling her with a sense of merriment that she hadn't felt in weeks, maybe months.

Link watched her as he played, his lips formed into a playful smile as he saw the effect of the song upon her. He continued to play the instrument, his body rocking back and forth in tune with the music, his entire being heaving with expression. It was as if he was joined with the instrument, rather than simply blowing air into it and hitting the right notes. It complemented the nature of the song perfectly, as the melody rippled through the still night air.

As the last notes of the song lingered, and then died softly away, Zelda let out a sigh that she hadn't been aware of holding. And as she expelled the air, it felt like a certain portion of her troubles had been lifted away as well. Her soul felt clean and light-hearted, as if the troubling darkness pervading her thoughts had been banished far away. She beamed radiantly at her newfound euphoria.

"That's better. I like you much more when you smile," Link laughed, putting the ocarina in his lap. "How do you feel now?"

"Great. Better than that. Fantastic!" She said, smiling brightly at him. Even physically, her muscles seemed to ache less than before. "What was that song you played? What did it do to me?"

"It's called the Song of Healing," he murmured. "According to legend… or history, depending on how you view it… the Hero of Time was taught this song by a traveling mask salesman during his journey to Termina."

"And this… mask salesman just happened to know such a magical tune, did he?"

"He was kind of odd himself," Link chuckled. "However, the song has the power to expel darkness and evil magic from one's soul."

"In other words, it heals you of any aches or pains," Zelda replied, giggling. She couldn't believe how… relieved she felt. As if all the stress had left her body.

"Pretty much, although obviously you'd want a red fairy for physical wounds," he said. "Anyways, the Hero supposedly used this song to put the troubled souls of people to peace. In fact, the Song of Healing saved the Hero from being a Deku Scrub for the rest of his life!"

"I can't see the famed Hero of Time as a small Deku Scrub," she said dryly. Link grinned in response, as if her sudden good mood was infectious.

"Neither can I, which is why it's probably best that he learned this song. If I could meet the Hero of Time, I'd like to ask him what it's like to be a Deku Scrub."

They both broke out into a prolonged bout of laughter, as if it had been an amazingly funny joke.

"It's incredible," Zelda said, eventually recovering and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "What this song can do to you."

"It's a good pick-me-up," he said. "Just don't get dependent on it. The philosophy 'too much of a good thing' applies here, I guess."

"What else can the ocarina do?" She asked, eyeing the instrument with renewed interest. "Aside from teleporting us around Hyrule and healing souls."

"It can play an incredible variety of tunes," Link said. "With the ocarina, you can slow time or dispel rain clouds, as long as you know the proper song."

"Do you know any?"

"Just a few," he admitted. "I've really only memorized the music that can warp me to the various temples around Hyrule. And some other pieces that I like."

"Shame," she said. "You'd make a great musician."

He grinned and wrapped a tight arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Zelda smiled brightly at him, taking deep pleasure in both his playful antics and warm body.

"You feel better now?" Link teased, his warm breath crystallizing in the cold air. She nodded earnestly.

"Thanks to you," she whispered, an encouraging smile curved on her lips. "My hero."

He smiled eagerly, tilting his head forward just a little, before suddenly hesitating and guiltily drawing his face back. She couldn't help but a feel a small twinge of disappointment, even under the influence of the Song of Healing. Once again it had seemed like… well… Vivid memories of her "dream" with Link rushed back through her head again.

"Time to go, I think?" He mumbled hastily, helping Zelda to her feet. She brushed some frozen grass off of her jeans before taking his hand as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Holding on tight enough?"

She smacked him on the shoulder, playfully.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he smirked handsomely, before placing the ocarina to his lips.

She waited expectantly for him to play the Prelude of Light, the teleportation song that would warp them back to the Temple of Time, but instead he glanced back at her again, as if unsure about something.

"You really think I'd make a good musician?"

Zelda giggled and smiled warmly at him. "A great one."

Bolstered by her encouragement, Link grinned and began to play.

* * *

"You've done extremely well, Zelda," Rauru declared, smiling benevolently at her. "For the past two months, you have exceeded all of our expectations. I'm proud of you, and confident in your abilities."

She returned his grin wearily. Now that the end of her training was in sight, the feeling of victory was almost tangible. It had seemed like such an impossible goal… but each passing day had been a stepping stone, closer and closer to the end. Even the Dark King's imminent arrival in a week's time didn't do much to dampen her spirits.

"Now, as I promised to you earlier this month, I will end your training and allow you one week's rest to recuperate your strength for the coming battle. Goddesses know that you need it," he chuckled. "However, this is on one condition- you best me in one final duel."

She nodded eagerly, feeling overwhelming energy picking up her aching muscles. One last duel- one last fight- was all that was left standing in her way. There was no way she could falter now. She had to prove herself. The Triforce on the back of her left hand glowed energetically, as if sharing her good spirits.

"I'm ready," Zelda replied confidently, trying to calm her buzzing mind. Rauru nodded and stepped backwards, freeing his hands from the cumbersome folds of his robes.

"If you are ready, then I am as well. Don't hold back. Prepare yourself!" The sage commanded, a fireball popping into his right hand.

He sent the fireball spinning towards her, but she teleported away before it even came close. The sage whirled around with preternatural reflexes even before she re-appeared behind him, and a wall of fire rose up between both of them.

Zelda felt the heat licking her face, blinding her from Rauru's actions on the other side of the wall. She instinctively cast Nayru's Love, and the shimmering magical bubble encased her completely, just as the sage sent several more fireballs at her. They impacted with her shield violently but she was nearly unfazed by them, and her shield held strong. She dispelled it in order to send her own counter-attack at Rauru, but the old man spun on his heel and re-appeared to her far left.

"You're pretty good with those three basic spells," he called. "Let's see what else you've learned." Even as he spoke, he traced a delicate sigil in midair with his finger- the flaming rune remained suspended for a second before exploding wildly, sending shards of crystal at her.

She could have cast Nayru's Love, but it would leave her unable to counter-attack. And besides, he wanted to see her other skills. With a grin, she cast a reflection charm around herself, and the needle sharp blades of crystal shot back towards Rauru. With a mere wave of his hand, the projectiles all disintegrated.

Unfazed by his immaculate defense, Zelda chanted a quick string of words in ancient Hylian. Her Triforce burned with power as it provided her with a sudden jolt of energy. Five stone tiles from the floor cracked from their spots, hovered in midair, and with a sudden flick, she sent them all spinning towards the sage.

He teleported away, right behind her this time, and she could feel the burning heat prickling her neck as he summoned another spell. Quick as a flash, she directed the stone tiles to fly back at her position as she rolled to the ground. They flew over her head at sickening speeds and shattered on something, briefly spraying her with shards of rock. She jumped lithely to her feet, seeing that Rauru's magical shield had deflected her attack.

"How impressive," he laughed, dispelling the barrier. "You have good dexterity, it seems." And without pause, he sent a stream of fire at her face, forcing her to teleport to safety.

"You can keep yourself safe, but you cannot win this duel without defeating me!" He said, causing her to grit her teeth. Of course he was right, but it was always damn hard to break through Rauru's defenses. But she was still on roughly even ground with him, which was some consolation.

_Stay focused, Zelda. Don't slip now. _

She snapped her head up in time to see a freezing blast of ice jetting from Rauru's fingertips. With a crunch, it impacted with her lower body, completely encasing her legs in ice.

"Is that it?" Rauru cried, seemingly unimpressed with their brief fight. He conjured another fireball, and flicked it at her almost lazily.

He had made one crucial mistake, though. Her hands were still free, even if her legs were frozen. She reflected the fireball back at him with sudden force, causing it to speed back at the sage. He parried it back, causing it to gain even greater velocity. She barely had a second to deflect the fiery marble back at Rauru, but by then it was too fast for him to counter-attack with. He shielded himself with Nayru's Love just as the spell impacted against him, exploding violently with flames and smoke.

Zelda took the opportunity to melt the ice with a thin stream of fire from her palm. Her Triforce was burning like never before, but she ignored it, pushing it to the limit. She _had_ to win this battle…

She conjured Din's Fire upon Rauru, but with a loud crunch several tiles flew up between him and the fireball, protecting the sage from her attack.

"You're thinking too conventionally," he criticized, as the stone tiles shattered from the force of her attack. "Your spells are too predictable!"

He was right, once again. There was no way she could crack his defenses with such simple spells. The only way to beat Rauru would be to surprise him.

But how could she do that…?

Rauru had already begun to chant deeply in ancient Hylian, his voice resonating weirdly inside the Inner Sanctum. With a mighty backhand swipe, a small tornado literally materialized from thin air, spinning towards Zelda as it sucked up the stone tiles from the floor.

She spun on her heel, teleporting a safe distance away, but the tornado followed her with surprising speed, tearing up more debris as it did so. If she was sucked into that thing, the flying pieces of stone would definitely do more hurt than the tornado itself…

Zelda fled from the tornado again, using Farore's Wind to escape the menacing storm, but her Triforce was scalding the back of her hand in protest. The damned tornado changed its direction to follow her new position, once again: how could she escape it? Even as she thought, Rauru sent several more fireballs spinning her way- she twisted and dodged them lithely, avoiding the last one with a well-timed casting of Nayru's Love.

"You're wasting too much energy, and ultimately for nothing!" The old sage yelled, much to her irritation. "You can't win a battle by staying on the defensive!"

The tornado continued to spin towards her, and it was so overloaded with tiles that it began shooting the stone shrapnel outwards in random directions with lethal force. She ducked low as one of them whizzed over head, shattering on the wall behind her. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Rauru safely protected from the deadly missiles by his own shield enchantment. An idea sparked in her head…

He may be completely safe as long as his shield was up… but he couldn't do much else. Teleporting away from the tornado before it came too close, Zelda reappeared a foot behind Rauru, who turned to face her. She blasted him with a stream of liquid fire, which hissed and boiled upon his magical barrier but did not break it. Over his shoulder, Zelda could see that the whirlwind had altered its course to chase her once again. Good.

"Haven't I taught you that Nayru's Love is unbreakable, as long as the caster maintains sufficient magical power and state of mind?" Rauru chided in amusement, watching lazily as her attack continued to splatter ineffectively off his shield.

"I've got a plan," she countered firmly, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt.

"And what's that?" His eyebrows were raised in mild interest. A stone tile from the tornado shot into his back, shattering into hundreds of peaces as the shield repelled it. Rauru jumped in surprise, trying to turn around, but it was too late.

"That this distracts you long enough," Zelda cried, as more stone tiles filled the air like an angry swarm of bees. She ended her fire spell and hid behind Rauru's protective bubble like a shield, as more tiles slammed against it. The tornado was only feet away from him…

Praying to the Goddesses that her plan worked, Zelda teleported to safety as soon as the tornado was upon her position. Rauru was not so lucky. With his shields up, he was unable to cast any further magic: the old man was sucked into his own whirlwind, screaming like a demon all the while.

Reappearing at the far end of the room, Zelda fell to her knees as a surge of exhaustion overwhelmed her. The tornado had once again changed course to track her, but this time it was moving irregularly. She involuntarily winced as she heard numerous sharp cracks, no doubt caused by the debris caught inside the whirlwind impacting with Rauru's still active magical shield. The fact that he still had the mental concentration to keep his shield alive astounded her.

The storm was moving slowly and violently now, like some sort of grotesque animal trying to heave up a distasteful meal. It was behaving erratically, as it seemed to lose some of its power and impetus. Although it was still moving towards her, Zelda could tell that the spell was losing the magical energy that sustained it.

With a final explosive gust of wind, the tornado burst into a million different strands of dust, leaving only strewn rubble and broken stone tiles in its wake. And a very dizzy, old, and angry man lying on the floor.

Zelda teleported over to him jubilantly, while using the last reserves of her magic to summon a small fireball in her hands. She waved it in Rauru's face in a half threatening, half playful manner.

"I think I won."

Rauru's eyes were glazed over, and he gave her an unfocused look before doubling over and retching onto the stone floor. At once, she felt slightly guilty of his predicament, extinguishing her spell and rushing forward to help him.

"Are you all right…?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" He responded indignantly, doubled up on all fours. "I just went on the amusement park ride from hell! Goddesses, an old man like me isn't supposed to do that type of stuff!"

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, unsure of what else to say. Now didn't seem to be a good time to gloat her victory.

Rauru cast her a gruff look and coughed. "You should be sorry. Pulling that trick on me. Don't they tell you to respect your elders?"

Zelda shrugged, looking at her feet. She didn't dare meet his eyes, until a few seconds later in which he broke out into a wheezing laugh.

"Rauru…?"

"That was pretty good, Zelda, pretty good. Highly unorthodox tactic, but it worked, I suppose!" His laughter was interrupted by another severe bout of coughing, as he clutched his stomach.

"No, no, I'm fine!" Rauru muttered, waving her away. "I've gone through worse before, although that was a bit of a nasty shock for me. Very creative thinking!" He chuckled lightly.

Zelda finally broke into a tentative smile, seeing that his previous anger had dissipated. "So… that's it?"

The old man nodded. "That's it. You won the duel, fair and square. Well deserved, I might add," he said, winking. "You've come a long way, Zelda, and you've proven it today. Your magical skills still need some tweaking…,"

She winced. _More_ training?

"… but I expect that you'll perform better after a week of rest." Rauru smiled toothily at her, and she felt nearly overcome with happiness.

"Thank you, Rauru!" She cried, leaping forward and embracing the old man tightly. He let out a muffled 'oof' of surprise, but chuckled heartily before hugging her back. "Thanks for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you," he replied, breaking away from their embrace. "You're a much better student than Link ever was." They both broke into mutual grins.

"So… I've got a week, now?"

Rauru nodded. "Get some rest, you really need it. But if you have some spare time, just run through everything I've taught you. Keep your mind sharp."

"No worries, I'm ready."

"I don't think any of us are," he reprimanded lightly, "But we can only hope to do our best. The Dark King will arrive midnight on Goddess Day, barely more than a week away."

She felt a vague uneasiness at the mention of the Dark King's name, but shook it off. Her euphoria was too strong to really feel fear, at least for the moment. Nevertheless, she nodded her head.

"I understand, Rauru."

"I know you do, child. Be here at the Temple of Time an hour or so earlier, just for preparation." There was a brief pause, as if Rauru was searching for something else to say, before clapping his hands together and smiling.

"And that is all I have to say to you. Stay safe, keep sharp, and I will see you in a week."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

On the first day of her winter break, Zelda woke up at three in the afternoon. An odd sense of elation filled her: she could sleep in as much as she wanted, resting her aching body, and not have to worry about classes or university at all. And better still, her training with Rauru was complete! She could almost hear her muscles calling out in jubilant celebration.

The very thought of her newfound freedom filled her with joy and unexpected energy. She leapt out of bed, still wearing her night garments as she ran into her dorm's main living area, where Malon was sitting on the couch flicking through the television channels in a bored manner.

"Good morning!" Zelda said brightly, as if the events of the past few weeks had never happened between them. Her friend jumped in surprise, letting out a small shriek.

"It _is _a great morning, isn't it?" She said, staring out the window in happiness. Snow was falling thickly outside of their dormitory.

"… It's the afternoon," Malon replied, staring at her oddly. "You… err… seem a bit excited today."

"It's winter break!" Zelda cried, sitting down at the foot of the couch. Privately, she was also overjoyed with the fact that Rauru was done teaching her. Thank the Goddesses!

Malon was looking at her with a funny expression on her face. "Uh… Zel, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" She laughed, jumping up from her spot and hugging her best friend. "I'm great! Fantastic! In fact, I'm feeling the best I've ever felt in my entire life!" And with that, she waltzed away to the bathroom, leaving Malon with a dumbfounded look on her face.

For the rest of the day, Zelda lounged around their dormitory room in extremely high spirits, talking animatedly and laughing at the smallest provocation. Needless to say, Malon was quite bewildered by her sudden change in behavior, but was more than willing to accept this change without much question. For the first time in weeks, it felt as if they were best friends once more.

They spent the majority of the day chatting and catching up on news: Zelda was astounded at the wealth information and social gossip that she had missed during her training with Rauru- apparently, Kafei was now dating a girl named Anju, Vaati had been busted for attempting to seduce another freshman, and Sheik had actually brought up the subject of marriage to Malon!

"I know we're a bit young," Malon gushed, turning crimson, "But, we've been dating for like, forever, and he was really serious about it and everything…"

"Stop rambling and tell me what happened!" Zelda laughed, not being able to envision a more perfect couple than her two friends. Well, except maybe herself and Link… but that was just wishful thinking. "When did Sheik ask you?"

"It's not like he actually proposed to me, Zel!" Her friend replied shrilly. "I mean, I love Sheik and all, but it's not like I'd marry him so young. But he told me, maybe after university, we could rent an apartment together or something…" Malon sighed dreamily, gazing outside the window with a contented look on her face. "Anyways, he wants me to meet his parents during winter break. They live in Kakariko, so Sheik's driving us there in a few days."

"Well, it proves that he really loves you, doesn't it?" Zelda said. "Especially if he wants you staying with his parents for a few days, it shows that he's willing to commit an actual relationship with you! I'm so happy for you, Mal!"

The red head grinned broadly and crushed Zelda in a tearful hug, all the while giggling with joy. "It means a lot coming from you, Zel."

She returned her friend's embrace warmly, glad that she and Malon were once again on friendly terms with each other. "No problem, Mal. You and Sheik are great together!"

Malon smiled, pulling away from their hug and blushing. "Yeah… I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile but… you know…"

Zelda's own grin faded slightly as she looked away, realizing how alienated Malon must have felt for the past few weeks.

"Well… it's past now," Malon said, averting an awkward moment and patting Zelda on the back. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, me and Sheik are eating out for dinner. You know, Mario's Pizzeria, a couple minutes away from campus? You wanna come?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on anything private!" Zelda said hastily, feeling that it might lead to an awkward situation if Sheik and Malon wanted to get intimate.

"It's not like that!" Malon replied quickly. "Not a special dinner or anything, just something between friends, y'know? Kafei and Anju might be there too… I mean, you're welcome to join us! Do you have any other plans tonight?"

"Not really, I'm pretty much free all of winter break," Zelda replied. "Until the twenty-fifth, at least, when I'm leaving for Lake Hylia."

"Well, I'm leaving a day before you for Kakariko. But anyways, you should come! It'll be fun! Hey-," Malon lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "If you want, you could bring Link! It could be some sort of triple date-,"

Zelda felt her face grow hot. "Oh! Link and I aren't… we're not…"

"Are you still mad at him?"

"No! It's just that… well… things haven't worked out between us, yet."

Malon grinned at her wickedly. "You _want_ him, don't you?"

"Oh, come on, who wouldn't?" Zelda replied crossly, much to her friend's amusement.

"Touché, Zel. But bring him along, anyways. You never know what might happen…"

"Because a pizzeria is _so_ romantic," she scoffed.

"Better than nothing," Malon said with a shrug. "You gonna call him or what?"

She sighed in defeat. Truth be told, she was desperate to see Link. Goddesses, it sounded like he was some sort of drug that she was dependent on!

"Let me borrow your phone," she said. "I still haven't replaced the one Vaati destroyed."

But still, someone like him was impossible to overdose on.

* * *

Mario's Pizzeria was a humble establishment, nestled in one of the busiest districts near Hyrule University. Thus, it was a natural hotspot for college students looking to relax after a week of grueling bookwork. Even more so on the first day of winter break.

The place was jam packed. When Zelda first walked in, all she could see was a large mass of moving bodies impeding any movement, forcibly reminding her of Vaati's party. But then again, it wasn't like anyone would attack her here… plus, that creep wouldn't be terrorizing any girls for awhile, if Malon had been telling the truth.

"Do you know where they are?" Zelda shouted over the din. Malon's hawk-like eyes scanned the booths for a few seconds, before tugging on her sleeve and pointing.

"Follow me!" The red head commanded, forging a way through the crowd using her purse as a miniature plow.

Sheik, Kafei, and Anju were already sitting at a secluded booth with drinks. They waved merrily at Zelda and Malon as they approached the table.

"Hello, my darling!" Sheik cheered, granting Malon a quick smooch on the lips and offering her a seat. "And my, my, if it isn't Zellie! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"I've had a lot of work to do, recently," she replied vaguely, hoping it would satisfy Sheik. She returned his smile and then sat down across from Malon, next to Kafei. "How're you guys doing?"

"Not too bad, not too bad," Kafei said jovially, beaming at Zelda. "I'm glad you're here too, these past few weeks have been… well, never mind that. Meet Anju! She's a sophomore at university. I don't think you've met her before…?"

"Nice to meet you," Zelda said sincerely, shaking Anju's hand. The other woman smiled politely, her shoulder-length red hair falling simply yet elegantly down her neck.

"She's a bit on the quiet side," Kafei whispered in Zelda's ear, as a waitress deposited glasses of water amongst the group. "But she's very nice, once you get to know her."

"I'm glad you found her," she replied, taking a sip of her water. "How's Mido doing?"

"He's feeling a bit lonely," Kafei answered with a frown. "Although, hopefully that'll be fixed up soon. He told me yesterday that he was interested in a girl he saw at the Temple of Time awhile ago. Fairly short, with green hair…"

Zelda nearly choked on her drink. "Short and green haired?"

"Yeah, I told him that his taste was a bit odd, but he seemed to genuinely like her," Kafei laughed. "He hasn't seen her since though, so I'm thinking it's high time we get him a different girl."

"Probably for the best," Zelda muttered, trying to hide her widening grin by looking away.

"What're you so happy about? Your first day of freedom?"

Zelda's grin only grew wider as she saw Link standing in front of her, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a shirt displaying the band members of the Indigo-Gos. He winked before taking a seat across from her, unfazed by the surprised looks he was getting from the rest of the table. There was a brief pause as everyone examined the newcomer.

"Uh, hi," he said with a handsome smile, waving his hand to no one in particular. "I'm Link."

The awkward moment was broken as everyone broke into laugher. Link was received warmly by everyone at the table, and was able to talk with everyone as if he was a close friend, rather than a complete stranger. He had a natural charisma that seemed to charm everyone he met.

"So, tell us about yourself, Link," Sheik urged, taking a sip from his soda. "Zelda doesn't say anything about you except for your _dashing _good looks."

"She says that, does she?" Link asked in amusement, quirking an eyebrow at her and smirking handsomely. She felt herself blush crimson and mentally imagined casting Din's Fire on Sheik.

"Don't mind Sheik, he's an idiot," Malon said aloud, giving him a filthy look. Sheik squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze, but was fortunately saved from any further punishments by the arrival of the waiter, a man wearing a garish green cap and sporting a fine black mustache.

"'Scuse me," the man said, dumping a basket of bread on their table and holding up a small notepad. "My name is Luigi, I'm your waiter for tonight."

They ordered their dinner quickly: several large pizzas, plus drinks. Their conversation turned into random topics as they waited idly for their food to arrive. Zelda could feel her stomach growling in hunger, and she realized she hadn't eaten at all that day. She secretly glanced at Link, who gave her a discreet wink. Goddesses, how did he always know? It was infuriating and endearing at the same time. She couldn't help but return a small smile.

The waiter returned soon enough, overburdened with several large plates of steaming hot pizza. He struggled to fit all of the food onto their relatively small table, coming dangerously close to tipping over their drinks in the process.

"Extra tip for that," Kafei winked, as the hassled waiter left for another table. "Eat up!"

As they ate their food like a group of voracious animals, the talk gradually turned to their plans for the winter holidays.

"Malon and I are heading back to Kakariko to see my folks," Sheik said, wrapping an arm tightly around Malon's shoulders and grinning broadly. "My mom has wanted to meet you ever since we first started dating…"

"Oh Goddesses, now I'm all nervous," Malon said in a jittery laugh. "Suppose they don't like me…"

"I'll still love you, at least," he said, pecking her on the cheek affectionately. Her cheeks grew red enough to match her hair, but she cast Sheik an adoring look.

"As long as you come meet my dad sometime on the ranch…"

"Yeah, and you still need to teach me how to ride horses," Sheik chuckled, tearing a bite from his pizza slice. "What about you guys? Any plans?"

"Not for me. I'm staying at University, just having a quiet winter holiday," Kafei said innocently.

"You and Mido have _something_ up your sleeves," Malon accused. Kafei grinned.

"I'm a reformed man, now!" He declared, putting an arm around Anju. Malon snorted disbelievingly. "What about you, Zel? What are you doing during break?"

"Visiting my dad in Lake Hylia," she mumbled ruefully, taking a sip of soda.

"But that should be _fun_, right?" Anju asked. "Isn't Lake Hylia the-,"

"Richest community in Hyrule, I know," Zelda said. "But everything is so _strict _there. There's a lot more freedom in Castle Town."

"Still, we're all coming to your house in the summer for a beach party," Sheik laughed, raising his glass of soda in the air. "Regardless of what your dad says."

"Cheers," Zelda said, feeling slightly more optimistic as she clinked glasses with him.

"Cheers!" Everyone else joined in, before laughing and gulping down their drinks.

"What about you, Link?" Malon asked. "Any plans this week?"

He shrugged. "Nothing too interesting. I'll be around and about. Traveling Hyrule mostly."

"Ooh, anywhere interesting?" Anju asked.

"Hopefully, but I can't tell. I go where the job takes me."

"What do you do?"

"I help my grandfather sell rare artifacts and antiques," Link reeled off smoothly.

"No offense, but that sounds pretty dull," Kafei chuckled, finishing off a pizza slice.

"It's not so bad," Link smiled. "It's more exciting than you'd think."

Everyone laughed, although Zelda smiled to herself at the double meaning of his words. Link seemed to realize what she was thinking, or maybe he was just keen on teasing her: he flashed her a discreet wink and a knowing smile from across the table.

"_Let's talk later_," he mouthed silently.

* * *

"Well, Link, it was a pleasure meeting you," Sheik said jovially, slapping him on the back as if they were best friends. Link smiled back politely and gave him a quick handshake.

"Nice to meet all of you, too," he replied. "Thanks for letting me come."

"No problem, you're friends with Zellie," Kafei said. "Not to mention, you helped her out of that tight spot with Vaati. Anyways, I'll see you guys later." He took Anju's hand and the couple waved. "Good night!"

"Well, I should get going too," Sheik said, slightly hesitatingly. He glanced at Malon, who gave him an exasperated look.

"Sheik, I need to take Zel back to our dorm…"

"No problem, I have a car," Link interrupted.

"You hear that, Mal? Link can take her back while we hang out a bit longer…"

Malon bit her lip, obviously wanting to stay with Sheik. "I dunno…"

"I'll be fine, Mal," Zelda assured. "Link's a good driver. Don't worry."

"Yeah, it's no trouble for me," Link said.

"Come on Malon," Sheik wheedled adoringly. She gave him a stern look before finally cracking.

"Alright. I guess I can stay out a bit later…" Sheik grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Then what are we waiting for? The night is still young, m'darling! Sheik will show you the way!"

Malon giggled helplessly, allowing him to carry her off, completely wrapped up in his presence.

"They're really in love with each other, aren't they?" Link asked amusedly, watching as the pair turned the corner and went out of sight.

"Yeah…" Zelda said wistfully, imagining Link carrying her off in his arms, and privately wondering if he felt the same for her. _Maybe I'm just a friend…_

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she replied, burying her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Thanks for asking, though."

"No problem," he smiled. "You _do_ look a bit cold."

"I'm fine, really…"

He hugged her tenderly, and she could feel the warmth from his body permeate to her very bones. His breath was hot on her neck and she nearly jumped in combined surprise and pleasure.

"That's a bit better," he teased, rocking her gently. She sighed, deciding to enjoy his presence rather than make a witty rebuff. Why would she, anyways?

One of his hands left her waist, toying with a strand of her golden hair. "So, what are you doing this week?"

"I already told you, going to Lake Hylia."

"When is that, again?"

She thought for a moment. The letter had said the twenty-fifth… "In three days."

"Leaving so soon?" Link asked thoughtfully, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That's too bad, I'm busy for the next few days."

"Well, that _is_ a terrible shame," she replied steadily, keeping her voice level.

"Don't worry though, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"It's a very good one, I think," he whispered conspiratorially into her ear. "You'll like it."

"What is it?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I can't tell you! Goddesses, Zelda, what kind of surprise would that be?" He spun her around playfully, smirking. "I guess you'll have to wait."

"I'm looking forward to it, _hero_," she replied smartly, poking him in the chest.

"That's good," he laughed. "Because I don't think your dad would like it very much, if he knew."

"… My dad?" She asked, momentarily stymied.

Link chuckled, heading off towards his car. "Come on Zellie, it's getting a bit late."

She caught up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "What does my dad have to do with any of this? And don't call me Zellie, it's annoying."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. And I think Zellie is a cute name for you."

"I hate it," she sighed exasperatedly. "It's a stupid pet name." He grinned.

"Then why do you let Sheik and Kafei call you that?"

"Because they're my friends, I guess."

"And I'm not?" He put on a mock-hurt expression as he fumbled for his car keys.

"Oh, Link, you know what I meant," she said, giving him a hug. She supposed one exception couldn't do any harm. "If it makes you feel better, then call me Zellie. But you're the only one who can do that."

"Alright, Zellie," he snickered. "Zellie, Zellie, Zellie…"

"I didn't mean you could abuse that privilege!" She exclaimed hotly, despite feeling slightly amused at his childish antics. He only laughed in response.

"You know you like me saying it," he said, leaning in close and tickling her ear with his breath. "Zellie."

The fact that he was completely right only served to irritate her more. She would never admit it, but Link was probably the only person in the world who she could never get mad at for anything. Even calling her by that stupid pet name. Hey, it actually sounded kind of intimate coming from his mouth…

"Alright, Lunkard," she replied grumpily.

"Lunkard?" He asked incredulously. "That doesn't even sound like my name!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Lunkard."

"Hey, stop!"

"Lunkard, Lunkard, Lunkard…"

"Have your fun now," Link said resolutely. "Because you won't be calling me that once I unveil my surprise."

"I can't wait," she sighed theatrically.

"I know you can't," he winked. "But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I promise."

* * *

For the next two days, Zelda spent most of her time sleeping and chatting with Malon, hiding inside their dormitory as the winter snow outside began to pile up steadily. It was a unique experience for her: waking up in the afternoon after nearly sixteen hours of solid sleep, and then lounging around lazily for the rest of the day. At least her body wasn't sore and her Triforce had stopped irritating her- so she assumed that all the rest was a good thing. All in all, her days were highly restful and uneventful, something she greatly preferred over Rauru's training regime.

Since Link was busy helping the Sages in her absence, she couldn't look forward to seeing him again during her winter break. Often, her thoughts would stray to him, playing out romantic fantasies in her mind, such as the princess being rescued by her hero. It was childish, she admitted, but she had nothing better to do anyways on her holiday off from college.

The weather was getting worse, with more and more snow falling, and with Goddess Day approaching, people were jamming the roads trying to get gifts for their loved ones. Another reason why she was stuck in the dormitory: Zelda hated the last-minute rush for presents that invariably accompanied the holiday. She had planned ahead, as usual, buying gifts for all of her friends: a necklace for Malon, a sweater for Sheik, and candy for Mido and Kafei. She still hadn't bought anything yet for her father or for Link: her dad hated receiving gifts on Goddess Day, and she really had no idea what Link would like.

She posed her question to Malon, a day before her friend was leaving with Sheik for Kakariko. "Mal, what do you think I should get Link for Goddess Day?"

"I dunno, you know him better than I do," came the reply.

"Well, throw some random gifts out. I'm stumped."

"How about clothes? Candy? Generic things you'd buy guys if you had no idea what they wanted."

"Yeah, well, I've already used those ideas. Anything else?"

Her friend thought for a moment. "How about a kiss?"

"Malon, this isn't Nayru's Day!"

She shrugged. "So? A kiss is a kiss, any day of the year. Just give him one, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Goddess, I dunno, he thinks I'm a freak and never talks to me again?" Zelda replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Zel, Link seems to be a nice guy, he wouldn't do that. Besides, I think he likes you."

"Didn't you tell me that 'the guy always makes the first move?'"

"Yeah, well that's ideally," Malon shrugged. "Didn't work with me and Sheik. I had to ask him out, since he was too cuckoo to do so."

"Well, that's very brave of you and all…"

"Look Zel, that's the best Goddess Day gift you could possibly give to him. Trust me on this, girl. Just find somewhere secluded and attack him."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle. "If it did happen, I'd want our relationship to be more love than lust."

"A little bit of both always works out nicely," Malon replied with a wink. "Speaking of Goddess Day presents, I hope you didn't forget mine?"

"Of course not! You're my best friend," Zelda replied, pretending to be thoroughly insulted. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, before Sheik picks you up. That way, I could give him his gift also."

"I should have known, you're always on top of these things." Malon sighed. "I just wish that I remembered to get your present this year…"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding, Zel, just kidding!"

"Malon, you have terrible jokes."

"You fell for it, didn't you? Now, come help me pack my luggage."

Zelda carried over one of her friend's travel packs, letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud. She could have sworn that dust fell from the ceiling at its impact. "Goddesses Malon, why are you taking all this stuff?"

"In case his parents don't like me and throw me out of the house. It's all my survival gear," Malon said matter-of-factly.

"Even if that _did_ happen…"

"I know, Sheik would still help me, blah, blah, blah…" Malon stood up and gave her a funny look. "Zel, do you really think he loves me?"

"Of course! Why are you even asking me that?"

"I dunno. It's just, he's always such a joker. Sometimes I think he only wants a good time and isn't in it for a deeper relationship."

"Malon," Zelda said sternly. "If Sheik was like that, do you really think he'd go through all the trouble of taking you to visit his parents? He practically obeys any command you give him! Anyone can see that he's blindly in love with you!"

Malon smiled weakly. "I'm just getting nervous, that's all. You know, what if it all doesn't work out with his folks? What if they hate me?"

"Goddesses, Malon! You're worrying too much. Stop it! Just be thankful that you found a wonderful man who loves you. Some of us haven't been that lucky, you know."

"Oh, Zel!" Malon sighed, hugging her tightly.

"Someone's feeling moody," Zelda said lightly.

"Shut it," Malon growled, still hugging her fiercely. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd kill you."

"Well, I should feel lucky then, right?"

"You should."

There was a poignant pause as they smiled appreciatively at each other, the memories of their long friendship running in both of their minds.

"Thanks, Malon. For everything."

"I'm glad you're back," Malon sniffled. At Zelda's questioning look, she explained. "Back to normal. When we got into that argument a month ago, it killed me. I couldn't stand not talking to you."

Guilt nagged at Zelda's heart. One month of pain for both of them, and only now were they friends again. And in a day, Malon would leave, and would she ever see her again?

"I'm sorry, Mal."

"Just don't do it again," she admonished, poking Zelda playfully on the nose.

"I won't." It was rather funny, in an odd sort of way: whether she won or lost against the Dark King, at least she wouldn't have to endure more training with Rauru.

Malon finally released her from the hug, smiling with watery eyes. "I never told anyone, you know. It was against my better judgment, but it seemed so important to you, so I kept my mouth shut."

Zelda returned her smile, an unexpected surge of emotions rising up like heat through her chest. "I know, Malon. Thanks."

The red head turned away, dabbing at her eyes with some tissues. She opened her mouth to say something, shut it, and then looked awkwardly at the floor.

"Well."

"Well…?"

"Help me finish packing these bags, then. These clothes won't put themselves in, you know?"

The next day, Sheik arrived at ten in the morning to pick up Malon for the five hour car trip to Kakariko. Zelda's parting with Malon was highly emotional, much to Sheik's bemusement. As Sheik carried off the last bits of luggage to his car, Malon stayed for a final word with Zelda.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will. And you too. Don't worry about Sheik, he loves you, nothing can change that."

"You've convinced me," Malon laughed. "And you have some work to do also, on Goddess Day."

"Link's busy, remember?"

"Well, whenever you see him. Get him before someone else snatches him away from you."

"Your advice is always appreciated, Mal."

"You'll be thanking me later."

"Maybe."

"You will. Anyways, I'd better go. Sheik will be wondering if I'm coming or not. I've gotta make a good impression on his folks, right?"

"They'll like you, Mal," Zelda smiled, and giving her best friend one last hug. She vaguely wondered if it was the last time she'd ever see Malon. "Have a nice trip. And don't open my presents until Goddess Day!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll call you sometime!" Malon said, as she stepped out of the door.

"No cell phone, remember?"

"I remember, that bastard Vaati," Malon glowered. "Well, call me then, or I'll never forgive you! And hope that your dad gets you a new phone for Goddess Day!"

"I doubt it," Zelda chuckled, as Malon smiled and waved. "Have a good holiday!"

"You too, Zel!" Her friend called, already running down the hall as if she was afraid Sheik would leave without her.

Zelda closed the door behind and dashed to the one window in their dormitory room. After a minute, Malon appeared outside, running to Sheik's maroon van that was idling near the building. As it began to move, Zelda waved, not expecting them to see her, but Sheik honked the horn three times as the car disappeared from her sight.

Smiling, Zelda left the window sill, feeling an odd sense of loneliness enveloping her. She had the whole dormitory to herself, for a day, before she would have to leave for Lake Hylia. She'd have to get everything in order, pack up her belongings, and clean up the place. Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

For the rest of the day, Zelda moped about the dormitory like a redead, listening to the latest album by the Indigo-Gos and preparing for her imminent departure. She dearly wished that she had some company, but Sheik and Malon were away, Link was busy saving the world, and Kafei and Mido were probably doing Goddesses-knew-what.

She tried to enjoy herself during her real last day of the winter holidays (seeing her dad hardly qualified as a break) but, after struggling through a horrendously boring day, she found herself sitting in front of the television, flicking through random channels as the hour grew later and later. She yawned and closed her eyes, just for a brief moment, during a commercial break…

_She woke abruptly from her troubled sleep. Sitting up, the silken covers sliding off her body, she shivered. She racked her mind, trying to recall the dream that had disturbed her, but found that she had completely forgotten everything but the fear it had caused._

_Rubbing her eyes in exhaustion, she gingerly stepped out of her lofty bed, her bare feet brushing the cold stone floor of her private chamber. It was completely dark; the candles had burned themselves out, signifying the lateness of the hour. Still, she walked forward, unsure of where she was going, her legs seemingly independent of her control._

_She strode across the room, navigating her way through the area easily, even in the dark. Not to the door- no, her feet carried her to the balcony. As she stood upon the platform, overlooking the castle gardens, a swift gust of wind blew through the courtyard, passing through her nightgown and freezing her to the bone. The once lush flowers and plants were withered from the newly fallen snow, blanketing the ground like a white sea._

_Resting her hands on the balcony's edges, she closed her eyes, trying to remember her dream. She breathed softly, melding into the unnatural stillness of the night…_

_It had been about him, she was sure of it. Ever since he had left her- how she missed him!- thoughts of him had plagued her mind. She thought of him during the long, dull meetings held with her royal advisors, or when she wandered the halls of the castle alone. And at night, when she lay in her bed, she could almost feel his presence, like a tangible thing laying next to her, teasing and tormenting at the same time. Goddesses, how she missed him!_

_But this particular dream of him had disturbed her. As she concentrated, she could remember faint vestiges of the horrible vision- was it an omen? All she could remember was darkness, darkness, and the insufferable feeling of confinement and despair. And an evil cackle- she had heard it before, somewhere. _

_And suddenly, as she delved deeper into her mind, there was a sharp flash of horror. Briefly, perhaps only for a second, but the horrid image remained burned in her thoughts like a scar: Link, his body broken and bloodied, lying on a bizarre torture rack, howling in agony._

_She gasped, stumbling back from the balcony, heart thudding loudly in her ears. It had been so quick, but she was sure that it was what she had been dreaming off! And she knew that it was not merely a nightmare: it was connected somehow with Link…_

_Cold fear gnawed at the edges of her heart as she lay on the marble floor, panting heavily. The pain she had felt- that Link was feeling- had been excruciatingly real. And as she shook her head to clear the horrid thoughts, there was a piercing scream, and that maddening cackle, and she realized who it was…_

Zelda gasped, opening her eyes and sitting upright, looking wildly around. She was in her dormitory room still, the television blaring softly in the background. She must have forgotten to turn it off before she fell asleep…

Getting off from the couch, she wracked her mind in confusion. The dream- she was sure it had been a dream- was so real. It was real. She had no idea how she knew, but something was telling her that it had happened. But that was impossible! How could she have been anywhere other than her dormitory? How could Link have… could he have…?

She drew a ragged breath, trying to calm herself. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. There was no way any of it could have happened…

"Get a grip," she muttered to herself, softly tapping her forehead with the television remote. "It wasn't real. It wasn't real…"

Despite herself, she couldn't shake off the vague feeling of uneasiness that lingered in the back of her mind. She tried to dismiss it as nothing more than nerves- after all, the Dark King was coming in a few days. That was probably the source of her nightmares: it seemed plausible enough, at any rate.

With a sigh, Zelda clicked the television off and dropped the remote onto the coffee table. She checked the clock hanging on the wall: it was nearly noon. How had she been asleep for so long? Slight stirrings of panic welled up within her- she was leaving for Lake Hylia today, and her things weren't even ready!

She packed her belongings enthusiastically, glad to have an excuse not to dwell on her dreams. For at least an hour, she kept herself busy, packing slowly in order to deliberately keep her mind unfocused from the horrid memories. She needed to see Link again- but a part of her mind dismissed it as a childish urge. Still, his pain had seemed so real to her- was he truly alright?

The vivid picture of Link, stretched on a torture rack and screaming in pain, assaulted her mind once again, and she shut it away, feeling sick. She needed a distraction… something to keep her mind off of the horrible thoughts… she grabbed a book at random from the pile on top of her coffee table, throwing it open.

It was her Hylian Mythology textbook, and she had turned directly to the chapter on the Legend of the Ocarina of Time. At once, she felt strangely soothed as she drunk in the words on the page, eyeing the curved form of the ocarina that was drawn in her textbook. She remembered that Link had once told her that she would enjoy the book, if she ever got around to reading it…

Thoughts of Link once more permeated her mind, and she focused more on the story, trying to keep herself from running outside and searching all of Hyrule until she found him. Her eyes skimmed over the pages, taking special interest whenever the Hero or Princess was described. Interestingly, she and Link seemed to have much in common with them…

There was a sharp knock on the door. Zelda froze as she was about to turn the page, her troubled thoughts of Link only heightening her apprehension. She approached the door silently, as another series of raps were made on it.

"Who is it?" She called. There came a mumbled response from the other side. Grasping the knob with shaking hands, she twisted…

"Good afternoon, Miss Zelda."

"Oh Goddesses!" She yelped, jumping back in surprise. The middle-aged man in front of her was dressed in a black business suit, and looking at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"… May I come in?"

"Yes, of course!" Zelda replied distractedly, turning around to cover her burning cheeks. It was only her father's butler, Shiro, nothing else. She felt slightly embarrassed at her reaction- what had she been expecting? A moblin?

"You seem slightly jumpy today, Miss Zelda," he said politely, stepping inside her dormitory and giving it a quick sweep with his eyes. He was thinly built, with mousy brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Just nerves, that's all. You know how my father is like. And please, don't call me 'Miss.'"

"Yes, Miss Zelda."

She sighed and turned to retrieve some of her packed baggage. He walked forward to her in order to help, staggering slightly as he moved. He had a limp in his left leg, obtained during his service in the Terminian military before he had been hired by her father.

"Thank you, Shiro," Zelda said, as the butler picked up one of her pieces of luggage. He nodded in reply, without saying a word: evidently, her father had trained him well.

"I'll get the last items I've packed," she called to Shiro, as he left the room. "I'll meet you outside, after I've checked everything."

"Yes, Miss Zelda," he called faintly from the hallway. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a small bag filled with some of her stuff. Grabbing her room keys, she swept the room one last time to make sure she had everything…

Her Hylian Mythology book was still on the coffee table, open to the page she had been reading before Shiro had come. With only a brief moment of hesitation, she walked forward and took the thick book, tucking it safely under one arm.

Satisfied, she turned and walked out, hearing the door slam loudly behind her.

* * *

Nine hours and an extremely dull plane flight later, Zelda found herself stuck in the back of a car, staring gloomily out of the window while Shiro drove. She should have been in higher spirits: the scenery of Lake Hylia was beautiful, and even in the early evening hours the lake glittered in the moonlight. Still, the fact that she was about to meet her father face-to-face for the first time in a year gave her an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she couldn't shake off that nagging worry about Link…

"We're almost there, Miss Zelda," Shiro called, adjusting his rearview mirror. "About five minutes from your father's estate."

"Thank you, Shiro," she responded politely, watching as the massive mansions owned by wealthy Hylians flashed by. This was the place where she had grown up: brimming with money and opulence. How she hated it.

"How is my father doing, Shiro?" She called, more for small talk than anything else.

"Oh, he's doing very well, Miss Zelda. His political campaign is going better than expected. In fact, if his Goddess Day Eve party goes off well, he might be elected to the Hylian council!"

"And after he's a member of the council, his next goal will be to become our ruler?" Zelda asked humorlessly. Shiro let off an automatic laugh.

"Wouldn't that be good, Miss Zelda?"

"Absolutely," she muttered. Already, the high gates and iron fences surrounding her father's estate were coming into view. Behind them was his sprawling mansion, a behemoth of a house that only the Royal Castle and Temple of Time could shame.

Shiro drove them through the gated area, stopping the car in front of an ornate fountain that acted as the centerpiece for the house's front lawn. Stepping out of his seat and opening her door, he bowed low and swept his arm out. "Welcome home, Miss Zelda."

"Thanks," she said rather pensively, stepping out of the car and glancing around. The mansion was even larger and more imposing up close. This did little to assuage her nerves.

"Go on in, Miss Zelda," Shiro said. "I'm sure you're eager to meet your father. I'll handle your luggage."

With a feeling of dread, Zelda walked up to the building's enormous front doors, noting the ornately carved patterns on the wooden surface. Two stone statues on either side of the entrance leered at her, sending slight shivers down her spine. She hated those stupid gargoyles.

As she walked inside, the doors closed with a resounding thud behind her, before everything fell still. There was absolutely no movement in the grand chamber of the building: everything was still and silent. She walked tentatively onto the marble floor, her shoes causing echoes to rumble off of the walls.

"There you are."

She jumped in surprise. Her father, Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian himself, had been sitting on a large armchair to the left of the main door. Apparently, he had been observing her ever since her entrance.

"Hello, father," she said, feeling her eyes automatically glue themselves to the floor.

She heard him rise to his feet, making a slight grunt of disapproval as he did so. There was a brief pause. "Well, aren't you going to hug your father?"

Her feet moved her forwards, despite her brain screaming frenzied protests. Her father was a rather stout man with black hair (she had inherited her mother's blond) and, like Shiro, possessed a flawlessly trimmed mustache. She threw one arm around him limply, a half-hearted hug that he did not return.

"It's good to see you again, father," she muttered. He snorted.

"You don't seem particularly pleased. What, you'd rather stay at University and party with your friends than see me?"

A slight blush came onto her cheeks. By the Goddesses, he was so condescending! Still, she did not respond, knowing her father well enough that he did not expect a reply.

"I tried calling you several times," her father continued, "But your phone seems to have become out of service."

"It's broken," she said.

"Well, it's no surprise. You're so careless with your belongings, it's a wonder that phone lasted as long as it did." She felt anger boiling up within her.

"Someone else damaged it."

"Who did?"

"Some guy," she responded rather weakly.

Her father's eyes bulged outwards ever so slightly. "Some guy? Who is he?"

"No one," Zelda said hurriedly. "Just-,"

"I thought I made it clear: you are to focus on your studies and not spend your time in college chasing after boys!"

She felt indescribable anger filling every fiber of her being. What, did her father consider her as some sort of street whore? She was nearly overcome by the desire to punch him in a most un-ladylike manner.

"Don't forget who you are," he continued, pacing around her. "Zelda Harkinian, daughter of a most prominent senator. I'll not have you ruin my reputation with your foolish antics!"

"Don't worry, father," she replied through gritted teeth. "I would never dream of doing anything that might cast doubt upon your political standings." He cast her an angry look.

"Watch your tone with me, young lady. I have supported you your entire life, and you repay my kindness with this attitude?"

She kept her mouth shut, barely avoiding losing her temper. She had completely forgotten how patronizing her father was. Goddesses, she hated him!

"That's good. You're learning to respect your father's authority and stay quiet," he said approvingly. She glared at him, although he didn't seem to notice or care. "How are your grades in university?"

"Fine," she lied.

"Well, I'll see that for myself soon enough," he rumbled, sweeping her with an imperious gaze. Zelda was unsurprised to find that she was quivering with rage: she hadn't felt this angry for such a long time…

"Go to your room," he dismissed, flicking his hand in its general direction. He was addressing her like she was a trouble-making ten year old. "A servant will fetch you when dinner is ready."

Without another look, he turned on his heel and strode off. Zelda was left standing numbly in the great hall, watching the back of her father before he entered into another room and disappeared. So many emotions were running through her head at the moment…

She felt a timid tug on her shoulder. She whirled around, finding one of the house maids smiling nervously. "If you'll follow me, Miss Zelda."

Silently, she allowed the maid to lead her through the twisting halls and corridors, even though she knew the path to her room by heart. After climbing several flights of stairs (and correcting the maid twice), Zelda found herself standing in front of the familiar door to her room. Her belongings were already packed in front of the entrance, probably left there by Shiro.

The maid stepped back and curtsied. "Welcome home, Miss Zelda."

* * *

The days leading up to Goddess Day eve were fairly tedious for Zelda. She quickly became tired of the lack of freedom in her own house: most of the time, she whiled away the long hours in her room, re-reading the Legend of the Ocarina of Time ceaselessly. The servants were polite but distant from her, as if afraid that they would be fired from their jobs if they even made her smile.

She tried to avoid her father whenever possible, but with his political party coming up, he was always hounding her to prepare. He had packed an entire dossier full of notes on the big names that would be attending, and expected her to memorize every scrap of information on them.

"My future in the Hylian government is on the line here," he had reminded her one evening, thrusting another large packet of information into her hands. "Don't ruin it!"

So far, at least a hundred renowned politicians and members of the Hylian elite would be attending, not to mention dignitaries from other countries. Zelda's mind quickly blurred as she read through the pages of notes- it seemed so pointless to her, with the potential end of the world arriving, that she was wasting time memorizing the birthday of the Mayor of Kakariko or the Terminian ambassador's stance on environmental issues.

But with nothing better to do, Zelda hid in her room and read the hours away.

Her days were highly structured, all according to some grand plan her father had devised. The party was being held on the eve of Goddess Day, the thirtieth, meaning that she had four full days since her arrival to prepare, according to her dad. During that time, in addition to memorizing what felt like an encyclopedia of information, various people hired by her father were instructing her in proper mannerisms, carrying herself elegantly, ballroom dancing, and other "courtly" behaviors. Sometimes, her father would demand that she demonstrated her newfound skills to him, making her feel like an animal on display. However, her duty towards family had been etched into her brain since her birth, and she would always dutifully obey her father's wishes, resenting him all the while.

"Your movements are rather sloppy," he noted the night before the party, eyeing her over a glass of wine. She cast him an irate look: as if _he_ could do any better. "Carry yourself more elegantly, hold your head high up all the time, do not let your hair fall into your face."

Screaming curses in her mind, Zelda walked past him again, trying to make her movements less jerky in the uncomfortable dress that she was wearing. She couldn't help it: the damn thing would swish every which way with the slightest provocation. Her father nodded his head critically.

"Dear Goddesses, how will you attract_ any_ suitors with such terrible style?"

She whirled her head around, eyes flashing dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"Zelda, a man of my stature needs every boost he can get to reach the top," her father said detachedly. "If you were to marry a suitable man with the right political connections…"

"I will marry whom I please, not to someone handpicked by you!" She retorted angrily.

"Quiet yourself, insolent child!" He barked, standing from his chair. "Honor your mother's memory, and do as you're told. Tomorrow will be a perfect opportunity for you to find a suitable candidate."

Zelda felt her heart beat faster. A suitable candidate? But that made it sound like… "So, you intend to bargain me off to the son of an influential member in the Hylian senate?"

"Ideally, the council," he said coldly, "But that's the general idea. Of course, such a thing happening is highly unlikely if you insist on this fearsome temper… I don't know where you get it…"

She felt herself burning. Apparently, one of his goals was to showcase her off and hope that the Hylian elite would take the bait. Like an animal, she was being put through her paces to perform, and then auctioned off for the highest bidder?

"If only your mother could be here to see what you've become," her father continued, eyeing her disdainfully. "She would be thoroughly displeased…"

"Don't you _dare_ mention mother!" Zelda fumed, clenching her hands into fists.

Her father grimaced at her, as if he found her utterly repulsive. "I've had enough of this for tonight. Go to your room." He dismissed her with a flick of his hand, turning his back while downing the last of his wine.

Zelda fled through the halls of her home, tears blinding her eyes. As soon as she entered her room, she slammed the door shut and collapsed upon her bed, sobbing. She lay there weeping for what seemed like an eternity: something inside her felt like an empty void.

Tears still flooding down her cheeks, she blindly grabbed at the chest next to her bed. After a few tries, she succeeded in swiping a framed picture from its dusty position and holding it to her face. The image was faded, the colors less vibrant than they once were, but they were all Zelda had to remind her…

A woman, perhaps in her thirties, with flowing golden blond hair and an ecstatic smile on her face. She looked so happy… her sharp eyes sparkled with intellect and a hidden sense of mischief.

And there, sitting on the woman's lap! Zelda could barely see through the haze of tears veiling her eyes, but there was no mistaking herself: only six years old, with cute blond curls. Her eyes were crinkled at the edges in laughter- she had been laughing when the photo had been taken!- and her small, childlike hands were clutching her mother's waist tightly.

She sighed to herself, sniffling a little as a tear drop fell onto the glass frame. It had been so long ago… and this aging photo was all she had left of her mother. Sometimes Zelda wondered how a woman like her mother could have loved a man like Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian. But then again, her father hadn't always been like this… only after her mother passed away…

Clutching the photo protectively to her chest, Zelda curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, hoping, praying, that the Goddesses were taking good care of her mother.

* * *

"Several people have already arrived!" One of the maids said urgently, tugging at Zelda's sleeve. "We need to get you dressed now, Miss Zelda, and it would go much faster without you fidgeting!"

"I'm sorry," she said, without really meaning it. A swarm of servants were clustered around her and a mirror, fitting an elaborate dress onto her. It was a creamy pink-and-white silk dress, with golden details painstakingly crafted into the fabric. She had to admit- it was rather nice, both in feel and look. She was also thankful that it was much less extravagant than other dresses she had been forced to wear in her lifetime: at least this one wasn't weighed down with a load of rare gems.

"Almost done, Miss Zelda," one of the maids said. "Arms out please." She obeyed, automatically flicking her arms out, upon which two of them immediately fitted a pair of white gloves up to her shoulders.

"You look absolutely stunning, Miss Zelda," one of the maids curtsied. The rest of them babbled similar compliments.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, looking in the mirror and only seeing herself and an expensive dress. Still, if they were paid for making flattery, then so be it.

"Your father is expecting you. It's best not to keep him waiting, Miss Zelda."

"I'm aware of that," she said slightly grumpily, and the maids fell back quickly. A small twinge of guilt went through her mind. Her father was really rubbing off on her.

"Thank you," she called one last time, although none of them responded. She left the fitting room, taking a deep breath and trying to hold herself erect. Just like her father would have wanted.

Zelda walked slowly down the red-carpeted halls, hearing the noise of distant revelry and the rumble of movement. She took a deep breath as she stopped at a flight of stairs, knowing that another step would take her into full view of everyone in the main hall. She smoothed her white gloves, flicked a few strands of hair from her eyes, and began her descent, slippers making almost no sound as she stepped on lush carpet.

Immediately, she could feel eyes on her. Lots of them. Goddesses, she hadn't been expecting nearly this many to show up! The room was simply a sea of people, bobbing up and down with movement. Politicians, prominent members of society, and all their entourage were gathered in the area. She took another step down the stairway, being sure to remain elegant.

Her father was standing at the foot of the staircase, waiting. As she descended, she could see him flash her a venomous look that asked "Why did you take so Goddesses-damned long?" Still, he forced a smile on his face and took her arm, smoothly turning around and introducing her to an elderly gentleman.

"Mayor Bo, this is my daughter, Zelda." The man, who looked rather fierce up close, firmly shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayor," she said politely, remembering courtly etiquette.

"Now, we have some more people over here," her father said hurriedly, before Mayor Bo could respond. If she remembered her briefings correctly, he was from Ordon province: such a small town probably didn't concern her father much.

She found herself shaking hands with nearly everyone in the room, a fake smile plastered to her face as she racked her brains for information on each new person. It was dull work, and she found her attention slipping after the first half hour: she had mixed up the names of the Gorman brothers (two rather dour Terminian dignitaries), much to her father's irritation. He continued to cast her dark glares as she greeted an emissary from Holodrum, as if daring her to make another mistake.

The orchestra began to play, much to Zelda's mingled relief and despair: it was a respite from her conversations with politicians, but it also meant she would have to take to the dance floor sooner or later.

Apparently sooner. As pairs began to dance to the tune of the music, several young Hylian nobles eagerly approached her, jockeying with each other for a chance with her. Not particularly desiring to dance with any of them, but feeling her father's eyes burning into her, she held out a hand to no one in particular. One of them snatched it and practically dragged her away, into the middle of the hall.

The dancing floor was filled with hundreds of people, all moving to a serenade from the orchestra. The young man she was with eagerly placed a hand on her waist, licking his lips. She noted in distaste his rather greasy hair and wolfish appearance.

"What is your name?" She asked politely, moving slowly to the music's beat.

"Sakon," he replied simply, a slight accent in his tone. She thought for a minute before recognizing him from one of her father's lectures. Sakon LaDron was from one of the wealthier families in Termina, who had made fortunes off of banking activities and other monetary transactions. Personally, Zelda felt that most of them were illicit, which made Sakon shadier than he already appeared.

"I'm Zel-,"

"I know who you are," he cut her off, smiling at her in a way that more resembled a leer. Off all the people in the room to dance with… she got paired up with the creep. What were the chances?

The musicians picked up the pace of their song, forcing Zelda to speed up her movements. Unfortunately, Sakon didn't seem to be a particularly gifted dancer, only causing the situation to be slightly more awkward.

"So… what do you like to do?" She asked, making a weak attempt at small talk.

"Hang around with my buddies," he replied, looking smug as if it was the coolest thing in the world. "We do a lot of crazy stuff in Clock Town."

"Mmm," she replied uninterestedly. "Like what?"

"We live the high life," he boasted proudly. "There isn't anyone in Termina who would dare stand up against us."

Sounded like some sort of street gang. With lots of power, money, and influential connections. Just the type of guy her dad would approve of, ironically.

"Sounds fun," she muttered, making sure to keep herself as far as possible from him. This was rather hard, since he was grasping her shoulder and waist very tightly as they danced.

"It is. You'd love it, I think," he said boldly. "Maybe you and your father could visit us in Termina…? I think he'd enjoy creating a lasting bond between our two families."

Zelda didn't really like the suggestive tone in his voice. Thankfully, the orchestra was wrapping up their current piece of music: hopefully, her next dance partner would be more wholesome.

"Well, it was nice dancing with you, Sakon…"

"That's all?" He asked, eyes flashing. "Only one dance?"

"Well, as the daughter of the host, it's my responsibility to socialize with others…," she rambled, hoping it would be a good enough excuse. "I'm sure you know what I mean, nothing personal."

"A couple more dances wouldn't hurt," he hissed, pulling her closer when she tried to draw away. The orchestra began to play another tune, this one more lively and energetic.

"Well, actually…," she said, squirming uncomfortably in his grasp. She looked around for an avenue of escape, but dancing couples were blocking every path…

"Let's dance!" He said dangerously, grinning like a beast.

"Hey, I'll trade you," someone said, bumping into them somewhat roughly. Zelda felt Sakon's hands wrenched away from her shoulders as someone else took his place. Looking back, she saw Sakon angrily hissing at his new partner: a young woman who looked just as confused as him.

The young man she was now dancing with leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "Surprise!"

Zelda nearly fainted from astonishment. "Link?"

"Goddesses, how did you ever see through my disguise?" He said sarcastically. He twirled her around lightly, catching her with ease. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Are you kidding?" She breathed, as he pulled her close again. "Do you know what my dad will do if he finds you here?"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, his handsome smile only enhanced by the fine tuxedo he wore. "I look just like any other wealthy Hylian. Right?"

"I suppose," she said, smiling slightly. "Goddesses, Link, I never would have expected you do that!"

"Secretly showing up and sweeping you off your feet?"

"No, dumping that poor girl off with Sakon."

"You mean Ilia?" He asked, slightly guiltily. "She found me almost right after I snuck into this place and followed me everywhere asking to dance! I had to get rid of her somehow!"

Zelda giggled, pulling herself closer to Link. "What kind of gentleman are you?"

"A fake one," he laughed. "I come from the streets, remember?"

"But I like you much better than anyone else here," she said fondly, pulling at the collar of his suit. "Speaking of which, how did you get past my father's guards without an invitation?"

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed. "Those 'guards' were pretty lax in their security. I'd advise you to hire some new ones."

"Link…"

"Or maybe you could just hire me as your personal protector. That could work out nicely."

She smiled. It most definitely would.

"I'm glad you came, Link," she said, "But you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"Impa finally gave me a break," he replied. "I wasn't about to squander it. Besides, it's Goddess Day eve. Everyone's having a good time but you. I'm here to fix that!"

"Well, I really appreciate that Link, but my father…"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the point…"

"Then let's go!"

He expertly maneuvered through the crowds of dancers, guiding her easily to the end of the hall where the crowds thinned.

"Casually does it," he murmured, tenderly holding her waist and easing them onto the empty balcony without attracting any suspicion.

"Link…"

"Hush, Zellie. Important business to take care of."

She lightly smacked him. "Lunkard."

"Follow my lead," he called, jumping off the balcony and grabbing onto a nest of vines clinging to the walls. He carefully climbed down, gripping the clumped vines tightly to prevent himself from falling.

Zelda eyed him humorously for nearly a minute, before she turned on her heel and vanished in a blaze of green light. She reappeared at the ground underneath the balcony, smirking.

"I forgot you could do that," he laughed. Taking a look at the balcony to ensure that no one had observed their escape, he took her gloved hand. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

She smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. "I know you will."

* * *

Escaping her father's estate was much easier for Zelda than Link. While she could simply teleport over walls and other obstacles, he had to sneak his way through the area while remaining undetected by the guards.

"Fifteen minutes," Zelda laughed, waiting on the other side of the wall as Link clambered over it. "You took your time."

"Sorry to keep your highness waiting," he replied, falling to the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh, now your clothes are all dirtied up!" She exclaimed, seeing numerous dirt stains on his tuxedo. He shrugged and wiped his palms on his pants.

"They're a bit uncomfortable anyways," he said, loosening his collar. "Shall we go?"

"Where do you have in mind?" She asked, taking his arm and walking with him. A light blanket of snow carpeted the area, leaving faint footprints in their wake.

"Nothing too far away," he said, pulling her close to him. The streets of Lake Hylia were deserted except for them, only adding to Zelda's excitement.

"You know, I've been reading that Legend quite a bit for the past few days," she said conversationally.

"Really? And did you like it?"

"It's a lot more interesting than I first thought. And it means more to me, now that I know it's all real."

He nodded. "A lot of those old legends really take on new significance when you find the truth behind them."

"You mean more of those legends are real? Not just the Ocarina of Time myth?"

"Definitely. Like the legend of Majora's Mask is true!"

"No way."

"Believe it. And so is the tale of the great Zora fish, Jabu-Jabu."

"Mmm."

"And you know those stories they tell children? About Kokiri Elves leaving presents and gifts underneath the Deku tree on Goddess Day?"

"Really?"

"No, I was kidding on that one," he admitted. "But the rest of them are true. Just ask the Sages, they've lived through all of them. They've even got some crazy legends that aren't recorded in Hylian myth."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's true or not," Link said doubtfully. "But they claim that the Hero of Time, on one of his many travels, was imprisoned by a giant hand and forced to participate in gladiator fights for his freedom."

Zelda laughed. "Now that_ has_ to be a legend. A giant hand?"

"Hey, weirder things have happened," he shrugged, "Although I do admit, I'm a bit skeptical of it myself. They're fun to pass the time with though, right?"

"I suppose," she giggled, noting that she and Link had left the streets of Lake Hylia and were now walking on the sandy beach. The gentle sound of rolling water filled her ears and the cool spray from the lake water was even more refreshing in the wintry cold.

"Here we here," Link said, plopping himself down on the sandy ground lazily. He smiled innocently up at her. "Care to join me?"

"Sit with you and ruin my dress? I think not, hero!"

"You're just saying that," he responded cheerfully, beckoning her towards him.

"You're right," she said, removing her slippers and feeling grains of sand between her toes. "I hate it when you're right."

"You don't mean that either," he laughed. She glared at him, or tried to, as she sat down next to him on the beach.

"Link, you're very lucky that you have such dashing good looks. Otherwise, you'd make a lot of enemies."

"Dashing good looks, you say?" He said, leaning back and smiling at her mischievously. "According to who?"

"According to Sheik," she giggled. "Remember, at the Pizzeria?"

"But Sheik said that you told him that," Link countered. "Right?"

"Maybe Sheik was lying," Zelda hummed innocently, laying on her side to face Link.

"But maybe he wasn't."

"Too bad you'll never know," she teased, taking a handful of sand and letting it fall in between her fingers.

Link was watching her, laying on his side as well, a small smile on his face. "You look beautiful tonight."

"_Only_ tonight?"

"Zellie, you know what I meant," he said mildly, edging closer to her. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, as his hand came forward and lazily played with a strand of hair.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered.

"Afraid of what?"

"The Dark King."

She sighed, suddenly realizing that it was so soon. Her fate would be decided tomorrow, at midnight. She hadn't noticed that the days had crept past her so quickly.

"Yes."

He smiled softly. "I am, too. But remember what I told you, when we first fought the moblins at the Forest Temple?"

She nodded. "That real courage is swallowing your fear and doing your duty."

He sat up, untangling his hand from her golden tresses and frowning slightly.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," he muttered. "You shouldn't have to make this sacrifice."

"This is my decision," she said, grasping his hand firmly. "You told me that I always had a choice. I made it."

He smiled sadly, holding her hand limply. "You didn't know what you were getting into. I pressured you into it."

She sat up, eyes blazing. "Link, it's true that I had no idea what I was getting into. I still don't. Goddesses, I don't even know if I'll be alive after tomorrow night." She moved closer to him, their faces only inches apart. "But I made my choice, and that's what matters. I'm not backing out. I never will. Even if it costs my life. I've learned something that's too valuable for me to give up on."

Link forced himself to look into her eyes, his sapphire eyes bright with energy. "What did you learn?"

"That there are some things worth dying for," she whispered, stroking his cheek softly with her gloved hand. He broke into a small grin, his uncertainty cured.

"I like you better when you smile," she mimicked teasingly, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Hush Zellie," he murmured, his nose touching hers. "Important business to take care of."

And then he was on her, and all over her, and Goddesses it felt good! His lips trailed lightly over hers, heating and taunting her at the same time. She ran her hands through his unruly hair, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. Bubbles of heat burst all over her body, and the cold temperature suddenly felt very, very mild. He lowered her onto the ground softly, keeping his lips firmly locked on her the entire time.

He kissed her deeply, passionately, with an intensity that made her gasp in pleasure and anticipation. Her hands raked his back and she clung onto him for dear life, all the while crying his name in between his wild kisses. He only groaned in response, his mouth claiming hers completely as he fell on top of her, chest heaving.

She broke off the kiss, gasping for air, panting as if she had just run ten miles. Her heart was pounding ecstatically as she ran her fingers over his bare skin freely. He was trembling, body shaking with barely restrained passion…

"Zelda…"

She kissed him again, and he eagerly responded, falling on top of her and ravaging her lips. He kissed her everywhere he could, brushing her forehead and mouth, planting a trail of kisses along the nape of her neck, nibbling her collarbone in pure delight. She moaned, taking pleasure in his closeness, the raw heat emanating from his body…

Goddesses, it was pure heaven!

Her body felt like it was on fire as his attention returned to satiating her lips. He teased her, dancing lightly over her mouth, causing impossible waves of pleasure to overwhelm her senses. She grasped his head and forced him down onto her, uncaring if she didn't have any air left in her, knowing that to die like this would be pure bliss.

It lasted for a lifetime and yet, ended too soon. They both pulled away, completely exerted, allowing oxygen to flow back into their empty lungs. Zelda still held onto Link, gasping profusely and mind reeling. Small beads of perspiration trickled down the tip of his nose, splashing wetly onto her cheek.

"That… was…"

"Intense," he finished, gazing at her with wide eyes, as if unsure of what they had just done. She suddenly felt slightly embarrassed, and smiled shyly back. He broke into a tentative grin.

"Are you okay?"

"I… think so," she murmured, her body still heaving. He cast her a worried look, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Do you regret it?"

She gazed at him, shocked. "Of course not! Do you?"

He laughed, a relieved smile on his face. "No. I love you, Zellie." And he lavished her with another wave of kisses, nearly causing her to faint in his arms once more.

How long they stayed on the beach, drinking in each others' presence, Zelda couldn't tell. All she knew was that it felt like only a few minutes had transpired when Link checked his watch and realized it was one in the morning.

"I think we stayed out a bit too long," he said, helping her unsteadily to her feet. She hung onto his arm, feeling as if all the energy had been drained out of her in a satisfyingly good way.

"Do you think your dad is going to be mad?"

"I don't care anymore, Link," she whispered. "I don't care what he has to say. I have my own life."

He laughed. "So I guess I can't look forward to a father in law?"

"You wouldn't like him very much anyways," Zelda assured.

"I suppose you're right. All I need is you."

She sighed in contentment, leaning on his shoulder as they walked through the deserted streets. Far away, she could see the lights of her father's house, the party still in full swing, but it didn't matter. Not really.

"Oh, and Link?"

"Yes?"

She paused, standing on tip-toe to kiss him fully on the mouth. "I love you too."

* * *

Wow. That was a huge chapter. 33 pages long, which makes it the longest single segment I've ever written! I was actually considering breaking it up into two parts (sorry if people dislike reading huge walls of text) but I figured, I'm almost done with the entire thing, I may as well upload it all at once.

Anyways, back to the story. So Zelda and Link finally got some time with each other, and I have to say they made… very good use of it! It took them awhile, but I like romances that slowly build up, rather than climax in the first few chapters. But that's my personal preference.

You probably noticed that I made some shameless references to other games in this chapter. I couldn't help it, I just felt like adding them in there. Like "Mario's Pizzeria" and the waiter named "Luigi" were obviously hinting at the two famous Italian plumbers. And if you didn't get the whole legend of "a giant hand imprisoning the Hero of Time and forcing him to fight in gladiator matches for his freedom," well, it sounds suspiciously like… Super Smash Brothers (Melee, to be nitpicky)!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! The coming battle with the Dark King is approaching… what predicament will Zelda and Link find themselves in? Guess you'll have to wait…

… for the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

"I really should go, you know," Zelda moaned faintly, trying unsuccessfully to fend off Link's kisses. "The senator will be wondering what happened to his daughter."

"He can wait," Link said, waving away her fears. "What's another fifteen minutes?"

"You've been saying that for the past half an hour," she replied, running her hands lovingly through his unruly blond hair.

"Time flies when you're in love, or something like that." He kissed her again, causing wild thrills of ecstasy to run up her spine.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Link," she murmured, reciprocating his kiss.

"So am I. Especially now that it turned out like this."

"You were planning this all along, weren't you?"

He grinned and tenderly nibbled her ear. "For a long time. Happy Goddess Day."

"The best in my life," she whispered, leaning into him and reveling in their closeness. "Thank you."

"I love you, Zellie," he responded, softly stroking her hair. "Do you still mind when I call you that?"

"Not really."

"Good." His lips claimed hers once more and he gently held her by the waist. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around him, enjoying his warmth and passion. All too soon, he broke away, leaving her panting for air. His face was slightly flushed as he smiled at her.

"You'll be alright?"

"Yes. Thanks, Link."

"Thank you, Zellie." He kissed her again. Goddesses, how could anyone be so perfect?

"Stop, or I'll never be able to leave you…"

"That's the whole point, right?" He muttered coyly, planting hot kisses on her neck.

With the greatest exertion of willpower in her life, she gently pushed him away, gasping for air. It was nearly two in the morning: she really had to get back, lest her father send out search parties.

"Good night, hero." Zelda risked one more kiss, leaving him with a slightly unfocused expression on his face. She giggled.

"'Night, Zellie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"My flight's at ten."

"Perfect." He stroked her jaw line softly, wearing a loving expression that absolutely made her melt. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

She smiled. "I love you."

"The very same to you, Zellie. Now, get going." He stepped away and she felt his warmth replaced by the chill of winter.

With a regretful heart, she vanished in a blaze of green, Farore's Wind carrying her back inside her father's mansion.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her father roared, pacing back and forth in front of her like a wild beast. As soon as she had returned to the party, he had found her and practically dragged her into a secluded room, where he could concentrate his full fury on her without arousing the attention of others.

"Your dress is in an appalling state, your skin is completely flushed, and you're out of breath! Good Goddesses girl, did you just decide to go on a midnight jog?!"

Zelda couldn't help but smile to herself. _You have no idea…_ Unfortunately, her father seemed to notice as well.

"What is so GODDESSES-DAMNED funny?" He snarled, face hideously contorted with rage. "You think this is a joke? My reputation is on the line! I'll not have anyone whispering that my daughter is some sort of… tramp!"

"I'm sorry, father," she said in a mock-sweet voice. "Why don't I go out there and apologize to everyone?"

"You'll do no such thing!" He roared. "If anyone sees you in this state, they'll begin to think that I can't even keep my daughter under control! How could I manage the country then, tell me!"

"So you _are_ set on becoming our next ruler?"

"Don't play with me, girl," he growled. "It's too late for me to find you a suitor: no one in their right mind would desire a woman like you."

She feigned disappointment. In all honesty, she could care less. Link loved her! The very thought of his tender kisses and touch suddenly made her hot all over again, and she desperately wished she had stayed another few minutes with him…

"Are you listening to me?!"

Zelda snapped out of her wistful thoughts for Link, focusing on the raging dad before her. Right. As if she could forget. "What is it, father?"

"I asked when you were leaving! Goddesses, you have the attention span of a Lon-Lon cow!"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning," she replied icily. There were a few things that she would like to call him that were much more insulting than a cow…

"That's good. I can barely stand another second of you. Out of my good will, I'll allow you to sleep under my roof one more night. Goddesses know that a child like you deserves it," he sneered.

She almost broke out laughing. Obviously, her father's idea of "good will" was much different than her own. "I'd be willing to leave tonight, if it so pleases your highness."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't test my patience with your ungrateful behavior!"

"May I take leave then, father?" She responded angrily.

"Go!" He spluttered, pointing out the door. "And don't you dare let anyone else see you in this state! Stay in your room until tomorrow morning!"

Zelda was more than happy to comply with this order. With any luck, she could leave the following morning without even seeing her dad. She swiftly turned and left the room, her quivering father glaring at her the entire time.

As she walked through the halls, she reflected that she had gotten off remarkably easy, considering the magnitude of her 'crime.' Of course, her father didn't know the full extent of her escapade, which probably accounted for his laxity.

She reached her room's door, grasping the golden handle and turning the knob. Her father must have assumed that she had been taking a nightly stroll in the gardens, rather than having a steamy romance session with-

"LINK!"

He was casually sitting on her bed in a pair of jeans, his dirty tuxedo lying crumpled on the floor. Her eyes were automatically glued to his well-developed chest, which he had yet to cover up decently. Not that she really minded.

"I left my clothes in your room," he explained. "I'm just putting them on, I'll be off soon."

Zelda gaped, still staring at his chest. "… What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I don't have the cash to get a tuxedo like that," he laughed, pointing at the crumpled suit on the floor. "I… erm… had to 'liberate' it from your dad's personal wardrobe when I snuck into the estate."

She broke out into laughter. "You stole one of my dad's suits…?"

"Well, I would have stuck out if I had simply worn jeans and a shirt to the party," he replied. "So I just snuck into his room and took it. He's got so many of them, I'm sure he wouldn't mind losing one for the night."

"And no one caught you…?"

"Hey, I learned the art of stealth from Impa, the last of the Sheikah. It doesn't get much more intense than that."

Smiling broadly, she sat down next to Link on her bed, trying to avoid ogling his half-naked body too much. She found his shirt and offered it to him.

"Put it on, please."

"Why? You clearly like me better without it," he teased, taking it from her hands.

"I know," she said through gritted teeth. "But if you don't cover yourself up in ten seconds then I'd lose all self-control and attack you."

"That'd be nice," he said, dressing himself anyways. "Is that better?"

"Much," she replied, kissing him lightly.

"By the way, how was your dad?" He asked, as she pulled away. "The party's still going on. Did he let you off that easy?"

"Apparently," she replied, glancing at the door anxiously. "Said he didn't want others seeing me in this 'disgraceful' state."

"That's a bit rough," he said, hugging her sympathetically.

"I know, but I can't do much about it, right? He's my dad."

"I suppose. How do you feel about it?"

"A little bitter," she admitted, "But I've come to realize that there are more important things to worry about. I have a feeling that after I leave tomorrow, I won't be seeing him for a long time anyways."

"When's your flight, again?"

"Link, you're terrible with details," she laughed, causing him to grin sheepishly. "My flight's at ten."

"But you're leaving earlier?"

"Because I want to avoid an encounter with my dad, if possible."

He gazed at her, seemingly confused. "You really don't like him that much?"

"It's- well- what I mean is…," she waved her hands in the air agitatedly, trying to come up with a satisfying answer. "He's a difficult man. And not very pleasant company. It's hard to explain, really."

Link still looked unsure, but he nodded his head. "It's not really my business, anyways. I was just curious."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I know that you've never known your real parents…"

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's hard to miss something you've never had," he muttered, stroking her hair softly. "Although I've often wondered what they were like. I don't even have a picture of them, or anything."

"If only they know what a fine young hero you'd turn out to be," she grinned, attempting to lift his spirits.

"You know, I like it when you flatter me," he laughed. "Do it more often."

"I don't think your ego needs much more of a boost," she replied, poking him on the chest mirthfully. He grinned and fell back onto her bed covers, letting out a groan of contentment.

"I think I'll stay here tonight. This bed is very comfortable."

"And where would I sleep? The floor?"

"We could share the bed," he suggested teasingly.

"Tonight has made you quite a bit more daring, hero," she said smartly, rolling him off her bed. "But my house, my rules."

Link recovered nimbly from his crash on the floor. "I wasn't planning on staying the night anyways," he replied gallantly, pulling the Ocarina of Time from his jeans pocket. "Just came back to leave your dad's suit. If you see your father tomorrow, tell him I said thanks."

"I'm not planning on seeing him, remember?"

"Going to leave at the crack of dawn, are you?"

"More or less."

He paused for a moment. "You could come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I can take us both back to Castle Town with the ocarina. Save you some trouble."

"And how do you think he would react when he finds out that I left in the middle of the night?"

"It would be funny."

"It would," she admitted, "Until he hunts me down and flays me alive."

"Why would he do that? Just leave him a note and explain that you decided to leave early."

"I'm sure he'd take it well," she replied sarcastically. Link shrugged, still grinning mischievously.

"He might. How can you know if you don't try it?"

"Link," she sighed, "Why are you so intent on spiriting me away from my father's house tonight?"

He replied with a completely straight face. "Because, just a few hours ago, I admitted my undying love for you. And since we all might be dead by tomorrow, I want to make you as happy as possible with the time remaining."

"Isn't that rather morbid thinking?" Zelda asked, despite breaking into a smile. "Although I won't deny, it's very sweet of you."

"Take a chance," he said. "What's the worst your dad can do? Aside from flaying you alive, I mean."

"That's not bad enough?"

"Well, compared to what the Dark King can do, not really."

He spoke so casually, and yet, even as the words left his mouth, she suddenly saw Link tied to a torture rack, screaming in agony as the sickening stench of blood filled her senses. It was only a brief image, but his cries of pain continued to resonate throughout her mind even as the horrid memory faded. And she suddenly remembered- it was from her dream, nearly a week ago. That dream… she had almost forgotten about it, until now. Suddenly a full sense of foreboding overwhelmed her completely.

"Zellie?" He waved a hand in front of her glazed eyes, suddenly looking concerned. "Zelda? What's wrong? Zelda?"

She reached out and cradled his face in her hands, scanning him in a sort of worried frenzy. There were no wounds, no blood, no sign of pain on his fair features. He was safe, perfectly safe. She let out a small whimper of relief and sank back onto her bed, still feeling slightly sick in the stomach.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" He sat down next to her, encircling her protectively in his arms. She felt so safe in his presence- and yet, she was not the one in danger. "Zelda?"

"It was a dream I had," she whispered miserably. Even mentioning it brought back unwanted images from that horrid nightmare. It had seemed so real, the horror and the agony and the blood. Everything about it made her want to cry out in anguish.

"You had another of those dreams?" Link asked, startled. "When?"

"About a week ago. I… I tried to forget about it, but…" She drew a rattling breath and tried to hold her shaking body still. "Link, please don't fight the Dark King tomorrow. Please!"

"Don't… don't fight?" He asked uncertainly. "Zelda, what are you talking about…?"

"You can't fight him!" She cried, eyes glistening with moisture. "You'll die, Link! He'll kill you!"

He had a slightly disturbed look on his face as he tried to soothe her. "It was only a nightmare, Zelda. It wasn't real- I'll be alright."

"You can't promise that," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. She knew that her dream was true: after all, the Princess of legend was said to have prophetic dreams. And now the very same curse was manifesting itself in her, foreshadowing Link's gruesome death at the hands of the enemy he would fight at midnight.

He stroked her hair pensively, muttering words of comfort into her ear. "It'll be alright, Zelda… I'll be fine…"

"It was horrible," she murmured, keeping her eyes shut as memories of the gruesome dream assaulted her once more. "He tortured you, Link…" A sob wracked her frame, causing him to hold her even more tightly to his chest.

"We will defeat the Dark King tomorrow," he said firmly, gently cupping her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. Determination blazed in his eyes. "I know it. The Goddesses are behind us. Five of the Sages stand with us. We can't lose."

She stifled a small sob. He continued confidently, heartily believing every word. "Zelda, nothing can take me away from you. Tomorrow, the Dark King will be banished forever to the Sacred Realm. It was only a dream, nothing more."

Zelda wanted to believe what he said. She tried to, attempted to convince herself that everything would be alright. But it wouldn't. They were up against the Dark King. Everything would go horribly wrong, she could feel it in her heart. And then Link… The image of his bloodied and mangled body forced itself into her mind once more, and she fought down the urge to cry out in terror.

Link gazed at her carefully, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It is our duty, is it not? As bearers of the Triforce, we must defeat anything that threatens this land. And I swore an oath that I would fulfill that promise, even if it would cost my life."

She nodded her head numbly, realizing that she too was bound to this promise. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, she could accept her own sacrifice. But not his. "Link…"

He silenced her with a deep kiss, pressing himself firmly against her. Her hands roved unashamedly over his back as she tried to sense him, touch him, before he was torn away from her forever. She drank him in like an intoxicating beverage, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she fell onto him, kissing him ever more passionately.

"Remember what I've always said," he said, gazing at her with those beautiful sapphire eyes. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I promise that."

"It's not myself I'm worried about," she whimpered, caressing his cheek softly. "It's you."

"It was only a dream," he replied. "Why are you so convinced that it foretells my fate?"

Although she could come up with no logical answer, Zelda knew that it was real. She knew that, no matter what she did, the man she loved above all else would be taken away forever.

And it was not enough to simply kill him and leave his body in peace! No, cruel fate determined that his fair form was to be mutilated in torment before his spirit could finally find rest! She cried to the Goddesses in a desperate plea, begging them to spare Link if only she could take his place, but there was no reply. It made her feel all the more hopeless, and utterly useless, that she could do nothing to save him from his death.

He seemed to sense her inner turmoil, her conflicting emotions. Kissing her lovingly, he smiled in his best attempt to relieve her troubles. "Whatever happens, Zelda, remember that I had a choice. I knew what I was getting into. I accept that."

She tried to return his smile, only managing a quavering frown. "You've said that to me before."

"Please, don't worry about me," he begged. "I hate seeing you so miserable. It is nothing you can control, and after all, the dreams you see may never happen."

"The Princess had the gift of prophesy."

"The Princess lived thousands of years ago. You are Zelda. Always remember that: this is your destiny."

She nodded, still unsure, holding him protectively. She never wanted to let go… she needed him here, beside her.

He kissed her brow, wiping the tears from her face. "Remember that, Zelda."

"I will."

"I'll always be here for you."

"I know."

"I love you."

Her breath caught, and a small sob escaped from her chest. He still had hope, still believed in his destiny. But she knew that it was hopeless, that their short love had been doomed since its beginning. Why did the Goddesses torture her with the knowledge of his impending death? It was much too cruel to leave a man oblivious to his fate, whilst anguishing those close to him!

She loved him dearly, loved him more than anything she had ever known. And she resolved to herself: damn her prophesy, damn destiny, and damn fate! She swore to the Goddesses that she would change it. That she would save Link, even if the cost would leave her broken and bloodied and forever imprisoned in the Sacred Realm. It would be worth it, if only she could protect him.

"Zelda?" He lifted her chin up, gazing at her with passion.

"I love you too," she murmured, and kissed him deeply.

* * *

The next day, Zelda woke at the crack of dawn, even before her alarm clock went off. It was nearly six in the morning- the last guests had finally departed- and she was hoping that her father was sound asleep.

Tip-toeing through the house like a thief, she located Shiro's room without too much trouble. Rapping curtly on his door, she heard him mumble and groan as he slipped out of bed. He had a rather annoyed look on his face as he opened the door, his mustache quivering comically as he yawned.

"Good morning, Shiro," she said cheerfully.

"… Miss Zelda, do you know what time it is?"

"Almost six," she said indifferently. Normally, she would have felt bad for waking him so early, but her own desperation to get away overpowered any feelings of guilt. Besides, he was paid to do this stuff. "Could you drive me to Lake Hylia's airport, please?"

He glared at her rather sourly. "Couldn't this wait…?"

"If you hand me the car keys, I can drive there myself…"

"Alright," he grumbled. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." He closed the door rather abruptly in her face, indicating his mood.

"I'll wait in the courtyard," she called. On the other side of the door, she heard a grunt of acknowledgement.

After gathering her bags and dumping them off on the front door steps, Zelda hastily composed a letter to her father. It was short and impersonal, but she doubted that he would mind. In fact, he would probably like the fact that she had left so promptly. She left the note on his work desk, deciding that it was only polite that she did so.

Returning to the main doors, she saw Shiro already waiting in the courtyard as she had instructed, her father's prized black luxury car idling in the driveway. She had to appreciate the efficiency of Shiro, especially since it was rather short notice.

"I've already packed everything in the trunk, Miss Zelda," he called, as she walked over to him. "Also, some guests from last night's party have left messages for you. Would you like to take them?"

"I'd rather not," she said, smiling sweetly as she stepped into the car. She had no particular desire to stay in contact with people like Sakon. He gave her a confused look, before nodding his head and limping into the driver's seat.

"Very well, Miss Zelda. To the airport?"

"Thank you, Shiro."

Lake Hylia didn't have an international airport, although it did possess a smaller one for flights across Hyrule. Still, because of its small size, not many flights came into Lake Hylia on a regular schedule, which meant longer delays.

"Your flight to Castle Town is at ten, Miss Zelda," Shiro said, consulting the flight terminal. "Are you sure you want to wait here?"

"Quite sure," she said firmly, holding onto her bags. He cast an anxious look at his watch.

"Miss Zelda, it's only six-thirty…"

"I'll be fine, Shiro."

"I'm sure you will be, Miss Zelda, but I don't think your father would approve of me leaving you alone-,"

"Go back to the mansion, Shiro, you need sleep," she commanded. "If my father asks, tell him that I took an early flight back to Castle Town."

"But it's a three and a half hour wait-,"

"Father doesn't know that," she said. "Shiro, please just go back to the mansion and get some rest. I won't tell my father, so don't worry about the repercussions."

He hesitated. She could tell that he desperately wanted to return to his bed, although his duty to her father was putting up a fight. Obviously, he was being paid well.

"Are you sure, Miss Zelda…?"

"Yes," she said exasperatedly. "I'll be perfectly alright."

He cast her an anxious glance, before giving an appreciative smile. She privately grinned to herself.

"Thank you, Miss Zelda," he said, bowing low. "I hope you'll come back to see us soon?"

"Of course," she replied, making a mental note that she would never return to Lake Hylia willingly. "Good-bye, Shiro."

Zelda watched him leave the area, making sure that he was quite gone, before setting her bags down and taking a seat next to a young man in a floppy green hat.

"I was afraid that he wasn't going to leave you."

She turned to face the man, smiling tiredly. "For a few moments, I was too. But he's gone now, so you can take off your disguise."

Link grinned and yanked off his hat, his blond hair falling loosely over his face. "It's not a disguise, it's my hat!"

"You looked a bit silly with it on," she giggled, taking the hat from his hands and playfully putting it on top of her own head.

"Laugh all you want, but that thing was in style a few centuries ago," he retorted, crossing his arms. "The Hero of Time himself wore it."

"This hat makes me look like an elf," she exclaimed, looking at herself through the airport windows.

"You look good," he assured her, snatching the hat back and returning it to his head. "But I think the hat looks better on me."

"If you say so," she laughed. She had to admit: Link looked good in everything. Even that silly green hat didn't detract from his appearance.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, standing up from his chair and stretching.

"A little. I didn't stop to have breakfast."

"You were in that big of a rush?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting. And, you know, the whole issue with my father."

"It's alright," he said, picking up one of her bags. "We can get something in Castle Town to eat, if you want."

"We're going by Ocarina, I assume?"

"Of course," he said, patting his pocket where the ocarina lay. "Unless you'd rather wait for a plane flight?"

"I like your method better," she chuckled, getting up from her seat and following him away from the terminal.

* * *

After teleporting back to the Temple of Time, Zelda deposited her luggage at her dormitory, all the while in Link's company. The two of them had decided to make the best use of their remaining time as possible, since after midnight, their lives were no longer guaranteed. Despite his consolations, she still found herself worrying over her visions of his death, but she tried to push these morbid thoughts aside. It might be her last day alive, after all: she needed to make it count.

So naturally, her first order of business was to crash onto the couch and fervently kiss every part of Link that she could reach.

"Goddesses, Zelda, a bit eager today?" He gasped, nonetheless sounding extremely pleased as her lips roamed over his mouth.

"Hey, I might never get another chance to do this," she said unashamedly, pausing in her attack to regard him with smoldering eyes. "Surely you aren't complaining?"

"Of course not. You speak wisely," he grinned, pulling her back on top of him and resuming their session with ardor.

It took nearly half an hour before she was left breathless and exerted, yet happily content at the same time. She was now resting on the floor (at some point, they had fallen off of the couch, although she couldn't remember when) with Link's arms wrapped around her. As she lay there, she was reminded of their first kiss on the beach of Lake Hylia, and found it incredible to believe that it was less than a day ago.

"You really are amazing," she murmured, lovingly stroking his face. "And I'm not just saying that to boost your ego."

He smiled, although a certain seriousness underlay his grin. "You're still afraid of that nightmare, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It felt so real…"

"But it will never happen. I'll be alright, Zelda."

"I can't lose you," she whispered. "How can you be so confident that he won't... _kill_ you?"

Link paused for a second, trying to think of a reply to soothe her nerves. His fingers delicately toyed with her hair, in a comfortable gesture that she might never feel again.

"You're right, Zelda: I can't promise you that I'll survive," he muttered gently, coming out of his reverie and kissing her on the cheek. "But I was raised my entire life by the Sages for this single purpose. There's no room for hesitation or compromise: one of us has to win and the other has to go. You just have to trust in the Goddesses that everything will turn out alright."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, I try not to think about that. You shouldn't either. Nothing bad will happen."

"I can't help but worry for you," she replied, sitting up and gazing at him passionately. "You're the only one fighting. The Sages and I- we sit behind magical shields and try to imprison the monster while you distract it!"

"Zelda, you play an even more important role than I do," he said, taking her hands in his. "You and the Sages will determine the outcome of this battle, not me."

"But I want to help you," she cried bitterly. "Not hide away while you risk your life!"

"This is the best way you can help me," he consoled. "I can't kill the Dark King. The Master Sword was lost long ago. Finishing the imprisonment spell is the only way to defeat him."

He hushed her retort by gently placing his fingers against her lips. "Please, Zelda. Don't worry about this now. You cannot control fate. Just have trust in the Goddesses. They'll see us through."

"But what if…"

"No more questions," he said, pulling her back to the ground and kissing her deeply. "I want you to be happy. Just let it go, until tonight. All that matters right now is the present."

She gave in, trying to listen to his advice, trying to push aside the dark thoughts that clouded her mind. He was right. She needed to have faith that the Goddesses, and their own abilities, would see them through.

"There's no point in worrying over something you can't change," he said, smiling at her. "So don't worry."

"I know," she muttered. "It's just that-,"

He silenced her with another passionate kiss, successfully erasing any worrying thoughts from her mind.

Around noon they finally left her dormitory, determined to enjoy the rest of the day as much as possible. The sun's rays were obscured by thick clouds of snow, and Zelda's eyes were temporarily blinded from the pure white that enveloped the landscape. She and Link seemed to be the only people in the entire campus- most likely, everyone else was huddled in their rooms, exchanging Goddess Day presents.

"So, what shall we do now, princess?" Link hummed, his breath crystallizing in the frigid air as he smiled at her.

"I can do anything, really," she replied, linking arms with him and staying close to the warmth of his body. "I'll leave the decision with you, hero."

"How about a walk through the city?" He suggested, brushing some snowflakes from her golden hair. "Not many places will be open, but we could look at some of the Goddess Day decorations."

They strode through the deserted campus pathways together, leaving footprints in the freshly fallen snow. The air was fresh and crisp, and only the twitters of birds and their talk interrupted the otherwise silent world. It was a unique feeling for Zelda as she suddenly realized the full complexity and beauty of the world for the first time in her life.

"It's so quiet and peaceful," she breathed, hanging onto Link's arm. "I've always taken for granted how wonderful our world is, up until now."

"It truly is an amazing place," he said, stopping to pick up a handful of powdery snow. He blew it playfully in her face, smile widening as she squirmed and laughed. "But I wouldn't have figured it out on my own: I needed you to show me that."

She laughed, her lips breaking into a playful smile as she kissed him lovingly. "I needed you too," she whispered. "I still do."

He grinned mischievously. "That works out perfectly fine for me." And he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her down shrieking into a pile of snow. With a muffled thud, they both landed in the clump, their clothes covered in white.

"You are _such_ a joker!" She exclaimed indignantly, sitting up and wiping snow from the front of her jacket. "Of all the moments for you to do that…!"

"It's just a little fun," he whined playfully. "You know that I'm rather insensitive to those tender moments…"

"Apparently," she giggled, scooping a ball of snow covertly behind her back. As Link moved closer, she unleashed it full into his face. After spending so much time practicing Din's Fire, there was no way she could miss at that range.

"Ah, that was a dirty trick!" He howled dramatically, falling back and deliberately stirring up as much snow as possible. She laughed and covered her face from the spray of slush that emanated from his thrashing.

"You'll have to pay for that," he said cheerfully, crawling on all fours to where she lay.

"Link! Get away from me!" She shrieked mirthfully as he snatched one of her legs. "Link! Go aw- ah! Ah! That tickles! Stop, stop it!" Her frantic pleas only made him grin all the wider.

"Link-! As… as your princess, I command you to stop at once!" She spluttered, chest heaving with laughter.

"But it's so fun-,"

"Link!"

"Alright, you're the boss," he grinned, halting his assault and falling down next to her. She was panting for breath, all the while glaring at Link. He raised her eyebrows innocently at her.

"Is there something you want, princess?"

She only continued to glare, until a small giggle escaped her lips. He smiled in triumph as she broke into outright laughter.

"You're impossible," she sighed, shaking her head theatrically.

"That's why you love me," he murmured, rolling over and grazing her cheeks with his lips. She couldn't help but return his affections wholeheartedly, cheeks tinted red all the while.

"You know, at this rate, we'll never get downtown to see the Goddess Day decorations," she said, as his hot breath pleasantly tingled her face.

He waved it away, his kisses slowly trailing down her neck. "That's alright, this is much better." He looked up into her eyes, his blond hair caked with powdery snow. "Isn't love grand?"

"Yes," she breathed, stroking his cheek softly. "It truly is."

* * *

"I hope you had a restful break, Zelda," Rauru said, glancing between herself and Link with a knowing look. They both looked down at the floor, embarrassed, but the old sage merely smiled and beckoned them into the Inner Sanctum.

"We've got about two hours before midnight, and of course, the arrival of the Dark King," Rauru said, leading them down the darkened hall. At the end of the passage, Zelda could see strange flickering lights illuminating the Inner Sanctum, as well as hear the chanting of multiple voices in ancient Hylian.

"What's happening over there?"

"Darunia, Saria, and Nabooru are all preparing a barrier of containment for the Dark King's impending arrival," Rauru explained, as they stepped through the entrance of the sanctum.

The Sages were all turned away from the exit, focusing their powers on the pedestal located in the center of the room. Arcane magics hung heavily in the air, gilded patterns weaving in and out of the Sages' spells, and Zelda felt a thrill of anticipation run up her spine. It was almost time.

"As soon as the enchantment is complete, it will create a temporary barrier between us and the Dark King," Rauru explained to Zelda. "We must begin the banishment spell immediately, in order to have the best chance of sealing the evil away."

"What about Link…?"

"Link will be inside the barrier, battling the Dark King," Rauru began carefully.

"But he would be trapped in there!" Zelda cried. She felt Link's hand gently squeeze her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"I'll keep the Dark King occupied as long as I can," he said. "So that you can complete the spell in safety."

"Otherwise, the monster would be free to destroy the barrier separating us," Rauru explained. "And everything we have worked for would be for naught."

"Isn't there another way?" She asked desperately, appealing to Link. The fact that he would be fighting alone, in a fairly enclosed space, suddenly made his death appear even more certain than her nightmares.

"This is the only way," he said calmly, his face betraying no sign of fear. "Don't worry about me- concentrate on completing the enchantment."

Rauru spoke before Zelda could, effectively cutting off her protest. "I will join the other Sages soon, in order to add my powers to theirs. Link?"

"Yes, Rauru?"

The old man stepped forward and embraced Link in a hug. "Take care of yourself. Focus on distracting the Dark King and staying alive- that's all that matters."

"I will. Thank you, Rauru."

The sage smiled and stepped away. "You know what to do. Get going."

Link nodded and began to dash away, before hesitating and turning back to face Zelda. His face betrayed no emotion, but his blue eyes sparkled with his passion as he slowly walked back to her. In a sudden burst of energy he ran forward and lifted her into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

She squeezed him tightly and returned his love, feeling a sense of heartache welling up inside of her. She deepened the kiss, trying to give him as much of herself as possible before he left, hoping that it would be enough to carry him through the battle.

"I love you," he whispered, eyes shining brightly. "I'll be alright."

"I know you will," she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. No matter how many times she told herself otherwise, the horrible feeling that Link's death was fast approaching continued to haunt her. She kissed him feverishly again, trying to feel his lingering touch one last time. "And I love you too."

He squeezed her hand and turned away, a determined look flashing in his eyes. He was no longer Link: he was the Hero, ready to do battle once more. Zelda watched him go with mixed feelings: pride, love, terror, sadness, and despair all filled her heart in equal measure. Reluctantly, she forced him out of her mind and concentrated on her own task. His life depended on it.

Rauru had his back turned to her, rocking on the balls of his feet and whistling rather loudly, obviously not wanting to impose on her good-bye with Link. She smiled slightly, a burst of affection for this grandfatherly figure suddenly overtaking her. He had done so much for her- and even though he was a harsh taskmaster, it had only been for her good.

"I'm ready, Rauru," she said, touching his shoulder lightly. He turned around, nodding his head approvingly as he looked at her.

"You've grown much in the past two months," he finally said. "Time to put your abilities to good use, eh?"

She hugged him tightly, hearing the old man let out a surprised gasp for air before he chuckled and returned the embrace. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, Rauru. All the things you've taught me, the training we've done… thank you."

His ancient face seemed slightly younger as he grinned toothily at her. "You remind me so much of the Princess," he said, smile fading slightly. "Talented, clever, beautiful… and much too young to face a horror such as the Dark King."

She bit her lip and tried to smile confidently. "The Goddesses will protect us tonight, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," Rauru replied, his face taking on a somber look. "We will most certainly need it."

"What can I do to help?" She asked, watching as the Sages continued chanting the complex ritual. A slightly transparent dome had formed over the pedestal, separating the center of the Inner Sanctum from everything else.

"I must go and help them," Rauru said. "You, however, must go see Impa."

Zelda was slightly taken aback: she suddenly realized that Impa wasn't in the room. "Where is she?"

"In one of the smaller chambers, near the Inner Sanctum's entrance. The second door from the left is where you'll find her."

"Alright," she said uncertainly, vaguely wondering why she needed to see Impa. Still, she walked forward towards the door Rauru had directed her to, as the Sages began their final preparations.

The door was made of ancient, roughly carved stone, and was flanked by two flickering torches. She hesitantly raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open suddenly with a rough grinding, revealing a glaring Impa.

"Come," she said imperiously, her Sheikah battle scars seeming even more intimidating in the firelight. Zelda followed her silently into the room, a faint sense of curiosity overcoming her unease.

The room was fairly well-lighted, with hundreds of small candles burning in various alcoves placed in the walls. It was completely bare but for a dusty mirror and a small desk, upon which a lumped package lay. Impa stooped and gathered the item in her arms, handing it to Zelda without a word.

She felt the material, taken by surprise at its soft, silky texture, before realizing it was a dress. Impa smiled faintly.

"Did you really think that you would be fighting in your current attire?"

"Wouldn't a dress be even more uncomfortable during a battle…?" Zelda asked, straightening the cloth out to get a better look. It was richly decorated, a creamy pink-and-white dress with golden trimming. Most notably, the front of the dress was adorned with the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule.

"This dress was worn by the Princess herself, long ago," Impa explained. "Many magical enchantments have been woven into it, making it much more durable and lightweight than normally possible. In addition, the dress has a powerful aura around it that will help channel your magical abilities better."

"I see," Zelda murmured, looking at the dress without much interest. It still seemed like an ordinary piece of clothing.

"It's traditional," Impa said exasperatedly, seeing her hesitation. "Put it on."

Not wanting to disobey the Sheikah's orders, Zelda reluctantly stripped off her clothing and changed into the dress, feeling slightly awkward as she did so. At least Impa had the decency to look away while she dressed.

When she was done, Zelda moved in front of the mirror, getting a look at herself. Despite her normal dislike for dresses, she decided that this one wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't uncomfortable or too ornamented, like the clothing her father normally chose.

"Put these on," Impa said, coming out of nowhere and brandishing a pair of shoulder length. Zelda nearly jumped in shock: she hadn't heard the Sheikah move at all. As she rolled the white gloves onto her arms, she watched Impa's reflection in the mirror: the sage's eyes seemed to glow red, which did little to ease Zelda's nerves.

"I frighten you?" Impa noted amusedly, correctly interpreting Zelda's body language. "That's alright, we all feel fear. Overcoming it is what makes true courage."

"That's what Link told me," Zelda replied, trying to keep eye contact with Impa. It was hard: staring into those merciless red eyes filled her with the urge to look away.

"And who taught Link for his entire life?" Impa laughed. "Nonetheless, neither of you have known true fear until you have fought the Dark King. Moblins or Stalfos are mere insects compared to the monster himself."

Zelda didn't respond. Was Impa trying to intimidate her or prep her for the coming battle? It was hard to tell. Regardless, it wasn't helping.

"I told the Princess the very same thing, hundreds of years ago. She was the most strong-willed woman I have known in my life, and yet, the last battle nearly broke her." Impa gazed at her curiously. "I wonder how well you will be able to resist the Dark King."

"I am not the Princess," she replied, almost defiantly, "But Zelda Harkinian."

Impa looked at her with- was it possibly approval, perhaps respect?- glittering in her eyes. The Sheikah woman slowly nodded, strands of her steel-gray hair falling into her eyes. "You may not be the Princess, but you bear much in common with her, Zelda Harkinian."

And with those enigmatic words, Impa stepped backwards and melded into the shadows, leaving Zelda alone in the room.

* * *

The Inner Sanctum was quiet now, the room cloaked almost entirely in shadows. This did little to assuage Zelda's nerves: in fact, the hushed silence and eerie darkness only heightened her anxiety. The only source of light came from the completed magical barrier that separated the center pedestal from the rest of the room: the candles lining the walls had long since died away.

As she walked forwards, she realized that the Sages were already waiting at dispersed intervals around the dome, making no noise or movement. They stood grimly on top of their corresponding elemental seals, the ancient sentinels of Hyrule.

Each of the Sages was dressed in traditional garb, much like she was now wearing the Princess' own dress. Darunia was completely stripped of clothing, his tough and rock-like skin completely covered with fierce red war paint. His hands were balled into fists and his chest heaved with barely-contained eagerness: he was a born warrior, and Zelda knew that he probably did not relish the idea of staying separate from the battle.

Nabooru was dressed in traditional Gerudo attire, and it made her seem all the more stunning. Hundreds of gleaming jewels were woven into her clothing and ornaments, like some veritable desert Goddess reincarnated. Just like Darunia, she was a warrior- as the twin scimitars hanging at her belt showed- but her duty was with the Sages.

Saria was garbed in all green, much like her normal attire, and she seemed out of place amongst the assembled Sages, who all towered over her. Nonetheless, the look in her eyes displayed a grim resolution and fiery passion that took Zelda by surprise: Saria was definitely not the simple young woman she appeared to be.

Impa was the farthest away, on the opposite side of the dome, and almost entirely cloaked in shadow, forcing Zelda to strain her eyes to see her. As if sensing her presence, Impa looked up, her red eyes cutting through the darkness with ease. Although Zelda could barely see the Sheikah, she felt a brief connection between them as their eyes met, before Impa stiffly nodded and looked away.

And finally, Rauru, her mentor, stood unmoving directly in front of Zelda. He alone of the Sages seemed entirely at ease, as if completely unafraid of the looming threat before them. And yet, this wizened old man gave off the most palpable sense of power amongst those assembled, and once again, Zelda was awed by how old he was. How old all of the Sages were. She was standing in the company of people who had known her ancient ancestors.

Rauru wordlessly beckoned Zelda towards the seal next to him: it was a circular blue tile, engraved with a single droplet of water. She cautiously approached it, noting its significance.

"But this is the Sage of Water's…"

"I know," Rauru said quietly, giving her a small smile. "But we must keep each other linked around the dome, for our spell to have the utmost effect."

An odd sense of reverence overcame Zelda as she stepped onto the blue seal, knowing the enormous responsibility now burdened on her shoulders. She recalled that the Sage of Water had been called Ruto, and Zelda vaguely wondered what she had been like. Her loss must have affected the Sages greatly: all the more reason why they had to defeat the Dark King, tonight.

There was movement at the corner of her eye, and it instantly drew her attention, since everything else was still. Link was restlessly pacing back and forth inside the dome, alone and effectively trapped, waiting to meet his destiny. She was surprised to see that he was wearing a green tunic and white leggings, along with the floppy hat he had worn at the airport. A faint gleam of silver shone from inside his clothing, and Zelda realized that beneath his tunic, Link wore a small shirt of chain mail for extra protection.

He had already drawn his weapon, the Gilded sword: it shone with a magical light that seemed to chase away the darkness around him. His shield, highly polished metallic blue and emblazoned with the Royal Family's crest, was still slung over his back, shifting with each movement he made. Zelda realized that he had made the transition to the Hero, just as she had become the Princess, and that tonight, they were to determine the outcome of a battle that had been fought for a thousand years…

Link paused in his rounds to look up and find her: he smiled encouragingly, momentarily relaxing himself. She flashed him a quavering grin, feeling fear beginning to gnaw at her heart once more. Her nightmarish visions of his death had returned in full to haunt her, only moments before the final battle. All she could do was pray to the Goddesses that they would deliver him safely back to her.

He tensed and continued to patrol the perimeter of the dome like a prowling wolf, gazing incessantly at the pedestal in the center. The pedestal where the legendary Master Sword, long since lost, had stood vigil for countless centuries, guarding the primary connection between the Sacred Realm and Hyrule. It was there that the Dark King would emerge from, when the temple's clock struck midnight. It was there that the fate of Hyrule would be decided for good.

Zelda breathed slowly, trying to take in deep gasps of air. The tension in the Inner Sanctum was slowly becoming unbearable: she could see that the Sages were now restlessly shifting at their positions, eyeing each other with reassuring glances. Even Rauru had lost his omnipotent air, and his bald head was slicked in perspiration. It must have been even worse for Link: completely alone and unaided, soon to be enclosed in a fairly small space with the Dark King. Yet, the hero betrayed no sign of fear, although his steely-blue eyes were locked in determination and resolve.

The darkness crept ever closer, and Zelda felt that a certain unnatural aura had already begun to pervade the air. A strange buzzing sound had filled her ears: she tried to shake it off, but found that she was unable to concentrate. All she could see was that pedestal in the center, that stone gateway to the Sacred Realm… and the Dark King's prison.

Her body tensed as she heard the first bell toll, a loud clanging sound that reverberated throughout the room like an earthquake. And then, a second later, another loud ringing, as the countdown began…

"Prepare yourself!" Rauru cried, flinging the folds of his robes back and brandishing his arms in a casting stance. She tried to follow his orders, raising her own gloved arms upwards. They were shaking violently.

Ten…

The rest of the Sages followed suit, lifting their arms up in preparation for the magical spell. They had no idea how long it would take to complete the Imprisonment enchantment, which made Link's role as the distraction seem even more dangerous to Zelda.

Nine…

She tried to ease her wildly beating heart, tried to focus on completing her job… the faster they could complete the banishment spell, the better chance Link had…

Eight…

The light from the magical barrier seemed to dim even more, as a chill aura claimed her bones. She shuddered from the unnatural feeling, as if her soul had been frozen to its core.

Seven…

Nabooru was cursing viciously, Rauru yelling something over the echoing booms from the temple bells. Darunia leaned forward, his black eyes burning with anticipation.

Six…

An angry black and purple rift had begun to form over the pedestal, pulsating with a nauseous energy. It strained her eyes to even look at it.

Five…

The rift continued to grow in size, forcing Link to retreat to the furthest edges of the dome to escape its malignant energies. Inside the enlarged hole, Zelda could see a mix of obscene colors swirling and raging like a storm. Acrid smoke had begun to spill from the rift, creeping onto the floor like an insidious plague.

Four…

She gasped in surprise as the Triforce on her hand came to life by itself. It burned like a red hot fire, infusing her body with a wild burst of energy. Looking up, she saw that Link's Triforce was also glowing hotly through his gauntlets, and she realized that their two pieces were resonating with the impending arrival of the third.

Three…

A burst of lightning flashed from within the rift's confines, and she felt the presence of an incredibly ancient evil looming over the area…

Two…

Link turned to face Zelda one last time, his eyes softening as they fell upon her. He reached his hand out towards her from within the barrier.

One…

She smiled at him, trying to hold back the fear that threatened to overcome her.

"I love you," she cried, although she knew that he wouldn't hear her.

Boom. It was now midnight. Zelda grit her teeth as a loud howling reached her ears, and her hair began to stream wildly in an unnatural wind. The Sages around her struggled to hold their positions, as they were violently assaulted by the shock from the monster's arrival. Inside the dome, Link had turned to face the glowing black-and-purple rift, raising his sword in defiance as he glared fearlessly into the gate to hell itself.

And from within the rift, something evil cackled hideously. The Dark King was here.

* * *

There's Chapter 14! It was pretty dark, with much ominous foreshadowing, but I hope you liked it! Pretty big cliffhanger at the end! What will happen? What _will_ happen…

Also, Link and Zelda's romance so far has been limited to (very passionate) make-out sessions. So they haven't been doing anything dirty, in case some of the romance scenes were a bit vague in description!

I'm trying to aim for a new chapter every week, although my schedule is hard to predict, so this can change. This coming weekend is going to be very busy for me, so I'll probably finish Chapter 15 in a week or two.


	15. Chapter 15

Link stood defiantly in the face of the rift, trying to shrug off the malefic influence that was seeping from the dimensional tear. Inside the dome, it felt like a miniature storm was occurring: his tunic and hat were rustling wildly as if caught in a maelstrom, and all he could hear was an incredible howling noise. On the other side of the barrier, he could see the obscured and shimmering figures of the Sages and Zelda, all trying to cope with the immediate effects of the Dark King's arrival.

There was another booming laugh from within the rift, and the sound sent chills of fear down his spine. The area around him seemed to shudder as if the ground itself feared the monster's approach. The darkness emanating from the rift was slowly filling the dome entirely- even the glow from his Triforce and the Gilded sword became somewhat obscured.

There was another cackle of derisive laughter, and Link found himself overwhelmed with fear. It wasn't normal fright- something he felt during a close call with an Iron Knuckles or the journey through Twilight. It was some deeper fear that permeated his being completely, that urged him to run as far away as he could and never look back.

His sword hand wavered ever slightly, his arms shaking as he tried to hold his ground. The Triforce of Courage had dimmed: whether this was because of the Dark King's power or his own failing resolve, Link couldn't tell. He tried to muster his courage, tried to shake off the fear that paralyzed his body- and then it spoke.

"IS THIS ALL?" A voice, terrible and powerful at once, louder and more thunderous than the bells of the Temple of Time, came from within the confines of the rift. "AFTER A THOUSAND YEARS OF IMPRISONMENT, THIS IS ALL THE SAGES CAN MUSTER AGAINST ME?"

"Show yourself, King of Evil!" Rauru cried, beads of perspiration trickling down his face.

There was a derisive cackle, and Link suddenly realized how deranged the Dark King would be after his centuries-long exile. Only the thought of vengeance could placate such a monster, and the Dark King would do everything in his power to ensure that his revenge would be assured.

"IS THAT YOU, RAURU, SAGE OF LIGHT?" The lord of evil cried mockingly. "ONLY AN IMPERTINENT OLD FOOL SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULD HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CHALLENGE ME!"

"We have defeated you once, spawn of evil!" Rauru spat, showing no sign of fear. "You will not defeat us now!"

These defiant words only seemed to further amuse the monster. He spoke again, his voice causing tremors to run through the ancient stone of the Inner Sanctum. "WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU, RAURU, WHEN YOU HIDE BEHIND A SHIELD AND HAVE A MERE BOY DO YOUR BIDDING?"

Link twirled his sword angrily, swallowing his fear and boldly taking a step forward. "Show yourself, Dark King! If I am merely a boy, surely you are not afraid of facing me?"

The dome rumbled with the monster's laughter, and Link felt another stab of white hot rage. The creature was mocking him! He gripped the Gilded sword tightly and advanced cautiously, keeping his shield held high.

"IMPUDENT CHILD!" The voice of the Dark King caused Link to stop in his tracks, as if suddenly frozen by a spell. "THE HERO OF TIME HIMSELF COULD NOT DEFEAT ME! HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE THE SAME FEAT?"

"You lie!" Link cried, struggling to keep his fear under control. "The Hero bested you! He vanquished you to a thousand years in the Sacred Realm, where you lay rotting until this very moment!"

"THE HERO WOULD NOT HAVE WON WITHOUT THE SAGES OR HIS PRINCESS," the Dark King hissed angrily, as if offended by the very notion of his loss. "REGARDLESS, I TOOK MY REVENGE ON HIM LONG AGO. ALL THAT REMAINS IS TO KILL THESE MEDDLESOME SAGES… AND THE PRINCESS."

Link instinctively moved to stand in front of Zelda, even inside the protective dome. He thrust his sword out in a challenging manner, daring the Dark King to come forth. "Only you will fall tonight, lord of evil! Show yourself, if you are not too cowardly!"

"COWARDLY?" The monster laughed incredulously. "HOW HYPOCRITICAL! I CAN SENSE THE TERROR THAT OVERWHELMS YOU. FARORE MUST HAVE RUN OUT OF SUITABLE CHAMPIONS, IF SHE CHOSE YOU AS THE TRIFORCE'S PROTECTOR!"

Link bit his lip angrily, muscles tensed for action. "Show yourself!" He roared.

With a gurgling chuckle, the Dark King obeyed, stepping out of the portal. The first thing Link saw was a pair of cloven, misshapen feet, bulging with muscles and fur. And then, a broad chest, ripped with sinewy muscles and battle scars. The Dark King wielded two immense sabers in his claws, each one larger than Link's body. And finally, the Dark King's head appeared: a piggish, beast-like head complete with a fiery mane of red and a snout, and malevolent, burning eyes that regarded everything it saw with utter contempt and hatred.

With a crash, the Dark King fell onto the hallowed floor of the Inner Sanctum, sending stone tiles flying in his wake. The monster bellowed, a primal roar that caused everyone in the room to shake with fear. Brandishing its two mighty swords, the lord of evil cut the air in front of Link with horrific ease.

"What manner of creature are you?" Link whispered in shock, momentarily stunned. The legends had always described the Dark King as an olive skinned Gerudo man… but the monster in front of him was something out of a nightmare.

"I AM THE POWER OF THE TRIFORCE!" The Dark King bellowed, stomping on the ground with its iron-shod hooves. Its spiked and barbed tail swayed behind its body, adding another threatening weapon to the monster's already formidable arsenal. But most terrifying of all was the glowing golden mark that pulsed wildly on its right claw.

The Triforce of Power.

Link felt his own Triforce respond energetically to it, and knew without looking that Zelda's had awaken as well. The three Triforce pieces were coming together once more, after being separated for over a thousand years…

The Dark King roared again, shaking his mane of blood-red fur and glaring mockingly at the shimmering dome that surrounded him.

"YOU'VE PREPARED WELL FOR MY ARRIVAL," the monster chuckled, swiping at the barrier with one of its curved blades. The dome shuddered but held, its light blue hue momentarily turning into angry red. The creature laughed as if entertained by its prison.

"YOUR PATHETIC MAGICS WILL NOT HOLD ME LONG, SAGES," the creature roared, even as they began the first rites of the imprisonment spell. "ONCE THIS BOY IS DEAD, I WILL DESTROY THIS BARRIER AND BANISH YOUR SOULS INTO THE SACRED REALM FOR ETERNITY!"

None of the Sages responded, keeping their focus solely on the execution of their spell. Their hands were raised in the air and arcane words in ancient Hylian poured from their mouths as they attempted to seal away the evil king once more. Link could see the Triforce of Wisdom burning brightly through the silk fabric of Zelda's glove- and was filled with a surge of determination and courage. He would buy her enough time to complete the spell, even if it meant his own life.

Link raised his shield in a defensive posture, swallowing his fear and looking the demon straight in its baleful, murderous eyes. The monster was nearly twice his size, and he knew that the chain mail he wore beneath his tunic would do little against the wickedly serrated blades the Dark King wielded. He doubted his shield would do much to protect him either, although he knew it was better than nothing. Clutching the Gilded sword tightly, feeling the power of the Triforce of Courage flowing in him, he boldly stepped forward to face down the monster.

The creature only laughed in amusement, seeming to regard him with comical disbelief. "YOU ANNOY ME, BOY. I WILL ENJOY TAKING THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE FROM YOUR DEAD BODY, ALMOST AS MUCH AS I WILL DELIGHT IN RENDING THE FLESH FROM THE GIRL'S BONES!"

Link felt his mind boil in fury, knowing how much suffering the Dark King would inflict if he could lay his filthy paws upon Zelda, and knowing that she could hear every threat the monster uttered. His Triforce burned brightly through his gauntlet as it sensed its bearer's righteous anger.

"As long as I draw breath, you will not harm her!" Link intoned, taking another step towards the Dark King.

"YOU ARE TOO OVERCONFIDENT, BOY. YOU WON'T LAST EVEN A MINUTE AGAINST ME!"

Link darted forward underneath the Dark King's swords, adrenaline fuelling his already incredible agility. His mind barely registered his feet hitting the ground- he was running the fastest he had ever gone in his life, it felt like he was flying-

The monster reacted surprisingly fast, much more quickly than Link would have expected for something so large. It turned on its hoofed feet, barbed tail flicking out like a whip. Link barely had time to raise his shield before the spiked appendage slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground like a limp rag doll. He gasped in pain and shock, even as the Dark King lifted its tail up for a second strike.

Link rolled on his side, barely avoiding death as the monster's next attack pulverized the floor where he had fallen. Shards of stone tile flew like shrapnel in all directions, and his shield clanged violently from the storm of ricochets. Still rolling on his side, his ears exploded as what seemed like an earthquake erupted all around him. With horror, he realized that the Dark King was loping after him with surprising speed, its hooves pounding the crushed stone floor into oblivion.

Rolling nimbly to his feet, Link flipped backwards even as the demon slashed at him with one of its serrated blades. He could hear the air shriek as the sword's edge passed dangerously near his face, saw the primal grin on the Dark King's monstrous face as it moved in for the kill…

He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the next attack, the swords were simply too long for him to distance himself from them- so he did the only thing he could: even as the Dark King swung its blades for a killing strike, he rolled forward, underneath the attack, winding up a foot away from the monster's left hoof.

Seizing his chance, he swung mightily at the exposed limb with the Gilded sword. As if in slow motion, he could see the razor sharp edge of his blade cut through the air and bear down upon the Dark King with brutal force-

There was a reverberating clang, and a shower of sparks, and Link felt his sword arm go numb from the shock. To his horror, the Gilded sword had simply rebounded off of the beast's hide as if it was made of steel. No visible damage had been dealt to the monster, even though the attack had enough power to cleave a man in half with one stroke.

The Dark King chortled in amusement, attempting to stomp Link into the ground as he recovered from his failed attack. "YOU CANNOT HARM ME, BOY! THE MASTER SWORD IS THE ONLY WEAPON THAT CAN PIERCE MY FLESH, AND IT HAS BEEN LOST WITH THE AGES!"

Link felt a vague sense of unease at the monster's words: how had it known about the disappearance of the Master Sword, if the demon had been imprisoned in the Sacred Realm for the last thousand years? Still, he had more pressing concerns to worry about, and he didn't need to kill the monster- he just needed buy the Sages enough time to imprison it forever.

Sprinting as fast as he could away from the monster, Link could hear the Dark King pounding after him, and felt the air blister as the demon swiped its blades at his back. Even with its massive bulk, the monster was fairly swift, and Link knew that in such an enclosed space, he couldn't simply evade the creature to buy time.

"IF ONLY THE HERO COULD SEE YOU NOW," the Dark King taunted, missing Link by an inch and shattering the ground with the force of its blow. "RUNNING LIKE THE COWARDLY DOG YOU ARE. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM ME, STUPID BOY!"

Sweat slid down Link's face as he nimbly doubled back, diving underneath the monster's blades and barely avoiding its crushing hooves. He had no idea how long the battle had been going on: it had felt like hours, and he was already exerted from his rigorous maneuvering. He just hoped that the Sages would finish the spell soon…

He swung the Gilded sword at the monster's tail, seeing with disbelief how easily his weapon was repelled. How could they have lost the only weapon capable of harming the demon? Even as these thoughts raced through his mind, the Dark King swung its tail at him and he was forced to roll underneath it, hearing his shield groan in protest as barbed spikes screeched across it.

"ARE YOU FRIGHTENED YET, BOY?" The beast grinned savagely, regarding him with murderous red eyes. "DO YOU DESPAIR IN THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MERE DECOY, TO BUY RAURU PRECIOUS TIME?"

"Sacrifices… must always be made… to triumph over evil," Link panted, trying to recover his breath even as the creature mocked him. His shield and chain mail felt like heavy burdens, and he had never felt so hopeless before in his life…

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE HERO SAID," the monster cackled in grotesque delight, "OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT WAS HARD TO DECIPHER HIS WORDS THROUGH HIS SCREAMS OF PAIN!"

"Silence yourself, spawn of evil!" Link roared, feeling his Triforce beating with renewed energy. He lunged forward, taking a furious swipe at the monster's exposed chest, but once again the Gilded sword was unable to penetrate the beast's skin.

The Dark King boomed with laughter, swiping at Link with its claws. The force of its blows was tremendous, and Link's left arm went completely numb as his shield was hammered again and again. Even as he rolled and dodged, trying to escape the flurry of attacks, he felt a sudden lash of pain and heard Zelda cry out in despair. The monster only laughed as if it was some jest, its claws dripping with blood.

Dashing to relative safety, Link slowly felt his back for the wound. The adrenaline in his veins had dulled the pain to a throb, but he still gasped in shock as he felt the torn and bloody cut that had been dealt to his backside. The monster's claws had viciously penetrated tunic, chain mail, and flesh, leaving a jarring wound. Even as he brought his hand back, dripping in his own sticky blood, the monster howled with derisive amusement.

"IS THIS HOW DEGENERATE MY WORLD HAS BECOME IN MY ABSENCE? WHEN THE MIGHTY SAGES OF HYRULE SEND A BOY TO DO A HERO'S WORK?"

"This isn't your world," Link said through gritted teeth, grasping the hilt of his sword in a blood slicked hand. "You never had any part in it, and you sure as hell don't belong here. The Goddesses themselves damned you to languish in the Sacred Realm!"

"THE GODDESSES?" The Dark King seemed to regard Link as some sort of jester, eyeing him with contemptible amusement. "THE GODDESSES? THEY ARE NOTHING! THEY HAVE LONG SINCE ABANDONED HYRULE TO ITS FATE! ALL THAT IS LEFT OF THEIR LEGACY IS THE TRIFORCE, WHICH IS HOW THAT DAMNED PRINCESS SEALED ME AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The monster turned to regard Zelda evilly through the shimmering blue shield, mocking her with a predatory grin. "TORTURING YOU AND IMPRISONING YOUR SOUL WILL BE THE GREATEST PLEASURE OF ALL!"

If Zelda heard the threat she made no sign: her efforts were solely focused on completing the final spell with the Sages. Link yelled in anger, charging at the Dark King, forgetting that he could do it no harm, only wanting to destroy the loathsome creature forever…

The beast cackled and swiped at him with its claws: it backhanded him against the barrier, and Link crumpled to the ground with a sickening crunch. A small stream of crimson flowed from a cut on his forehead into his eye, and the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth. He spat out a glob of red and tried to stand with shaky legs, even as the beast's tail slammed into his shield with force, sending him toppling to the ground once more. He heard Zelda cry his name out in fear: he tried to answer her call, but his tongue felt heavy and his words came out in a slur.

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU AT ANY TIME," the beast said, looming down upon him with its blades at the ready. "BUT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME, LESS THAN AN ANT. ONLY A PLAYTHING TO BE TOYED WITH AND DISCARDED, ONCE IT HAS CEASED ENTERTAINING ME."

Link tried to stumble to his feet, but once more the demon's tail flew out and crashed into his shield, and he cried out in agony as he heard several bones snap. He crumpled to the floor once more, panting heavily, a red mist overtaking his vision.

The Triforce of Courage was dim now, as the strength of its bearer began to fade. "No… no…"

"YES," the monster howled, delighting in his despair. "YOUR TRIFORCE PART IS MINE, BOY! THE GODDESSES HAVE ABANDONED YOU!"

"I'll… never…" Using his remaining strength, his spit a bloody string of saliva at the monster in defiance.

"YOUR SACRIFICE WAS FUTILE, BOY! TAKE SOLACE IN THE FACT THAT YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK, COMPARED TO THE AGONY I WILL EXTRICATE FROM YOUR FRIENDS!"

"You… you're wrong," Link whispered, a stupid grin coming onto his pain-wracked face, as he saw beams of light begin to shoot from the Sage's hands and penetrate the dome. "I… distracted you… long enough. You won't be able… to breach the barrier… before they finish the spell…"

"POOR LITTLE FOOL," the Dark King laughed, even as six golden beams, one from each of the Sages and Zelda, collided into him. "DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND TO YOUR INTENTIONS?"

"It's over, Ganondorf!" Rauru called, face slicked with perspiration. Somehow, the name sparked something in Link's subconscious… where he heard that before? Was the Dark King…? "The Goddesses' will has been done! Rot in the Sacred Realm for all of eternity, where you belong!"

"YOU HAVE BECOME COMPLACENT IN YOUR OLD AGE, RAURU," the Dark King replied, seemingly unconcerned as light began to cover his corrupt body. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD FALL INTO SUCH A SIMPLE TRAP, AFTER I HAVE HAD A THOUSAND YEARS TO PLOT MY VENGEANCE?"

"You talk nonsense," Rauru replied, struggling to control himself. "Even the most accomplished mage cannot escape the banishment spell!"

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE TRIFORCE," the monster cackled, raising a huge paw up and displaying the pulsing golden triangle. "COURAGE AND WISDOM ARE NOTHING, COMPARED TO THE MIGHT OF POWER!"

Link could see the shock in Rauru's eyes, as faint lines of doubt crept into his resolve. Still, the old sage stood tall against the Dark King, eyeing it fearlessly. "If what you say is true, Ganondorf, then prove your words with action!"

"IGNORANT FOOLS," the Dark King roared, even as the beams of light began to pulsate wildly. "I DID NOT COME THIS NIGHT INTENDING TO DOMINATE THE WORLD… I HAVE WAITED A THOUSAND YEARS FOR THAT, AND I CAN WAIT A THOUSAND MORE. MY SOLE PURPOSE IN COMING HERE… WAS TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

Shock resonated on all of the Sage's faces, even as they tried to cover it. Insecurity was beginning to set in… was the Dark King simply insane from his years of imprisonment, or was there something that even the Sages had overlooked?

"AND YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" The beast gloated, even as the beams of light engulfed him entirely. Link shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light even as he looked into the writhing ball that encompassed the Dark King.

The monster howled, as more energy crashed into his body, as arcane magic began to send him back to the Sacred Realm permanently. Link cried in triumph, their final victory numbing the pain of his wounds as the Sages poured even more power into the spell, and it seemed the beast had been proven wrong in its assumption.

But then, as he viewed the blazing golden magic that enveloped the Dark King, his eyes settled upon the outline of the Triforce of Power, which was glowing even more fiercely and brightly than the Sage's power surrounding it. And he heard the monster cackle once more in triumph, even as the spell began to reach its climax…

With a feeling of horror, Link realized that he was slowly being dragged into the spell's epicenter. He scrabbled at the broken stone floor desperately, trying to find a hand hold that would prevent him from being pulled into the rift. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the Sages and Zelda also being dragged similarly forward, as if tugged by an invisible rope.

"Stop- stop the spell!" Link cried above the tumult, as broken pieces of stone flew past him.

"I- I can't!" Rauru cried, and for the first time in his life, Link detected fear in the sage's voice. The old man was being dragged by the golden beams that linked him to the Dark King, as was everyone else.

"Link!" Zelda cried, looking at him as he was dragged feet first into the rift. "Link, hold on!"

He clutched at a piece of jagged stone, temporarily halting his movement before it snapped and he was sucked once more towards the tear in reality. He flailed wildly, trying to desperately find anything to hold onto-

"LINK!"

The Sages were all panicking now, as they were pulled in closer and closer. None of them seemed to be able to break off the magic- it was as if the Dark King was dragging them into the rift with him-

Link yelped as he felt a sudden weight on his legs, and he knew that there was no chance of escape. He prayed to the Goddesses for safe deliverance, hoping that they could hear him.

He heard everyone scream his name one last time before he closed his eyes and was absorbed completely by the rift… a bright light overtook his eyes and he felt himself falling, falling, falling…

_It's like going twilight_, he mused, as he felt himself accelerate at sickening speed. _Just a lot… more… unpleasant…_

His wounds seared in pain, and his stomach lurched uncomfortably, before his mind went mercifully blank and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Where was he?

All Link could see was a blinding white light, although his eyes weren't open. He tried to lift his sleepy eyelids, but they felt heavy and unresponsive. His entire body felt like that, for the most part. No matter what his brain said, his limbs wouldn't respond to its orders, as if his body was completely paralyzed.

He tried to get a bearing on his new location, at least by touch. He was lying on the ground: hard, smooth tile, definitely not grass or dirt. So where was he then? Inside a building? But that still didn't really answer his question…

"How is he, Saria?"

"He's fine. The fairy healed his major wounds. He'll be a bit sore and dizzy from blood loss, but nothing worse."

Fairy? Wounds? What was she talking about…?

Oh, right. Link remembered now. The whole painful battle with the Dark King flashed back in his mind. Thank the Goddesses for healing fairies. But that meant he was still alive, right? Even after going through that weird portal… and that led back to his first question. Where was he?

"Let me see him, please."

"You need rest. He'll be fine, don't worry."

"Please, Saria."

"Zelda…"

That voice. That name. Zelda. It echoed in his mind like a lingering memory. A pleasant one. Not a nightmare. Zelda. He saw her face… heard her laughter… felt her touch… Zelda…

So Zelda and Saria were both here with him. Had they been dragged through the portal too? And what about the other Sages…? He needed to find out… he tried forcing his eyes open once more, even as they steadfastly refused to move.

"Saria…"

"Zelda, you need rest…"

"So do you."

"I'm fine."

"So am I."

"Don't be stubborn, you need to rest!"

"Zelda!" Link yelped, sitting up and opening his eyes. Both Saria and Zelda jumped in surprise, before hurrying over to where he lay, their previous argument forgotten as they looked at him in worry.

"Lay down, you're still recovering," Saria muttered gently, forcing him back down onto the floor.

"How are you?" Zelda asked worriedly, gripping his hand tightly. "Oh Goddesses, I thought you were dead…"

"I'm alright," Link murmured, trying to ease the fear and concern from Zelda's widened eyes. "Just a bit… tired. How about you?"

"We're both fine," she said, hugging him in relief. "You're the one who fought the Dark King, not us-,"

"Don't mention that here," Saria hissed anxiously, glancing at their surroundings. "This place is filled with evil. I can feel it."

Zelda nodded in agreement, drawing herself closer to Link. He smiled at her reassuringly, before looking around curiously. The area was dark… but they were in a building of some kind. Dirty stone tiles, mostly shattered, made up the floor, while the stained walls of the structure stood gloomily in the background. He felt a vague sense of déjà vu- had he been here before?

"Where we are?" Link asked, his voice echoing strangely off of the walls. Saria cast him an agitated look, and he lowered his voice.

"Sorry- but do you know? All I remember is going through that rift… by the way, what happened to the Dark King?"

"Later," Saria whispered, eyes darting around nervously. Link had never seen her this jumpy before: it was unnerving to see a Sage so disturbed. "All I'll say right now is that the rest of the Sages are here, too. They're exploring the area, I think. Been gone for about an hour now."

"This place is huge," Link muttered, trying to find the ceiling and seeing only pitch darkness. "But it seems like a building."

"It is," Zelda murmured softly. "Link, it's the Temple of Time."

"It can't be," he said, looking around once more. Now that she mentioned it, this place was fairly similar to the Temple… well, a run down and shadowy version of it, anyways.

"It is," she affirmed, squeezing his hand gently. "I don't know why it's like this, but… this is the Temple of Time."

"A different version of it," Saria added darkly, although she didn't elaborate further. Their conversation ceased, replaced by deathly silence, and Link felt an even deeper sense of foreboding. There was something deeply unsettling about this place…

"This place is evil," Zelda whispered, shivering involuntarily. "I can feel it. The Dark King was planning this all along. He lured us here, imprisoned us with our own spell using the Triforce of Power."

Link felt sure that she was right, and this did little to ease his nerves. If this had been the Dark King's intentions- then it would be too much to hope that he had somehow been killed in the rift. No, he was here somewhere, lurking…

"Where's my sword?" He asked, feeling slightly naked without it. He remembered the ineffectiveness of his weapon against the Dark King, and this only made him more desperate.

"Link, you really shouldn't…"

"I'm fine. Where's my sword and shield?"

Saria mutely handed him the two items without further protest, although she looked troubled. His fingers slid easily around the hilt of the Gilded sword, and he felt slightly more comfortable.

"Both of you really need to rest," Saria muttered reproachfully. "Especially you, Link. After… after all you went through."

"I'm fine," he replied, getting unsteadily to his feet. Zelda helped him up, supporting him with an anxious look on her face. "I'm fine, I really am. Don't worry."

"This place is what worries me," Saria said in distress, and her diminutive figure seemed even smaller in the darkened room. "We should really stay together, until the others come back…"

"I'm going to explore a little," Link declared, feeling an odd sense of curiosity overcome his misgivings.

"Link…"

"I'll be back soon," he promised Zelda, gently caressing her cheek. "Stay here with Saria. Okay?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, it's too dangerous-,"

She glared at him, and he suddenly felt vaguely ashamed of his over protectiveness. After all, Zelda could cast powerful magic- she wouldn't be in any more danger than he would.

"Alright," he relented, taking her gloved hand, "But stay with me. I don't want to lose you."

Zelda nodded, a determined look flashing in her eyes. "Saria?"

"I'll stay here," she replied, her voice quavering slightly. "This is the meeting point for the others once they return, so at least one of us will need to remain at this location for them. Although I wish you two weren't really going out there…"

"We'll be fine," Link said. "Only be out a few minutes. We'll come right back."

Saria bit her lip, although he could tell that the idea was still unappealing to her. "Alright. Just… just be careful."

"Are you sure?"

Saria hesitated before nodding, trying to put a reassuring smile on her face. "I'll be fine. Take care of each other- there's something evil out there, I can feel it."

Link set off, Zelda following close behind him. He felt comforted by her presence- the darkness of their environment seemed to chill him to the bone. Even the glow from their Triforce pieces seemed to be affected by the suffocating darkness.

"What are you looking for?" Zelda whispered tentatively, holding onto his arm.

"I'm not sure," he muttered, feeling slightly foolish even as he said it. "I just feel like… there's something here. Are you sure we're in the Temple of Time?"

"A different version of it, like Saria said. This place is too..."

"Evil?"

"It's too evil to be the Temple of Time. Can't you sense it? It's like… we're being watched. I know it sounds like something out of a cheesy horror film, but it's true."

"I know what you mean. I hope the others are alright."

"Me too."

They proceeded in silence, stumbling over broken tiles and occasional obstructions in the dark. A few times, they stepped on things that snapped or crunched like bones. Link didn't bother pausing to find out.

"Zelda?"

"What?"

"Do you really think… that this was just a set up by the Dark King?"

She didn't respond immediately, carefully picking her words. "Before he left with the others, Rauru told me… well, it was only a theory he had. But Impa agreed with him."

"What was it?"

"You can ask them, when they come back. I… I don't really want to talk about it now, in case… something hears us."

He sensed the fear in her voice, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. His heart was thumping weirdly also, and he didn't think he could take much more of the unnatural silence. "A few more minutes. Then we'll head back."

"Should I light the area with Din's Fire?"

Link considered it. Light would help indefinitely in maneuvering through the darkness, but then again, it would advertise their position literally like a flaming beacon. And Zelda was right: he did feel like there was _something_ out there, and he wasn't eager to help that thing track their movement.

"Not now. I think it would be best to be discreet," he whispered. Zelda nodded, although he could see that she wasn't looking forward to adventuring in the shadows. He wasn't either, for that matter.

They continued to trek in the dark, and Link became gradually aware that they were inside a corridor: the walls were getting narrower, which meant they were in some sort of long passageway. If what Zelda said was true… that this was the Temple of Time… then they had just left the Inner Sanctum, and were traveling through the passageway to the Door of Time and main altar.

"Oh Goddesses," he heard Zelda murmur softly, and he said a quick prayer in his mind to them as well. Hopefully, the power of the Goddesses could still protect them in this unholy mockery of the Temple.

The sound of their feet echoed off the walls, and Link found himself mentally counting the number of steps he took. The journey through the corridor seemed to last ages: their movement was hampered by holes and other obstructions that were hidden in the dark. Several times, Zelda was forced to light the area with a quick Din's Fire, and although this aided their navigation, it also made Link feel uncomfortably exposed in the light.

As they progressed, the stone tile floor became less even, until nearly every step they took resulted in a disgusting snapping or crunching sound. Not only was this loud, but it also filled Link with odd chills of fear…

"What are we stepping on?" Zelda asked, as something cracked beneath her feet. "It feels like…"

"Bones?" Link muttered grimly.

"Yes," she said, and he felt her shiver. He took another step, and something crunched beneath his boots. "There's only one way to find out."

He felt a pleasant warmth bathe his back as Zelda cast Din's Fire. The flickering fireball in her hand chased away the shadows, giving them a clear view of the area they were now in.

For a second, Link thought that they had run into a dead end. All he could see in front of them was a crudely constructed barrier, a rotting white color that filled him with unease. He stepped forward to examine the wall, Zelda close behind.

As the light from her Din's Fire washed over the obstruction, he felt a small wave of nausea pass over him as he realized what he was looking at. He stumbled backwards, hearing Zelda gasp in revulsion and fear at their gruesome discovery.

Where the altar of the Temple of Time was supposed to be, there was instead a huge mound of skeletons, piled up haphazardly in a stack that seemingly reached to the invisible ceiling. Ancient limbs dangled grotesquely from the horrifying construction, and grinning skulls leered out at them from within the skeletal tower. A palpable sense of evil emanated from the twisted altar, filling Link with an unnatural fear.

"This is… this…," Zelda couldn't finish the sentence, staring in horror at a skeleton twisted on the floor, bones still perfectly white. She swept the floor with the Din's Fire in her hand, trembling as the light revealed what they had been stepping on: a literal carpet of bones, spreading as far as they could see in every direction.

"Let's go, Zelda," Link whispered urgently, tugging on her arm. The sickening urge to vomit was filling his senses- he tried to avert his gaze away from the pile of skeletons, but no matter where he looked, all he could see was more bodies…

Zelda stood as if transfixed, shaking in terror as Link tried to pull her away. Her arm felt limp to the touch and her eyes were widened in shock. "Link… there… there's something here."

"Let's just leave," he pleaded, feeling an odd sense of trepidation in his soul. "Please, Zelda, come on…"

She moved forward, as if drawn against her will, to a skeleton impaled on the floor with a rusted spear. Her hand was held aloft, as if reaching for something on the decaying chest bones of the skeleton.

"Link…"

There was an odd tone in her voice, and her eyes were slightly glazed. What was happening to her?

"Zelda, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, walking next to her. "Zelda?"

She didn't respond, only staring numbly down at the body. Glancing down too, Link nearly yelled in shock.

The empty eye sockets of the skeleton were glowing red, a dull fire that nonetheless shone balefully through the dark. The smoldering, malefic gaze in those red orbs seemed to pierce him to the soul, and his legs were paralyzed. He tried to open his mouth, but his tongue suddenly felt thick and heavy. There was foul magic at work here… if the mound of skeletons wasn't a dead giveaway.

"Link…" Zelda mumbled to him, this time more urgently. She seemed paralyzed as well, although there was a frightened quavering in her voice. Her face was locked in horror at the fleshy body that was…

Wait. Only a second ago, the skeleton had been a pile of bones. But now… Link saw in horror as ancient, withered skin, brown and rotting, began to cover the skeleton once more. The flesh was gummy and decayed as it began to grow, seemingly out of nowhere. The corpse let out a faint moan, as foul magic brought it back into a terrible parody of life.

"Zel… Zelda…" Link tried to reach out to her, but found that his limbs were completely unresponsive. He tried to tear his eyes away from the foul creature, but its eyes- those eyes!- bored into his very being, keeping him completely under its spell. No matter how hard he struggled, his body remained completely paralyzed, much to his growing horror.

The corpse, or zombie, or whatever it was, slowly pushed itself to its feet, keeping its soulless red eyes trained on Zelda, who was frozen. Slowly, it reached out a withered hand towards her as it advanced, its mouth opened in anticipation of its prey…

She whimpered in terror, unable to free herself from the monster's control. "Link…"

Goddesses damn it! His damn legs wouldn't move and all he could do was stand stupidly while the creature dragged itself towards Zelda.

"_Do something!"_ His mind screamed, but his body remained locked up. The zombie was close to Zelda now, its outstretched hand almost touching the silk of her dress.

"Link!"

Her scream seemingly startled the monster, and it focused its full attention on her, breaking eye contact with Link. Feeling energy suddenly flooding into his limbs again, he drew his sword and lunged towards the monster which was moving hungrily at Zelda.

The Gilded sword bit deeply into the gummy flesh of the creature's shoulder, but it seemed to take no notice, other than to turn to face him. As he tried to withdraw his weapon from its sticky body, the monster attacked, jumping on him and knocking him to the floor. His sword skittered off to the side, but worst of all, the monster once again had eye contact with him. Link found himself fully paralyzed once more, completely under the monster's sway.

"I… Zelda…"

The creature moved closer, opening its mouth wider. He could see rows of perfectly sharp teeth inside the diseased mouth, and its breath stank of rotting carrion.

Suddenly, the creature shrieked and rolled off of him, flailing sluggishly. It took Link a second to realize what had happened, and that his movements were free once more. Getting to his feet unsteadily, he saw Zelda holding the Gilded sword with both hands as the creature died on the floor. She had plunged the sword into the monster's back as it lay on Link, and continued to hold the weapon in the monster with a disgusted look on her face.

"Are… are you alright?" She asked, taking a deep breath. Her face was pale from fear, and she looked relieved as she handed Link back his weapon.

"Thanks to you I am," he replied just as shakily, sheathing his sword and embracing her in a tight hug. She threw her arms around his neck, her chest heaving in a barely restrained sob.

"This place is so terrible," she whispered, casting a look at the pile of corpses behind them. "So terrible…"

"It'll be alright," Link murmured, knowing that his words were meaningless. How could it be alright? They were stuck in some unholy dimension with the Dark King, with no apparent method to return home.

"Let's go back to Saria," she said, still breathing raggedly. Link agreed wholeheartedly, feeling the most insignificant and drained he'd ever felt like in his life. As they stumbled away from the horrid scene, he felt his resolve begin to waver, and felt the cold, unresponsive touch of his Triforce marking.

Were the Goddesses really with them? Could their power even penetrate into this evil place?

* * *

After nearly half an hour of blundering in the dark, Link felt relieved when he and Zelda finally returned to Saria in the Inner Sanctum. The Forest Sage sank to her knees and gave a small sigh of relief at their safe return.

"Thank the Goddesses…," she murmured, as Zelda helped her gently to her feet.

"Rauru and the others still haven't returned?" Link asked, keeping his sword out and ready. Saria shook her head sadly.

"I hope they're alright…"

"So do I," Link muttered darkly, searching the shadows for any sign of movement. The memory of the skeletal altar, and the monster that had ambushed them, was still branded firmly in his mind. Ever since then, he had felt like something was indeed following them, just out of sight and hearing. He felt extremely vulnerable in such a state: combating the shadows was Impa's forte, not his own.

"How long were we gone?" Zelda asked.

"An hour, maybe longer," Saria replied, shuddering and whimpering softly. Link had never seen her like this before: normally, the Sage of Forest was quite calm and decisive. The malignant aura that surrounded them must have affected her quite deeply to have shaken her will so much.

"This place… it's not natural. Everything… is dead. Nothing alive, not even weeds or rats. Just… nothing."

"Are you alright?" Link asked in concern, momentarily letting his guard down to check on Saria. Once more, he was caught off guard by the unnerving fear in Saria's voice. He had always thought that the Sages were all powerful, invincible… but now, they were at the mercy of whatever the Dark King had in store for them.

"When you two were gone… I heard things. Felt them. Something's out there. I don't know what it is, maybe there's more than one, but it's hemming us in. We're being kept under guard."

"We're prisoners," Zelda murmured, looking slightly disturbed. "Trapped in this… dungeon. Isn't there a way we can escape?"

"That's what Rauru was searching for," Saria replied. "Oh Goddesses, I hope nothing's happened to them…"

"How long should we wait?" Link asked, feeling the urge to move as far away as possible from their exposed position. "In case… in case they don't return."

"Don't speak like that," Saria said, her tiny figure seeming even more diminutive. "Just… let's just wait. The shadows… they keep creeping in on me…"

Link felt even more worried and tense now. As Zelda tried to comfort the Forest Sage, he wondered what could have spooked Saria so badly. He felt a heavy sense of guilt wash over him for leaving Saria alone while he and Zelda scouted out the temple ruins- it must have been intolerably nerve wracking for Saria, at the very least.

He was about to sheathe his sword and help Zelda console Saria when he heard a noise behind him. Whirling around and bringing his shield to bear, his eyes flicked everywhere searching for the cause of the sound. Nothing- only complete darkness. Saria and Zelda had fallen completely still, waiting with tensed muscles as the seconds slowly trickled by.

A soft padding noise, and the sound of haggard breathing, to his left. Link gripped his sword tightly and took a step forward, still unable to see anything in the damned darkness. To hell with it- whatever was out there probably could see them anyways, so there was no point of sitting blindly in the dark.

"Zelda- give me some light!"

Orange and red fire leapt into her hands as she summoned a small fireball, tossing it in the direction the sound was coming from. The spell exploded magnificently in the air, temporarily chasing away the encroaching shadows and making it appear as bright as day. The crumbling walls and decaying floor were sharply illuminated as hot flames licked the area, but what caught Link's eyes immediately was the person crouched not ten feet away from me.

"Hold your fire!" Impa barked, her hands covering her head protectively. "Good Goddesses, were you trying to kill me?"

"You could have given us some warning," Link replied sourly, feeling uncharacteristically angry with his nerves on edge. "How the hell were we supposed to know you were there?"

"Now isn't the time to argue!" Saria said shrilly, preventing Impa from a heated retort. "Where's everyone else? Impa, where is everyone else?"

The Sage of Shadows took in a huge lungful of air, trying to catch her breath. "Rauru sent me to get you. We need to leave this place. Now."

"But where are we going?" Saria cried urgently, getting to her feet.

"And where are the others? Rauru, Darunia, Nabooru?" Link asked grimly, keeping his sword and shield out.

"Ambushed," Impa replied pointedly and dispassionately, sweeping them over with an imperious look. "We don't have time. Follow me."

"Are… are they _dead_?" Zelda asked in horror, as the group began to run behind Impa. Their footsteps and breaths sounded uncomfortably loud in the confined space, and Link couldn't shake off the feeling that they were still being followed…

"I don't know. What matters right now is that we escape this temple. Rauru and the others will hold out as long as possible."

"They're still fighting?" Link asked incredulously, almost coming to a stop. "We have to help them!"

"No!" Impa said furiously, and the look in her eyes made even Link's resolve waver. "Rauru explicitly told me to protect you and Zelda, no matter the cost."

"We don't need to-,"

She cut off his objection with another fierce glance. "I don't know what Rauru has planned, but I'll not let his sacrifice be in vain. Now come on!"

Link looked highly rebellious, but sheathed his weapon and continued to follow as Impa led the group expertly through the darkened passageways and shadowy corridors. As they continued to run, Link was sure that he could hear faint shouts and noises up ahead- but he wasn't sure if it was real or merely a trick that the foul temple was playing on his mind.

"Come on, keep up the pace!" Impa barked impatiently, barely pausing to look back as they struggled through the area. Unlike the Sheikah, none of them were blessed with nocturnal vision or incredible dexterity, and found themselves tripping over small holes in the ground or other obstacles that Impa could bypass with ease.

"Impa, what exactly is going on?" Link asked in exhaustion, scrambling over a small pile of rocks. The Sheikah glared at him from the end of the passageway and was about to respond when suddenly the air burst into flame.

Immediately, everyone dropped to the floor as the dry heat washed over them, a sharp contrast to the damp coolness that they were accustomed to in the temple. There was a loud roaring, and all Link could see was bright red: his eyes, so used to the darkness, were now burning in pain…

"What's happening?" Zelda screamed over the noise and intense heat, taking cover behind a small stone boulder. Saria and Impa were pressed against the walls, cheeks covered in ash as they held on grimly.

Link grit his teeth and tried to hide behind his shield as small rocks and heated tiles pelted the metal. Taking a risk, he raised his head over the rim of his shield, trying to find what was causing the inferno.

What he saw made his heart collapse in overwhelming fear. In the next section of the temple, a huge room that was roughly the size of Castle Town's central square, stood Rauru, Darunia, and Nabooru, back to back in the center as literally hundreds of monsters assaulted them. Above the licking flames, innumerable winged monstrosities soared, hissing and biting viciously at the beleaguered sages, while on the ground, skeletons and other undead abominations trudged forward, seemingly unaffected by the blazing fire. And at the forefront, leading the attack…

"The Dark King," Link whispered, numbed with shock and fear as the hellish demon released an ear-splitting roar as it bore down upon the Sages.

Brandishing its pair of flaming scimitars, the Dark King struck repeatedly against the magical barrier wielded by Rauru, and Link knew that despite the Sage's formidable power, the magic could not hold much longer. As the monster hacked away at Rauru's defenses, Nabooru and Darunia engaged the lesser evils in their preferred method of combat: bloody hand-to-hand. Skeletons splintered from the Goron's fierce punches and Nabooru expertly sliced the heads off of re-animated corpses, but even their stalwart defense was slowly giving in. The Dark King roared its triumph, smashing into Rauru's magical shield with an audible crack.

"We have to help them!" Link urged, jumping up and drawing his sword, looking down into the terrible scene and swallowing his fear. "They won't last long without us!"

"They're already dead!" Impa cried sharply, restraining Link as he struggled furiously.

"No! We… can still… save them!"

"They've sacrificed their lives so that you may live!" Impa roared, pushing him away. "Avenge them later! You cannot help them now!"

Logic told Link that the Sheikah was right, and yet his soul was screaming in fury at the certain deaths faced by the sages. If only he could reach them… he could save them… somehow…

"Link!" Saria cried, and there were shimmering tears in her eyes as she touched his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do!"

"No!" Link said, refusing to back down. The Gilded sword glittered in his hand as he prepared to charge into the fray.

"Listen to them!" Zelda pleaded, trying to hold him back. "Link, please! Don't throw your life away! You won't achieve anything!"

And at that moment, the Dark King struck Rauru's shield once more, and the mighty spell shattered from the force of the blow. The king of evil howled in mocking laughter as the old sage crumpled on the ground, his wizened beard singed from the flames that grew close to his body.

"A THOUSAND YEARS! AND NOW… I WILL QUENCH MY THIRST FOR REVENGE WITH YOUR SOUL!"

Time to slow to a crawl as everyone in the room seemed to fix their eyes upon Rauru and the Dark King. Even Nabooru and Darunia, engaged in the thick of fighting, couldn't help but turn in horror as the demon towered victoriously over their fallen leader.

"You'll never win," Rauru exclaimed defiantly, glaring at the Dark King with contempt in his eyes. "Whether I live or die matters not: you will die in the end, I promise you that, Ganondorf."

With a thunderous roar, the monster brought down its blade onto the fallen sage, splitting him in the chest in a sickening spray of crimson. Zelda cried out in agony and even Link found himself too shocked to move, his fury temporarily abated. The life in the old man's eyes faded nearly instantly as his body was spitted upon the Dark King's weapon, and waved in the air like a puppet.

"BEHOLD, SAGES OF HYRULE! AFTER A THOUSAND YEARS, I HAVE COME TO RECLAIM MY RIGHT!"

Saria screamed as the Dark King viciously threw Rauru's corpse into the wall, the lifeless body crunching sickeningly as it impacted into the stone and deformed into an obscene mockery of a human skeleton. Link felt bile rise in his mouth, and even the stoic Impa had a horrified look on her face.

Darunia and Nabooru redoubled their efforts to clear an escape route, hacking away at the Dark King's minions with renewed vigor, but it was all for naught. Without Rauru's shield protecting them, they were completely vulnerable to the monster's attacks.

"NABOORU, YOU PETTY TRAITOR!" The demon cackled, abandoning its blades and flexing its claws. With a deft swoop, it picked up the Sage of Spirit like a doll, completely invulnerable to her silver scimitars.

"YOU HAVE DEFIED ME FOR SO MANY CENTURIES! BUT NOW, I WILL REND YOU LIMB… FROM… LIMB!"

Nabooru's agonized howls echoed throughout the room as the Dark King casually ripped apart her arms and legs, cruelly leaving her alive and conscious the entire time. His claws were drenched in her blood and torn flesh as she continued to scream in horrible agony, crimson liquid spurting from her dismembered limbs.

"We have to go! NOW!" Impa roared, tearing her eyes away from the horrid scene and stomaching her sickness. She pulled Link away, who was now too limp with shock to resist, and ushered Zelda and Saria to their feet, both of whom were weeping.

"YOU CAN FLEE, BUT I WILL STILL FIND YOU," the Dark King roared in joy, as it approached Darunia. "NOT EVEN THE GODDESSES CAN PROTECT YOU HERE!"

Link tried to ignore the Dark King's frenzied bellows, tried to block out Darunia's roars of pain, tried to fight the bile in his mouth as the Goron's severed head flew past him…

"RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" The monster laughed in amusement. "THIS WORLD IS MINE, AND NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!"

"Keep running!" Impa cried resolutely, throwing a look behind her back to make sure they were keeping pace. The Dark King was thundering towards them now, trampling through his minions in his haste to reach them.

As they reached the exit to the unholy temple, a large wall of flame shot up, blocking their escape. The group came to a halt, staring in horror at the fiery obstacle.

"What are you waiting for?!" Impa screamed. "GO!"

The very idea of jumping through the wall of flame was sheer insanity, but the Sheikah did it anyways, powered by desperation. She curled into a nimble ball and slipped through the fire as easily as a fish breaking the surface of a pool. On the other side, Impa stood up, slightly singed but alive.

There was a vicious howl from behind them, and Link turned around to see that the Dark King was almost upon them. Its claws were slicked with blood, and an insane grin was spread upon its piggish face.

Zelda turned to look at Link, panic in her eyes. "How are you going to…?"

"Just go!" He cried, drawing his sword. With a final look at him, she turned on her heel and vanished in a blaze of green, teleporting on the other side of the fiery barrier completely unharmed.

Now only Saria and Link were left, and the Dark King was nearly within reach. It cackled evilly, pounding the ground into submission beneath its hooves.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME I EXTERMINATED THE LAST OF THE KOKIRI RACE!" The Dark King roared, bearing down upon Saria with a hungry gleam in its eyes.

Saria quavered but held her ground, bringing her hands up into a spell casting position. "Go with them!" She cried to Link, even as a faint magical barrier came into life between her and the monster.

As the world around him devolved into a crushing earthquake, Link turned and threw himself through the wall of fire, praying to the Goddesses for safe delivery. His tunic caught fire and his senses were overloaded with pain- he screamed in agony as the scent of burnt flesh filled his nostrils…

And finally he was through, through the wall of flame, collapsed on the ground and writhing in torment. He could barely feel Impa furiously patting down his flaming clothing, while Zelda used her magic to heal the burn wounds all over his body. As her magic penetrated into his body, he involuntarily convulsed as completely new skin replaced his agonizing burns, and the sharp pain receded slightly.

"It'll be okay, hang on Link, it's going to be fine," Zelda was whispering, tears sliding down her cheeks as she held him, continuing to pour healing magic into his body. "Please, just stay with me!"

"No time, we have to move!" Impa said, throwing a hasty look through the wall of fire. On the other side, Saria's magical shield was being heavily battered into submission by the Dark King's furious blows.

Scooping Link up with both arms, Impa threw him over her shoulders and led Zelda away from the temple. An abandoned city of decaying wooden houses and withered trees greeted them, in a twisted parody of Castle Town.

As they rushed down the stone steps leading away from the temple, they heard a long, drawn out scream, and even from the distance, the air wafted the disgusting scent of sizzling flesh to them. There was a triumphant roar, a bellow so loud that even the houses in the dead city shook violently.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME, FOOLS! YOU ARE ONLY PROLONGING THE INEVITABLE! AND WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL TORTURE YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"

They kept running anyways, even as the insane laughter of the Dark King reverberated throughout the unholy realm.

* * *

Wow, with this chapter I have reached several milestones in my story Old Legends Die Hard:

I broke the 200 page mark in Microsoft Word! With this chapter, my story is now 217 pages long! That's pretty cool! Also, I've used over 80,000 words, and it looks like I'll break the 100,000 mark sometime in the future at this rate.

Also, 103 reviews, breaking the 100 mark. Thanks a lot to my readers and reviewers for all the support.

Anyways, back to the chapter. You thought it was over, didn't you? Haha… well, you've got a fair amount more to read before I finish my story.

This one was pretty dark and ominous. That'll be the general tone for the second half of my story, and there will be some gory scenes later on, so I'm warning you now.

So, Impa, Zelda, and Link are now struck in a terrible new world, a place in which the Dark King appears to have complete dominance. Where will they go? What will they do? If the power of all the Sages could not vanquish the Dark King in Hyrule, then how will they destroy him in his own dominion?

These are the bleak questions that they face as their struggle against the Dark King truly begins… how will it end? After all, not every story has a happy ending…

(I know, I'm a bit dramatic)

I've got one more week of school and exams, and then summer vacation! So hopefully I can get more time to write my fanfics, which means faster updates? Cool!

Thanks for reading!

Falls-44


	16. Chapter 16

Zelda ran her hands gently through Link's hair as she splashed cold water over his face, feeling slightly numb at their narrow escape. She had done the best she could with healing magic, especially since she had never used it before on such serious wounds, but she still wasn't sure how he would fare.

Before, burns had covered nearly every part of his body after his jump through the magical fire: now, he looked much improved, and with the exception of a long patch of raw skin on his right arm, seemed completely recovered. Although looks could be deceiving: he was still unconscious and muttering feverishly in his sleep, and Zelda still felt herself irrationally worried over his health.

"How's he doing?"

Zelda jumped at the sudden noise, spinning around in alarm- but it was only Impa, with an armful of dead tree branches and a small, dead keaton. The sage deposited her load at the floor and began to work at setting a fire.

"He still hasn't woken," Zelda replied sadly, looking down at Link. He had been out for nearly five hours now: after they had fled the Dark King, Impa had led them into hiding somewhere in the desolate fields. They were now camped out in the cover of several thorny bushes, somewhere in the wilderness. Their surroundings were unnaturally silent: rather than relieve Zelda, it only increased her worry at the ominous lack of noise.

"He'll make it," Impa said gruffly, without looking up from her work. "Give him a few more hours. You've healed him?"

"As best as I could."

"Then help me with this fire."

Zelda summoned a small fireball as Impa held out a gnarled branch. It took some effort, but the corrupted wood finally caught fire, and the sage began to pile up sticks on top of each other.

"These are the best I could find," Impa explained, prodding the smoldering pile with distaste. "Not very good firewood, but everything in this place is ill nourished and diseased. The keaton I found probably won't taste good, but food is food."

Zelda glanced doubtfully at the body of the small, yellow fox-like creature, privately doubting that it would be enough to feed all three of them. Without provisions, things were bound to get even more desperate soon. "Is it wise to light a fire?"

"Unless you want to eat the keaton raw…"

"Would a fire make it easier for us to be tracked?" Zelda clarified, watching as a small column of smoke began to rise from the firewood.

"I don't think the Dark King is looking for us, at least not yet," Impa replied carefully, beginning to skin the keaton with a finely honed hunting knife. "He's just killed four of his greatest enemies… he'll want to torture them a bit longer."

"But… they're already dead," Zelda said, slightly shocked at Impa's impersonal tone. "How can he… _torture_ them any more?"

"The Dark King can inflict much more suffering than just physical pain," Impa laughed humorlessly. "This is his realm, his own world: nothing escapes him, not even souls."

"Their… _souls_?"

Impa nodded, spitting the skinned keaton and beginning to roast it. "Everyone has a soul. You, me, Link… even the Dark King. It's what animates a body, which is just a shell without a soul to guide it." She paused in her work, glaring at the fire moodily. "You see, a body can be destroyed… but not a soul. And that's what the Dark King wants, I imagine: to kill every last one of us and imprison our souls to torture at his leisure. It's the vengeance he's been plotting for a thousand years, don't you see?"

A horrified look was on Zelda's face. "So that means… that Rauru, Nabooru, Darunia, and Saria…"

"We shouldn't be talking of this," Impa interrupted tersely, looking over her shoulder. "It's not something you should know, nor should you want to know. I speak as Sage of Shadows: some things are better left unknown."

Even as Impa finished her words, Link moaned faintly behind Zelda. She rushed to his side, cradling his head and praying that he would open his eyes to her.

"Don't worry yourself too much over him," Impa advised, watching from her position near the fire. "He wasn't chosen by Farore for nothing. Come back here and have some food."

Zelda reluctantly returned to her position next to Impa, taking the burnt piece of meat offered to her. The smell that reeked from it reminded her horribly of burning flesh, and she was barely able to nibble at it without vomiting. It tasted bitter in her mouth, and she doubted that the meal was very wholesome.

Impa watched with an amused look on her face, ripping a chunk of her own cooked meat with her teeth. "Tastes good, doesn't it?"

"I hope you're being sarcastic," Zelda shuddered, eyeing the charred meat with disgust.

"We're lucky that we found something to eat in this Goddesses forsaken wasteland," Impa admonished, eating the last of her portion with a straight face. "As I said, food's food."

"I suppose," Zelda muttered, trying another tiny bite of the meat and swallowing it with effort. "I'll save some for Link to eat, when he wakes up."

"Not a very pleasant thing to wake up to," Impa said, chuckling darkly. A slight gust of wind blew through the area, stifling their small fire with its chill breeze. Impa cursed and tried to rekindle the dying embers, even as the wind picked up and scattered the smoking branches all over the area.

"Should we find a more sheltered location?" Zelda called over the sudden noise. Impa shook her head briefly.

"We'll wait for the cover of darkness. We're at a pretty secluded area right now, no point in exposing ourselves."

"If the Dark King is searching for us, isn't it better to be on the move?"

"As I told you before, I doubt that he will waste his energy finding three people who pose no threat to him. He'll come after us eventually, but not now: he's too busy enjoying his vengeance. Anyways, from his point of view, we're as good as dead: we can try and hide, but this is his land, and he'll find us eventually. He'll probably enjoy the cat and mouse game, the sadistic bastard."

"So what do we do?" Zelda asked doubtfully, feeling as if the Dark King would swoop down on them at any moment. "Find a good place to stay until we starve to death or he finds us?"

"Goddesses, no," Impa said. "The Dark King may think that we're harmless, but his weak point was always arrogance."

Zelda perked up in interest at this news, her hopes faintly fluttering. "What do you mean? Is there a way we can kill him?"

"Not currently," Impa admitted, and Zelda felt her hopes deflate once more. "But if we can find the Master Sword, then we can give him some trouble."

"But the Master Sword's been lost for ages," Zelda said, her heart settling once more back into darkness. How could they have hope of finding the mythical sword that eluded the Sages for centuries? "We don't even have a clue to point us to its location. Not to mention, we're stuck in this world. How can we get back to Hyrule?"

"The Master Sword isn't in Hyrule," Impa said, "Or at least, I don't think it is. Otherwise, we would have found it long ago."

"Then where is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. That's the problem. But I think- and Rauru agreed with me- that it might be somewhere in this dimension. That's why he wanted you and Link to escape the Dark King, since you two are the only hope we have left."

"But… why do you think it's here, of all places?"

"Zelda," Impa said, leaning forward and confiding in a whisper. "This is the Sacred Realm. This is where the Dark King was banished to, a thousand years ago, and where we are now."

"The Sacred Realm?" Zelda gasped in shock. "But… but how could it be? This place is so… dark and corrupted. It couldn't be the paradise described in the legends!"

"You are correct, in that the Sacred Realm used to be a paradise. But this holy place was completely desecrated by the Dark King when he was banished here, as you can now see."

"That would explain the Temple of Time and Castle Town, or at least their different versions," Zelda mused. "Since the Sacred Realm is an exact mirror copy of ours, is it not?"

"Precisely," Impa affirmed. "And since the Master Sword wasn't in either Temple of Time…"

"… we're still no further in finding out where it is," Zelda finished, her enthusiasm waning. "It doesn't matter, does it? Even if the Master Sword is here, there's no way we can find it before the Dark King kills us. There isn't even a way we can prove the sword is here. Of all places, why would it have been lost in the Sacred Realm?"

"I can't answer that question for you," Impa replied gravely. "But it's something to hope for, at least. It's the only thing we can hope for."

"You never struck me as the optimistic type."

"I prefer the term 'practical.' But there is a way to help us narrow our search down."

"Really?" Zelda asked, curiosity piqued. "How so?"

"Well, the Sacred Realm is a copy of our world, yes?"

"An evil and corrupted copy, yes."

"Assuming that's true, then the temples must still be intact here."

"What, you mean like the Forest or Water temple? How can those help at all? There are no Sages to free, they're all… well, they're not here."

"You're forgetting me," Impa reminded her. "Even in this realm, as Sage of Shadows, I should still have some form of control over the Shadow Temple."

"… and that helps us how?"

Impa sighed impatiently. "The Shadow Temple is like a beacon for lost souls. They gather there, comforted by its energies, eternally wandering the area and unable to find peace."

Zelda shuddered. Impa spoke of it so casually, but the very idea of walking into an ancient, evil, and haunted temple didn't appeal to her. "And these… souls… could help us?" A sudden idea popped into her head. "Could we speak to Rauru from there? Or Darunia, or…"

"I'm afraid not," Impa said, cutting her off abruptly. "Their souls are under the control of the Dark King, to torment at his leisure. Only when he is tired of them will he release their souls and allow them to wander in agony."

"Isn't there some way we can help them?" Zelda cried desperately, feeling a vague chill as she imagined the torture that the Dark King was surely inflicting upon the sages at the very moment…

"Killing the Dark King permanently will release the thousands of souls he has damned, but we cannot accomplish that task without the Master Sword. Which brings us back to our earlier conversation." Impa shifted slightly, eyes falling thoughtfully on Link. "As the hero's successor and bearer of the Triforce of Courage, he is the only person capable of wielding the Master Sword."

"Why is that?"

"The mythical blade is also called 'The Sword of Evil's Bane.' Nothing evil may touch the holy weapon without suffering immense damage. Even those pure of heart, but not the chosen hero, cannot move the weapon. The sword was forged for one person, and one person only: the Hero of Hyrule."

"So if that's true, and the sword is in this world," Zelda pondered, "Then it must have been lying in the same location for all these centuries, since the Dark King would be unable to move it. That makes finding it easier, since he can't have hidden the sword away. But where could it be?"

"I was getting to that," Impa said impatiently, brushing a strand of steel gray hair from her eyes. "As I said earlier, the thousands of victims killed by the Dark King wander this realm, trapped by his power and unable to find peace. Eventually, they must all be drawn by the power of the Shadow Temple, and will travel there like Keese to a flame."

Zelda finally understood Impa's plan. "Since you can communicate with them…"

"I will hopefully be able to find the Master Sword's whereabouts," Impa affirmed, letting out a rare smile. "After all, these spirits have inhabited this dimension for nearly a thousand years. Odds are, at least one may have found the Master Sword."

Excitement began to tingle in Zelda's nerves, replacing the numbness that had overwhelmed her after the sages' deaths. Here was a way that they could fight back- that they could defeat the Dark King and avenge the fallen sages. Impa's plan seemed wonderfully simple and foolproof, and for the first time since entering the shadow Sacred Realm, Zelda felt a small ray of hope pierce into her brooding thoughts.

"We should start moving now," she exclaimed eagerly, standing up. "The Shadow Temple is in Kakariko Village, right? Or its corresponding location in this realm."

"Hopefully," Impa agreed. "But we should wait awhile yet. It is not yet dark enough to cover us from monsters that roam the fields, and Link still isn't awake."

As his name left Impa's mouth, Zelda suddenly remembered that he was still on the ground unconscious, unknowing of their plans and most likely in acute discomfort from his wounds. She immediately rushed over to him, cradling his head in her lap and examining him thoroughly. Her healing magic had been effective and aside from his unconscious state, Link seemed back to normal. At least he wasn't muttering darkly in his sleep anymore- she took it as a good sign that he was recovering.

"You worry over him too much," Impa said, slightly amused, slightly disapproving as Zelda used her power to heal a small, previously unnoticed cut on his arm. "You should preserve your magic, rather than waste it on minor wounds that will heal on their own."

"I can't help but worry for him," Zelda defended, looking at his face anxiously. He looked so peaceful asleep- and yet, she desperately wanted him to wake up.

"You shouldn't let emotion cloud your better judgment," Impa advised calmly. "The Princess made the same mistake, and now we are still struggling to deal with the aftermath of her decision. All because she couldn't let her Hero go."

"You seem rather bitter," Zelda said boldly, still holding Link close to her. "Do you despise the Princess for one moment of weakness?"

"To the contrary, I loved the Princess," Impa replied coldly. "She was like a daughter to me, and a friend: but I will not deny that the folly of her actions that day greatly disappointed me."

"The choice she made shows that she was a Hylian, capable of love and generosity," Zelda retorted, feeling slightly defensive on the Princess' behalf. Maybe it was because she herself had some connection to the Princess, or maybe it was simply her irritation with Impa. "Are you disappointed that she was not cold and unfeeling to the world, such as yourself?"

The last words had slipped out of her mouth without Zelda meaning to, but the damage was done. She and Impa locked eyes and were silent for several agonizing seconds, neither making any movement or sound. The Sheikah's red eyes seemed to burn into her, and after a brief period of resistance, Zelda was forced to look away.

"I am disappointed that she chose to pour her love and generosity into one man, rather than her country," Impa responded flatly. "I hope that when the time comes, you will not be possessed of the same fault."

The sage curled up into a cat-like ball, near the smoking ruins of their scattered campfire. "You should sleep, while you have the chance," she advised Zelda, closing her eyes. "Link will be alright."

Still, Zelda found herself sitting alertly by Link's side long after Impa had fallen asleep, holding his cold hand and wondering if, when the time came, she would be able to put her duty before her emotions.

She gazed at Link's face and knew the answer. Was it a sign of her weakness, or of her humanity? All she could do was pray to the Goddesses that she would never have to make such a choice, and hope that she would have the strength for the coming days ahead.

* * *

Link finally began to stir feebly as dusk overtook them, the final rays of the unnaturally blood red sun sinking behind the horizon. The sudden movement woke Zelda, who had fallen into a light doze while watching him. His eyes fluttered open weakly, before breaking into a small smile.

"Hey," he muttered. "We're still alive?"

She hugged him in relief, barely restraining a sob. "Thank the Goddesses…"

He kissed her gently, trying to soothe her. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in the Sacred Realm, hiding from the Dark King out in the fields. As for what happened, you jumped through a fire and fell unconscious from your wounds during our escape."

He scratched his head curiously. "I vaguely remember that. Is that why my clothing is all singed?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yes, and it's also how you received all those burn marks."

"I don't notice any," he said, checking himself. "You did a good job with your healing magic."

"Thanks," she muttered, still unable to keep the worry out of her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy," he admitted. "And my memory is a bit unfocused."

"Any pain?"

"Not really. I'm hungry, though. Is there anything to eat?"

"Here." She produced the sliver of cooked meat she had saved, holding it out to Link. He tentatively sniffed it and crinkled his nose.

"What is that?"

"Keaton," she shrugged. "Impa caught one and cooked it earlier on."

He took it from her, nibbling at the charred meat hesitantly. "It doesn't taste very good. Are you sure it won't poison me, or something?"

"Impa ate her portion without problem, so I suppose it's alright, even if it has an unwholesome taste." She smiled slightly as he took another bite from the meat, a repulsed look crossing his face.

"Where is Impa, anyways?" Link asked, declining to eat the rest of his ration and sitting up.

"Over there." Impa was still sleeping, curled in a ball on the ground. Even as she dozed, her muscles seemed tensed for action and her hands rested lightly on the hilts of her daggers.

"What about Saria? Did she… make it?"

Zelda turned away, unable to say the words aloud. She could still hear Saria's death cries as the Sage of Forest was burned alive, the Dark King laughing grotesquely all the while…

Link wrapped his arms around her, correctly interpreting her silence and sharing their grief together. The area was almost pitch dark now, and it seemed that even the light from stars could not pierce the bleak realm. It only made Zelda feel all the more isolated and hopeless.

"Only us three are left?" Link asked in a whisper, gently holding her. She nodded numbly, and heard him exhale in despair.

"Impa has a plan…" She started, breaking the odd nightly silence. "She thinks that the Master Sword is here."

Link's muscles tensed slightly. "Here? In the Sacred Realm? But… how is that possible?"

"I don't know," Zelda sighed, "But it's the only thing we can hope for, right? Impa wants to travel to the Shadow Temple and find the sword's location from…"

"The spirits of the damned," Link muttered pensively, and she thought that a small flicker of uncertainty laced his voice. "Is she sure that this is the only way…?"

"It's all she said to me," Zelda replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… well, it's the Shadow Temple. It's a dark, horrible place, filled with all manners of traps and illusions. A lot of spirits… they're violent, even insane, from their imprisonment. I wouldn't go there unless I had no other choice."

"But we don't have another choice, unless we search for the sword conventionally, and that could very well be impossible. We need to find the Master Sword before the Dark King comes hunting for us."

"He isn't already?" Link asked dryly.

"Impa said that he wouldn't immediately chase us. He would be… too busy with the… souls of…"

She didn't complete the sentence, nor did she have to. Link understood, clenching his fists in suppressed anger.

"When are we leaving?"

"Impa said that nightfall would be the best time to move. Should we wake her…?"

"I'm already up," Impa said coolly, causing both Link and Zelda to jump in surprise. "And yes, night is the best time to relocate." The sage directed her piercing red eyes at Link, gazing at him without emotion. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Fine."

"Good, then we can head out immediately." The Sheikah drew her ornate hunting daggers and turned without another word, moving completely at ease in the shadows.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Zelda asked, watching in concern as Link rose unsteadily to his feet.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, testing his leg gingerly.

"Catch," Impa called from somewhere in the dark, and a small bundle flew at them. Link deftly grabbed it, feeling its texture curiously.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, unable to see it well in the darkness.

"Tomorrow's breakfast," Impa replied, once again out of sight. "Less talk and more running. Follow me."

Link showed Zelda the item in his hand, smiling slightly. It was a dead keaton.

* * *

According to Impa, they started the journey five days away from Kakariko Village, and ultimately the Shadow Temple. Due to their predicament, the small cadre was forced to run at full speed in the moonless hours of night, and find cover during the day.

Usually, about an hour before the sun would rise, Impa would locate a sheltered area, usually with tree cover, to hunker down during the day. As Link and Zelda would set up a small camp or fire, Impa disappeared and returned with food. Usually, all she caught was keaton: it seemed that the realm had an abundance of the fox-like mammal, and they all tasted similarly: bitter and unappealing, but nourishment nonetheless.

Since they had adopted a nocturnal lifestyle for safety, the group had to squeeze in sleep during the day. Usually, Impa would take the first watch as Link and Zelda slept: then, the sage would switch off with one of them after four hours, and the chain would begin again.

Zelda found it hard to sleep, as the dark realm seemed to affect her dreams drastically, turning them into horrid nightmares. Whenever she woke, she would be gasping for air and her heart would be beating wildly in fear, yet she could not remember her nightmares clearly. Only snatches of the dreams would remain in her mind, like a tangle of torn book pages assembled haphazardly together. Despite this, she felt certain that her dreams were prophesying something about Link, and they grew even more urgent and recurring as they traveled closer to the Shadow Temple…

When she couldn't sleep, or was awoken prematurely by nightmares, she joined Link during his turn as guard, who welcomed her presence. Sometimes, they would just sit silently together, content with each others' presence. Oftentimes, they talked about happier memories: remembering earlier, carefree times when they hadn't been burdened with their current task. Life at Hyrule University seemed so long ago for Zelda, and the things she had worried about in her past life suddenly seemed trivial and unimportant. Still, she valued those memories and clung to them as a source of happiness in the eternally sorrowful Sacred Realm: she vaguely wondered how Malon was doing, and pondered if anyone would notice her absence at college since Winter break was surely over…

"Do you remember how we first met?" Link asked one day, as they sat together watching the desolate plains below their concealed position. Near the horizon, Zelda thought that she could see the faint outlines of a ruined town- Kakariko?

"It was only a few months ago, wasn't it?" Zelda smiled, something she had rarely done the past few days. "But it feels like I've known you forever."

"Yeah." He held her hand tenderly, seemingly lost in memories. "It was at Cremia's Bakery, wasn't it?"

"And you offered to carry my books for me."

"You thought I was a creep," he laughed.

"The first rule you learn is to never trust strangers," Zelda chided gently. "Although if it makes you feel better, I thought you were a very handsome creep."

He grinned. "And I thought you were a very beautiful lady. Seems like something out of a movie, right? A complete coincidence brings two strangers together and they fall madly in love."

"It wasn't a coincidence, you were checking if I had the Triforce of Wisdom!"

"It's more romantic my way," he insisted. She giggled.

"I never thought you were the romantic type."

"What type do you think I am?"

"Hmm." She paused thoughtfully, eyeing Link mischievously. "Heroic."

"Well, I won't deny that…"

"Also, egotistical," she laughed playfully, as he smiled lovingly at her. It almost seemed as if they were in their own world once more, happy and joyful, and for once the darkness and despair that constantly pervaded the Sacred Realm seemed to have no hold on them.

"What will we do once the Dark King is defeated?" Zelda asked, feeling slightly more optimistic about their chances of returning home. Maybe it was Link's presence that was bolstering her, but suddenly their task didn't seem so impossible. What were the odds of Impa's plan going wrong?

"Well, I'd imagine you'd like to return to your normal life." Link raised his eyes at her. "Right?"

"I'd like that," she admitted. "And I'd want to complete college. What will you do?"

"I haven't planned that far ahead," he said, reclining on his back. "Maybe wander the world, see new places and experience different things, you know?"

"We'll keep in touch, right?"

"No matter what," Link said reassuringly. "I love you too much to let you go so easily."

Zelda smiled and kissed him, thankful that such a wonderful man loved her. She wouldn't let him go, either: he meant everything to her. "What else do you have planned for the future, if it's not too much to ask?"

"I've been thinking," he said carefully, "After all of this, it would be nice to settle down and have a family. You know, have some normalcy amongst all this insanity."

"A family?" Zelda asked, feeling her heartbeat quickening. Yes, a family would be nice, and she wanted to have children, to love and cherish and protect. "If it's not too inquisitive, with whom do you want to settle down with?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He teased, tickling her chin. "You, Zellie. That is, if you could see yourself marrying a man like me?"

She blushed at the prospect, imagining herself standing at the altar with Link, exchanging rings and vows and saying the words "I do." It seemed like such a remote future, a near impossibility, but the very thought was a ray of optimism that penetrated even the gloomy confines of the Sacred Realm. After all, they weren't dead yet. There was still hope, however faint. "I think I could see that."

"That's good," Link said, looking slightly relieved. "You see, I've got it all planned out. We'll have a small marriage ceremony, before honeymooning in Termina. I've heard that Great Bay is magnificent in the summer. And then we'll settle down in the suburbs, with plenty of space for our children to run about. How does that sound?"

"How many kids were you planning on?" Zelda asked, fairly surprised that they were even talking about this. Surprised at how serious the simple issue of children could be to them eventually, if they somehow made it out of here alive.

"I dunno," he replied. "I don't like having predefined boundaries. I'm sure we'll know when to stop."

"We'll know when to stop?" She repeated, slightly amused. "That's easier for you to say."

"Well, then how many were you hoping for?"

She thought for a moment. Thought how wonderful it would be to start a wonderful family with such a wonderful man. And then the prospect of children didn't seem so scary. After all, how bad could it be? If they could survive the Dark King, surely a couple of kids wouldn't be too difficult.

"On second thought, I like your idea," she murmured, lying down next to him and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think we'll know."

"Glad to hear it," Link grinned, his body tantalizingly close to hers.

"We're supposed to be keeping watch," she reminded him, despite smiling seductively as he stroked her cheek softly and kissed her.

As his hands began to rove unashamedly over her, Zelda privately hoped that Impa was still asleep and blissfully ignorant of what was transpiring at the guard post. What would the sage think if she saw the two of them willfully neglecting their duty for a quick bout of passion?

Then, she realized that it didn't really matter anyways, and joyfully lost herself in Link. For the first time in days, the dark shadow that hung over her heart lifted, and it felt like the Dark King had never even existed.

"Stay quiet," Impa hissed, flashing them a warning look. The Sheikah blended in perfectly with the shadows with little effort: Link and Zelda by comparison were fairly clumsy in their attempts at subtlety. "Something's up there."

"I can't see anything," Link whispered back, straining to see through the darkness, but Impa cast him a silencing scowl.

The Sage of Shadows drew her pair of silver knives, which gleamed faintly even in the dark. With a deft throw, she sent one of them flying through the air like a bullet. There was a muffled thud in the distance, like something heavy falling to the ground. Which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Lizalfos," Impa muttered, as they broke from their cover and ran forward. Their footsteps and breathing would have alerted any competent sentry, but it seemed as if the area was clear for the moment.

The Sage stopped by the corpse to retrieve her knife: it had pierced the monster's neck, lodging in the jugular. The 'Lizalfos,' as she had called it, was a humanoid reptilian creature, its bluish blood staining the dead grass beneath it. Even in death, its yellow eyes continued to glare venomously at its killer.

"Keep moving," the sage said, before sprinting away in the dark, a barely visible shadow in the dull moonlight. Link gave Zelda a reassuring smile before leading them onwards, muscles tensed for action.

The grass quickly gave way to crumbling stone, and soon the trio was climbing up a roughly hewn stairway built into the mountainside. It was the entrance to Kakariko Village, and like everything in the Sacred Realm, seemed to be abandoned and decayed. Sickly hued green moss stained the stone like a disease, and more than once, Link was forced to crawl on his hands and knees to prevent himself from sliding.

"How're you doing?" Zelda murmured, somewhere far above him. The slippery staircase seemed to have no effect on her or Impa: the former could use magic, and the latter was a Sheikah.

"Not too bad," Link fibbed, as he scrabbled in the dark for another handhold. It felt more like climbing a mountain than going up a flight of stairs. "How much farther?"

"We're almost there," she replied. "I think Impa's already in Kakariko…"

Link stood up and took a tentative step forward on the next stair step. The crumbling rock gave way and he nearly fell over from the sudden rockslide.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing," Link said, easing his nerves. The darkness at night still surprised him: he couldn't understand how Impa could see anything. Then again, he couldn't understand how the Sheikah did a lot of things. "I'll be with you in a second."

Reverting to all fours again, he clambered up the slope, breath catching whenever he felt rock crumble beneath him. The seconds trickled by slowly, and before long he could hear Impa's irritated voice.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Link's still climbing…" Zelda replied.

"Link!" Impa hissed, her red eyes glinting about a foot above him. At least he was close.

"Sorry," he muttered, grabbing the top ledge and feeling the weathered stone crumble from his grip. "Why'd they build this staircase so steep, anyways?"

"To make an assault on the village more difficult."

"That must have worked well."

"It did, until the Dark King arrived," Impa said, grabbing his hand and helping him up. Link breathed a sigh of relief with his feet on solid ground once more.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already," the sage whispered, sprinting noiselessly through the night. Link and Zelda followed, trying to ignore their own movements which were painfully loud and obvious.

Kakariko seemed like an abandoned ghost town. Even in the darkness, the gloomy silhouettes of dilapidated stone and wood structures rose ominously above them. As the group advanced warily through the silent streets, Link couldn't help but wonder if they were alone in the town.

"Almost exactly as I remember it," Impa muttered, slightly awed. "This version of Kakariko must have been deserted for countless centuries."

"Where did all the other inhabitants go?"

The sage shrugged. "Probably long dead. The Dark King would have ensured that."

"It feels like the Temple of Time," Zelda whispered. "Enclosed. Trapped."

"Get used to it, as the Shadow Temple will be much worse, I'm sure," Impa advised, her keenly balanced knives held at ready. Link followed her lead, drawing his sword. It made a soft hissing sound as he withdrew it from his scabbard: the noise comforted him, as did the slight glow coming from the Gilded Blade.

"Where exactly is the Shadow Temple located?"

"The graveyard," Impa said indifferently. "Not exactly a comfortable place, but it helps keep the spirits at rest."

"And you think that the Shadow Temple will still have that power in this world?" Link asked, keeping his eyes sharp for any sign of movement. He wasn't about to let some Poe take him by surprise.

"The Sacred Realm was a mirror copy of our world. I don't see why the Shadow Temple would be any different."

"But what happens if… the temple was corrupted by the Dark King?" Zelda asked hesitantly, staying close to Link. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed lightly on the back of her hand, ready to channel magical power at any second.

"I still have power as the Sage of Shadow. Hopefully, the temple will still yield to me."

"_Hopefully?_"

"It's the best plan we have," Impa countered. "Now keep quiet. This place is bad enough without alerting more creatures to our presence."

They fell silent, moving through the dead city like three unwelcome tomb robbers. The stillness was almost overwhelming: Link was suddenly seized with the mad desire to break out into laughter, just to break the calm, to see if anything responded. But he kept his mouth shut, and nothing moved, and it seemed as if they were truly alone in the world.

The buildings were broken down and decayed, and Link couldn't help but think that they would make perfect dens for all sorts of monstrosities to take refuge in. He peered briefly through broken down doors and cracks in the walls, but nothing out of the ordinary greeted his eyes. This only served to increase his feeling of anxiety: _something_ was out there, but where?

"Remain calm," Impa advised them, although Link could detect the tenseness in her voice. "Nothing is going to take us by surprise." The sage led them through a small, broken down gate near the north end of the village, which had seemingly been torn apart violently. As Link passed the rusted metal gate, he could see long claw marks etched into the construct.

"Link," Zelda said softly, gripping his arm as she came to a sudden stop. "Look."

He looked at where she was pointing: somewhere in the distance, although he couldn't make out anything. Impa had already disappeared ahead of them, lost in the shadows.

"What do you see?" He asked, muscles ready for action.

She led him forward, their footsteps muffled by the damp grass. As they walked cautiously forward, Link understood what she had pointed to.

Graves. Row upon row of them. Ancient, moss covered headstones and elaborate crypts and tombs covered the sprawling graveyard complex. A chilling feeling crept through Link's bones.

"Come on," he murmured, leading Zelda forward cautiously. "Let's find Impa."

The pair walked through the graveyard's pathways, the dirt beneath their feet feeling uncomfortably spongy. Time had eroded away the writing on the graves, so that Link couldn't read anything written on the tombs. The air seemed heavy and murky, giving the entire graveyard a claustrophobic feel.

"Thank the Goddesses that this place is abandoned," Zelda muttered, her Triforce still glowing. "Or at least, its inhabitants haven't noticed us."

"I think it's more likely that we haven't noticed them," Link muttered darkly, keeping his sword ready. "You can feel it too, right?"

"I'm trying to ignore it," she shivered. Still, the unannounced malignant presence followed them as they continued on, grating on both of their nerves. An odd mist was seeping through the area, enhancing the darkness and making vision even more difficult.

"There's someone up there," Zelda said in a hushed voice. "Impa?"

Link looked up and indeed, a figure was outlined in the mists. He started forward, feeling relieved that they had found the Sheikah. "Impa!"

The figure turned slowly, and Link suddenly realized that the creature in front of him was not the Sage of Shadow. He heard Zelda gasp in shock behind him: he threw out a protective hand and readied the Gilded sword, eyeing the apparition carefully.

The thing in front of him- was it a ghost or a man?- was dressed in ornately crafted golden armor, although signs of age showed on the rusting chest plate and tarnished metal helmet. A tattered cloak hung from the creature's shoulders, discolored fabric that might have been forest green long ago. The spirit moved forward noiselessly, armor not seeming to hinder its movements, and it stopped nearly ten feet away from Link.

It regarded him, not coldly or contemptuously, but almost curiously. Although the face was covered by its helmet, the visor was cracked and Link could see a vividly blue eye behind it, gleaming much the same way as Impa's red eyes.

Link could feel Zelda's presence behind him, and heard her sharp intake of breath as the creature focused its attention on her. It regarded her in an almost surprised manner, the last emotion Link would expect from such a heavily armored warrior. It took another step forward, reaching out a gauntleted hand…

With a swipe, Link struck out with his sword, driving the creature back. The ghost seemed almost amused at his display of defiance, but did not challenge him: instead, the apparition regarded them one last time, before it began to fade away before their very eyes. It seemed to simmer and melt in the air, its image becoming more blurred and distorted with each passing second.

"Why didn't it attack us?" Zelda whispered, as the last traces of the spirit vanished, leaving them alone once more. Link didn't answer, discovering that he was shaking: not out of fear or nervousness, but something else. A different emotion that he couldn't quite explain…

It felt like… but it was impossible…

Was it a feeling of recognition? Of déjà vu? Did he… _know_ the spirit's identity?

* * *

I was originally going to write a longer chapter, but I wanted to write about the Shadow Temple into its own chapter. So this segment was fairly short, more like a "bridge" chapter, but it was also fairly pleasant, considering that Link, Zelda, and Impa are all still trapped in the Sacred Realm.

So, there's some mystery also! What was that mysterious apparition? Will it play a further role in the story? And where did Impa go? The Shadow Temple and Kakariko graveyard aren't exactly ideal places to get lost in…


	17. Chapter 17

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, lightly touching his arm. "Link?"

He had frozen, still staring at the spot where the golden-armored spirit had vanished only seconds before. The feeling of recognition was passing, leaving him more confused. Did he really know the ghost? Or was it only one of the Shadow Temple's many illusions?

"What was that thing? A spirit? A _soul_?"

"I don't know," Link answered slowly, keeping his sword out as he advanced cautiously. Nothing out of the ordinary happened: wherever the spirit had disappeared to, it had probably left them for good.

"It didn't even try to attack us though," Zelda pondered.

"Or it did, and it retreated when I attacked it," Link pointed out.

She shrugged. "I don't think it was trying to harm us… it seemed surprised to see us. Why?"

"We're the first living Hylians to come here in centuries," he offered. Zelda seemed unconvinced of his explanation, but didn't exchange another theory.

"We should find Impa," she said, eyeing the graveyard darkly. The heavy mists that hung like a blanket seemed to be constricting on them… and possibly masking the presence of other spirits. "But _where_ is she?

"I don't know, but we should get to higher ground," Link muttered, feeling the chill mist seeping into his bones. He gripped his sword tightly, taking solace from the light sheen its gilded edge released.

They walked through the marshy ground, trying to navigate through the twisted maze of gravestones and dirt pathways. Only then did it dawn upon Link how big the graveyard was- and how Impa could literally be anywhere. Everywhere he looked, all he saw were row upon row of featureless, drab gray graves.

"There's a slope over here," Zelda called, signaling Link. "I think it leads up to a hill."

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand and hurrying up the gradually stepper path. She was right: the path did lead up a small hill, which temporarily freed them from the suffocating mists that choked the graveyard below.

"It's too dark to see anything," he said in despair, looking down upon the area from the hill's crest. Apart from the oddly luminous grey mist, the graveyard was shrouded in darkness. "I'm not sure where Impa could be. We might have to camp here tonight, and wait until dawn to search for her."

"Do you think she was attacked by something?"

He shrugged, turning back to Zelda. "Possibly. But Impa is the Sage of Shadows, she can handle herself. I doubt that she simply disappeared: more than likely, we were separated from her by the mists."

A cold wind blew through the area, and in its wake there was a lingering cackle. The dead tree branches shivered and rustled of their own accord, as the mists that covered the graveyard floor slowly began to advance up the hill.

"There's definitely something out there," Link said grimly, watching as barely discernible figures began to take shape in the mists. The fog was masking the approach of the graveyard's inhabitants, closing in on fresh blood.

"Can you see them too?" Zelda asked, feeling a sense of unease as she heard the cacophony caused by the baleful spirits. They could be seen as dull glows that danced and flickered in the white mists, looking up at the two Hylians with hungry red eyes.

"There are quite a few of them," he said conversationally, feeling adrenaline once more beginning to pump in his veins. Even as they were: outnumbered, trapped, and lost, he couldn't help but feel the thrill of battle run up his spine. He was a warrior, after all, the successor of the great Hero of Time. He felt the Triforce of Courage begin to burn with raw energy. "They don't seem to like us very much."

"Good observation," she replied sarcastically, her arms held out in a spell casting position. The first tendrils of the unnatural mist had already begun to creep up the hill, and ghostly figures danced and cavorted like a bizarre circus in the fog's cover. There was noise, too: shrieking, yowling, and cackling- as if the host of spirits was celebrating. "What are they?"

"I think they're poes," Link replied, gazing down into the masses of spirits below. "The disturbed souls of Hylians who died long ago and were kept in this world by necromancy. I've never seen them before, but Impa has told me about them."

"What are their weaknesses?" Zelda muttered, as the poes moved ever closer. Their forms were now clearly distinguishable from the grey fog that they hid in: the ghosts were pearly white, although they were clad in a wide assortment of garments that seemed to reflect their former lives. She could see the dull steel armor worn by a former soldier, the pitchfork wielded by a dead farmer… most of the spirits seemed to carry a lantern, which housed colored arcane fires of green, red, orange, and blue.

"Supposedly, anything magical in nature can pierce their corrupted souls. Ordinary weapons can't do anything to them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we're about to find out."

Zelda conjured a small fireball in her hands, casting a flickering glow over their position. With a fluid snap of her wrist, the red orb was sent spinning into the heart of the mist. As it exploded, showering the area with miniature flames, Link could see several of the figures caught in the magical fires, shrieking wildly as they flailed and howled.

"So they _can_ be hurt," he said in relief, "That should keep them at bay for awhile."

Zelda had already summoned another fireball, sending it once more in the fog. As the second one exploded with a bang, the spirits lost all form of subtlety. They streamed out of the mists as one, a veritable host of undead bent on adding two more to their numbers. The poes were closing with surprising speed, surging up the hill in mere seconds.

"That should keep them at bay for awhile," Zelda mimicked sarcastically, already preparing another spell. Link grinned as he readied himself, holding his shield protectively in front of him. The Triforce of Courage was burning brightly on the back of his hand, the first time he had felt its power since they had entered the Sacred Realm.

As the first poe crested the hill, swinging its lantern wildly, Link pounced upon it, driving his sword into its pearly white neck. The ghost hissed and clawed at his weapon, before falling limp and disappearing in a purple puff of smoke. Another of its comrades soon followed, the Gilded sword easily piercing its tattered robes and vanquishing the corrupted soul within.

"How are you doing?" Link hollered over the din of battle, ducking low under a flailing lantern and striking the poe solidly.

"Fine," Zelda replied calmly, gesturing at a pair of trees that stood near her. At once, the roots and branches of the trees came alive, whipping and snapping at the bewildered poes caught near it. The ghosts shrieked and howled as their forms were cut apart by the sudden assault, and soon all that remained of them were shattered lanterns and rusted weapons.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said, hearing a reverberating clang as his shield deflected a notched blade. He saw his opponent, a ghost dressed in the plate armor of a Hylian guard, and ran the evil spirit through with his own sword.

"Yes, well, Saria also taught me a few tricks," Zelda smiled tightly, waving at a pair of thorny bushes. Like the trees, they came to life, dragging a screaming poe into a mass of razor sharp thorns. "As the Sage of Forest, she was particularly adept at manipulating nature."

He watched as another group of poes fell prey to Zelda's magic as torrents of raw energy engulfed them. Spitting another of the ghosts on the Gilded sword, he realized that when it came down to it, the poes were fairly poor fighters, and cowards as well. A small group of the spirits had gathered around him, circling and taunting him but none daring to attack. He took a step forward and they edged backwards immediately, garish lanterns dangling wildly from their hands.

With a cry, he leapt forward, striking accurately with his sword, felling several poes before they could even begin to flee. Like a blood-frenzied wolf, he fought viciously, Triforce of Courage burning like a heated piece of iron. He cut down two more of the poes, the Gilded sword taking deep cuts into their ethereal bodies. They hissed and bared their fangs at him even as they began to burn up in purple flames, retreating back to their dark lairs to lick their wounds and plot bitter revenge.

Even as its cohorts fled, a particularly brave poe assaulted Link, twirling around madly and brandishing its lantern like a flail. He nimbly ducked underneath its swings and lopped off the spirit's arm with his sword, causing the lantern to smash upon the ground. The poe looked dumbly at its severed limb before it fell prey to his next attack, a strike to the heart. The ghost withered and died, its crushed lantern vanishing along with it.

The remaining poes, and the mists themselves, seemed to hesitate, clustering at the foot of the hill as their first wave was beaten off soundly and efficiently. They were no longer leering or cackling: the masses now seethed with anger, hissing and growling like a pack of enraged animals. Their movements were wild and erratic, but none dared to step up and lead a new charge.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Link asked, returning to Zelda and offering a brief smile. He had barely broken a sweat fighting the poes- they were by far the easiest opponents he had ever faced, perhaps with the exception of deku scrubs.

"They're afraid," Zelda said, "Afraid and angry. I don't think they were expecting us to put up such a fight."

"They feed on the unsuspecting and unprepared," Link replied, turning his attention towards the poes. "They won't be able to overcome us."

Even as the words left his mouth, the poes fled and scattered, shrieking and hissing as if they too realized the futility of their actions. The dark night glittered oddly as the light from their lanterns bobbed and tossed around the graveyard, slowly vanishing as the poes returned to their resting places. The mists remained behind, ominous and looming, but silent once more.

"That's all?" Zelda asked incredulously. "I wasn't expecting them to give up that easily."

"They won't. They'll wait, biding their time, until they feel they have the sufficient strength to seek us out once more." Link gripped his sword tightly, feeling satisfied at the small victory they had won, even in this blighted realm. It was sign of their continued resistance against the Dark King. "And we'll be ready for them."

* * *

For the few remaining hours of night that remained before dawn, Link and Zelda decided to stay atop the hill and rest before beginning the search for Impa. Link took the first shift, keeping guard for an hour, until waking Zelda from her sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, and the area was completely still and silent, so Link felt confident that they would manage the last few hours of the night without being harassed by the graveyard's inhabitants.

As he drifted off into sleep, Zelda sat down next to him, peering into the gloom and trying to keep worried thoughts out of her mind. She was glad to be keeping watch: she could barely sleep, and when she did, her dreams were filled with horror and bloodshed. Once more, she couldn't remember the exact details of her nightmares, but she felt sure that they had something to do with Link. Their close proximity to the Shadow Temple only served to agitate her more. She could sense that there was _something_ in there… a secret, perhaps, that had been kept in the shadows for centuries. Zelda was desperately curious to find the answers to her questions, and yet, was also afraid. Hadn't Impa warned her that some things were better left alone?

There was a flicker of movement that she caught in the corner of her eye, and she looked up hastily, dispelling her thoughts in a heartbeat. Standing up, holding her breath, Zelda searched the area for what she had seen.

Darkness… dead trees… stone tombs and carved effigies… nothing moved, everything was silent and still. She paused, letting out a small sigh of relief, before a bright twinkle once more caught her attention.

Something was moving, below the hill, through the dirt pathways of the graveyard. Partially shrouded and covered by gnarled trees and shadows, the figure was hard to make out- but every so often, Zelda would catch a glimpse of it. A dull glow, like light being reflected from a mirror, pierced the darkness, and she found herself watching the figure's movements in a trance. Was it a spirit? A poe? Impa?

She looked down at Link, who was sleeping fairly peacefully on the spongy ground. Zelda walked over to him, gently tapping him awake.

"What's wrong?" He muttered exhaustedly, grabbing his sword that lay next to him.

"Something's out there," Zelda whispered urgently, and Link became much more alert.

"Where?" He jumped up, walking to the lip of the hill and scanning the area below. She came to his side, trying to find the figure once more. To her dismay, it had vanished.

"It was walking the pathways only a second ago," she murmured, searching for a faint glimmer of gold, any sign of movement that would give away its position. Had she woken Link up for nothing? Had it only been her imagination?

"A poe, maybe?" Link supplied, relaxing his muscles slightly. "I don't think it will bother us."

"I guess- wait! There it is!" She pointed her finger at it excitedly. The spirit had once more appeared on the opposite side of the graveyard, standing quite still, as if it knew that it had been spotted. "Can you see it, Link?"

"I can see something, but I don't know what it is," he frowned. "Can you tell?"

"Not from this distance. But look, it's moving!"

The figure once more had resumed its rounds, walking through the graveyard with a sense of ease and purpose. Every so often its movements would be obscured by looming tombs and wild vegetation, but always Zelda would be able to find it once more. The spirit had the odd tendency of stopping after several minutes, and seemingly looking up at their position on the hill.

"It knows we're here," Zelda said thoughtfully. "I think we should follow it."

"_Follow_ it?" Link asked, slightly incredulous. "What for?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But the way it's acting. The way it stops every so often and looks at us. I think it wants us to follow it somewhere."

"Yeah, it wants to lead us into a trap. You can't trust anything here: they're all spirits and illusions, dark and corrupted. Trust me, nothing good can possibly be in this place."

"It wants to help us," Zelda said, surprised at the conviction in her voice. She didn't know why she was so sure, but she knew without a doubt that she was right. The figure seemed to be observing them curiously, as if aware of their argument. "I'm going to follow it."

"Zelda, wait!" She had already begun to descend the hill, striding through the deserted dirt pathways with confidence. Link ran after her, drawing his sword and keeping an eye out for any of the graveyard's inhabitants.

"It's alright, Link," she assured him, losing sight of the spirit as they lost elevation. Somehow, she knew that it wouldn't move and would wait for them. It wanted to show them something- her heart had already begun to thud in excitement. It was important, she was sure of it- could it help them in their quest?

"It's not alright," he retorted, keeping stride with her. His sword gleamed faintly in the dark, yet no creature rose up to challenge them. "This is definitely a trick. These spirits are cruel, Zelda- they cannot offer help, only death. Listen to me!"

"Link, trust me," she murmured imploringly, walking past rows of cold tombs and stalking shadows. As if to back up her position, the area was complete peaceful, and the mists that curled around their feet seemed to have receded slightly. "There's nothing here lying in wait to ambush us."

"We should head back now," he warned, not taking comfort in her words. "We can wait for daylight before exploring the graveyard."

She didn't heed his words, and exasperated and concerned, Link followed her doggedly, determined to protect her even if she wouldn't care for her own well being. They walked through the maze of graves and pathways, yet Zelda seemed to be able to find her way through the twisted roads extremely well.

"Almost here," she whispered, feeling her nerves tingling in excitement. "Link, I remember seeing the figure somewhere over there." She gestured vaguely towards a copse of trees, near the north end of the graveyard.

He followed her up another winding pathway, until they had finally reached their destination. Carefully stepping over twisted roots and sharp branches, they fought their way into the cluster of trees, eyes peeled for anything.

Nothing. Aside from dead trees and dark moss, nothing was in the area.

"It was here somewhere," Zelda insisted, looking around for the figure that she was sure would reveal itself.

Link didn't respond, only gripping his sword tighter and covering Zelda protectively. The area was enclosed and in less-than-desirable terrain: a perfect spot for an ambush. At least on the hill, they had a commanding position against the poes that had assaulted them… here, they would be at the mercy of anything that attacked.

"We should leave…"

"Over here!" Zelda called, interrupting him. "Link, there it is!"

She had left the trees and had returned to the dirt pathway of the graveyard. Link felt his heart drop in fear as he realized that she was not alone. He could barely discern another figure standing only feet away from her, glimmering in the darkness like a beacon.

"I'm coming!" He cried urgently, crashing through the area with noise. All thoughts of stealth had left him, his only goal being to reach Zelda and protect her from whatever it was that was advancing upon her…

"Link, it's alright," she said, turning to face him and looking startled.

"It's behind you!" He gasped, drawing his sword.

"I know," she muttered, looking confused. Link nearly gasped in disbelief, wondering how she had let her guard down so easily. He jumped in front of her, raising his shield and glowering at the spirit only feet away.

It was the same golden-armored figure that they had encountered before, and Link felt a thrill run up his spine. The spirit only looked at him curiously, gazing at him with that maddening blue eye…

"Stay away from her," he growled, hefting the Gilded sword and keeping himself between Zelda and the ghost.

"It's trying to help," she insisted stubbornly. Link firmly held his ground, staring down at the ghost. It towered over him in its rusting plate mail armor, and its stained dark green cloak only added to its rough and tarnished appearance.

"You can't be sure of that-,"

"It's not attacking us!"

The ghost, as if amused by their banter, suddenly turned and strode away, its heavy boots making no mark on the soft ground as it passed by.

"Let's go!" Zelda urged, darting forward before Link could stop her. The figure seemed to take no notice of their actions, only ambling through the graveyard at its own pace.

Link followed her, boots sliding in the muddy pathway as his mind raced. They had encountered the spirit twice now- and unlike the poes, it had not attacked them. What could it want? What was it trying to do? He still couldn't shake off the feeling of distrust that permeated his soul- he highly doubted that anything good could survive in the Sacred Realm for a thousand years.

"Come on!" Zelda called, signaling to him and pointing up ahead. The spirit had stopped at a large tomb that was separated from the rest of the graveyard, pausing over it thoughtfully. It turned and gazed at Link and Zelda, making no movement as they stopped in front of the grave.

"What is it?" Link asked, still keeping his eyes trained on the spirit. It made no sign of recognition, only continuing to gaze thoughtfully back at him. He kept the Gilded sword at the ready, which the ghost seemed to regard with mild interest.

"It's… the Royal Family's tomb," Zelda murmured in shock, stooping down and reading the very faint inscriptions on the weathered rock slab. She looked up sharply at the spirit, eyeing it with sudden interest.

"This… ghost, then, was a member of the Royal Family?" Link asked. "He was your ancestor?"

"I'm not sure," Zelda replied slowly, looking at the spirit thoughtfully. "Is that right?"

The spirit did nothing, only keeping its silent vigil over the tomb.

"I don't see how this can help us with anything," Link said, eyeing the figure with clear distrust. "I don't understand what it wants." He turned to the spirit, eying it warily. "What do you want with us?"

Finally, the ghost reacted, ever so slowly raising its arm upwards and pointing at something behind them. They whirled around, holding their breath in anticipation.

Set in the hill behind them, upon a high ledge, was a crumbling stone entrance that seemed to lead into the bowels of the earth. A pair of lighted torches flanked the gateway- was it a sign of life, or were the torches magically powered? A rocky pathway wound up the hill steeply, the only visible means of entrance to the dungeon.

"The Shadow Temple," Link breathed in awe, recognizing the macabre lair. He turned around to face the spirit, but it was gone. Startled, he turned around in a full circle, searching for a trace of the ghost, but it had vanished completely.

"Where did it go?"

"What?" Zelda asked, still gazing at the Shadow Temple.

"The ghost!" Link cried, continuing to scan the area as if expecting the spirit would suddenly reappear. "It left us."

She turned around, just as puzzled as he. "Well,_ that's_ odd." She circled around the Royal Family tomb, looking at the crumbling rock curiously. "Why do you think it left?"

"Probably to find some of its buddies to jump us…"

"Link, I really don't think that it means any harm to us," Zelda replied exasperatedly.

"_You're_ too naive," he accused. "How can you trust it so blindly?"

"I'm naïve?" She exclaimed in outrage. "You're too paranoid! Is too hard to accept that not everyone is a murderous backstabber?"

"I'm not being paranoid! Listen to me, nothing in this place can have good intentions. If it doesn't kill us now, it's only setting us up for later!"

"Link!"

"It's true! Fine, tell me how you know it isn't trying to kill us?"

"Look, I can't explain why I trust it-,"

"A gut feeling?"

"It's different… but you could call it that."

"Impa always told me never to trust anything without proof-,"

Zelda felt herself irrationally cross with Link. The truth was, she could see the sense in his argument, but something was telling her that the spirit was trustworthy. Maybe it was just a gut feeling, but she knew it was something more than that- something, to her distress, she couldn't quite explain.

"Look, let's just go," she replied, turning and stalking away from Link.

"To where?" He responded sarcastically. "In case you forgot, our camp is south. Unless you want a trek through the graveyard?"

"To the Shadow Temple," Zelda said.

"The temple?" Link asked incredulously. "Without Impa, we'd be completely helpless against whatever haunts the damn place-,"

"The spirit led us here for some reason," she said, clambering up the steep stone pathway, her gloved fingers slipping on the mossy rock. "And I intend to find out why."

She heard Link following her, his gauntlets scraping roughly on the steps. "And what if it turns out to be a trap?"

"We'll just have to see," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Their trek up the Shadow Temple passed in ten minutes of glowering silence between them, and Zelda could almost feel the tangible friction between them. She had never felt so angry with Link before… more ever, she had no idea exactly why she was so cross. He was only trying to protect her, after all, perhaps thinking her actions were foolhardy… but she knew without doubt that the unnamed spirit was their one ally in the dark realm of shadows.

It must be the gloomy atmosphere… full of despair and death, that was grating on her nerves. At least it was an excuse for justifying her argument with Link.

Finally, her gloved fingers grasped the top ledge, and she lifted herself up into the entrance of the Shadow Temple. She could have saved herself some time by simply using Farore's Wind… but the physical work was slightly therapeutic for her angry mood. Warmth from the flickering torches bathed her body, chasing away the coldness of the graveyard…

Link was only a few seconds behind her, hoisting himself over the edge and looking at their new surroundings warily. His hand twitched on the hilt of the Gilded sword as he took a step forward into the shadows, muscles tensed for action.

"Who lit these torches?" Zelda asked, following him into the mouth of the cave.

"No idea," he said tersely. "Stick close to me."

"I can handle myself."

There was a brief pause. "I know you can. I'm sorry."

She felt some of her anger flare down as she followed him down the winding tunnel. The air was cool and moist, and the walls were roughly hewn into odd figures and carvings.

He halted abruptly, and in the dark she didn't realize it until she bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" Zelda whispered, her voice echoing louder than she would have liked.

"Something up ahead, I think. Can you light the area?"

Warm light flickered off of the walls as she quickly cast Din's Fire, holding the red marble in her hands. Like a torch, she held the ball out as its illuminating rays cut through the darkness.

Link was right: there was something in front of them. It was hard to tell exactly what, through the flickering light. It was curled up on the floor, and could have easily been mistaken for a rock.

"Closer," Link murmured, tiptoeing forward as softly as he could. However, his boots weren't made for stealth, and the chain mail beneath his tunic clinked as the ringlets chafed with each other. In response to the noise, the thing on the floor suddenly jolted upright, a silver flash cutting through the air.

Link yelped and raised his shield, just as something embedded itself in the metal with powerful force. Even as he was recovering, he was jarred to the ground and the Gilded sword went tumbling from his grasp, clanging loudly on the ground. He tried to get up, but a silver knife flashed near his throat, as two merciless red eyes stared down at him tensely in the dark.

"Impa," he said, eying the knife as it rested uncomfortably close to his jugular. "Relax. It's me and Zelda."

After a second of hesitation, the thing that stooped over Link like a predatory animal backed off, yanking its other knife out of his shield. Upon closer inspection, Zelda realized that it was indeed Impa- her Sheikah outfit was barely visible in the shadows, but her glowing crimson eyes were unmistakable.

"Sorry," she said coldly, sheathing her daggers. "You should have given me some warning."

"Warning?" Link asked, getting to his feet. "You nearly killed me!"

"Well, the way you were trying to sneak up on me, I thought you might have been a poe or re-dead. I had no idea of who you were, until now."

"What are you doing in here?" Zelda asked, cutting off Link's retort. "How did you end up here?"

"Well, I assumed that you and Link were following me when we entered the graveyard," Impa responded, arms folded. "Obviously not."

"You completely left us," Link said angrily. "Were you trying to intentionally lose us?"

"I was trying to make it to the Shadow Temple as fast as possible, to avoid confrontation with the monsters infesting this area. If you couldn't keep up, that's your problem, not mine. When we were separated, the mists made it nearly impossible for me to locate you two."

"You didn't have to worry so much about us," Link said sarcastically. "We were trying to find you."

"I don't think I could get lost in the graveyard and temple that I have guarded for over a thousand years," Impa said. "Regardless, I was hoping you two would stay alive long enough for me to locate you in the morning. But I see you decided to try your luck exploring at night?"

"We didn't come exploring," Zelda said. "Something… led us here."

Impa's eyebrows quirked up in sudden curiosity. "Something?"

"A spirit," Zelda admitted. "We followed it to the Royal Family tomb, where it pointed out the Shadow Temple before disappearing."

"And you followed it? An unknown spirit, in a poe infested graveyard, during the night, and you trusted it with your lives?"

Zelda had nothing to say. From Impa's perspective, her actions must have seemed incredibly foolish. But she knew that she had been correct in her actions, as unlikely as it appeared.

"Despite your… questionable actions, you two have found your way here, relatively unscathed," Impa stated simply, turning and leading them deeper in the tunnels. "That saves us some time."

They left the narrow tunnels into a large, cavernous room, dominated by a huge stone wall that guarded the entrance into the temple itself. A stone pedestal, surrounded by ten torches, was placed in the center of the room. Both the pedestal and the temple door were decorated with a single, red-and-white eye: the sign of the Sheikah, the shadow people of whom only Impa was left.

"We camp here, until daybreak," Impa said, sitting down in front of the massive stone door. "Then, we will venture into the temple. Are you two well rested?"

Zelda and Link both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They hadn't gotten any sleep at all since entering the graveyard, first having to fend off poes and then wandering through the graveyard after the golden armored spirit. Impa sighed.

"Sleep then. I will keep watch."

The Sheikah got to her feet and strode back into the tunnels, hardly making any sound. The shadows soon swallowed up her figure, leaving Link and Zelda quite alone in the front of the massive stone entryway to the underworld.

"How are you doing?" Link whispered, trying to make himself comfortable on the cold, uneven floor.

"Fine."

Zelda still sounded slightly angry. He sighed, turning on his side and trying to find her in the dark.

"About the things I said earlier…"

She didn't speak, so he kept talking. "I… I didn't really mean them. I trust you, and your decisions. If you're sure that the spirit is trying to help us, then I'll accept that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Even with what Impa said?"

"Even sages can be wrong sometimes."

Zelda said nothing, lying on her back and staring up into the dark. She didn't have any energy left to feel angry, or sad. She was just so tired…

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"I don't really think you're paranoid."

He laughed, the sound echoing strangely around the enclosed space. "I know. It's just the whole… _feeling_ of this place. It grates on my nerves, and makes me say and think things… well, that I don't mean. I think it'll be much better once we leave the Shadow Temple."

"You think so?"

His hand founds hers in the dark, squeezing it gently. "I know so."

* * *

"Wake up," Impa hissed, shaking Link vigorously. He opened his eyes, only to yelp in surprise as Impa's face appeared only inches away from his own.

"Not so loud," the sage muttered, throwing him a critical look before moving to wake Zelda. Link groped for his sword and shield, which were both still safely secured next to him. He wasn't sure if it was daylight yet, but in the Shadow Temple it hardly mattered. The area was still nearly pitch dark, and he doubted that sunlight could even pierce the shadows.

Impa shook Zelda slightly less than she had done to Link: Zelda woke up with a mumble and stifled a yawn. "What's wrong, Impa?"

"We're going into the Shadow Temple," the sage said. "Get ready."

Zelda looked at the stone door, inscribed with eerie markings and pictures, all that remained of the Sheikah. "How do we open it?"

"See that pedestal?" Impa pointed to the raised stone platform in the center, surrounded by a multitude of cold torches. "Get on it."

Zelda hesitated briefly, before obeying the sage's orders and walking onto the pedestal. Link gave her a nervous smile, although he doubted that she would see it in the darkness.

"Am I supposed to light these torches?" Zelda asked. "Is that the key that opens the gate?"

"Light them all up with Din's Fire and see what happens."

Zelda raised her arms in a casting position, feeling her Triforce tingle as it provided a rush of magic. A small fireball shot out of her open palms, igniting several of the torches in front of her. The flames flickered briefly for a second before vanishing. She looked up: the stone door was still firmly in place.

"You need to light them up all at once," Impa said. "Think upon what Rauru taught you."

Zelda closed her eyes and thought. Based on her central position on the pedestal, and Impa's words, she needed a fire spell that would ignite everything in a circle around her. Rauru had never actually taught her magic like that, but she could improvise. Hopefully.

"Stay back," she warned, opening her eyes and clearing her mind. She heard Impa and Link retreat, until their backs were against the stone door. Zelda had no idea how far her spell would reach: she hoped that she could control it enough so that it would only light the torches on fire, and not Link or Impa.

The Triforce of Wisdom hummed as Zelda's body acted as a conduit for the raw energy of the Goddesses. She felt herself heat up, as if she was in a roaring inferno, and yet she remained completely unharmed. With a sharp cry that echoed off the walls, her hands flew out and her head jerked back as fire literally exploded from every pore of her body.

The flames expanded rapidly, engulfing everything within a twenty foot circle around her. Almost simultaneously, the torches lit, and this time they did not extinguish themselves. A tortured shriek filled the air as the stone gateway slid open, reluctantly admitting the first living beings in over a thousand years.

Zelda stood panting on the pedestal, a small amount of perspiration the only evidence of the heat she had experienced. The torches flickered brightly in a circle around the pedestal, a lone beacon in the darkness of the Shadow Temple.

"How was that?" She asked in satisfaction, beaming at Link. He was hidden behind his shield, which bore scorch marks on its formerly blue exterior. The walls and floor around him were charred completely black.

"Not bad," he said, coughing slightly as he emerged from his position. "You scared Impa away, at any rate."

"Where is she?"

Link pointed up to a small rocky alcove nearly ten feet above the floor. Impa was perched there, clinging to the stone and scowling. "Some of us prefer to use agility and dexterity to escape danger, rather than a hunk of metal."

Link rapped his shield fondly with his knuckles as the sage jumped from her elevated position, rolling neatly on the floor with the grace of a professional gymnast.

"Good work," Impa said vaguely to Zelda. "The Shadow Temple is now open."

"How long will it remain open?" Zelda asked, looking at the torches and feeling that they would die at any moment, trapping the group in the temple for eternity.

"Long enough for me to complete our task."

With that ambiguous answer, Impa stalked off haughtily into the bowels of the Shadow Temple, not taking one look back.

Zelda glanced at Link, who smiled and nodded at her. They hurried after Impa, leaving the flickering torchlight behind as the shadows swallowed them whole.

One thing Zelda immediately noticed was that the path they were taking was sloping downwards. Not steeply, but it was sharp enough to force them to slow their speed so as to not accidentally trip and fall… Goddesses knew how far. The walls seemed to be made of stone, which crumbled at her touch, leaving no handholds as they descended into the temple.

Impa seemed to know her way well: even in the dark and rough terrain, the sage was already far ahead of Link and Zelda who were struggling to ease themselves down the path.

"Wait for us!" Link called, obviously not wanting to be separated from the sage once more. His voice reverberated throughout the narrow stone passageway, and Zelda winced at its loudness, sure that it had awoken the temple's denizens to their presence.

"Quiet!" Impa hissed, turning around to face them. Her eyes beamed red in the dark as the sage came to a halt. "You're almost there. Just a few more feet…"

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief as her feet hit solid ground. She stumbled onto the even floor, glad that they were no longer descending down the uneven and dark entryway. Link's boots made a loud thud as he landed a second after her, and he let out a shaky chuckle.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Not yet," Impa warned direly, reverting to all fours and padding on the ground like a cat. Link and Zelda followed her curiously, not daring to mention a word on the sage's eccentric behavior.

"There are a lot of traps and illusions," Impa breathed, reaching ahead and tapping the floor softly with her hand before crawling further. "The Hero of Time had a trinket called the Lens of Truth that let him see those illusions unimpaired, but as with much of his other equipment, it was lost in time." The sage reached another hand out to feel the ground two feet in front of her, but the hand disappeared completely into the stone floor.

"There's one illusion," Impa said in satisfaction, standing up. "A bottomless hole, covered up by a charm to make it appear like the stone floor around it." Nimbly, the sage scooped a cluster of pebbles from the ground and tossed them in the general area. Some of the pebbles fell into the drop, but other rocks landed on solid stone floor.

"Teleport over there," Impa instructed Zelda. "Where the rocks fell safely."

Holding her breath, and praying that she wouldn't misjudge the spell's distance, Zelda closed her eyes and called for Farore's guidance. Her Triforce hummed and she felt her stomach swoon uncomfortably as a flash of green light embraced her. For a heartbeat, she experienced weightlessness, and feared that she had teleported into the chasm, but then her feet hit earth and she sighed in relief.

Zelda looked up from her position: Impa and Link were nearly three feet away from her, muscles tensed. Stooping to her knees, Zelda felt the floor as Impa had done, until her hands slipped into the illusion and grasped thin air.

"This is where the ground becomes real again," she called, standing up and tapping the floor with her foot. Impa nodded and took a step backwards.

The Sheikah took a running jump and shot like an arrow through the air, lithely avoiding the illusion and landing on Zelda's side safely. The trio breathed in relief: two had safely crossed over, leaving Link.

He took a step backwards as Impa had done, sheathing his sword and readying his muscles. Zelda's heart nearly stopped as she watched Link jump over, and for a second it appeared as if time had stopped, freezing him over the hole in midair.

"Link!" She cried, but he landed safely as well, crashing onto the floor on his hands and knees and smiling weakly. He gasped in surprise, touching the floor several times as if to reassure himself of its physical being.

"That Lens of Truth would be handy right about now," he muttered, getting to his knees and wiping the muck off of his gauntlets.

"It only gets harder," Impa smirked, folding her arms. "The Shadow Temple is a whole world of illusions, waiting to eat the unwary."

"Then I guess we're lucky to have you guiding us, aren't we?"

"Yes," Impa agreed, a faint smile on her cold lips. "I guess you are."

* * *

Ok, ok, so that chapter only had a small slice of the Shadow Temple in it. I was originally going to make this a lot longer, but it's been awhile since I last updated (for some reason, summer is busier than the school year). So I'm saving the Shadow Temple for next chapter. It's a big enough segment to be a stand alone chapter anyways.

Also, I'm upping my rating to M, because of some previous scenes of blood and gore. And there will probably be a little bit more of that stuff in later chapters too, so that's a forewarning.


	18. Chapter 18

An eerie shriek pierced the still atmosphere, causing Impa to pause mid-step. Link and Zelda nearly bumped into the sage, unable to see clearly in the dark.

"What was that?" Link hissed, drawing the Gilded sword. The blade was dull: the shadows smothered its shining edge like a blanket. "A poe?"

"No," Impa muttered. "We'd be lucky to face those creatures here. Something else, I think. Something bigger."

"That's great," Link muttered. "Does it know we're here?"

"In the Shadow Temple, your movements are always known to its inhabitants. You cannot keep secrets from the dead."

"So why don't they just attack us _en masse_?"

"Not everything that prowls these halls is evil," Impa replied, cautiously leading them forward. "But most are. And they prefer the element of surprise, rather than the frontal assault favored by you."

Link took the comment in stride, silently sheathing his sword and following the sage ever deeper into the temple's depths.

The floor had become slick with grime, filth, and other muck that had been rotting for nearly a thousand years. Zelda nearly gagged at the smell: the scent of decaying flesh. She could see the repulsed looks on Link and Impa's faces as well, although none commented on it.

"That's strange," Impa murmured, wearing a small frown. Dripping water fell heavily from the dank ceiling, landing in discolored puddles on the floor.

"What is?"

"The Shadow Temple isn't like this back in our Hyrule."

"How so? I couldn't imagine it any differently."

"The appearances are much the same," Impa waved impatiently. "But it's the _feeling_. The Shadow Temple is a maze of illusions and tricks… it gathers souls, but does not harbor their deaths. It is a sanctuary, of sorts, for lost spirits."

"This place is different," Zelda whispered. "It smells entirely of death. Of hatred, and anger, and despair."

"Exactly," Impa said. She dipped a finger in a water puddle near her feet, sniffing the liquid with a distasteful expression on her face. Holding her finger out, Link and Zelda could see that the "water" was a deep crimson color.

"This place is a madhouse, a prison… perhaps even a dungeon of torture." Impa looked troubled as she spoke, eyeing the blood that dripped from the ceiling. "The Dark King's corruption of the temples may have run deeper than I thought."

It was not often that Impa admitted a mistake, something which worried Zelda slightly. "Do you think it will interfere with your… plan?"

"I cannot say for sure," the sage muttered, looking pensive. "There is still hope. Or, the spirits may be too consumed with madness to reason with sanity."

"What happens if the latter is true?"

Impa shrugged. "Hopefully, we won't have to find out."

A howl wracked the air, a noise which seemed to emanate deeper inside the temple. Zelda looked uncomfortably at Link, who wore a grim expression on his face. His fingers twitched ever so slightly at the hilt of his sword, as if longing to hear the steel rasp free from its sheath.

"A madhouse," the Sheikah muttered, muscles tensed. "Be watchful. And let me go first, so that you don't fall prey to the temple's traps."

Link and Zelda dutifully stayed behind Impa, who led them forward expertly. Several times, the sage herself nearly fell prey to cunning illusions, and only her honed Sheikan reflexes saved her from death. Always, the sage would recover and guide Link and Zelda to safety, maneuvering over invisible pits and under swinging blades. For Zelda, who could teleport to Impa's position, the only strain was casting magic. Link, however, was forced to navigate the various illusions under Impa's careful observation.

"There's an invisible scythe ten feet in front of you," Impa said, as Link flattened himself to the ground. He couldn't see the damn blades, but he could hear them as they nicked the air above his head. He crawled forward on his stomach, praying to the Goddesses that his head would still be attached to his body when it was all over.

"Stop." He halted, prone on the floor, not daring to breathe. He could still hear the blades slicing over his head, meaning he was not in the clear yet. "When I say 'go', get up and start running."

"What about the…"

"There are two blades on a rotating wheel," Impa explained. "They rotate slowly enough to allow a couple seconds' gap, in which you can get up and sprint forward."

"Isn't it easier just to crawl forward the rest of the way…?"

"Do as I say." The Sheikah looked at him crossly. "Do you understand what to do?"

"When you say 'go,' I start running," he reeled off. Impa looked slightly satisfied.

"Alright." She paused, counting under her breath. Link winced as the blades continued to fly in an arc over his head. "Go."

He scrambled forward, boots sliding on the floor in his haste, and for a brief second he slipped. His frenzied muscles made up for it, however, and he propelled himself forward with pure adrenaline fueling his veins. As he ran, he heard several whizzing sounds behind him and took a second to look over his shoulder- arrows were shooting out of slots in the walls, barely missing him. He sprinted even harder, seeing Impa and Zelda only ten feet away… five…

The floor crumbled beneath him as he took another step and he made an unsteady jump. His gauntleted fingers grasped the edge as he gasped, feeling his legs dangling into the abyss below.

Instantly, he felt Zelda and Impa latch onto him, pulling him up and over the edge. He collapsed on the floor, panting as if he had just run ten miles.

"I forgot to mention the crumbling floor at the end," Impa said innocently. Link took a moment from gulping in air to glare at her.

"If you weren't the Sage of Shadows-,"

"Then you'd be dead," Impa finished, hoisting him up. "You're welcome."

Link said nothing, and Zelda saw a faint smile tugging at the edges of Impa's lips.

"Come," the Sheikah said, gesturing towards the end of the corridor. "We're almost at the main chamber."

"But that's a dead end," Zelda said, noticing that there was no door or visible entrance at the end of the passage: only a solid wall. "Unless it's another illusion…"

"If there's one thing the Shadow Temple should teach you," Impa said, stopping several feet from the wall. "Is that nothing is as it appears."

The sage raised her hand forward and tentatively prodded the wall. It shimmered and rippled where she had touched it, and Impa smiled before pushing her entire arm through the wall. "An enchantment, to make thin air appear like stone wall. Nothing more."

Zelda followed the Sheikah, half expecting to slam into solid rock, but to her relief the illusion was as insubstantial for her as it was for Impa. She emerged on the other side, and her eyes were forced to adjust to the sudden amount of light that filled the room. She gasped in shock.

Dominating the entire chamber was a huge, birdlike statue that sat at the center of the room. Arcane blue fire spouted from its beak, which then traveled of their own accord to light numerous torches that hung on the wall. As a result, the entire area was filled with a strange bluish light, which contrasted sharply with the dark shadows.

"Don't worry about the fires," Impa said, noting as the tiny flames danced on the ground. "They're magically enchanted, and cool to the touch." As if to emphasize her point, the Sheikah scooped a handful up and brought it close to her face.

Zelda hesitantly reached out and did the same, cupping an errant flame with her gloved hands. It instantly felt like she had been submerged in a tub of freezing water- she quickly dropped the fire, watching as it scurried away to feed one of the dying torch brackets on the walls.

Zelda returned her attention to Impa, who was staring at the birdlike statue. As Zelda walked closer, she realized the carving was not of a bird- but of a woman's body with a raven's head. Immaculately chiseled stone wings protruded from the creature's back, each wing nearly five feet long.

"It is a bust of Death's Messenger," Impa explained to Zelda, still staring at the raven. "In Hylian mythology…"

"It guided the souls of the deceased to the afterlife," Zelda finished, remembering her Hylian Mythology class with Professor Keaton. "And it knew the exact moment and method that you would die, and would be waiting for your soul when that moment transpired."

"Eerie, no?" Impa said, a strange smile on her face. "Although I doubt the legend of the Death's Messenger is true… just a superstition, spread many centuries ago. Still, it fits the Shadow Temple's image, does it not?"

Zelda nodded silently. The raven's marble white, unseeing eyes filled her with unnatural anxiety, and its beak seemed to be curved in a cruel smile. She couldn't help but notice that the woman's hands were actually claws, and the stone nails were as keen as a steel sword's edge. Chill blue flames constantly cascaded down the body of the statue, seemingly created inside its belly and belched out from the beak.

Impa looked away from the statue, before letting out a sharp cry. "Where's Link?"

Zelda whirled around, and indeed, Link was absent. A slight feeling of panic began to rise inside her- what had happened to him? Had he been ambushed by something without them knowing? "Link! LINK!"

"Don't yell," Impa hissed, inspecting the chamber with an impartial look.

"Where could he have gone?" Zelda asked desperately. The statue seemed to be leering at her distressed behavior. She wanted to kick it.

"There are several passageways connecting to this chamber," Impa said, feeling the walls carefully. "Covered up by illusions. Perhaps Link might have wandered down one of them by accident?"

"I don't think he would leave us without warning," Zelda said doubtfully.

"Well, it's the only explanation I have," Impa said. "Help me search these walls."

Zelda quickly began to touch the walls, hoping to discover a hidden chamber that might lead her to Link. Where could he have gone? A small voice told her that he could handle himself, but yet, the Shadow Temple seemed to press down on her in an ever more stifling manner. She tried to push away the haunting thoughts that taunted her brain, tried not to believe that her worst nightmares may have come true.

"Where are you, Link?" She murmured, feeling the crevices of the hard stone wall. Her heart beat ever faster as she pictured him in her mind, praying to the Goddesses that she could find him.

* * *

"Damn," Link muttered, rubbing his bottom in agony. He had no idea how far he had fallen: it hadn't been a straight drop, and for that he was thankful, otherwise he would most likely be dead. Still, he had no idea where he was in this Goddesses forsaken temple, and without Impa detecting all the traps and tricks, he felt completely at the mercy of the temple's inhabitants.

He remembered that Impa had led them to the end of the corridor, after working through a variety of traps and obstacles. And then she had simply disappeared through the wall, which had been an illusion, hiding the next area. Zelda had quickly followed the sage, also vanishing through the wall, but when his turn had come… well, the floor had opened up and he had fallen down into some chute, where he slid for nearly a minute before cracking his ass on hard, stone floor.

It was probably a trap door, he reflected, although he had no idea why it had opened for him only and not the others. Regardless, he had fallen for one of the oldest clichés in the horror genre, and now here he was. Alone, effectively blind, and lost in the Shadow Temple.

Well, not quite alone, Link thought, as a hissing cackle reached his ears. The noise was coming from somewhere further down the darkened passage. Probably a poe or other ghost of some sort. It hissed again, and he got to his feet wearily, drawing his sword and shield.

"Another fool, come tumbling down the slide and into the dungeons… tell me, what has brought you to such a place, I wonder?"

"Come out, little poe," Link replied back, advancing cautiously. The floor was slick with grime and fouler things that he tried not to imagine. The invisible spirit chortled once more, as if amused by his banter.

"Hylian," it hissed evilly. "A living one, no less. I haven't seen one of those for a couple centuries, at least."

"Surely you were a Hylian once?" Link challenged bravely, continuing to walk forth. The walls on either side had become replaced with metal bars, like a prison.

"Once," it said, "Not anymore. But I like Hylians."

"You do?" Link raised his eyes in skepticism.

"Yes. Their fear tastes… delicious. And their blood… so warm…"

"I've never tried Hylian before, so I can't really speak for myself. But I'll take your word on it."

"So arrogant, so confident," it chided, still taunting him invisibly. "The other one was like you. Until the Dark King… _broke_ him." The spirit cackled, its laughs echoing through the abandoned chambers.

"The other one?" Link asked, peering through one of the steel cages. It was a cell, of some kind: rusted chains hung from the walls, and what looked disturbingly like a skeleton was mangled in the corner.

"Yes, the other one," the poe hissed gleefully. "He was much like you… a courageous fool. He thought that he alone could destroy the Dark King…" The ghost shrieked mirthfully

"How long ago was this?" Link asked sharply, keeping his sword out warily. He continued advancing down the hall, towards the source of the voice. The place was some kind of prison: that much was evident from the cells that lined the walls. But Impa had said the Shadow Temple was a place for souls to rest, not to languish…

"How long ago? How long…? Time does not matter in this world. An entire century passes by while only a minute evaporates in your world, and yet if you return home, you may find that thousands of years have wasted away during your absence."

"The man you spoke of earlier… did he manage to return home?" Link swatted a cobweb out of his way, and an unnaturally fat and ancient spider scuttled away into the dark.

"_Him_?" The ghost laughed. "Stupid fool. Once you have come here, you can never return home. Not as long as the Dark King endures."

Link squeezed the hilt of his sword tightly. There was some sort of door at the end of the passage… "Well, then, I'll just have to kill the Dark King then, won't I?"

The poe laughed incredulously. "Kill the Dark King? That other fool tried to do the same, and he spent the last days of his pitiful life screaming on the torture rack!"

Unpleasant tingles went up Link's spine whenever the "other" person was mentioned. "Did you know his name?"

"He deserves only the name 'fool,' for thinking that he could challenge the Dark King. He was very much like you: perhaps I should call you 'fool' as well." The ghost cackled at its own joke.

"Call me 'fool,' then," Link replied, "and I'll soon call you 'dead.'"

"I am already dead. Dead and damned, as I have been for this world's entire cursed existence."

Link had reached the wooden door at the end of the passage: with a mighty kick, the rotted wooden frame splintered and he stepped through the rough entrance. He was now in another room: more spacious than the narrow passage behind him, but still equally uninviting. He took a tentative step forwards, his booted feet sending dust rising up from the stone steps.

"You are taking the first steps on your journey," the spirit taunted. Its voice sounded nearby- maybe to Link's left. If he could only get close enough…

"A journey to where?"

"A never ending quest. There is no end, for you will never leave here. The moment you stepped into this temple, you damned yourself to an eternal quest to free your soul."

"And you'll be my guide, I suppose?" Link muttered sarcastically, remembering the Kokiri fairy that had aided the Hero of Time. Why did he get stuck with a poe?

"Not a guide, for I will lead you nowhere. But we always welcome another addition…"

"We?"

"My brothers and sisters…" The spirit materialized nearly ten feet away from Link, in the center of the room. He leapt off of the last few stone steps, standing on even ground with the ghost.

"Welcome," the poe cackled, "to our home."

Link glanced around: the dusty room was filled with rotting wooden structures of varying build and height. Thick metal chains lined the floor and cages hung from the ceiling.

"So… why did you decide to haunt this abode?" Link covertly stepped closer to the spirit, keeping his sword level. He desperately wanted to take a swipe at the thing…

The poe laughed harshly. "We did not choose. The Dark King chose for us. Where we left our mortal shells behind, now we haunt with our immortal souls."

The room suddenly flashed brightly as different shades of purple, blue, red, green, and white all popped into existence, floating in the air like a maddening air show. They cackled hideously as their forms began to materialize: ghostly, insubstantial bodies of long dead Hylians- Link even spotted a Goron in the crowd.

In the sudden light, he got a new look at his surroundings: bones littered the floor, and sickly dark stains covered nearly every inch of the wooden structures Link had seen earlier in the dark. Only now did he realize what they were: torture devices of every kind, ancient but still serviceable. He was in a dungeon, a torture chamber.

"So you all died in agony," Link murmured quietly, watching as the poes descended upon him. They hovered from the ground, lanterns floating from their disembodied spirits. Their red eyes glared hungrily at him as the circle grew ever tighter. It was hard to tell how many there were- maybe hundreds?

"All of us," the spirit replied, "died here, and we now claim this place."

"If the Dark King tortured you to death," Link cried, "then why do you continued to serve him?"

"We hate and love the Dark King in equal measure. He killed us, and yet by his will alone we endure. Even when the mortal shell is destroyed, the soul itself is not free from the Dark King's torment…"

"Your logic is flawed," Link stated calmly, drawing his shield closer. The poes were moving around him now in a whirling circle, fencing him in.

"It will be easier to understand, once you are like us," the spirit replied simply. "Will you join us now willingly, or will you be like that fool and die on the torture rack?"

"Neither," Link said, and lunged forward at the nearest poe.

* * *

"Impa, I found a fake wall!" Zelda cried, as her hand slipped through what looked like solid rock.

The sage hurried over to her spot, her hand slipping through the illusion just as Zelda's had. "Very good. If I remember correctly, this passageway probably leads down to the lower levels of the temple."

Zelda nodded impatiently, feeling the urge to run into the passage screaming Link's name beginning to overpower her. "Let's go."

"Wait." The Sheikah put a calm hand on Zelda's shoulder. "There are several branching paths from this one, all covered in illusions and magic. Follow me and don't get lost."

The sage dove through the illusion-wall which rippled at her passing: Zelda quickly followed, muscles tensed and mind ready.

Her feet landed on marshy ground, which contrasted weirdly with the stone floor behind her. In front, Impa was hunched over slightly in the dim light, daggers already drawn.

"These corridors are infested with monsters," the Sheikah cautioned, sniffing the air with her heightened senses. "Smells like rotting carrion. We won't find poes here: more likely, re-dead or dead hands."

"Dead hands?" Zelda asked, already familiar with the zombie like re-dead, still recalling the one that had attacked Link and herself in the Temple of Time. "What in the Goddesses' name are those?"

"They burrow in the ground, waiting for prey to stray in their midst." Impa had already begun walking forward down the sloping passage, the walls seeming to close in on her. "Then, they pin you in place with a multitude of arms before devouring you."

"Fantastic," Zelda muttered, keeping on her toes. The Triforce of Wisdom hummed lightly, providing her with a small measure of magical power. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"If I recall correctly, this leads to the lower dungeons." Impa paused as a high shriek filled the air, freezing them in place until the echoes died away.

"A re-dead," the sage muttered. She motioned Zelda forward, holding her daggers blade down.

"Do you think Link is alright?" Zelda whispered, as they continued forward.

"Can't say," Impa replied. "But he should know what he's doing. I trained him, after all." Despite her cold attitude, Zelda could hear Impa's voice soften slightly. At least the Sheikah was worried somewhat for Link, even if she didn't show it.

"We're almost in the dungeons," Impa murmured, creeping forward stealthily. A rusted metal gate, swinging eerily on its hinges, barred their path. The sage pushed it open, wiping the stringy cobwebs off with disgust.

They now stood in a large, cavernous hall: the area was completely dark, and the marshy ground had been replaced with solid rock.

"I see the Dark King has done some renovating during his banishment," Impa muttered, snapping her fingers. A small light appeared in her palm and she waved her hand in front of her. The flames illuminated a leering skull right in front of Zelda, causing her to jump in shock.

"It's dead," Impa said calmly. "Well, _really_ dead. It won't attack you."

Zelda tentatively stepped closer to the skeleton, noting the fractured rib bones and the way its mouth was twisted into a howl. Cobwebs hung from its skull like hair, and Zelda noticed that its hands were crushed together in an odd metal gauntlet.

"He was tortured to death," Zelda whispered quietly, peering at the skeleton in horror. Its soulless eye sockets grinned back at her, causing her to turn away. "What is this place, Impa?"

The sage moved away from the skeleton, passing her lighted hand over other objects in the room. Racks, wooden tables heavy with chains, spiked caskets, rusted blades- and skeletons, piles upon piles of motionless bones. Some of the skeletons were still strapped to the torture devices, their bodies cruelly broken and deformed.

"A torture chamber. The Dark King's own playground." Impa seemed beside herself with disgust. "The Shadow Temple was meant as a haven for lost souls, not… not this."

"_Don't you like it, Impa?_"

The Sheikah let out a startled cry, something Zelda had never expected Impa to do. The voice boomed with pleasant laughter, reveling in her surprise. Immediately, the sage ducked down and extinguished her light, allowing the shadows to claim the room once more.

"Over here- Zelda, get over here!"

"_You cannot hide… not here, Sage of Shadows…"_

The thing cackled, and there was a beat like a drum. Followed by more tapping, and booming, and soon an entire percussion section seemed to be playing in the ancient hall. Walls rattled at the force of the vibrations as the drum beat continued erratically, as the disembodied voice laughed again.

"What is that?" Zelda hissed over the noise, blindly feeling her way through the dark until she found Impa. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure," Impa replied, and her voice quaked in… fear? Was the ever cold, ever aloof Sage of Shadows afraid? "But I have a good guess."

"_Come now, Impa. Surely you still remember me, even after these long years? I, the demon of shadows? I, the lord of the underworld? I, the drummer for the damned?"_

"Where is he?" Zelda said in alarm, trying to pinpoint the beast's location: in the dark, it was virtually impossible, and the voice seemed to be coming from every direction… or maybe it was the noise of its pounding drums…

"Stay still," Impa murmured. "You cannot fight him. Not yet."

"_You were always the commanding type,"_ the voice droned lazily, not missing a beat on those infernal drums. _"I see you've brought a friend… let me take a better look…"_

Zelda yelped as a giant, glaring red eye appeared only feet away, glaring at her unblinkingly. In the complete darkness, it shone like a vivid beacon, bathing her in eerie crimson light. Reflexively, she snapped out with her hand and sent a stream of fire at the floating eyeball: the leathery, grey eyelid snapped down and the entire thing disappeared before her spell hit. The creature chuckled in delight.

"_I say… she looks just like that one Princess! What was her name…? I think it started with a 'Z'… Zenia? Zelia? Ze… Zel… Zelda!" _

The monster's drums thudded loudly as if reflecting his joy. _"I remember now! Zelda, Zelda, Zelda…"_

Zelda was completely bewildered by the creature's almost… carefree manner. It laughed and giggled lightly, as if regarding her as some sort of jest. All the time its drums kept the beat, and she felt her foot involuntarily begin to tap the floor in rhythm with each beat.

"_Yes, how could I forget? You were her servant for all those years, were you not, Impa?"_

"I was her nursemaid," Impa corrected humorlessly.

The creature clucked disapprovingly. "_What a shame. The last of the Sheikah… so much you could have done… and you wasted your time with that little brat?"_

"Serving the Princess was my greatest pride," the sage replied, stiffening her body. "And that little 'brat,' as you called her, ended up overthrowing your master."

"_Well, it wasn't quite a fair fight, was it? You pesky sages helped her in that particular endeavor… as well as that boy. I'm afraid I'm becoming rather unreliable in my age, I can't seem to remember his name either…he wore that stupid green hat, and had that annoying fairy following him everywhere… what was his name…?"_

Even as the creature recited its monologue, the drums continued to beat, ever faster, ever more frenzied. Zelda vainly tried to stop her feet from jigging along with the tune, but her left foot only tapped harder. Even Impa's muscles were jerking as the Sheikah struggled to stay out of the tune.

"_Link, that was his name! Yes, I remember that too. Link and Zelda. Zelda and Link."_ The creature hummed the names to himself, as if trying to commit them to memory. _"Link and Zelda. Rauru, Darunia, Nabooru, Saria, Ruto… and Impa."_

The red eye popped open again, this time in front of Impa. _"By the way, what happened to the other sages?"_

"You know damn well what happened to them," Impa growled, conquering her fear. In a flurry of motion, she threw one of her silver knives into the gleaming eye. The eyeball convulsed and the lid shut, drowning them once more in darkness.

"_Stupid wench."_ The creature's voice had lost its pleasantness, and the drum beat faltered slightly as it dealt with the pain of Impa's strike.

"You're losing your touch, if such a small wound detracts from your rhythm," Impa noted coolly.

The monster hissed evilly. _"You haven't changed one bit, you Sheikan witch. Ever since you sealed me in that damn well for seven years."_ The drumming stopped for a brief second: in the silence that filled the sudden void, there was a small clatter as Impa's dagger fell back onto the stone floor, covered in thick, blue blood.

"_Now that I've got that out of my eye…"_ The drumming continued, resuming its earlier pace. _"I've learned some new techniques, which I think you will find very interesting, Impa."_

The sage didn't respond, only gripping Zelda's wrist and whispering in her ear. "When I give the signal…"

"… _You see, my drums may have a negligible effect on the living…"_

"Run. Back from the way we came."

"I'm not leaving you!" Zelda hissed.

"… _but the undead absolutely love the music of my instruments…"_

"Do as I say," Impa replied sharply. "You can't help me here. Find Link."

"But Impa!"

"_Are you enjoying your little talk? A couple last words, before you all die?"_

"Quiet, pink-eye," Impa retorted, squeezing Zelda's hand in an uncommon gesture of fellowship between the two companions.

"_Pink-eye?" _The monster seemed amused. _"If I remember, back in the day you called me Bongo."_

"Now!" Impa cried, and she threw something hard into the ground. It snapped with a loud crack and a blinding flash of light followed. Zelda felt herself pushed away by Impa, who was roaring at her to move-

The beast was cackling as the light illuminated the room, and Zelda got her bearings: to her right, that was where she needed to go…

"_This is good,"_ the monster said, beating its drums furiously. _"Finally, a chance to settle the score with the great Impa herself!"_

"I defeated you once and sealed you in the Kakariko Well," Impa spat. "This time, I won't be so kind."

The monster only laughed as its drums picked up a faster tempo, and the skeletons strewn all over the hall began to _move_. Their bones began to shake in touch with the rhythm and their hideous faces leered, once more called to arms by the musician that led them.

Zelda ran towards the rusted gate, heart thudding as bony fingers grasped at the hems of her dress, as bones began to crawl on the floor of their own accord. The entire room was filled with movement now, bathed in red light from that damned eyeball, and everything was swaying to the drum beats.

"Impressive," Impa called to the creature, flexing her daggers as the skeletons closed in around her. "Your minions won't save you, however."

"_How overconfident you still are, even after these thousand years! Don't you realize that in this realm, the power of the Dark King is increased ten fold?"_

Zelda had already reached the gate, swinging open the rusting metal and casting a look behind her. The skeletons weren't even attempting to follow: they were all shambling towards Impa, who held her ground bravely at the center, the red eye bobbing eagerly above her.

"Impa!" Zelda called, hesitating at the gate. She couldn't abandon the sage… not now…

The Sheikah's red eyes flashed in the dark, and a silver streak flew through the air. One of Impa's knives embedded itself in the wall a foot away from Zelda.

"GO!" The sage cried, even as the first skeleton assaulted her. The Sage of Shadows twisted easily, shattering the ancient collarbone with a well placed strike. The skeleton crumpled into a pile of bones, as its dark master laughed in delight. "GO!"

"_Put on a good show, Impa… everyone is watching…"_

The drums continued to beat in an ever more rapid manner, and Zelda heeded Impa's command, clambering upwards and away from the dungeon. Even as she ran, the throbbing drum beats continued to echo in her mind, reverberating off of the walls and shaking the floor…

Breath hitching raggedly, Zelda stumbled up the slippery passage, even as the sounds of battle began to fade in the distance. The booming laughs of the creature had lapsed into ominous silence, and Zelda continued to stumble through the darkened corridors- she needed to find Link, so they could return and aid Impa… she made a silent plea to the Goddesses that the sage would last long enough for them to save.

Zelda halted as she came to a split pathway. She knew already that the right fork would take her back to the room she and Impa had started in, the entrance chamber of the Shadow Temple. But Link wasn't there…

Steeling her anxious nerves, she took the left path, hoping that it was an alternative route that would lead her to the dungeons. The darkness closed in on her with a highly claustrophobic feel.

"Nayru protect me," she whispered, and her Triforce hummed in response. Unable to endure the darkness any longer, she summoned a fireball in her hand, holding it out like a torch. The flickering light chased away the shadows, and she could have sworn something hissed at the sudden flood of light. Calming herself, she walked forward slowly, keeping the light in front of her to guide her path.

One step… two steps… this wouldn't do, she was going too slowly. Link needed her now. Impa needed her now. She broke into a run, sliding down the marshy floor as it descended steeply- hopefully a sign that it led to the Temple's dungeons.

Her foot snagged on something and she fell hard onto the floor with a startled cry. Immediately the flame in her hand extinguished itself, leaving her alone once more. After a brief second, Zelda shakily got back to her feet, wiping the muck from her palms onto the hem of her dress. The floor was soft, and her fall had been more humiliating rather than damaging. With a snap, the fire returned to her hand, lighting up the area once more.

She was in some sort of chamber- a circular room, with walls that appeared just as marshy and filthy as the floor was. The fire in her hands illuminated the room, and she let out a sigh of relief that she was alone. She tried to take a step forward, only to realize that her dress was snagged on whatever she had trapped over.

With a desperate tug, Zelda heard a slight tear as a small portion of her dress was ripped free. Turning around to inspect the obstruction, she almost screamed when she saw a clammy, pallid hand protruding from the dirt, clutching a handful of torn fabric from her dress.

She stumbled backwards in fear, but suddenly more hands burst from the ground, holding her arms, legs, and neck in a vice like grip. She cried in horror at the cold, gummy feel of the hands that locked her firmly in place, no matter how hard she struggled. The fire in her palm went out once more as she lost the focus to maintain it, leaving her completely blind.

And in the darkness, something else moved. Zelda could hear its ragged breath, the hissing sound it made as it trudged closer to her. She couldn't see it- but guessing from the noises it made, it wasn't too far away. With trembling lips, she uttered a small incantation and tried to calm her distress, summoning another magical fire into her hand once more.

The flames jumped into being, clearly displaying the monster in front of her. This time, Zelda _did_ scream- the being was fleshy white and sickening, just as the hands that held her down. Sickly, black and blue veins marked its pulsating body, and it was hard to tell what exactly the thing was- it had a body and a head, with drooling jaws and a bulging eye that gleamed hungrily. The creature leered at her, reveling in her fear even as the hands held her firmly in place.

Zelda thrashed viciously, trying desperately to break free even as the undead creature oozed closer. One of the hands clutching her snapped for a brief second, and her heart soared in relief- until it flew back and choked her once more. Her heart was threatening to explode in fear as the creature approached within a foot, regarding her with amusement.

She winced as its reeking breath assaulted her nostrils, and nearly vomited as she observed its gummy, sticky body up close. The monster opened its jaws wide, rotten fangs still appearing dangerously sharp.

There was an abrupt movement behind Zelda, and to her amazement the hands that pinned her released her, flailing in agony. There was a shining, golden light and the sound of a sharp blade cutting through the air, and Zelda felt chunks of clammy flesh thud against her as the hands were severed completely. They shriveled into the ground under the sudden assault, leaving her completely free.

The monster stared at her in confusion, mouth open in a slightly torpid manner. Zelda grinned and brought her palms up, bathing the creature in fire. It howled and shrieked, its terrible body easily catching alight. Unable to move quickly, the monster simply stayed where it was and wailed as flames consumed its flesh. The hideous face swayed in agony and bile rose in Zelda's mouth as the stench of burning flesh overcame her senses. Stumbling away, she collapsed against the wall, even as the monster withered and died, its carcass still alight with cleansing Din's Fire.

She sat on the mucky floor, breathing heavily, amazed at how close she had come to death. And then, she realized that she was not alone in the room- something had helped her escape the hands and saved her life. She looked up, lighting the room clearly with Din's Fire- but she didn't have to. The ghost stood alone in the corner, bathed in a golden light of its own that illuminated it clearly to her.

"You," she whispered in awe, seeing the golden armored spirit, casually sheathing a blade stained with dark fluid.

The ghost looked up as she addressed it, looking at her curiously for a moment. "Are you hurt?"

Zelda felt slightly shocked. It could talk? She quickly stammered back a reply. "No… thanks to you. You saved me from… whatever that thing is." She pointed in disgust at the smoldering corpse.

"A dead hand," the ghost said knowledgeably. "It pins you in place with those long arms, before devouring you whole."

"I could have guessed," Zelda muttered. "Impa told me about them."

"Impa? You know her?"

"Yes, she's- wait, how do _you_ know her?"

"I knew her… when I still lived," the ghost replied. "She is the Sage of Shadows, correct?"

"Yes," Zelda said, realizing that the spirit must have been nearly a thousand years old. "So you lived during the Imprisoning Wars…?"

"I did: and I helped rebuild Hyrule after the Dark King was banished to this world."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, moving cautiously to the spirit. She remembered the tomb he had shown her earlier. "Were you a member of the Royal Family?"

It chuckled. "In a sense. I was not born into royalty, but I earned it. I served the queen as her loyal servant, defeating those that would assail her lands and throne."

"You served the queen- the Princess of legend?" Zelda prompted once more. The spirit regarded her carefully, choosing its response wisely.

"I was once the queen's most trusted advisor… I was her general, leading the armies of Hyrule into battle." The spirit gestured towards the ragged golden armor that it wore, its cracked full helmet and dirty cloak. "I was a warrior, first and foremost, and that is who I am."

"And… how did you end up… here?"

"I was captured," the spirit replied simply. "I thought that I could defeat the Dark King alone … and I paid for my ignorance with eternal imprisonment."

Zelda gazed in horror at him. How long had the spirit been imprisoned and tortured by the Dark King? She thought of the sages' grisly deaths, and morbidly pondered upon how this spirit had met his doom.

"The pain was only passing," the ghost said, reading her thoughts perfectly. "The Dark King tired of me after only a few weeks, and released me to wander in eternal unrest. It is a far worse punishment than physical hurt."

"I'm sorry," Zelda said finally, unsure of how to comfort the spirit.

"I have only myself to blame," it replied stoically. "My only regret is that I could not pass on my teachings to a worthy successor."

The ghost eyed her strangely, its vivid blue eye shining through the crack in its visor. "What are you doing here? This temple, this world… it's all under the influence of the Dark King. Why did you come here?"

"We didn't have much of a choice," Zelda noted.

"We?"

Zelda hesitated, before deciding that she could trust the spirit with some information. "You knew all of the sages, correct? Since you lived during the Imprisoning War…"

"Are all the sages here with you?" The ghost asked. Zelda shook her head sadly.

"Only Impa is left. The rest of them…"

"The Dark King." The spirit nodded solemnly. "I think I understand. Something went wrong with the banishment spell, didn't it?"

"How did you know that?"

"I fought the Dark King during the war: I know how the Princess and Sages imprisoned him the first time. Unfortunately, the pig learned to adapt." There was a clear note of anger in the spirit's words now, the first emotion he had betrayed so obviously. "And he killed all of the sages, once he lured you here?"

"Me, Impa, and Link escaped," she replied, suddenly feeling a slight panic. She was supposed to be finding Link- and here she was wasting time with this spirit!

"Link? That man in the green tunic?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just that… he dresses like the Hero of Time. And acts like him as well."

"Acts like him? What do you mean?"

"He's very protective of you," the ghost laughed. "As the Hero was for his Princess."

"I need to find Link," Zelda muttered distractedly. "We were separated in this temple…"

"Even Impa?"

"I was following Impa: we were trying to find Link, until we… ran into something. I think Impa called it 'Bongo' or something like it…"

The spirit seemed familiar with the name. "It is the keeper of this dungeon. The monster guards the Shadow Temple, to ensure that once a soul has entered, it can never leave. Impa sealed it in the Kakariko Well during the Imprisoning Wars- I imagine it's quite eager for vengeance."

"It was," Zelda muttered, shuddering. "We're wasting time. I need to find Link, before that monster takes its vengeance on Impa. Can you help me?"

"Of course. I am at your command." The ghost strode over to her and kneeled, taking Zelda back slightly at its medieval mannerisms.

"Impa said that Link was somewhere in the dungeons," Zelda muttered, as the spirit stood back up. "But we were ambushed by Bungo, or Bongo- whatever it was called- and I need to find a separate route."

"Then follow me," the ghost commanded, drawing its sword. "And keep alert. I have a vague idea where your Link may be, and if it's correct, then we should hurry."

"Why, where is he?" Zelda asked, running after the spirit as it lead her deeper into the temple.

* * *

The poe hissed and burned up in flames as the Gilded sword sliced through it with ease, the ghost no match for the magically honed edge of Link's sword. He turned swiftly around, decapitating another of the ghosts and blocking an errant strike with his shield.

He had managed to take the horde by surprise- but they were quickly recovering, and were massing into an attack far faster than he would have liked. A trio of poes descended upon him, leering and brandishing lanterns and a rusted flail. Link ducked low under the flail, blocking lantern swings with his shield as he struck out blindly. The noise those damn ghosts were making was overwhelming…

"Stupid fool," the leader of the poes called over the noise of battle.

Link stopped to glare at the ghost, which hovered innocently in the middle of the chamber. While its brethren attacked Link, it stayed out of the conflict, taunting him and promising dire threats.

"Run now, poe, because your little army won't keep me at bay forever," Link warned, swatting another of the ghosts down with his sword. The poe leader only looked more pleased, as if delighting in the pain of its comrades.

"Against a foe as implacable as the living dead, there cannot be final victory," it chuckled, even as the poes re doubled their efforts to swamp Link. He scrambled backwards over a broken wooden rack, sword swinging wildly all the time. Although the ghosts were deathly afraid of the Gilded sword, the spirits surrounded him and darted forwards, trying to bring Link down with a lucky blow.

Link ducked under one of their attacks, shield clanging loudly as the lantern smashed upon its metal surface. Hot green flames licked at him, catching on his shield and illuminating his position like a glowing torch. He spun around in a circle, cutting several poes at once and clearing a large gap between them. The ghosts fell back, glaring at him from the shadows, as the green fire slowly burned itself away.

He gulped some fresh air, taking the momentary calm to think: it was true that he could not hold out forever against the poes. Each time he "killed" them, they would come back only more eager and fresh for the fight. Was there a way he could escape the area?

"Forward!" The leader hissed, angry at the poes' cowardice. The ghosts obliged, attacking Link once more with wild fury. They spat curses and insults at the young hero, red eyes gleaming like hungry predators for his soul. "Do not kill him… his body must be broken on the Dark King's torture devices…"

Link felt the wall behind him, knowing that there was no way out. He stood firmly and courageously against the horde of hellish ghosts, the Triforce of Courage burning as its bearer began his last stand. Maybe he could last another few minutes, but the poes were growing in number with every passing second: it seemed that the battle was attracting every manner of corrupted monster to the room.

The first poe reached him, and Link lunged forward, skewering the spirit cleanly through the chest. Its clawed hands scrabbled at his blade before falling limp, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Fighting completely offensively, Link slammed his shield against the cheek of another ghost, and swung in arcs with the Gilded sword, hoping to keep the spirits away from him.

Unable to charge frontally, the poes flanked Link, attacking his blind spots and unprotected back. His vision went momentarily red as he felt something strike him: but the chain mail underneath his green tunic protected him, and he retaliated. The poe fell to the floor, shrieking as its lantern smashed.

Link turned around to face the next poe, but before he could strike, it slammed into him hard, using its lantern like a battering ram. He stumbled back, slightly disoriented as more of the spirits encircled him, taking advantage of his momentary weakness. A poe loomed ominously in front of him, cackling as it twirled its lantern like a flail. Despair filled Link's mind.

And then, the poe was on fire, shrieking madly and flying in the air erratically as it clawed at its flaming garments, hissing and spitting like a wildcat. At first, Link thought that it had accidentally caught itself on its own lantern, but as several more of the ghosts were engulfed in magical fire or sliced apart by a keen edged blade, he realized that someone else was aiding him. Impa and Zelda!

Link grinned as the poes fell back in disarray, scattering against the sudden onslaught and ignoring their leader's orders. He chased after them, cutting down any stragglers or those that still possessed some will to fight. In the mayhem, Link could see the poe that had taunted him earlier, standing above its panicking comrades and ordering them like a marshal.

"You!" It hissed, hatred and fear filling its voice as it turned. Its finger was pointing in Link's direction- but its gaze was held on something behind him.

Before Link could react, a heavily armored figure leapt forward and cleanly split the poe in half, causing the spirit to release a cry of pure hatred before its form was consumed in greenish flames. Link was too startled to even move as the figure calmly sheathed its sword, gazing with contempt at the spot where the poe had once been.

"Link!"

He turned and saw Zelda running towards him, the chamber suddenly empty of the poes that had swarmed him only minutes ago. She was beaming as she hugged him tightly, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank the Goddesses we found you… are you hurt anywhere?" Her fingers lightly brushed his skin, searching for any wounds to heal.

"Just a couple bruises, nothing more," Link muttered, still staring at the golden armored spirit in front of him. The same one that had led them to the Shadow Temple earlier- he kept his weapon out, still looking at the ghost with clear distrust in his eyes.

"There's a fairly deep cut here, you always understate these things," Zelda murmured, looking up and noticing the glare he was directing at the indifferent golden spirit. "Link, he's not going to attack us," she whispered exasperatedly.

"How do you know?"

"I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I trust _you_, not _that_," Link said, raising his voice. The spirit did nothing.

"He just saved your life!" She cried. "And he saved mine earlier, when I was ambushed by a dead hand!"

"Were you alone? But what about…" Link looked around the empty chamber: only he, Zelda, and the spirit now occupied the place. "Where's Impa?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain!" Zelda said in agitation. "Impa was attacked by Bongo, and we need to save her! We've already wasted too much time!"

Link blinked in confusion. "Bongo?"

"It's the name of the demon that controls this temple," Zelda explained quickly. She looked at the spirit. "Isn't that right?"

"That is correct," the ghost affirmed. Link gaped at the spirit.

"It can talk?"

"I can do many things," the spirit said calmly. "I can see, touch, think… and wield a sword just as well as you."

"Is that a challenge?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. Zelda groaned.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," the ghost replied sanguinely, keeping its own blade sheathed.

Link gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, eyeing the spirit with aggression. Was it calling him a coward?

"Not now, Link!" Zelda pleaded, tugging on his arm. "We have to save Impa!"

Something in her voice calmed Link slightly, his muscles relaxing slightly at her touch. _Impa_. They needed to rescue the Sage of Shadows- not get in another battle. Link reluctantly sheathed his sword as well, still looking at the spirit with mistrust.

Zelda seemed relieved that he had not jumped into action. The spirit nodded approvingly.

"Control is the first step to mastering yourself," it intoned. "Never lose it."

Link's gauntleted fingers twitched ever so slightly at his sword hilt, but Zelda kept him restrained. Focus, he scolded himself. Impa needed their help. The idea of the Sheikah requiring anyone's assistance seemed strange, which only increased the direness of the situation.

"Where is Impa?" Link asked Zelda, turning towards her and pushing the spirit from his thoughts. "How long ago was she attacked?"

"Maybe… fifteen or twenty minutes ago," she murmured in stress. "I'm not sure how long she can hold them off… we need to find her."

"Where is she?"

"One of the other temple dungeons," Zelda said. "I can retrace my steps back to her…"

"That will take too long," the spirit interrupted. "I know a shorter route through the temple that we can take."

"Can you lead us there?" Zelda asked hurriedly. The ghost nodded his head, gesturing with its hand.

"Follow me."

Silently, it glided to the end of the chamber, turning around and patiently waiting for Link and Zelda to catch up.

"Why are we letting it lead us?" Link muttered as he jogged to the ghost's position.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Zelda shot back. "We don't have the time to retrace my steps."

"But you're willing to trust this spirit with finding a new path?"

"He's been in this temple for awhile, I'm sure he knows any traps and illusions we need to be wary of…"

"Zelda…"

"Link." She paused and grabbed his hand tightly. "Trust me. Please." The Triforce of Wisdom glowed brightly, as if to back up her choice. He looked into her eyes, and saw the determination that surged in them. She looked confident that they were making the right decision, even if doubts still assaulted his mind.

"Okay," he said, squeezing her hand gently. "I trust you."

"And?"

"… and that spirit. For now." Link glanced at the ghost, which was watching them silently. He still felt uncomfortable around the ghost, but he had promised Zelda. "Do you have a name?"

"I had a name during my lifetime, and a title of honor," it replied, "but those days have long since passed. Now I am simply a shade, a wandering soul that haunts these temple halls."

"Okay, Shade, lead the way," Link called, not bothering to ask again for its name. He always hated long winded answers anyways. The spirit seemed to take its new name without complaint, turning and striding away with surprising mobility in such bulky armor.

"You'll need to tell me more about our 'friend,' once we've saved Impa," Link whispered, taking Zelda's hand and leading her after Shade.

"I will," she promised. "You might find him interesting." Somehow, that didn't reassure Link.


	19. Chapter 19

"There is a passageway that runs from this area to the other dungeon," Shade explained, as he glided through the dank corridors. "It is covered by an illusion, but I will show you the right path."

Zelda nodded her head eagerly: Link kept up his stoic wall of silence. He still doubted the spirit's integrity, but with Impa's life on the line, they needed an experienced guide to the temple.

"That is an interesting weapon you have, Link," the spirit called, slowing down as it began to probe the walls. "Terminian made?"

Link involuntarily brushed the handle of the Gilded sword, taking comfort in its weight. "I think so. It was used by the Hero of Time during his quest in Termina, at any rate." A slight note of pride tinged Link's voice: after all, _he_ was the Hero's successor.

"Built from magically tempered steel, and honed with gold dust?"

"You're an expert on swords, it seems," Link said humorlessly.

"I should be," Shade replied, his gauntleted hand finally slipping through the illusion-wall. "I lived and died by them. Here it is. The chute will slide you down into the dungeons, where Impa will hopefully be." He stepped aside politely and gestured to Zelda. "Ladies first?"

"No," Link said firmly, putting an arm in front of Zelda. "You can go first, Shade."

The spirit looked at Link for a second before breaking into laughter. "You remind me much of the Hero. You fit his legacy well, I think."

"Thanks. Now get in."

Without another word, Shade stepped through the wall, instantly falling through the hole as he described. Link gazed down the chute, but only darkness met his eyes.

"We're lucky that Shade isn't taking your comments the wrong way," Zelda said exasperatedly. "If he wanted, he could simply leave us at the Shadow Temple's mercy."

"I still don't trust him," Link said evenly, glaring down the hole. Zelda sighed.

"I know you don't. But for the Goddesses' sake, please don't go doing anything rash. As much as you might hate to admit it, we need him as long as Impa isn't guiding us."

"We don't _need_ him…"

"Whatever," she replied, sensing Link's stubbornness kicking in. She took a step towards the chute. "I'll see you down there?"

"No, I'll go first," he said resolutely, sitting on the edge and feeling his legs dangling in thin air. "I'll call you once I hit the floor, to tell you if it's safe."

"Link…"

"Just wait for my voice," he said, before dropping into the abyss. Darkness rushed up to greet him and his stomach lurched. For a brief moment, his mind panicked as he thought Shade had led him into a trap- but then his body slammed into a smooth surface and he began a wild slide into the depths of the Shadow Temple.

After several seconds of nonstop motion, the slide began to even out and lost its steepness: with a small cry of surprise, Link flew out of the tunnel and was airborne for a full second before he crashed heavily onto the stone floor. Shade was already standing in front of him expectantly, blue eye twinkling in amusement.

"Do you trust me, now that you've arrived safely?" Shade asked innocently.

"No," Link said adamantly, hoisting himself off of the grimy floor. The spirit only seemed to be more amused at his curt behavior. Ignoring Shade for a moment, Link rushed back to the slide exit, nearly four feet above the floor.

"It's all clear, Zelda!" Link called, voice echoing up the passage. He hoped that she could hear him: he had no idea how long the slide was.

"Very helpful of you," Shade said mildly, "but I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I know she can, but that's not the point…"

"Watch out!"

Link turned around in time to see Zelda come spinning out of the slide like a bullet, before colliding into him. They fell bodily to the floor together in a tangle of limbs and clothing.

"Surprise," Zelda said sheepishly, grinning at Link as she lay on top of him. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"You're welcome," he groaned in response: the third time in less than an hour he had crashed onto hard stone floor. "Just doing my chivalrous duty…"

"If you consider being a doormat chivalrous," Shade chuckled, causing Link to glare at him.

"I think this is the place," Zelda murmured, getting off of Link and helping him unsteadily to his feet. "Except… there's no noise at all. Nothing's here."

"Are you sure this is where you were attacked?" Link asked. The area, by the look and sound of it, was completely deserted.

"Definitely."

"Maybe the battle ended before we arrived," Shade muttered. He drew his own sword, an elegantly crafted silver blade that seemed incomprehensibly thin yet razor sharp. Link followed suit, releasing the Gilded sword from its sheath and gripping his shield tightly.

Zelda stepped forward tentatively, a small fireball in her palm. She held her hand like a torch, illuminating the chamber floor. Link and Shade flanked her protectively, keeping watch at the very edges of the light for any movement.

"Lots of bones," Zelda murmured, noting piles of shattered and crushed skeletons. At least Impa had put up a fight… but there was no sign of the sage or the monster that had assaulted her.

"What was that 'Bongo' creature you were talking of earlier?" Link whispered, as the trio proceeded silently through the empty chamber.

"I don't know exactly. It had a horrendous red eyeball, though, and Impa fought it long ago. Imprisoned it in the Kakariko Well, I think."

"Maybe it's the 'Shadow beast' that the Hero defeated in the legend."

"Maybe." She wasn't as familiar with the legend as Link was, despite the countless hours wasted in Hylian Mythology. "All I can tell you is its description. Oh, and it played the drums too."

She half expected Link to be surprised by the statement, but he took it in stride, as if expecting such a bizarre skill. "And did those drums… animate the dead?"

Zelda shivered, as memories of bony fingers and leering skulls forced themselves into her mind. "Unfortunately."

"Shadow beast," Link muttered under his breath. "Or Bongo. At least Impa has some experience fighting it, if we can find her."

"We will find her," Zelda replied, not wanting to face the other alternatives. Crafty Impa, always several steps ahead, fierce and formidable… the very thought that the Sheikah might be dead was unbearable.

"She hasn't lost any of her skill," Shade muttered, impressed as they walked through growing piles of bones. Skeletal remains carpeted the floor, and yet no sign of the sage or Bongo. "Still, in this world, the Dark King has nearly unlimited power… and he cannot be defeated by an individual."

"You know Impa?" Link asked, surprised.

"Shade lived back in the Imprisoning Wars," Zelda explained. "He knew all of the sages…"

"And the Queen," Shade reminded her proudly. "I served as her general, when I was alive."

"What about the Hero of Time?" Link asked, looking at Shade with interest rather than mistrust.

"I think everyone knew the Hero," Shade said carefully. "Even the poorest peasant. Castle life didn't suit him well: he felt more comfortable amongst the common man, rather than with royalty."

"What was the Hero like?"

Shade stopped, looking at Link carefully. "A lot like you, I think. Confident, headstrong, eager. But more experienced. You're a bit young for a hero, aren't you?"

"I'm as old as the Hero of Time was, according to legend," Link defended.

"But have you endured the same trials he faced? Merely killing a couple of stalfos or moblins isn't satisfactory. You learn from experience, and experience was what made the Hero great. Not the Triforce or the Master Sword."

"Without either of those, the Hero couldn't have defeated the Dark King."

"And without the Princess or Sages, even the Triforce and Master Sword would have been useless. No one can fight the Dark King alone. Not you, not the Hero. Especially not in this world." Shade muttered the last few words under his breath rather darkly.

Link was about to ask another question when Zelda gasped: the light from her fire had illuminated something on the floor.

"What is it?" Link called, accidentally forgetting to keep his voice down. It reverberated throughout the cold hallways, causing everyone to wince.

Zelda crouched, picking up the item delicately from the floor. "One of Impa's daggers," she muttered, showing it to Link and Shade. The silver blade was stained red- Impa's blood or Bongo's?

"At least we know she's been here," Shade said calmly, taking the dagger and examining it. "She might still be around, waiting or hiding." But his slightly edgy voice betrayed everyone's fear: that the Sage of Shadows had fallen in her own temple.

"Let's keep going," Zelda murmured quietly, taking the dagger back from Shade. She gripped it tightly in her hand, as much a reminder of Impa as it was a weapon. Without the Sheikah by her side, Zelda felt slightly vulnerable: the sage's absence seemed to dramatically increase the futility of their situation.

"Shade, where does this dungeon lead to?" Link muttered, muscles tensed. The chain mail links beneath his tunic rustled slightly, and skeletal bones snapped beneath his boots no matter how hard he tried to avoid them.

"Well, there are two passages. One will lead us back to the temple's entrance."

"We're not going back," Link immediately said. "We need to find Impa… or avenge her."

Shade smiled grimly. "Well, then, it seems we're stuck on the second path. It leads directly to the warden of this prison, the demon that keeps all the spirits ensnared and trapped in this mockery of a temple."

"Are you referring to that 'Bongo' creature?"

"Shadow beast, Bongo, warden… he goes by a variety of names."

"Pink-eye," Zelda muttered, remembering Impa's defiant retort to the monster.

"I'm sure he's been called that too," Shade said politely.

"How do we defeat it?"

"You stab it enough times and it should die."

Link glared at the spirit, nerves on edge. "Obviously. What are its weaknesses, Shade?"

"The red eye," Zelda spoke abruptly, remembering her previous encounter with Bongo in which Impa wounded the monster's eyeball with a thrown dagger.

"Right," Shade nodded with approval. "Just target its eye. When it's blind, it becomes just as vulnerable to the Shadow Temple as everyone else."

"And what should we watch out for?" Link asked once more, as they began to descend down a steep path. A faint beating sound was playing in the distance: perfectly in tempo, and it grew faster as the trio continued downwards into the gateway of the underworld.

"Well, if the name 'Bongo' is any hint…" Shade muttered, as the drum beats grew gradually louder. "I'd say watch out for the percussion."

* * *

Soon, the very walls themselves were shaking from the pounding of the drums. The noise was grating on Link, who could barely hear anything above the dull thudding. He grit his teeth and continued walking down the slope, even as the floor quaked.

"How much farther?" Link yelled over the noise. Zelda also seemed slightly irritated by the drums: only Shade was unfazed by the constant noise.

"We'll be meeting him soon enough," Shade answered darkly, leading them forward, his golden form lighting their path like a torch. "Just remember- keep moving, and target the eye, if you can."

"I'll take care of that," Zelda said, summoning a small fireball for additional light. "Just give me some breathing room." Link nodded: he would have to protect her at all costs, so she could bring the beast down. Neither he nor Shade had any missile weapons to use against the eye.

"Are you going to be alright?" Link muttered, squeezing Zelda's hand.

"We'll see," she muttered, clenching Impa's knife tightly, all that was left of the Sage of Shadow.

"We'll find Impa. She's tough: she'll be okay."

"I know." But neither of them really believed their own words. If Bongo was still alive, then that didn't bode well for Impa's fate…

"Up here!" Shade called, somewhere ahead. They rushed to the spirit's position, where they were met with a giant, gaping hole that had been brutally cut into the ground. Link peered over the edge: the drumbeats were definitely coming from far below, but he could see nothing but unending darkness.

"This is Bongo's lair," Shade explained, standing on the edge of the hole. "It really is the hole that leads to the underworld."

"How far is the drop?" Link asked, still peering over the edge. A chill draft flew up from the hole, slapping his face with cold air.

The spirit shrugged. "Maybe twenty five… thirty feet. You'll survive."

"Maybe with shattered legs, at best," Link said exasperatedly. "How are we supposed to get down there?"

"Have faith."

Link turned on Shade in irritation. "Listen, spirit. We need to find Impa, now! So quit these riddles and give me a straight answer: how do we get down there?"

"I gave you my answer: have faith." Shade seemed completely unperturbed by Link's sudden anger. The spirit hung one booted foot over the hole, as if he was preparing to fall in. "Me first, I'm assuming?"

"Are you…"

Without another word, Shade jumped, hanging in the air for a moment before plummeting into the abyss. The darkness swallowed up his figure and soon only the pounding drumbeats remained.

Link exchanged an anxious glance with Zelda. The drums continued to pound, ticking away each passing second. They couldn't simply leave Shade there… but unlike ghosts, they did have physical forms that could be broken by a thirty foot fall.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Zelda murmured, stepping up to the edge and dangling one foot hesitantly. "I suppose we have to trust him."

"And what if this is some trick to get us all killed by Bongo?"

"Well," Zelda muttered, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath. "I guess we'll find out."

She began to fell forward into the hole, but Link quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. She yelped from the sudden brake and her eyes widened as she took another look down at the drop.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked anxiously, as Link set her down gently on the ground once more.

"I'm going first," he said, drawing his sword and shield. "Stay here until…"

"Oh Goddesses, Link, not this again!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm not a helpless damsel in distress. I can do this. Don't worry about me."

"I'm just trying to make sure…"

"Fine, if it worries you so much then let's both jump," she said, interrupting him and grabbing his hand impatiently. "Ready?"

"Zelda, wait-

"Jump!"

She leapt off solid ground, Link following closely behind, hands still entwined with each other. He felt a moment of pure elation as adrenaline pumped through his veins, as they reached the peak of their jump, hovering over the gaping hole…

And then, they were falling, his thrilled joy turning into fear as they dropped down into the underworld. Air was whistling past his ears, his stomach was threatening to hurl the small amount of keaton meat in it, and he gripped Zelda's hand even tighter as they fell. His eyes were involuntarily squeezed shut, legs kicking out and feeling for the hard rock that he knew they would hit and kill them-

Hit booted feet hit something elastic, like a trampoline, and he instantly felt himself shoot upwards again. Zelda cried in surprise next to him and he cracked open one eye, even as he hit the bouncy floor once more.

The area… was definitely not as he envisioned it. No rocks, no ceiling, no walls… nothing. Nothing but the floor, which was made of an strangely stretched and elastic surface… like a trampoline or… a big drum. Link gasped in surprise as two leathery, gray skinned hands materialized in the air, pounding on the floor with vigor. Each hit on the springy floor made a booming drum beat, and the vibrations sent Link flying up several feet in the air before falling back down.

"You decided to follow me after all!" Shade said, smoothly moving next to Link, seemingly unaffected by the beats that quaked the floor. "Have you realized where we are, by now?"

"I'm assuming those hands belong to Bongo," Link said, gripping the Gilded sword tightly. "And the floor we're standing on is… a big drum."

"Strange, isn't it?" Shade said conversationally, watching in amusement as Link and Zelda went flying up in the air once more as the floating hands smacked the floor. "That is Bongo's main weapon here. With those drums, he controls this place. Your movement, actions… his rhythm can even wake the dead."

"And how do we stop him?" Zelda called, as she landed once more on the trampoline-like floor.

"Hit him in the eye a couple of times. Haven't we already gone over this?"

"It's a bit hard to aim when you're flying up in the air every few seconds."

"Yes, well, you can't expect everything to die as easily as a moblin. Both the Hero of Time and Impa found some way to defeat Bongo… I have confidence that you two are clever enough to do the same."

"_General!"_ Bongo laughed, its voice echoing all over the chamber. _"It's been awhile since we've last met. And you've brought those two Hylians with you… living ones, I might add!"_

"I couldn't help it… those poes are awfully dull company," Shade replied, politely yet with a steel quality in his tone. "These two are infinitely more interesting."

"_Yes, they are. The girl's name is Zelda, hmm?"_ The red eyeball flashed once, bathing Link in crimson light, before the eyelid flapped up once more and covered the eye protectively. _"I don't know your name… but you have an uncanny resemblance to the general when he was younger. Maybe I'll call you Captain?"_

"Haha," Link muttered sarcastically, as the beast laughed at its own joke. "What have you done with Impa, Bongo?"

"_Oh, so you've already picked up my name? No doubt from the general's briefings?"_ The monster unrolled its eyelid once more, gazing at Link curiously. _"Well, I can assure you, Captain, that Impa has been properly disposed of, so no need to worry."_

There was an explosion of fire, and the red eye convulsed in agony as hot flames licked its grayish, dead skin. Zelda was glaring angrily at it, another fireball in her hands as she stood defiantly.

"Bastard!" She screamed, sending the second fireball on its way. The eyelid closed, bathing the area once more in darkness. The fireball exploded in the air without visible effect. "Where's Impa?"

The beast hissed, pounding the floor rather erratically. _"Don't worry, little wench, you'll see your Impa soon enough. I think you'll enjoy what I've done to her…"_ Bongo cackled evilly, even as the drum beat picked up enthusiastically.

Link forged his way to Zelda, trying to overcome the rolling floor as the hands continuously pounded the ground. "Stick close!" He yelled over the noise, keeping his shield up and ready. "I'll do my best to protect you- just concentrate on hitting its eye, when it reveals itself!"

"And watch out for the hands!" Shade warned, drawing his own sword. "They can crush you easily. The backs of the hands have some tough skin growing there, which makes the palms the only weak spots!"

"Palms and the eyeball," Zelda recited, summoning another ball of flame. "Right."

"_You silly Hylians aren't actually thinking of resisting?"_ The floating hands trembled in amusement, as the floor throbbed to a faster tune. _"Once you've entered the Shadow Temple, you never come out… just ask the general. Speaking of which, I'll need a very special punishment for you, general. After a couple centuries, I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson, but apparently you're still as ignorant as ever…"_

"I might not be able to fight you alone," Shade growled, "but you cannot defeat all of us. You were never a very good fighter, Bongo. Only your lackeys saved you from myself and Impa."

"_Ah, yes, Impa. She was quite the tenacious warrior… but I overcame her in the end. Now, she is a puppet that dances to my tune…"_ The malefic red eye appeared again, glowering down on the trio. _"How would you like that, general? If I bound you and your companions to my service for eternity, after I defeat you? Maybe that would quell your rebelliousness?"_

"Where is Impa?" Zelda called evenly, a fireball popping into her hand. The red eye snapped shut, protecting itself from her magic.

"_Where's Impa?"_ Bongo repeated in a childish tone. _"Don't worry, girl, you'll see her soon enough."_

The hands pounded the ground once more, and the echoing drum beats rolled around the chamber like a never ending dance. No matter how hard Link tried to stay on even ground, the rolling floor always flipped him upwards like an uncontrollable trampoline.

"Stun those hands!" Shade commanded, pointing his sword at the grey limbs. Zelda sent a fireball spinning underneath the palms, but the magic had no visible effect.

"Only metal can pierce them," Shade said, already charging forward. "Link, take the left one!"

Unlike Shade, whose ghostly form allowed him to travel relatively unimpeded, Link was buffeted by the shaky ground as he scrambled towards the left hand as directed. The floor was like a series of rolling ocean waves, rather than solid ground. After nearly a minute, he was still agonizingly far away from the pounding fist.

"Link, behind you!" Zelda screamed. He turned around, and instinctively ducked as a rusted sword flew at his head. A group of skeletons had somehow formed behind him, leering in undeath as they jerked towards him, seemingly driven by the tempo of the drumbeats.

"_Did I mention,"_ Bongo said lightly, _"That the undead love my music?"_ Zelda cried out in horror as five more skeletons flashed into existence around her, brandishing maces and swords. She barely had time to cover herself with Nayru's Love before a mace jarred her shield.

"What's taking so long?" Shade called. Link took a brief glance at the spirit: he was already hacking away at the exposed palm of the right hand, which was flailing in agony. A pile of bones lay at the ghost's feet, and Link felt a surge of respect for Shade's apparent skill with the sword. "Link, get that other hand!"

Link grit his teeth and swung viciously at one of the skeletons, shattering its ribcage with ease. The other two advanced, still jerking to the drumbeats, raising their weapons in a clumsy manner. Link bashed both of them with his shield, taking satisfaction in the crunch as their bones shattered.

With his flanks clear, he took a look at Zelda: she was busy fending off the cluster of skeletons with a variety of spells. In a moment of panic, he froze, forgetting about his job and wondering if he should return to help her.

"LINK!"

Shade's roar brought him out of his reverie. Link shook his head- Zelda could handle herself, she had already proven it. Gripping the Gilded sword tightly, he advanced upon the left hand, each step bringing him closer to the thrashing limb. He vaguely wondered how he was supposed to wound the thing: its weak point was the palm, and hitting there with a sword required that he get underneath the hand that was pounding the ground with tremendous force.

"You have to time your movement!" Shade advised, as he fended off more skeletons. Bongo's laughter echoed in the chamber, as if uncaring as his minions were cut down.

"_Plenty more coming right up, general…"_

"Go!" Shade urged, as more skeletons assaulted him. The left hand was raised high, about to descend upon the ground with earth shattering force. With the Triforce burning brightly upon his hand, Link lunged forward, sticking the Gilded sword straight up as the hand flew downwards.

The force was enormous: the hand's force literally pushed the Gilded sword into its fleshy palms. The weapon was jarred from Link's grasp as he hit the ground, the hand flailing in pain above him. Crimson liquid stained the grey flesh of the limb. Quickly, Link got to his feet, jumping up in an attempt to retrieve the Gilded sword, which was stuck in the monster's flesh.

"_Not so fast, Captain," _Bongo chided, as another wave of skeletons appeared in front of him. At least the hands were temporarily paralyzed, which meant the ground was no longer shaking uncontrollably. With a fierce cry, Link leapt into the midst of the creatures, using the only weapon he had left: his shield. Skulls shattered as he recklessly dove into the horde, viciously using the slab of metal on his left arm like a mace. Link grinned: he was almost there- the Gilded sword was only a few feet above him, the hand still flexing in pain.

"_You were wondering what happened to Impa?" _Bongo asked, cackling. _"Now might be a good time to introduce her…"_

Even as Link jumped upwards, trying to retrieve his sword, a sudden blow to his chest sent him reeling back. Gasping for air, he barely had time to dodge as someone sliced a dagger at him: the blade slashed his tunic, only stopped by the chain mail beneath. Taken by surprise, Link's eyes widened as he saw his attacker, moving horrifically fast when compared to the ponderous undead skeletons.

"Im… Impa?"

"_I never said I killed her," _Bongo said. _"That would be a waste of such a talented life… no, Impa can serve me much better this way."_

Her clothes were torn and bloody, and her face had a highly unfocused look, but there was no mistaking Impa, the Sage of Shadows. Her red eyes gleamed like a lion's as she regarded Link coldly, flexing her single dagger as he gaped back at her.

"_Of course, it took quite a bit to convince such a stalwart soul as Impa's to join me… that's the reason why I don't turn every dead spirit into my personal slave. You see, in order to completely turn them to my cause, I need to pour a little bit of my essence into them… and I wouldn't waste that precious substance on anything less than a sage."_

Bongo laughed, and Impa laughed as well, a mere puppet bound to the will of its demonic master. And yet behind those unseeing red eyes, Link could see a glimmer of Impa… the sage was still trapped in her own body, subdued by whatever foul enchantments had been placed upon her. There might still be a chance to save her…

"_Kill them all, my servant,"_ Bongo commanded, and Impa leapt forward at Link, dagger in hand. He raised his shield up and she crashed into it with inhuman strength, sending him to the floor. The fallen sage pounced on Link, silver dagger held for the killing strike, but he rolled aside at the last second, barely avoiding death.

"Link!" Zelda cried, and in a flash of green light she teleported to his position. Immediately, Impa turned and threw her dagger at Zelda, who barely had time to protect herself with magic. Taking the opportunity, Link jumped up and rammed the sage with his shield: but the blow didn't even seem to affect the Sheikah, who only glared contemptuously at his failed attack.

"_Thanks to me, Impa's gotten quite a bit stronger,"_ Bongo noted satisfactorily, opening his red eye to gaze at the damage being dealt by the Sheikah. _"Giving a little bit of myself empowered her beyond even the most fierce of warriors…"_

"Kill Bongo!" Shade yelled, fighting through a horde of skeletons to reach their position. His sword felled skeletons with each swipe, but more undead minions took their place. It seemed that Bongo was intent on keeping Shade out of the fight, as he toyed with Link and Zelda. "He can't control Impa if he's dead!"

Link grit his teeth as he dodged another of Impa's strikes, feeling clumsy and slow compared to the sage's fluid and graceful movement. His sword was still stuck in the palm of Bongo's hand… and as long as Impa was attacking him, he couldn't retrieve it. "Zelda, help me!"

Zelda seemed to hesitate at the idea of attacking Impa, unwilling to harm the sage. She watched painfully as Link and Impa fought: a battle that Link was slowly losing. Bongo was delighted with her indecision.

_What will you do now, little princess?"_ It taunted, lowering its eye to her level, only feet away. Zelda was bathed in a glowing red light as the eye regarded her comically. _"Save your nursemaid, or save your hero? Who do you care more about?"_

As the monster shook in laughter, Zelda clenched Impa's silver dagger in one hand, pure hatred filling her body. She was no Sheikah, but at the distance there was no way she could miss. With a cry, she sent the weapon slicing through the air and into Bongo's bulging red eye. The eyeball convulsed violently and Zelda could clearly see a small sliver of silver embedded in the crimson eye.

Without missing a beat, Zelda sent a stream of fire straight into the paralyzed eyeball, causing a drawn out, agonized shriek from Bongo. The noise rumbled throughout the chamber and the eyeball convulsed even more horrendously, bulging and contracting, rolling wildly. Bongo gurgled pitifully, its spine chilling screams assaulting her ears, but Zelda grimly kept up the spell, pouring more arcane fire into the downed eyeball.

"_If you kill me,"_ Bongo gasped, between squeals of pain, _"then Impa dies as well."_

Its tone was pleading, no longer commanding or condescending, and Zelda knew that the monster was on its death throes. The eyeball was dripping crimson fluid from multiple tears in its gelatinous surface, staining the floor with the monster's foul blood.

"_If you kill me,"_ it repeated, _"then Impa…"_

Without waiting for it to finish, Zelda roasted the eyeball in a surge of power. The magical flames of the Goddesses burned up the evil monster, its unclean skin bathed in the purifying fire of Din. Bongo screamed one last time, its high pitched wail reverberating throughout the room, before the eyeball withered, dropping to the floor in death. Bongo's hands fell to the floor as well, pounding the drums one last time to signal its demise, and the skeletal warriors it had summoned vanished with their master.

Breathing heavily, Zelda walked carefully to the downed eyeball, glaring at it in disgust and hatred. It had already lost its glowing red color, turning into an odd shade of milky white. The dead eye was attached to a grey stalk- Bongo's neck?- that reached up into the darkness. Perhaps the hands were attached to a body as well, similarly covered up in the shadows…

It didn't matter. The monster was dead. An eerie silence had descended over the battlefield, and Zelda looked around for Link. He was kneeling on the floor several feet away from her, watching over the body that lay next to him. With a sinking feeling in her heart, Zelda began to run forward, body trembling, afraid that she already knew the truth.

Link turned to look at her, face wracked in grief. On the floor was the broken body of Impa, Sage of Shadows, last of the Sheikah. Zelda nearly dropped to the floor in despair. Numbly, she came forward, unable to believe that the last of the sages was finally gone.

"Not dead yet," Impa coughed gruffly, her voice faint and hoarse. Her eyes softened, and she gripped Zelda's hand.

"You did well, Zelda," the sage complimented. "Everything I could have asked. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Zelda whispered, tears threatening to sting her eyes. She had been expecting the worst, but actually seeing Impa lying so helplessly on the ground was utterly inconceivable.

"For… freeing me."

Tears only fell from Zelda's eyes, splashing on the ground. She sniffed and turned her head, trying to hide her tears from Impa, almost ashamed that she was crying in front of the tough Sheikah.

"Can you heal Impa?" Link asked Zelda, his deceptively calm voice belied by the desperate look on his face. "With magic?"

"No," Impa said abruptly, before speaking more gently. "No. I've reached the threshold, and nothing short of the Goddesses themselves will save me. Don't waste your energy on me."

"Impa…"

"The Dark King is still powerful, even if we have defeated his dungeon-keeper. Find the Master Sword…"

"How can we do that without you?" Link asked, face filled with anguish. He stripped off a gauntlet, holding Impa's hand tightly.

"You don't need me anymore," the sage whispered, her eyes slightly glassy. She drew in a deep, rattling breath, her body shaking with pain. The dying Sheikah gripped Link's arm tightly, gazing at him intensely.

"Forgive me," she muttered, face pale and sick. "I was a harsh teacher…"

"The best one," Link corrected brokenly, holding her cold hand in grief. Impa said nothing, only shuddering and letting out one last sigh as she slumped on the floor. Her muscles relaxed, body going limp as she closed her eyes.

A quiet sob escaped Zelda, crystal tears sliding down her cheeks. Link drew her close to him, trying to comfort her with his presence. She could feel the shudders racking his body as he held her, and knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, his grief at Impa's death was greater than her own. After all, he had been her pupil his entire life: Impa was the closest thing Link had for a mentor.

"She's gone," Zelda murmured in shock, still not believing that Impa was dead. How could the Sage of Shadows simply be torn away so quickly? It seemed impossible, and yet, the finality of their situation hit. "I never thought…"

Link broke from her and howled in grief, his face and voice filled with agony. At that moment, he seemed more like a wolf than a man, his cries of pain reflecting the turmoil inside his heart, a sharp wound that Zelda shared. Link knelt next to Impa's body, as if willing for her to rise back up once more, but the Sheikah did not stir. The last of the sages had fallen.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

They left the Shadow temple bearing Impa's body, intending to give the sage a proper burial in the graveyard. With the death of Bongo, the area seemed deserted, or perhaps the monsters that infested the place had no courage to attack without their leader. Still, Link was glad that they were left in peace: the only thing on his mind at the moment was setting Impa at rest.

Shade had stayed silent the entire time, and Link was glad that the spirit did not intrude on their loss. After they had gathered Impa's body, Shade had simply led them through the temple and back out to the graveyard, navigating the traps and illusions as efficiently as Impa had done. But he would never replace her.

"Where should we bury her?" Zelda whispered, as they emerged from the gloom of the Shadow Temple, back onto the ridge overlooking the graveyard. They had only spent a day in the temple, and yet, it seemed like a year had passed. The cemetery below seemed oddly silently, as if destroying Bongo had finally put the spirits to rest.

"Here, I suppose," Link murmured, gently placing Impa's body on the dusty floor.

"Here?" Zelda asked. She seemed doubtful that such a haunted and desecrated place was right to lay Impa at rest.

"This was Impa's home, and is still her temple," Link replied, feeling confident that he was doing the right thing. "She deserves to rest in the world that she knew best. Her tomb won't be disturbed, at least with Bongo dead."

He glanced at Shade briefly, who still stood silently by their side, not uttering a word. Their eyes met, and the spirit nodded once, resting his gauntleted hand on Link's shoulder. He still didn't trust Shade completely, but there was no denying what the ghost had done for them- and if Shade truly did know Impa, then their mourning was shared.

Link picked up Impa's body once more, not muttering a single word. It still felt strange to realize that Impa was really dead, and that she wouldn't be coming back. The Sheikah had always been there for him, and only now did he appreciate everything she had done. Her training, her teachings, even her cold companionship had left a deep impact on Link. And now that part of his past was gone forever, dead in a world where nobody lived and for a cause that nobody knew.

"Let's go, then," Link muttered, leaving Zelda and Shade and beginning to walk down the rocky path that led to the graveyard. He didn't know where exactly in the graveyard he would bury her- maybe somewhere in the grass, or a secluded copse of trees?

"The Royal Family Tomb," Shade said, striding next to Link and breaking his private thoughts.

"What?"

"Impa should be buried next to the Royal Family Tomb. After all, she was the Princess' caretaker. And the Sage of Shadows. It would be an honorable place to lay her body at rest."

"Alright," Link said vaguely, looking at the weathered marble tomb that marked the resting place reserved for members of the Royal Family. It would be a good place to bury Impa, he decided.

They walked to the tomb, setting Impa's body down on the soft ground. They wouldn't open the Royal Family's tomb- that would be terrible sacrilege- but they could bury Impa in a small patch of grass next to the grave.

"No shovels," Link murmured, gazing at the ground with empty eyes.

"I can do it," Zelda said quietly, her Triforce glowing brightly. At once, a deep hole was gouged in the ground as if by an invisible hand, large enough for a single body. Her hands were trembling as the magic spell ended, and not because of fatigue.

"I guess this is it," Link said. He picked up Impa for the last time, standing over the hole and looking down. If only they had a casket, or blanket, to put Impa in, rather than simply dumping her body in the ground…

"Do it," Shade urged gently, standing over the hole as well. Zelda stood next to Link, her hand resting gently on his back, and he felt a tear splash against his cheek.

Slowly, he stooped down, carefully depositing Impa's body in the grave. She looked so small and helpless as she lay down there, and Link had the macabre hope that the sage would suddenly jump up and say "Surprise!" and everything would be alright again. But no, Impa was permanently gone. She would never stir again.

"Impa was the bravest and toughest woman I knew," Shade said quietly, staring down into the hole. "And a great teacher and friend. May the Goddesses watch over her."

The simple eulogy seemed to fit the sage perfectly, who preferred actions over words. It was all true- Impa was one of the greats. And finally she had found her well deserved rest, in the area she watched over in life. Impa's burial wasn't exactly elaborate or "proper," but Link knew that the sage wouldn't have minded.

"May the Goddesses watch over her," Link and Zelda repeated, gazing down at Impa's body one last time.

And may we avenge her death, Link added privately, as they began to bury the sage, one fistful of dirt at a time. May we avenge all of the sages' deaths, and the deaths of all of the Dark King's victims.

* * *

"Where should we go now?" Zelda asked tentatively, touching Link lightly on the shoulder.

He didn't respond, only half-heartedly poking the crackling sticks in their poorly made fire. It was night, but he seriously doubted that the small amount of light emitted from the choking fire would expose them, especially since they were covered behind some trees. More than likely, the glowing golden form of Shade would give them away, but the spirit was keeping watch at the moment, leaving Zelda and Link alone.

"Link?" She asked again. "Have any ideas?"

The truth was, he didn't know. Impa had known everything- she had known what to do, where to go, and how to do it… but now she was gone. And for some reason, now everyone was looking to him as if he was the _de facto_ leader. They had barely had time to mourn Impa's death- and now they were already on the move, urged by Shade.

"The Dark King will know of Bongo's death," Shade had explained earlier. "We must leave this area as quickly as possible, and seek cover. We cannot defeat his forces in open battle."

That was all fine and good, but Link felt a slight twinge of annoyance added to his guilt, sorrow, and anger. Was it too much to ask that they honored Impa at least awhile longer? They had simply dumped her in the ground before departing at full speed from Kakariko, and now they were camped out in the fields of Hyrule with no idea what to do.

Well, Link did know what they were supposed to do… find the Master Sword. But with Impa dead, and the Shadow Temple far behind them, that seemed like a remote goal. Unless they randomly stumbled upon the sacred sword in the middle of Hyrule field, then they were still completely vulnerable.

"Link?" Zelda murmured quietly.

"I don't know," he snapped, before another wave of guiltiness swarmed over him. What was happening?

"I'm sorry," he muttered apologetically, looking at his feet in shame. "But I really don't know what to do. We're lost without Impa."

"Don't say that," Zelda replied immediately, gripping his hand tightly. "Impa said that we didn't need her anymore! She must have thought that we would know what to do…"

"Well obviously, she was wrong about that, wasn't she?" Link said bitterly. "We need to kill the Dark King, that's about all I know. But it doesn't take a sage to figure that out!"

"We need to find the Master Sword," Zelda replied level-headedly, ignoring Link's anger. "That was the whole point Impa led us to the temple."

"Well, that didn't work out to plan, did it?" Link said sarcastically. "All it did was get Impa killed! And now we're no closer to finding that damn sword than we were before."

"We were supposed to ask the spirits about the sword…"

"We're a bit late for that now. The Shadow Temple's about twenty miles back and probably crawling with the Dark King's minions, by now."

"What about Shade?"

"What about him?"

"He's a spirit," Zelda said, now sounding slightly irritated. "Don't you think he might know where it is?"

"What would be the chances of that?" Link scoffed. "Why in the name of the Goddesses would he know of its location?"

"Well, let's see," Zelda ticked off sarcastically. "One, he lived during the Imprisoning Wars. Two, he was a general for the queen…"

"Alright," Link said, glaring at the dying embers of their fire before calling out into the night. "Hey, Shade! Where are you? Shade!"

"Not so loud, Captain," the spirit replied, appearing from their left, his golden form chasing away the nightly shadows.

"Don't call me Captain," Link warned, forcibly reminded of Bongo. Shade bowed his head slightly.

"Okay, Link. I can hear you alright. What do you need?"

"Do you know where the Master Sword is?" Link asked bluntly. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"The Master Sword?" Shade gazed at Link evenly with his single blue eye, and Link could swear that behind his helmet, the ghost was probably smirking. "The legendary weapon wielded by the Hero of Time?"

"What other weapon could I be referring to?" Link asked. "Do you know where it is?"

"What if I do?"

Link growled. "Do you, or do you not?"

"I might. The question is, why do you want it?"

"So we can kill the Dark King!" Link said hotly, jumping to his feet. Shade regarded him in amusement, staying completely still. "So do you know where it is?"

"I do," Shade replied, after a slight pause. Zelda gasped softly at the revelation.

Unexplainable relief flowed through Link's veins. If the spirit was telling the truth- then the Master Sword was here, after all! And they still had a chance against the Dark King if they could get it…

"Can you lead us to it?" Link asked eagerly, his anger instantly washed away. He imagined himself brutally hacking away at the Dark King, punishing the evil demon for every life it had claimed, every soul it had tortured…

"No."

That simple, one word answer nearly crushed Link's fledgling hope. "What do you mean by no?" He asked desperately.

"I mean just that. No."

"You… you can't lead us to the Master Sword?" Link asked in shock, hope crushed. Zelda seemed highly disappointed as well, and only Shade remained calm and emotionless.

"I could lead you to the sword," it explained reasonably. "But why would I? Only the Hero of Hyrule can wield the blade, in time of dire need. Why would I waste my energies leading you to a weapon you can't wield?"

"Wh… what are you talking about?" Link asked, trying not to sound too arrogant or presumptuous. "I _am_ the Hero!"

"You are the Hero of Time's successor," Shade corrected smartly. "But that does not automatically make you the Hero of Hyrule. The Hero is someone who has enough skill to take on the Dark King, and thus is the only one who can wield the blade against such evil."

"But I can fight the Dark King!" Link insisted, feeling slightly resentful towards the spirit.

"You can fight the Dark King," Shade admitted, "But that does not mean you will win. The Hero must be capable of destroying the evil, before he can wield the sword."

"I am capable," Link said evenly.

"Really? Then explain how you could defeat the Dark King, if you cannot even beat a lowly swordsman like me?"

Link narrowed his eyes, grasping the handle of his sword and pulling it free from its sheathe. Shade only folded his arms smugly across his breastplate, not touching his own sword.

"Link, no!" Zelda cried, running next to him and tugging his arm desperately. "What are you doing?"

"Draw your weapon," Link ordered, ignoring Zelda and glaring at Shade.

"You cannot defeat me. Not yet."

"That remains to be seen. Draw your weapon, Shade."

The spirit sighed theatrically. "Would you care to make this more interesting? A wager, perhaps?"

"Alright," Link said instantly, feeling the adrenaline beginning to flow with the promise of a challenge. Zelda moaned in exasperation, looking between both of the belligerents rather crossly.

Shade seemed delighted at his agreement. "If you win…"

"Then you lead us to the Master Sword," Link interrupted. He glared at the spirit, waiting for it to object, but Shade only laughed.

"Very well. If you defeat me, I will lead you to the Master Sword. But if I win…"

"Which won't happen."

"If I win," Shade continued, "you will become my pupil."

"Your pupil?" Link exclaimed skeptically. "Why?"

"So you can learn from me. Once you have mastered the skills I have to teach, then perhaps you can wield the Master Sword like the Hero of legend."

"And what would you gain from such a deal?"

"Nothing. You have everything to gain, and I have nothing to lose."

"I accept your terms," Link declared boldly, gripping the Gilded sword tightly. Zelda flashed him a warning look, but he ignored her, too caught up in the moment. His warrior instinct was kicking in, allured by the promise of an easy victory. He had been itching for a shot at Shade ever since they had encountered the ghost in the Shadow Temple…

"I am ready," Shade called. "Attack me when you are."

"You haven't drawn your weapon," Link noted. "It wouldn't be a fair duel."

"It already isn't a fair duel," the spirit laughed. "You're outmatched."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Link decided that if the spirit was stubborn enough to keep its weapon sheathed, then he wouldn't waste his time to persuade it otherwise. A quick, clean strike, and Shade would be down in a second…

"Are you ready, hero?"

Link tensed his muscles. "Of course, general."

"Good luck," the spirit replied courteously.

Zelda had backed off, although she was still glaring at Link. "Do you really think this is the right time…?"

"It'll only take a second, Zel," Link breathed, his adrenaline flowing.

"Good Goddesses," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe this…"

"Ladies first?" Shade questioned, cheerfully.

Link charged forward, so quickly that he would have put most professional sprinters to shame. The Gilded sword was pointed like a needle at Shade's neck, where the ghost had carelessly left his guard down. Link grinned as the ghost remained stationary even as he closed the distance between them- obviously, Shade was caught off guard by his tremendous speed-

There was a flurry of motion as Shade drew his sword with unbelievable speed, blocking Link's strike in one smooth motion. With a reverberating clang, Link's arm shuddered and the Gilded sword flew out of his grasp. He was going so fast, and had been so focused on Shade, that the sudden tremor caused him to trip to the ground in humiliation. As if to add insult to injury, Link felt a cold steel blade pressed tightly against his jugular, as Shade loomed menacingly over.

"I could kill you right now," the spirit said, and his tone was no longer cheerful or polite, but cold and impersonal. "The great hero, felled in a second by a mere spirit. And all of Hyrule's hopes would come to an end in a moment. This action would be all it took for the Dark King to cement his power for eternity."

Link breathed slowly, each gulp of air causing him to feel the unpleasant steel blade against his neck. He only glared defiantly up at Shade, not betraying the quavering fear in his pounding heart.

"Then do it," he spat. "Kill me."

Shade regarded him coolly, keeping his sword against Link's neck, even as Zelda rushed over. Decisively, she gripped the blade of Shade's weapon and forced it away from Link, shielding him with her body.

"Fortunately for you," Shade said calmly, sheathing his sword. "I do not seek your death. Only that you honor your promise as my new student." The spirit strode past Zelda, extending a gauntleted hand to Link.

Breathing heavily, with a mixture of shame, guilt, and anger washing over him, Link gazed at the hand for several long seconds, his own stubborn pride refusing to give in. Shade kept his hand firmly extended, as Zelda watched with bated breath.

Slowly, painfully, Link raised his hand up, gripping Shade's own hand tightly and allowing the spirit to hoist him off the ground. The spirit laughed lightly, picking the Gilded sword off of the ground and handing it back to Link.

"Why are you doing this?" Link asked, looking at his blade before reluctantly sheathing it. With the weapon put away, only Shade's glowing form remained illuminated in the darkness. "Who are you?"

"I am doing this so that you can live up to your legacy as the hero," Shade said. "As for who I am? Well, to put it simply: your new master."

* * *

Zelda watched from beneath the shade of a large tree as Link and Shade stood opposite each other, the spirit talking to Link while handling its sword. Shade spoke carefully like an instructor, while Link listened dutifully.

"The technique that I used to defeat you is called the Mortal Draw: I actually developed it myself," Shade said with pride. "As you saw last night, mastering it allows you to surprise your enemy with a rapid strike, even when your sword is sheathed. Observe."

Shade rested his gauntlets firmly on the hilt of his blade, before suddenly twisting upwards with a delicate hand motion. His sword flew free from its scabbard, a silver blur in the air that was too fast to see with the eye.

"The idea is to catch the enemy off guard, and strike them in an exposed area," Shade continued, sheathing his weapon. "Try it."

Zelda observed as Link gripped the Gilded sword in much the same way that Shade had done: with a sharp ring, the blade came free. Fast, but not as smooth or quick as Shade's had been.

"You need to master the hand technique," Shade explained. "Gripping the sword correctly is the key to the Mortal Draw…"

Zelda sighed, idly twirling some strands of her hair. The noonday sun beat down hotly upon her: their area was fairly well covered and protected, but there was no canopy to block the sun. As Impa had advised before, the group had decided that it was best to rest during the day and move at night, to avoid detection by the Dark King. For Link, the rest was limited, as most of his "rest" time was spent training with Shade. It reminded Zelda of her own training with Rauru- memories which seemed so long ago.

Slightly bored, Zelda pointed a finger at the dead grass near her feet and, with a small push of magical energy, caused it to bloom into verdant green. She ran through all of the spells that Rauru had taught her- she felt confident that she could cast most of them. Some of the more complicated ones, such as the Time Stop spell, took more magical energy and time to cast, and was impractical for use in combat as a result. The basic but powerful Din's Fire was her main offensive weapon.

"There you go!" Shade said, his voice bringing Zelda out of her thoughts. She looked up just in time to see the Gilded sword flashing through the air with dizzying speed, Link's gauntleted hand guiding it steadily.

"Now do it again," Shade ordered, "and time the technique correctly so that you knock me down."

Link looked slightly alarmed. "But won't that… kill you?"

Shade laughed. "Only last night, you wouldn't have hesitated to do so. Going soft on me, hero?"

"Of course not," Link replied indignantly. He sheathed his sword with a crisp ring and beckoned Shade forward. "Whenever you're ready."

"Perfect." Shade advanced forward, sword held high for a cleaving stroke, but with a flurry of motion the Gilded sword blocked the strike in less than a second. Zelda blinked, wondering if she had missed something: but Link was holding up his sword firmly, parrying Shade.

"Excellent," the spirit praised, sheathing his weapon. Link smiled modestly, relief flooding his determined face. Zelda smirked and clapped her hands together slowly, causing Link to flash her rather a cocky grin.

"Focus," Shade commanded, forcing Link's attention back. "This next technique is called the Ending Blow. It is an attack that will destroy any downed foe, as long as you master it…"

Zelda watched with mild interest as Shade demonstrated the attack, stabbing an imaginary opponent on the ground. His skill seemed remarkable to her: before, she had considered Link and Impa masters with blades, but even their abilities were overshadowed by Shade's. Even Link seemed to have quickly grown a grudging respect, perhaps even trust, for Shade, after their duel the previous night.

At least they were working together now, which was critical for keeping the trio together: Zelda knew how much they depended on Shade. He was their guide, and he seemed to have an intimate understanding of the Sacred Realm. Shade had insisted that they head south from Kakariko, and although he hadn't explained why they were moving in that direction, he was adamant in his decision, only mysteriously declaring that they would reach their destination within a week if they kept up their nightly marches.

Questions ravaged Zelda's mind as she sat there alone, watching Shade with increasing curiosity. She trusted the spirit for some innately unexplainable reason… after all, Shade had saved her life several times and had thus far proven to be a trustworthy guide. But there was something else to it… she watched as Link and Shade sparred against each other, noticing how they moved, attacked, and parried…

_They have similar fighting styles_, Zelda realized. The more she thought about it, the more Shade reminded her of an older, more experienced version of Link. That seemed to qualify him as a good mentor for Link… and after all, hadn't Shade told her that his only regret was that he wasn't able to train a successor before he died? Suddenly, Shade seemed like a much deeper character…

She ticked off what she knew about the spirit, counting with her fingers. He had fought against the Dark King in the Imprisoning Wars. He was the Queen's general. And he knew the Master Sword's location…

If all that was true, then Zelda thought she had a good idea of Shade's true identity. But, was it possible? Could her suspicions be correct? There were still some unanswered questions lingering in her mind… and the only way she could answer them was by talking to Shade himself.

As Link and Shade wrapped up their training and began walking back to her, Zelda pushed her thoughts aside. She mentally made a note to herself to question Shade when they were alone. She didn't want to tell Link of her suspicions immediately in case they were incorrect, but… something in Zelda's mind told her she wasn't too far from the truth.

"Hey," Link sighed, dropping down next to her and reclining against the tree trunk. He seemed exhausted, probably due more to the intense heat than his training. Shade had disappeared, probably scouting out the area to ensure that it would be safe to move camp at night.

"Finished so soon?"

"Shade told me to get some rest, before we start marching again," Link replied, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. "After all, not all of us have the luxury of sitting in the shade all afternoon."

"Hey, I've been practicing my magic," Zelda defended lightly. With a deft hand gesture, the tree roots suddenly came alive, whipping in a frenzy and wrapping themselves tightly around Link's legs and chest. "I'm getting quite good with manipulation spells."

"I can see that," Link breathed, unable to move. With a faint smile, Zelda waved her hands and the roots fell off of Link, harmlessly lying on the ground once more.

"So, how're things going with Shade?"

Link looked around the area, making sure that Shade was truly gone before answering. "Don't tell him I said this, but he's an exceptional swordsman. Best I've ever seen in my life."

Zelda raised her eyes playfully. "I thought you were supposed to be the best?"

"I can hold my own against him," Link replied, "but you can't win if you're always on the defensive. He…" Link seemed to struggle to say the next few words. "He just outperforms me in almost every way. I don't know how he got so good."

"I suppose it's good that he's on our side."

"Probably," Link said. "Do you know why he's leading us south?"

"No, but if we continue at this rate and direction, we'll be at the Kokiri Forest in a few days."

"The Kokiri Forest," Link muttered thoughtfully. "I wonder what's in there?"

"The Forest Temple?"

"Yeah, but the temples don't really have an effect in this world. The only reason why the Hero had to enter them was to free the sages…" His voice trailed off, the sages' deaths still painfully fresh in their minds.

"Maybe he's not leading us to the forest," Zelda said, trying to switch from the depressing subject. "Although I don't know where else we could be going. Do you think… maybe he's leading us to the Master Sword?"

"Maybe," Link agreed, "But why would the Master Sword be down there?"

"Why is it in this world at all?" Zelda countered.

"Good question." He looked stumped.

"There's more to Shade than he's letting out," Zelda said quietly. "He's trustworthy… but he's keeping something secret from us." _Something I intend to find out._

Link smiled. "You've been thinking on this, haven't you?"

She shrugged. "I've got some ideas."

"Ideas about what?" Both Link and Zelda jumped as Shade reappeared from behind their tree, his movement completely silent.

"We… were just talking about our destination," Link said quickly. "Zelda thinks you might be leading us to the Kokiri Forest?"

"Your Triforce is well earned," Shade complimented Zelda, who smiled faintly at his praise. "I am indeed leading us to the Kokiri Forest… or more accurately, the Lost Woods."

Both Link and Zelda seemed slightly alarmed at this statement. Shade laughed. "Don't worry. I've traveled the paths many times, both in life and death. I will not lead you astray."

"And why are you leading us to the Lost Woods?" Link asked carefully.

Shade looked at Link a long second, blue eye sparkling in the sunset. "To complete your training."

Link cast Zelda a confused look, which she returned. What could Link's training have anything to do with the Lost Woods? And she had felt so sure that Shade was leading them to the Master Sword… but it seemed like a remote possibility that such a legendary blade would be lying in such a place.

"Patience. I promise I will reveal the answers to your questions when the time is right. Until then, trust me. Have I not guided you well thus far?"

Neither Link nor Zelda answered, but Shade seemed satisfied. He cast one more look at the fading sun behind him: the atmosphere was now a garish shade of purple and orange.

"Night will fall soon, and then we will have to move camp once more. I will scout out a safe path for us to take: I will return within the hour." Shade strode away, his golden form moving completely noiselessly despite the rusted metal armor and heavy boots he wore.

Zelda watched Shade until the spirit left her line of sight, smothered by the approaching darkness. Nighttime always seemed to press heavily down on her spirits, at least in this world. She had come to view the night as an eternal flight from a hunting demon, running blindly in unknown lands. She hated the feeling.

"Are you alright?" Link asked in concern, nudging her slightly. She gave him a tired smile.

"Yes. Just thinking."

"You look like you're brooding."

"Thanks," she muttered, lightly smacking him. He grinned, before taking on a more serious tone.

"Hey, Zelda… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

She blinked, trying to see his face clearly in the dark. "What are you apologizing for?"

Link waved his hands vaguely. "For just… acting this way. Snappy, angry, hot tempered… I'm sorry."

Zelda finally understood what he was getting at. "I don't blame you for anything, Link. I know how hard Impa's death must have been on you…"

"It's not just her," Link muttered bitterly. "It's just that… I want to avenge all of their deaths. I need to avenge them. But… what if I fail?"

"Link?"

"What if I can't live up to the Hero's legacy? You've seen me and Shade spar: if I can't even match him, how can I be remotely close to the Hero's skill?"

"Shade has much more experience than you," Zelda consoled, holding his hand. "And it's not like he's leagues ahead of you. He's trying to teach you all he knows. He's trying to make you better than him."

"I know," Link sighed, reclining against the tree. "But what if it's not enough? Even the Hero of Time couldn't defeat the Dark King alone."

"But Shade's with us," Zelda murmured. "And you've got me." She lightly brushed the side of his face, taking comfort in the feeling. "You'll always have me, Link."

Link smiled gently, his worried features dissipating somewhat. "That's all I could ever want," he said, squeezing her hand. "Thank you, Zelda."

She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She enjoyed the warmth from his body, and listening to his pounding heart. It had a calming effect: Link, the one constant in such a twisted world. He would always be there for her: after all, he had promised her so long ago… and she believed his words. Or at least, hoped they were true. The very thought of him being torn away was too unbearable to imagine…

"I hope Impa's alright," Link whispered, softly. "I mean, the Dark King didn't kill her, so there might be a chance…"

"I'm sure her soul is at peace," Zelda assured him gently. "We made sure of that."

"Not yet," Link said, shaking his head but with a small, sad smile. "Impa could never rest in peace knowing that the Dark King still lived. We have the fate of the sages in our hands with this quest. It's all been left to us."

He clenched his fist tightly, and Zelda could see the Triforce of Courage burning through his gauntlets. She gently brushed her hand with his, feeling the warmth that emanated from their two Triforce parts combining. It filled her with confidence and hope.

"The Dark King will fall," she said confidently, smiling at Link. "After all, courage and wisdom always have strong bonds with each other, right?"

"Rauru told me that too."

"He was right."

Link briefly smiled too, tenderly kissing her. "Yes. He always was."


	21. Chapter 21

Link breathed heavily, sweat dripping into his eyes. The Gilded sword felt like a heavy lead pipe in his hands, and the chain mail he wore only seemed to slow him down. Only five feet away, Shade stood tall with his sword drawn expertly, as if daring the young hero to approach.

"Come now, Link," Shade taunted, probably smirking beneath his helmet. "Is that all you can muster?"

With a growl, Link leapt forward and slashed at Shade. The spirit easily parried the blow, turning the Gilded sword aside and punching Link in the stomach. He heard, rather than felt, the blow as it connected with the chain mail beneath his tunic, and in a second he was lying on the ground.

Shade loomed over him, sword raised and seemingly disappointed. "Is that it?"

Link sprang up, knocking Shade's weapon away with a wild strike and attacking with his shield. Shade retreated under the sudden attack, ducking and jumping lithely.

"Excellent use of the Shield Attack," Shade shouted, as Link managed to land one blow on the spirit. His shield clanged loudly as it bounced off of Shade's armor, and Link retreated instantly, knowing that he had lost the initiative.

"Let's see how well you've mastered the Back Slice," Shade called, charging forward, leaving Link no time for a break. The spirit raised his sword high for a cleaving strike, covering the distance between them in less than a second.

Groaning from exertion, Link dropped to Shade's left, rolling on the floor like a Goron. In one smooth motion, he had switched positions and was now staring at Shade's exposed back. With a cry, he lunged with the Gilded Sword, but the spirit twisted aside at the last second.

"I swear to the Goddesses you have eyes in the back of your head," Link grumbled, not particularly surprised at his failed attack. Shade always had a knack for avoiding things like that- how could he move so agilely in such bulky armor?

"It's called intuition, and only experience can teach you it." The spirit called, turning around swiftly and sprinting forward once more. Link groaned and raised his shield, each jarring hit forcing him steadily backwards.

"It's my belief that the best defense is offense," Shade yelled over the noise. "Always attack aggressively. Always keep your foe pressed: never let them have one moment of rest. When you attack, your opponent must react, which leaves you with the initiative."

Link ducked under one of Shade's swings, hearing the air shriek as the spirit's sword cut only a foot above his head. He swung feebly at Shade's legs, but the spirit leapt to the side.

"Too slow, too slow!" The spirit cried. "What's wrong, Link, getting tired?"

Link's muscles screamed a loud yes, but he grit his teeth and glared. "Hardly. I'm saving the best for last."

"Oh? Then show me!"

Link lunged forward, trying to time the technique properly. He had only learned the Helm Splitter move today, but he was eager to put it into practice against Shade in actual combat. Drawing his shield back as if preparing for a strike, he lured Shade into a parry stance- and then he jumped.

With all of his strength mustered in his legs, Link almost flew into the air, the world turning upside down as his struck with the Gilded sword. To his immense satisfaction, he heard a loud clang and felt his sword shudder from the impact- a solid hit! With the momentum gained from his assault, Link gracefully flipped over Shade, tumbling gently on the grass.

"Guess who won?" Link yelled gleefully, turning around, expecting to see Shade lying on the ground. To his utter despair, the spirit still stood, its sword raised in a protective stance over its helmet.

"Good try," Shade laughed, "But the point of the Helm Splitter technique is to strike the head, not the sword!"

Link gripped his sword, furious that his victory had been snatched away so easily. He darted forward, Gilded sword pointed for a stabbing thrust.

"Keep your wits about you, even in the heat of battle," Shade advised, easily blocking the attack. He neatly twirled around and slashed at Link, who managed to duck barely in time. "You're losing your focus! There is a difference between an aggressive assault and a sloppy one!"

Once more, Shade jumped forward and rained a series of blows upon Link, who blocked some of them and dodged the rest. His heart was beating furiously, muscles screaming in protest- there was no way he could keep up the fight for much longer, his endurance was about to collapse.

As Shade drew back his blade for another strike, Link saw his chance: the spirit had carelessly left its guard open. Even as Shade swung, Link rolled, avoiding the attack and coming up behind the spirit in an improvised Back Slice. Once more, Shade's back was open, and this time, the spirit would be too late to avoid it. Link roared as he sprang forward, even as Shade spun around with a blaze of energy.

With a shattering blow that was luckily dealt to his shield, Link flew backwards, losing his grip on the Gilded sword and seeing it fly into the grass next to him. With a thump, he fell onto his back, realizing that the battle was over. He had lost. Again. Had he been expecting a different outcome?

Shade loomed over him, sword sheathed, body shaking in laughter. "Guess who won?"

"You never taught that move to me," Link said, getting shakily to his feet. His head was spinning and his shield arm felt numb… aside from Darunia, Shade was the strongest person Link had ever met.

"The Great Spin?" Shade asked. "I was intending to teach it to you last, as the final technique in your apprenticeship. I was rather well-known for using that move during my lifetime. I thought it would be fitting to teach it to my successor."

"Are you going to teach it to me today?"

"Not now," Shade said, picking up the Gilded sword and handing it back to Link. "Darkness is almost falling, and you're tired. You're learning quickly and mastering your skills well."

"Thanks," Link replied awkwardly, unused to compliments from Shade. "Although you still seem to be defeating me quite easily in each duel."

"Don't you remember our first fight?" Shade chuckled. "I disarmed you in less than five seconds. You're improving rapidly, Link, and every duel we have shows a bit more progress."

Link didn't say anything, but Shade clapped him on the back supportively. "Come on. We're about fifteen miles out from the Kokiri Forest. We'll have a long trek ahead of us tonight."

"What are you planning to do in the Forest?" Link asked, jogging to catch up with Shade as the spirit began to walk away.

"I already told you. We're going to complete your training."

"But isn't this my training? I mean, all the techniques you're teaching me?"

"It's part of it. But these duels are safe. Even if you lose, there's no threat of me harming you. You need some real experience before you can don the mantle of Hero."

"I've fought moblins and stalfos before," Link scoffed. "Even Iron Knuckles. I can't think of anything in the woods tougher than those."

Shade choked back a laugh. "Then you should have no problem handling what's in store for you."

"I don't even get to know what I'm up against?"

"What challenge would that be? You must learn to adapt to your enemy, and quickly find its weak spot. That is the only way you'll be able to defeat the Dark King. That is the only way you will become the Hero."

"Alright," Link said, walking in stride with Shade as the sun's orange form began to set in the distance. "I'll defeat whatever's waiting in there."

"I'm sure you will," Shade said mildly. "But it will change you, there is no doubt about that.

* * *

The light was quickly waning as Link and Shade returned to their camp, a small alcove hidden by a cluster of trees. Zelda was waiting there in a light doze, taking advantage of the momentary rest period. Link lightly shook her awake, watching in amusement as her eyes fluttered open dazedly.

"Time to go already?" She yawned, allowing Link to pull her to her feet.

"Afraid so. How was your nap?"

"Bad. I can't get any sleep with all these… nightmares."

A worried look flitted across Link's face. "You're still having them?"

"Every night since we left the Shadow Temple," she muttered guiltily, after a small pause. "I keep seeing all of them. The sages. And… you." She shuddered, and Link could only guess at the horrors she saw in her sleep.

"What… do you dream about?"

Zelda shivered. "I can't remember most of them, but the really vivid ones stick with me, even after I wake up…"

"Vivid? What do you mean?" Link asked, with a slightly sick feeling in his stomach.

She looked slightly pale and sick, causing Link to hold her gently. "Zelda?"

"Torture," she said hollowly. "Death, and blood… every night, I have to watch it over and over…"

"And who… who was being tortured?" Link asked, already knowing the answer.

Zelda only looked away, without answering. He could feel her body trembling against his, and saw her take several deep gasps of air. "They're just dreams," she muttered, sounding as if she was reassuring herself more than Link. "Nothing… nothing to worry about."

"Are you alright? Zelda?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, trying to regain her composure. "It's nothing, Link. I'll be okay." She brushed her golden hair back and forced an unsteady smile on her face. "How was your training?"

"Not bad. Shade still won, of course, but I made some solid hits."

"That's good," Zelda murmured faintly, looking distracted. Link strained his eyes to see her clearly in the growing darkness.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We've got bigger stuff to worry about anyways. When are we leaving?"

"No idea," Link muttered, looking for Shade but unable to locate the spirit. "Shade's probably scouting out a trail. He'll be back in a bit, I think."

"Did he tell you anymore about why we're going into the forest?"

"He told me that I'm supposed to complete my training by experiencing something there," Link said, "But I have no idea what that means."

Zelda looked just as confused as him. "What, like a rite of passage?"

"Sounds like it."

"Any idea of what we'll be seeing in the Lost Woods?"

Link shrugged. "Moblins, Deku scrubs? Maybe even Stalfos or skull kids…"

"Skull kids?"

"Kokiri who became lost in the woods and were slowly twisted and cursed into a skeletal form, at least according to legend. You can bet that we'll probably meet a few of them."

"They can't be that dangerous, can they?"

"Can't tell you, as I've never fought them before. Maybe Shade has, though: ask him. We won't be getting to the Lost Woods for another day anyways. Tonight we're just trekking into the outermost part of the Kokiri forest."

"The Hero spent most of his childhood there," Zelda murmured thoughtfully, staring up into the darkened sky. "Do you think that might be significant?"

"I don't see how. The Hero's been dead for a long time."

"Yeah, but… never mind."

"What?" Link asked, catching her tone. Zelda only stared into the darkness pensively.

"… nothing. Like you said, I'll ask Shade."

"Zelda, are you sure…"

"I'm fine," she cut him off abruptly, before softening her tone. "I'll tell you later, Link… there's a lot on my mind. Anyways, Shade's coming back." She pointed to a glowing figure that was headed their way, shining in the dark. "We should probably get ready to move."

"If you say so," Link muttered distractedly, still pondering over Zelda's behavior. She seemed slightly upset- was she thinking about her dreams? Or was it something else?

Regardless, Link kept quiet and decided not to bother her, knowing Zelda well enough to realize that she wanted some time to think. After all, she had the Triforce of Wisdom, not him.

"I've scouted out about half a mile into the forest," Shade whispered, as they left their camp and covered any traces of their activities. "No monsters, but it's almost pitch dark and there are lots of tangled bushes and trees to trip you up. Follow closely to me and you should be fine."

"How large is the forest?" Link muttered back, as he and Zelda followed the golden spirit through the darkness. Their feet were already crunching loudly on dead leaves and fallen branches- the noise seemed enough to wake the world to their presence.

"We'll probably be marching for four or five hours," Shade replied. "I'm hoping to make it to Kokiri village before dawn and set up camp."

"Kokiri village? There are still Kokiri here?"

Shade laughed harshly. "Not Kokiri as you would know them. But they still probably live in the village still, taking abode in decaying tree houses and guarding their village from the few outsiders that come."

"Skull kids?" Link asked. Shade nodded.

"They won't take kindly to us. But scare them enough, and hopefully they'll leave us alone. Most of them live in the Lost Woods, anyways."

"Where we'll be going, eventually," Link noted.

"No one said it'd be easy."

"What are skull kids like?" Zelda asked, remembering her earlier conversation with Link. "Shade, do you have any experience with them?"

"Plenty," the spirit growled. "Annoying little bastards. Agile, fast, and their crude weapons can be deadly if you're caught by surprise. One of them stole my horse when I was young. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had getting it back."

"And how do we fight them?"

"No need to harm or kill them," Shade said. "They're only little more than children, after all. Just scare them away: they'll usually not bother you again. Although they can be pretty tricky and devious- if they run away, don't chase them, or you might wind up lost in the woods until… you join them."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zelda muttered, looking around at the tangled tree branches around her and imagining wandering the twisted woods alone until she fell into madness. Even with Shade lighting the way for them, it was still hard to see in the perpetual darkness, and more than once she felt her cheek stung or arm cut by a particularly sharp branch. Link didn't seem to be faring that much better: only Shade seem unbothered by the gnarled trees and vegetation, whether because of his ghostly form or simply experience.

"This would be the perfect place for an attack," Link muttered, tripping over a twisted root and barely stopping himself from sprawling to the ground. "It's too dark to see anything, and the forest is too dense of us to escape from."

"Very true," Shade replied, "But fortunately for us, the skull kids, however devious they seem, are not murderers at heart. And moblins and stalfos prefer to stalk the Forest Temple, rather than blundering around in such a thicket."

"Why do they still guard the Temples? Without the sages, the temples are powerless."

"Many things have taken abode in the once holy temples in the sages' absence," Shade said cryptically. "Evil tends to gather in one place, and corrupt the outlying areas around it. Thus, the temples in this world are like castles, keeping the Dark King's lands under watchful eye and guard."

"Does that mean we must destroy the evil infesting the temples?" Zelda asked. "Won't the Dark King hunt us down long before then?"

"Destroying the Dark King's minions will not weaken him in any way," Shade said calmly, hacking through a cluster of bushes with his sword. "Thus, capturing all the temples would be a waste. They are already too far tainted and corrupt in this world."

"Then why are we heading to the Forest Temple?" Link asked.

"You're terrible with details," Shade sighed, causing Zelda to stifle a laugh. "As I have told you before, we are here to complete your training. Not to free a temple, or slay a monster, but to unlock the hero within you."

"Why here, of all places?" Link shot back.

"If you are the Hero true, then you will find your answers in these woods. Or rather, the answer, for it alone will silence all your questions."

"It? What's it?"

"Do not question your mentor," Shade ordered, clearly annoyed.

"You aren't my mentor," Link replied, a sharp pain flaring up in his chest at the memory of Impa.

"Of course not," Shade said, his tone slightly softer. "But at least trust me. If not as your mentor, then as a friend."

Link said nothing, but stopped his interrogation of Shade as well, leaving the trio silent once more. Only the snapping of twigs and leaves underfoot was heard, and it made the forest seem completely isolated and abandoned. Not even birds or wildlife disturbed the night, it seemed, making the Kokiri Forest even more haunting. Not even moonlight could pierce the thick forest, which only added to the menacing, brooding feel of the woods.

"I remember," Zelda whispered to Link, "That my first encounter with a moblin was in the Kokiri Forest back in Hyrule. You took me there, remember?"

"Yeah, that's true," Link said, sounding slightly startled, as if he barely remembered the event that seemed so long ago. "But we were at the Forest Temple, which is still miles away from here… if only we had brought the Ocarina with us…"

"Is there any way to get to the Forest Temple, aside from the Ocarina?"

"You can blunder around in the Lost Woods and hope that fortune shines on you," Shade laughed. "Or you can trust in the Goddesses and allow Courage to guide your path."

The night wore on, but despite the uneasy feelings shared by Link and Zelda, no ambush or attack befell the threesome as they marched raggedly through the Kokiri Forest. Once or twice, Zelda could have sworn that she had heard rustling movement off into the woods, or series of sharp jabbering noises that were barely audible over their crunching footsteps. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind- Shade seemed to be paying the disturbances no heed, which meant that the area was relatively clear of danger. Still, the shadows in the forest continued to wrack her nerves, even with Link's reassuring presence and Shade's guiding light.

After they had marched for hours, Shade stiffened, coming to an abrupt halt. The spirit was completely still, piercing blue eye gazing into the distance. Zelda and Link stopped behind him, warily scanning the woods.

"What is it?" Link hissed, drawing the Gilded sword.

"Nothing dangerous," Shade murmured. "I think we've found an ideal spot to set up camp."

Zelda turned in a circle, unable to see through the blinding darkness. "Surely you're not talking about _here_?"

"Not here, but we're getting close. I was hoping to find it tonight…"

"Find what?"

"The Kokiri Village," Shade replied, already moving before Link or Zelda could respond. "Follow me."

They caught up with him, noticing even as they did so that the woods were gradually thinning out. Up ahead, Zelda could indeed see a clearing, and the faint outlines of- a house?

Shade drew his sword, leading them out of the woods and into a large meadow. "I don't think anything will be waiting for us there, but be ready. These woods have changed much since I knew them… perhaps the same will hold true of the village."

Through the darkness, Zelda could see the rough shapes and forms of many structures strewn throughout the area. Once upon a time, perhaps it would have been scenic, or even charming. Now, she only felt shivers up her spine as they entered the deserted village. It felt like Kakariko all over again.

"I'm surprised the houses are still standing," Link muttered, as they passed by a decaying hovel that had been built into the hollow of an enormous tree. "Or at least, not completely destroyed. Are all the houses built from the trees?"

"The Kokiri lacked the proper tools and techniques to construct elaborate homes and castles," Shade explained, as they passed by another ruined tree-house. "However, they lived in a special balance with nature: it provided them food, shelter, and isolation, all that the Kokiri desired."

Zelda glanced around the small village, looking at the gloomy and run down "houses." None of them really seemed like a suitable spot for them to rest in, and the idea of staying in the open without cover seemed foolish. "Are you sure this is a good place to rest, Shade?"

He didn't respond, only leading them toward a smaller structure that was built in a rather secluded part of the village. The small hut had been constructed into the upper regions of the tree: an actual tree house. Zelda stared up at the house, noting that the only way to enter it was to climb a decayed and splintered wooden ladder.

"This is where we are staying," Shade said firmly. "At least for the night."

Neither Link nor Zelda questioned his wishes, too tired to put up much of an argument. Link obligingly stepped forward, testing the strength of the ladder. The construction creaked and groaned, but the Kokiri wood seemed to be exceptionally strong. Link hesitantly climbed up the ladder, followed by Shade; Zelda was simply able to teleport to the top, appearing on the parapet in a blaze of green light.

"Why'd you choose this house, Shade?" Zelda asked, looking into the small, one room hut and privately wondering if it could fit all three of them.

"Nostalgia," he said vaguely, waving away her question. "I'll keep watch outside, don't worry. You and Link can have the room to yourselves. Good night."

As Shade went back outside, Link settled down on the floor, stripping off his gloves and boots and laying his weapons aside. "Bit cramped," he muttered, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor. "Still, I guess it's better than sleeping in the open."

"I suppose," Zelda muttered, walking around and examining the room. There was a smashed bed in one corner, big enough to fit a child, and various items strewn haphazardly on the floor. A cracked mirror hung on one wall, so dirty that Zelda couldn't even see her reflection. Next to the mirror, a small plaque hung, covered in grime. She squinted, trying to read the words on it.

"What's that?" Link asked, somewhere behind her. Zelda blinked, trying to read the sentences.

"They're a bunch of records."

"Say again?" Link's voice was faint, as if he was on the verge of falling asleep. Obviously, her discovery hadn't stimulated much interest in his exhausted brain.

"They're personal records or achievements," Zelda muttered, trying to read the scribbled handwriting. Most of it was obscured, but she could read some: Best Score at Gerudo Valley Archery Range- 1500. Heaviest fish caught at Lake Hylia- 30 pounds. Fastest time at Lon-Lon track- 47 seconds. Zelda frowned, unable to understand why a personal records plaque was hanging on the wall of a dilapidated Kokiri hut. And according to legend, Kokiri couldn't leave the forest. How could they have reached places like the Gerudo Valley or Lake Hylia?

"Link, come look at this. Link?" Zelda turned around, only to see that he had fallen asleep on the floor, chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Slightly exasperated, but understanding of the toll that Shade's training was taking on him, she merely smiled and turned away from the records plaque.

Finding a spot next to Link, she curled up in a ball (the hut was too small to stretch out fully) and closed her eyes, resolving to tell Link about her find the next morning… and to question Shade about the growing suspicions in her mind.

* * *

Link was awakened at the crack of dawn by Shade, who jabbed him repeatedly on the shoulder with his gauntleted fingers.

"What do you want?" Link asked groggily, sitting up and blinking through the early morning light that poured through the rotting wooden windows. Next to him on the floor, Zelda was still sleeping, her face twisted into a mask of worry and anguish as she mumbled softly. Was she having another one of those dreams again?

"She'll be alright," Shade said, noticing Link's worry. "Come, I've got something to show you."

"Shade, what are we doing?" Link asked, pushing himself to his feet and hearing the wooden floor creak. Shade was already outside of the tree house, waiting out on the front landing.

"You'll find out soon enough. Follow me."

"What about Zelda? Shouldn't we wake her?"

"She'll be fine. This should only take an hour at most. And the area is perfectly safe."

Link glanced back at Zelda, who was turning uncomfortably in her sleep, obviously still affected by her nightmares. He felt a vague sense of uneasiness leaving her alone, but Shade was impatiently calling his name.

"I'll be back," he whispered, stroking her cheek softly before he left the small room. Outside, the early morning air was refreshing and crisp, and it there was a decent amount of light, allowing Link to see the rest of the village from atop the tree house. From a first glance, it seemed like the rest of the tree houses were in just as sorry condition as theirs was.

"The Kokiri Village," Shade breathed. "I almost forgot what it looked like. It's in a pretty dilapidated shape, though, and the original inhabitants are long gone." There was a definite note of sadness in the spirit's voice, before he resumed his earlier, brisk conversational tone. "Let's go, Link. There's something I need to show you."

Link followed Shade, jumping from the ladder and landing in the wet, dewy grass. The area, as Shade had said, was quite deserted. It seemed like a snapshot, where everything in the scene was frozen but for them. Even the small amount of water in the pond next to the tree house was stagnant and brown.

Shade silently led the way, circling around the pond and striding towards a small entrance on the opposite side of the village. As they walked, Link looked curiously into the houses that they passed: the ramshackle wooden structures were all badly decayed, and some of the doors were splintered and broken, as if they had been violently smashed apart.

"Do any skull kids live here?" Link asked, thinking that the dank and isolated houses would make good hiding places for the little monsters.

"They prefer to brood in the Lost Woods," Shade said. "Occasionally, they will wander back into this village, and perhaps sit for awhile and think of their past lives as Kokiri. But they never stay for long: this place reminds them too greatly of what they have lost, and inevitably their hatred bids them return to the Lost Woods."

"Do they live in the Forest Temple like the other minions of the Dark King?"

Shade chuckled ruefully. "No, the skull children are not the Dark King's minions, nor allies of them. They are simply unfortunate Kokiri, banished from their home and forced into the Lost Woods until they twisted. They hate and fear the Dark King, for it was he who ruined their lives."

"But they would also not hesitate to attack us, given the chance?"

"They see us as outsiders, and traditionally in Kokiri lore, outsiders are heralds of bad omens and fortune. They would view us with hate and mistrust… especially with all the weapons we bear. It's best to avoid them, if possible."

Shade led them through the small entrance, partially obscured by centuries of plants and moss which hung over the opening. Inside, a long, snaking passageway led somewhere else into the forest. Link raised his eyebrows at Shade.

"Where does this lead to?"

"Questions, questions, questions. Had Impa never taught you that patience is a virtue?"

"She taught me never to walk into a trap. Trust only takes you so far."

"After spending countless centuries in this world, there are few things that can surprise me," Shade said, confidently walking forward. Link grudgingly followed, despite eyeing the choking vines with deep mistrust.

"You shouldn't be worried," Shade muttered. "This was the Kokiri's most treasured grotto… and it will help you understand your roots with the Hero."

"How will that help me fight the Dark King?" Link asked rather impatiently.

"You must know yourself before you know your enemy," Shade intoned. "Only the Hero who has mastered himself can take up the blade of Evil's Bane."

Link didn't exactly like the tone of this- it sounded as if he was about to go on some sort of spiritual journey- but he decided not to question Shade's motives, following the spirit further into the woods. After all, Shade had been an excellent teacher so far. Maybe he had something to show Link. Or maybe he was as wild as a Hylian cuckoo. Whichever one, Link figured he had nothing to lose.

"We're almost there," Shade whispered, almost reverently, and Link perked up his head in excitement. The trees around them were thinning and up ahead, he could catch a wide glade of some sort, still obscured partly by the forest.

As they tramped through the last of the forest growth and emerged into the wide open space, Link nearly gasped. In front of them, looming ominously over the forest like a grey, brooding titan, was the largest tree he had ever seen in his life.

"By the Goddesses," Link murmured, awestruck as he remembered the legend. "The Great Deku Tree?" Of course, the legends had always described it as a leviathan of a tree, but Link hadn't been expecting anything of this size. The tree's roots and base snaked across the ground at least a hundred feet, and it was nearly three times taller than the trees surrounding it.

"It is the Great Deku Tree," Shade affirmed, "Or was. It is not here anymore, having died and passed up its essence long ago. Still, perhaps some of it lingers here yet. Come, Link."

Silently, Link followed Shade down a gently sloping hill, walking ever closer to the gigantic husk of a tree. As they walked closer, shaded from the early morning sun by its stretched branches, Link could see that the bark looked grey and dead, yet the tree still stood proudly, a testament to its power and majesty.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Shade breathed, stopping ten feet from the tree's base and gazing up into what appeared to be its face. "The sacred guardian of the Kokiri… and it gifted the Kokiri emerald to the Hero, if you remember from the legend."

Link tentatively strode forward, raising a trembling hand to one of the tree's massive roots. As Shade watched without movement or sound, Link gently rested a hand on the tree bark, which felt tough and weathered.

"_Hero…"_

Link jumped back in shock, as the voice, deep and ancient, spoke shook his head. The sound seemed to be coming from every direction, and from inside of him as well, as if speaking into his soul. Shade seemed completely at ease, as if he had been expecting such to happen.

"What's going on?" Link hissed, but Shade only stood still.

"_O, Hero of Hyrule… chosen of Farore..." _ The voice boomed like a cannon shot, and yet seemed almost languid and weak. Link turned on the spot, gazing up into the face of the tree, searching for the speaker.

"_I was the guardian of this forest… long ago… when my children were still free from the predations of evil…"_

"You were the Great Deku Tree?" Link asked, wondering how the spirit was talking to him. Wasn't the tree… dead?

"_The Deku Tree was my mortal shell, the form I took to watch over my children… they were the source of my power, and I theirs, and when they fell, so did I."_

"But… you're still here," Link asked, puzzled, feeling slightly ridiculous for talking to a tree. "Even though the Kokiri are gone."

"_Aye, noble hero, nothing may escape this world. It is the Dark King's domain, and as long as he holds power, I cannot sleep in eternal peace… nothing can…"_

The thought of Impa's restless spirit, tortured and agonized, suddenly flickered through Link's mind, and he shuddered. The same fate had befallen all of the sages… and now the Deku Tree was telling him that the souls of possibly millions had gone through such torment for a thousand years?

"_The Dark King knows of you,"_ the Tree spoke, _"But he regards you and your companions as mere insects. He does not wish to waste his energies hunting for such a small threat, especially when he knows you will be forced to come to him. In this world, the Dark King's power is absolute."_

"Then how can I overcome him?" Link asked.

"_By embracing your destiny as the Hero," _the Deku Tree responded. _"With courageous virtue, skill unrivaled, and the blade of Evil's Bane may you destroy the Dark King forever…"_

"But the Master Sword. Blade of Evil's Bane. It has been lost, has it not?"

"_Nothing is truly lost… memories grow foggy, legends become obscured… but it will always be waiting in the place it was left."_

"But where was it left?" Link muttered. If only the Hero of Hyrule could touch the Master Sword, then it stood to reason that the blade was still waiting wherever the Hero had left it. Unfortunately, it wasn't like he could consult the spirit of the Hero and find out the exact location…

"_You,"_ the tree called, and this time, it seemed to be addressing Shade. _"You whom I have known and loved like a son… who have suffered as much as I for these many years... will you guide this Link to the mantle of Hero…?"_

Shade bowed his head respectfully. "I will, Great Deku Tree. But there is only so far that I can guide him, before he must find himself. He is almost there."

"_Yes…"_ The tree seemed contemplative for a moment, as if lost in memories. _"He has entered here a young man… but will leave as the Hero. It is… his calling. His fate awaits in the Lost Woods, waiting for the Hero to wield it once more. What say you, Link, Hero of Hyrule?"_

Link felt an inexplicable surge of reverence fill his entire being, and he dutifully knelt to one knee, bowing his head in a sign of humbleness and respect. "I am ready," he said, voice strong and unwavering. "If my fate lies in the Lost Woods, then I will not rest until I discover it. And I will free you, Great Deku Tree, and save this world from the blight of the Dark King. I promise that."

"_Then go, young hero and old friend. Go, and leave not this world in peril one second longer than necessary. The Dark King will fall and the kingdom of the Goddesses will be restored. It is the destiny of the true Hero."_

The Great Deku Tree's voice faded away, its last words ringing in Link's ears. He waited on his knee with baited breath, but no other revelation came. Only the morning silence remained in the peaceful meadow, shadowed by the withered hulk of a once great tree.

"Let us return," Shade urged, resting a hand on Link's shoulder. "The Great Deku Tree has told you of your destiny… it is up to you to fulfill it."

Link slowly stood, keeping his eyes fixed on the tree. "So destroying the Dark King is the only way to release the souls trapped in this world? And to end the corruption of the Sacred Realm?"

"The Dark King will fall and the kingdom of the Goddesses will be restored," Shade repeated. "Defeating the Dark King will do more than rid the world of an evil. It will restore the good and purity of this realm, and release the damned souls imprisoned there."

"Including you, Shade?"

"Including me. I've gotten my hopes up in resting in peace after this is all over. Don't disappoint me, Hero."

Link grinned. "I won't."

* * *

"So, where exactly is the Lost Woods?" Zelda asked, watching in amusement as Link and Shade scrambled after her.

"Just a little bit farther," Shade said, as he and Link fought an uphill battle against rough terrain and snarled plants. Zelda, of course, could simply use Farore's Wind to teleport without exerting much effort. She was standing on a small hill that overlooked Kokiri Village, and in every direction her eyes were greeted by a sea of trees.

"Why is it called the Lost Woods anyways? What makes it so different than the Kokiri Forest around it?"

"That's one question I have no idea about," Shade called back. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Forest Temple's presence- or maybe the land was cursed to begin with. Regardless, they have always been called the Lost Woods, and no one questions that much."

"I see," Zelda murmured, turning around and glancing into the dark and brooding trees behind her. For reasons unknown to her, they were venturing inside the Lost Woods, with the vague objective of "completing Link's training." Despite her growing understanding of Shade, he still remained much a puzzle to her.

Zelda turned back around to see Link and Shade nearly level with her, climbing up a small rocky path. It was nearly noon- she had been shaken awake by Link after having another nightmare. He seemed different somehow, although Zelda couldn't quite place why… maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. Still, both Link and Shade had remained oddly quiet as they ate a small breakfast of roasted keaton, and she herself didn't feel much for talk at the moment.

"Excellent. We've already made good progress," Shade said in satisfaction, walking next to Zelda and staring into the forest. "We can venture into the Lost Woods with some daylight."

"Does it really matter in there?"

"I suppose not. Still, it's nice to stumble upon lighted haven in those woods. A place to rest for awhile, safe from the gloom of the woods and predations of its inhabitants."

Shade's words seemed to imply that skull kids would be the least of their worries. Zelda nodded dryly and flexed her fingers, feeling her Triforce hum in response. Magic crackled in her veins and she smiled at the comfortable feeling.

"Are we going in now?"

"I think so," Shade nodded seriously. "Are you ready for your destiny, Hero?"

"We'll see soon enough," Link said grimly, drawing the Gilded sword and gripping it firmly. "Lead on, Shade."

As they entered into the Lost Woods, the light from the outside quickly dwindled until Zelda could only see several feet ahead of her. Link and Shade were barely visible, moving around her like silent wraiths. The only sound was the soft crunching of their feet upon the ground… and the occasional rustle of unidentified creatures in the background.

"Follow me closely," Shade warned, voice a barely audible whisper. "I know the paths well enough… but if either of you get lost, I'm afraid we won't be able to find you again. The Lost Woods has a magic that change people and things… even a hero won't survive long in this place."

Zelda felt Link's hand slide into hers, and she squeezed it reassuringly. It was a physical bond that would help them stay together, and an emotional one to keep their sanity. She walked closer to Link, eyes alert and scanning the dank surroundings for anything threatening.

"Can you tell us where we're going, yet?" Link asked, voice somewhat muted.

"I can't tell you where to go, because this is your path to decide," Shade replied. "I'm just the guide, Hero. I'll let go eventually, and you'll have to find your own way. Remember what the Deku Tree told you."

"Right." Link breathed deeply, the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly on the back of his hand. "This is where I become the hero, or die in the attempt?"

"An astute summary. Hopefully it will be the former."

"Hopefully."

Zelda listened in on the conversation, vaguely wondering what Link and Shade were jabbering about. And what was the Deku Tree? Surely not the forest guardian of legend…

"Link, what…"

Her question was interrupted as a hail of darts whizzed uncomfortably close, causing her to snap out a quick Nayru's Love from pure reflex. That was good, because a second volley came a second later, bouncing harmlessly off of her shield.

"The test begins!" Shade cried, darting forward into the gloom. Link was hunkered down next to her, using his shield to protect himself from becoming a pincushion. Squinting through the dim light, Zelda could barely see small figures darting behind trees and taking cover in bushes. Where they responsible for the ambush?

"Skull kids!" Link breathed in recognition, and without warning he too left Zelda's side, darting enthusiastically into the underbrush after one of the screaming imps.

"Where are you going?" Zelda called, even as another volley of darts clattered off of her shield.

"I'll take the right flank, you cover my left!" Link cried, his sword gleaming in the air. Shade was nowhere to be seen, his golden figure swallowed up by the consuming darkness of the woods.

_We've already been split apart,_ Zelda realized in despair. The first thing that Shade had warned them not to do was to get separated… and what had they done? Goddesses!

The skull kids were still peppering her erratically with darts, and she wasn't particularly inclined to taking off her shield lest a stray missile hit her. However, she couldn't do much with Nayru's Love protecting her…

"_No need to harm or kill them_." Shade's earlier words came back to her now. _"They're only little more than children, after all. Just scare them away: they'll usually not bother you again."_

Grinning, Zelda strode forward, completely invincible to the puny darts volleyed by the skull kids. To the little imps, it must have been demoralizing, to say the least. They fled from her, yipping and screaming in high pitched voices as they retreated deeper into the forest. The braver ones, or perhaps the slower ones, were simply knocked down when they came into contact with Zelda's magical barrier. They too were quickly convinced to run away with their comrades.

"That was easy," she remarked to herself, feeling her spirits soar at the minor victory. Then she turned around, and realized that she could see neither Link nor Shade.

Oh Goddesses.

"Link!" She called, leaving the underbrush and walking back to the path where the ambush had begun. "Where are you? Shade?"

She turned in a circle, scanning her surroundings, but this only exacerbated the situation when she realized that everything looked the same: she had lost track of direction, and with it, her only chance of escape from the cursed woods. Her spirits suddenly plummeted. How could she have been so stupid to have been so easily separated from the group?

"Link?" She called once more, panic overwhelming her senses. "Shade?"

"Over here," a distant voice called. Her heart leapt: it sounded as if the voice was coming from her left.

"Link? Shade?" She walked towards the area, keeping Nayru's Love ready as a precaution. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Zelda." Shade stepped out from behind a massive oak, sheathing his silver blade, skull kids nowhere in sight. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied, unfathomable relief flowing through her at the sight of Shade. "I just thought I… had gotten lost."

"That was a bit chaotic," Shade admitted. "Still, everything's alright now."

"What about Link?" Zelda asked, her momentary relief now giving way to panic once more. She whirled around, looking for any sign of him, but only she and Shade were alone in the woods. "We've lost him!"

She turned back around to call Link's name, but felt Shade rest a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," the spirit muttered calmly. "He isn't lost. He'll be fine."

"How can you say that? Didn't you say earlier that the Lost Woods are nearly impossible to escape from?"

"If he is truly the Hero of Hyrule, then he will find a way."

Zelda gaped at Shade for a full second, who only looked back at her with his unblinking gaze. "Look, Shade, this isn't the best time for all of this nonsense about fate and destiny…"

Shade's blue eye gleamed. "You think this is nonsense?"

"Link's lost out there!" She cried. "You're just going to abandon him?"

"I'm not abandoning him. This is the best help I could possibly give him."

"What in the name of the Goddesses are you talking about? Link's life depends on us!"

"No," Shade said, a steely tone in his voice. "He is taking his fate into his own hands. This is his test."

"Test?" Zelda nearly choked. Shade's idea of a 'test' was leaving Link in the middle of the Lost Woods…? "This is his life on the line, not some damn test!"

"If he is the Hero," Shade continued, "He will return to us. All we must do is wait." As if to make his point, the spirit moved to a broken log, sitting down on the mossy surface. He patted a space next to him, looking at Zelda. "Want a seat?"

"I can't believe this," Zelda muttered, gazing at Shade with a new light. Was the ghost mad? Had Link been right all along… had Shade only been waiting for the right moment to tear them apart? "I thought you would help us! I thought… I thought you were the Hero!"

"I am helping you," Shade replied. "But I can only do so much. Link is on his own, for now. It is better that way."

Zelda glared at the spirit for a full ten seconds, before turning around and calling Link's name again. Shade might be unwilling to help, but there was no way in hell she was leaving Link to die in these cursed woods…

"Link! Link-"

She was abruptly cut off as Shade clamped a gauntleted hand over her mouth, his blue eyes burning into her soul. Zelda struggled and flailed, but there was no real hope for her to break away from the spirit.

"Calm yourself," Shade ordered, dragging her back to the log and forcing her to sit. "Link will be alright. He will come back to us, when he's ready."

Zelda took a deep gulp of air, glaring at the ghost. Was this some sort of cruel joke?

"Sit, and rest yourself. There is no point in worrying: Link is too far from our help. He must find himself now."

"We can still…"

"No, we can't," Shade interrupted, rather sharply. "This trial will make or break Link. It will mark him as the chosen Hero or damn him for eternity. That is the risk that all heroes must understand. It was the risk I took, centuries ago."

Zelda only continued to glare at Shade, who rested his hand firmly on her shoulder. Both a sign of comfort, and to prevent her from leaving. "He'll be fine," Shade muttered, staring off into the gloom of the forest. "Have faith."

Unable to do anything else, she turned her eyes from Shade and searched through the darkness of the woods for the familiar form of Link, her heart thudding like Bongo's drums. She prayed to the Goddesses that he was alright, and that Shade's confidence would not prove faulty. She tried not to imagine Link, hopelessly lost in the forest for eternity, driven mad by the isolation and tricks of the Lost Woods…

* * *

Link grinned in satisfaction, watching as the small group of skull kids fled in terror. As soon as he had approached them, the little monsters had fallen back promptly, as if unnaturally scared by the golden light that shone from the Gilded sword. His Hylian shield had blocked most of their darts, leaving him relatively unscathed. All in all, he hadn't expected such an easy victory.

He turned around, fully expecting to see Zelda off in the distance, but only darkness greeted his eyes. The woods were absolutely quiet now, and deathly still. He took a hesitant step forward, searching for any trace of Zelda.

Okay, not good. He was alone and lost, the two things Shade had warned him not to do. Way to go, Hero. Link refrained from smacking himself in the forehead.

His heart was beating wildly, and his brain was telling him that he should be in full panic, but for some reason he felt oddly calm. The Triforce of Courage was shimmering on his hand, providing a comfortable warmth and presence. It eased his nerves considerably, as he sat down on a nearby tree stump to plan his next move.

The forest had already messed up his sense of direction- wherever he looked, the trees all looked the same, and no sign of his original path could be seen. It seemed unlikely that he would simply be able to stumble back to Shade and Zelda- no, only a miracle or the Goddesses themselves could save him.

Yet, despite the awful futility of his situation, Link still remained calm, sheathing the Gilded sword and closing his eyes. He thought back to everything that the Deku Tree had said, and all of Shade's lectures. It wasn't hopeless just yet. He might be lost, but there was still one thing that could guide him. Looking down at the Triforce of Courage, he flexed his hand, feeling the warmth that spread throughout his body. The Goddess Farore still smiled upon him, at least.

Jumping up from his seat and taking one last glance around the area, he felt an irresistible tug to his left. It wasn't his mind or gut instinct telling him direction… nor was it a mere whim. He took a few tentative steps left as the Triforce continued to shine brilliantly. Link quickened his pace, grinning- he felt sure that he was going the right way. The trees around him gradually receded as he continued running in his chosen direction, until the woods thinned enough to reveal a rather small meadow, lit with a rare beam of sunshine.

Calming his thudding heart, Link walked forward confidently into the field, the waist-high grass slowing his movements considerably. He was still lost, and this area didn't look at all familiar to him- but he continued forwards anyways, drawn by an unknown urge deep inside him. The Triforce of Courage was pulsing rhythmically, as if urging him ever onwards.

As he continued to stride through the meadow, the sun light gradually faded, leaving him once more in the dimness of the Lost Woods. In the distance, he could barely see the rough outline of a crumbling staircase… his heart began to beat in excitement. He had been here before, that was why it felt so familiar… that was why the Triforce had guided him here.

The Forest Temple.

He broke into a run, sprinting across the field and coming to a stop at the long, winding staircase that led ever deeper into the woods. The stone footsteps were crumbled and mossy, and he carefully stepped forwards, his Triforce almost burning his hand in excitement. Looking up, he could barely see the top of the staircase, flanked by two massive stone pillars.

Jumping up the stair steps two, Link scrambled up the stone pathway, eager to reach the top and discover the secrets hidden in the area. He had been led here for a reason, and by the Goddesses, he would find out why. The Triforce of Courage was almost painful now, feeling like a hot poker on the back of his hand. He stripped off his gauntlet and let cool air rush over the golden symbol, even as he vaulted the last steps of the staircase.

A tangible sense of excitement filled his body as he walked forwards into the darkness, like a conquering hero returning to his homeland. The shadows seemed to fall back as the light from his Triforce hit them, and he strode on with supreme confidence, drawing the Gilded sword with casual ease. Directly in front of him, ominous and imposing, was the entrance to the Forest Temple- but that was not what drew his attention.

Embedded in the soft earth in front of the temple was a sword, gleaming silver even in the dark twilight of the woods. While the rest of the area was covered with wild plant growth, the sword seemed completely unaffected by the passing of ages. Its blue-steel hilt remained perfectly untarnished and the blade seemed, if possible, even more keen than the Gilded sword. Link took another step forwards, sucking in his breath as he gazed at the sword. The Triforce was beating almost hungrily, as if yearning to reach out and grab the weapon…

"So this is what you led me to," Link muttered to his Triforce, as if expecting it to answer back. "Only the Hero can wield both the Triforce and the Master sword…"

Link walked forward, reaching out a trembling hand to grasp the blade. Was this what the Deku Tree had meant by fate? Had he found his destiny as the Hero when he found the blade of legend? Was this… the task that Shade had meant for him to complete?

He traced a finger on the sword's delicate blade, feeling the coldness and power that radiated from it. There could be no doubt: this was the Master sword, the legendary blade wielded by the Hero of Time. How had it ended up in such a place? Link could only wonder as he gripped the sword, easily pulling it free from the ground. A warmth filled his body, and an unbelievable feeling of power surged through his mind.

Link held the sword up into the light, gazing at it with awe and reverence. The blade seemed to have a light of its own, brighter and more pure than even the Gilded sword. It was perfect in every way: a weapon fit for the Goddesses themselves, and wielded by their chosen hero. He swung it several times, testing its balance and weight: the Master sword felt lighter than the air it sliced so effortlessly.

"You have come, hero, just as my master had predicted."

The cold voice caught Link off guard, but he somehow wasn't surprised or even frightened by it. He still felt incredibly calm, even slightly lazy. His heart was pumping in excitement from his discovery and yet, a cold detachment from the world had settled over him. He turned around, gripping the Master sword and searching for his challenger.

The man stood several feet away, wielding a wickedly serrated blade and black plate mail armor. A cape fluttered over his shoulders and a palpable sense of dread flowed from him, yet Link stood unflinching. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the man's red hair and greenish skin- a Gerudo.

"You appear as the Dark King, but are not he," Link called out. "What manner of creature are you, specter?"

The man chuckled, raising a black-gloved hand to his face. "You have unmasked me already, hero. I am but a mere spirit, set to do my lord's bidding." With a cry, his face began to burn and peel away in arcane red flames, until only a leering skull remained. The eye sockets burned evilly as they regarded Link.

"You are the Dark King's phantom," Link said calmly, remembering the monster from legend. "The same one defeated by the Hero, centuries ago?"

"It is I," the spirit nodded, "Brought back from the gap between worlds to once more serve my master, after I… failed him."

Link nodded, remembering the phantom's defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time. The Dark King had imprisoned the ghost to another realm as punishment, a similar fate enacted upon the Dark King by the sages…

"He said you would come," the phantom said, as if speaking more to himself than Link. "My master said… the Hero would be drawn to the legendary blade. You are the Hero, then, as only he can wield it?"

"I am the Hero," Link said confidently. "And just like my predecessor, I will spit your master upon this blade."

"We will see, young Hero. Can you defeat me, the mere phantom of my master?"

"If you wish a challenge, then I will not back down." Link was itching to try the Master sword in combat. He had always regarded the Gilded sword as a fine weapon, and was eager to see how the Master sword's power compared.

"So be it. Master has entrusted me with keeping the sword hidden away forever. I will not fail him a second time." The phantom rose into the air, hovering several feet off the ground as it twirled its blade.

Link didn't move, standing confidently in his position. All of the things that Shade had taught him over the past week began to flood through his mind… and with the Master sword, he was readier than ever to defeat this foe and claim the title of Hero. The Triforce of Courage burned as it sensed the coming battle, and Link gripped the Master sword and his shield tightly.

Without warning, completely silent and grim, the phantom swooped down, sword held like a lance. It could fly- and apparently maneuver well, even at such high speeds- but Link was more than ready. He rolled aside, directly behind his foe as Shade had taught, before lunging forward at the phantom's back. Only a second late- the Master sword clipped the flying cape of the ghost, but did not pierce its flesh. The phantom turned to regard Link, eye sockets burning with fiery hatred.

"You are more like the hero than I thought…"

The phantom dove at Link once more, but he twisted away with ease, only now realizing how much Shade's training had benefited him. Only a month ago, he would have been hard pressed to avoid an attack like that…

And Link also remembered something else that Shade had taught: that an aggressive offense was the best defense. He was losing the initiative by allowing the phantom to strike first… he would have to take the fight to his opponent…

As the ghost flew down for a third time, Link sprinted forward to meet the spirit, heart pounding in the thrill of battle. Their swords met and locked as the two adversaries twisted with all their might to wrench their weapons away, the pure silver of the Master sword clashing against the dark black of the phantom's blade.

_Just where I want you._ With the phantom unable to move, Link grinned as he struck the spirit with his shield, sending the ghost reeling. He was quick to capitalize on his foe's momentary weakness as he leapt forwards, stabbing at the spirit's chest plate. The Master sword slid through the plate mail armor as if it was paper.

The phantom hissed and flailed in agony, hands searching desperately for its own sword that lay a foot away. Link approached the fallen warrior, a cold look on his face.

"Tell your master that I am coming for him. Tell the Dark King that for all his atrocities, the Goddesses will see him rot once I'm through with him."

The phantom growled menacingly, and raised its left hand. Too late did Link realize that the ghost was casting a spell- and with a blinding flash of light and a searing hot pain, Link found himself lying on the floor, a black burn mark in the center of his tunic. He groaned and sat up, wincing as the heated chain mail links chafed against his skin. Nothing serious- but he had been caught off guard, absolutely inexcusable.

The phantom was crawling towards its own weapon, trembling violently from the mortal wound Link had dealt it. Getting to his feet, Link retrieved the Master sword and walked slowly towards the phantom, which was still struggling to reach its weapon.

"I… will not… be defeated," the phantom spat, burning eyes beginning to fade.

"It's over," Link called sternly. "I have bested you, just as the Hero did centuries ago. Even with your sword, you will not be able to win."

"I must!" The spirit cried in pain. "Or master will banish me- to eternal imprisonment, for my failure!" The ghost seemed more like a sickened creature rather than a phantom of the Dark King. For a moment, Link felt a stab of pity mix with his anger as he viewed the pathetic monster, worming on the ground. It shrieked, as if already imagining that it had been banished to a different dimension. "No master- I beg of you! Please!"

"I pity you, servant of the Dark King," Link said, watching as the phantom struggled and convulsed. "Your master despises you, and would discard you without a moment's hesitation. Your existence has no meaning: you serve a monster that would kill you as easily as those he terrorizes."

"I will kill you, Hero!" The phantom cried, snatching at his sword. "I will not be banished again to the gap between worlds!"

Link merely turned away, sheathing his sword and slinging the Hylian shield over his back. There was no honor in destroying such a crippled enemy- and the phantom would do him no more harm. He began to walk away, descending the steps of the forest temple, even as the spirit's cries echoed around the clearing.

"I WILL KILL YOU, HERO!" Link turned around, watching calmly as the phantom ran at him with a sudden burst of power. Gripping the Master sword tightly, tensing his muscles, Link waited until the spirit was almost upon him, pointing its blade straight at Link's neck-

With a blur of silver, Link whipped the Master sword out of its sheath, parrying the phantom faster than the eye could follow. The ghost merely stood in shock, halted by the quick counterattack, and then crumpled as it finally succumbed to its chest wound. Link stepped away as black flames began to consume the phantom, and its body writhed from within the inferno.

"Please, master! Please…!"

Link left the temple, a sickened feeling in his stomach as the phantom's cries mingled with the booming laughter of a demon…


	22. Chapter 22

"It's been almost an hour," Zelda whispered, barely audible. Fear controlled her- with every minute that passed by, it seemed more and more unlikely that Link would miraculously return, despite Shade's reassurances.

"He will come back," the spirit said patiently. "Have you no faith in your hero?"

"It's not that," she snapped, uncharacteristically angry at Shade. "How can you sit there so easily? Link may very well be dead…" She crumpled at the thought, praying to the Goddesses that her hero would somehow return to her, even as the odds grew longer.

"Or he may very well be alive. Have some hope: as long as the Triforce remains on your hand, the Goddesses have not abandoned us."

Zelda looked dubiously at the Triforce of Wisdom, which was emitting a dull, golden light. _Courage and Wisdom have always had strong bonds with each other_… but she couldn't feel Link at all.

Shade sighed, restraining her with a gauntleted hand. "Just trust me, Zelda. Link will be fine."

Zelda glared at Shade, feeling angry tears welling up in her eyes. How could she live with the knowledge that Link had died, and she had just sat here on a log arguing with Shade? Without even trying to find her hero?

"I don't know if I can trust you, Shade. Not anymore…"

The spirit seemed unperturbed, his voice light. "You should."

Her temper immediately flared up, at this spirit who was always so damned confident and calm and above all, _annoying_. "Why should I?"

Shade raised a gauntleted finger, pointing at something in the darkened trees ahead of them. "Look."

Zelda looked, and her heart flipped. There was someone walking towards them, emerging from the thick trees and striding confidently through the grass. She got up from her seat, tentatively walking to the figure, trying to discern its identity through the gloom of the Lost Woods. Its face was shrouded in shadow, movements obscured by the thick forest vegetation, but a certain, _strange_ light seemed to radiate from the person.

"Link?"

The figure did not respond, but she began to run, quickly closing the distance between them. She forgot entirely about Shade, about everything, only concentrating on the person before her. Zelda's heart was pounding and her mind racing furiously- could it be? Was it-

"LINK!" She cried joyfully, recognizing him at last as the darkness suddenly cleared from the woods. He flashed her a grin and she leapt into his waiting arms, feeling his hot breath on her neck.

"Did you miss me?"

"You bastard," she trembled, hitting him half-heartedly, even as he laughed and kissed her tenderly. She returned his love eagerly, feeling tears of relief sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," she threatened, pulling away and trying to glare. He must have realized that there was no venom in her words, however, as he merely grinned and kissed her again.

"Stop crying, Zellie," he laughed. He hadn't called her that stupid pet-name for ages. Somehow, she loved it. "I'm alright, aren't I? Don't cry."

Link wiped off her tears with a gentle finger, grinning victoriously at her. Even as Zelda smiled back, elation filling her heart, she knew that this was not the same Link that had entered the Lost Woods with her. Something was different about him- but she couldn't quite place it. He looked the same, but there was something subtly changed about him: the confidence that gleamed in his eyes, the way he carried himself just a little bit taller…

"What?" He asked, noticing her stare with a hint of a smile on his lips. His voice was light, playful, yet strong and confident. "Am I so handsome that you've no words left?"

"What happened to you in the Lost Woods?" Zelda asked, curious and slightly awed. "Link?"

He only smiled back mysteriously, mouth shut and an odd gleam in his eye. "I need to speak with Shade," he said, gently squeezing her hand. "Where is he?"

"Over there," Zelda said, gesturing vaguely back at the spirit, who, unlike Zelda, had remained sitting on the log and apparently had not acknowledged Link's return. "Link, what…?"

Link placed a silencing finger on her lips and smiled, taking her hand and leading them to Shade, who slowly rose to his feet at their approach. Hero and Spirit gazed at each other, and Zelda almost felt a certain… spark of connection between them, as if they were two long lost brothers, finally reunited.

"I knew you would make it back, Hero," Shade said, eyes blazing. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." Link smiled, stepping forward and drawing his sword from its sheath. But rather than the pale golden aura of the Gilded sword, a silver ray of light illuminated the woods, chasing away the shadows more effectively than a searchlight.

Zelda gasped. "Link! Is that…"

"The Master sword." Shade's voice was carefully controlled, yet tinged with excitement and pride. His body was slightly trembling as he took in the legendary weapon. "Well done, Link. Well done."

Link lowered his eyes respectfully, Master sword still clenched tightly in his hand. Shade laughed and strode forward, resting a gauntleted hand on the young hero's shoulder. "I expected nothing less from you… Hero of Hyrule."

"This is what the Deku Tree spoke of?" Link muttered, holding the Master sword in front of him with awe. "My destiny…"

"Your destiny as Hero," Shade said, voice solemn. "Hyrule's destiny. You have taken up the mantle as the Goddesses' champion. With that sword, you have become the one thing that the Dark King most greatly dreads, the one thing that can destroy him utterly."

There was a pause, as everyone gazed in awe at the Master sword, which shone with a deceptive innocence. The pure, silver light from its blade was cold and sharp, and Zelda thought she understood why evil things were so easily repelled by the sword.

"I met his phantom, in the Forest Temple," Link finally declared, sheathing the Master sword: the light from its blade died away, as the oppressive gloom of the Lost Woods returned.

"I know you did. He guarded the Forest Temple and Master sword, per his master's orders." Shade paused, before adding: "The poor bastard. Failing the Dark King for a second time… death would be far preferable to his fate."

Link bowed his head once more, leaving Zelda slightly confused. Evidently, Shade knew of Link's struggles, leaving her as the only one without any inkling of what had occurred. Her resolve strengthened: there was definitely something more to Shade than he was letting on, and she was determined to figure out what.

The daylight hours were waning as the trio finally returned to the Kokiri Village, tired but victorious from their journey in the Lost Woods. Link was quiet and reflective for most of the return trip, yet Zelda noticed that he walked with a new spring in his step. He was still the Link she knew and loved, but he was also the Hero- eyes blazing with new passion, the Master sword clutched in his hands. He was an avatar of the Goddesses themselves, the last and best hope they had against the Dark King.

Shade kept quiet as well, although Zelda often caught him throwing glances at Link when the latter wasn't looking. There was something in those quick glances that suggested that Shade hadn't yet revealed everything he knew to his young apprentice. Zelda's resolve to crack the spirit's secrets strengthened even more.

As they sat on the tree-house parapet, eating a light dinner of roasted keaton and reveling in the light of the setting sun after the darkness of the woods, they discussed their plans. While Link and Zelda debated aloud their next destination, Shade remained oddly quiet.

"We've already been to the Forest and Shadow temples…" Link said thoughtfully.

"But the temples don't mean anything in this world," Zelda reminded him. "Without the sages…"

"Well, where else should we go?" Link turned to Shade, who was gazing at them with unseeing eyes. "Shade?"

"The castle," the ghost said simply.

"You're suggesting that we go directly to the Dark King and challenge him? Shade, are we ready for that?" Zelda asked, slightly alarmed.

"I think so."

"You _think _so?"

"What else can we do?" Shade countered. "You said it yourself: the temples don't make a damned bit of difference. Link already has the Master sword: we should strike now, before the Dark King realizes the danger he is in and marshals his creatures."

"But Shade…" Zelda said helplessly.

"You asked for my opinion, and I gave it," Shade interjected. "Heed my advice or ignore it, but have I led you astray thus far?"

"No, but-"

"Then there is no 'but'. We set off tomorrow, early morning." Shade cast a look at the Lost Woods, which seemed oddly intimidating in the distance. "With the phantom dead, the inhabitants of the Forest Temple will be running wild, searching for us."

Neither Link nor Zelda decided to argue with the spirit, only exchanging small glances with each other. Shade ignored them, still keeping his vigil on the woods, even as the sun disappeared into the horizon and the sky darkened.

* * *

Zelda tossed and turned on her side, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. Through the window in the tree-house, she could see the faint light of the stars from inside the room. It was hard to tell what time it was: she had been drifting in and out of sleep, always woken up by the same, haunting dreams and questions.

Next to her, Link was sleeping peacefully, his green cap pulled over his face. She watched his chest rise and fall for several minutes, barely able to see his outline in the dark. Aside from Link's steady breathing, the night was quiet. As Zelda turned from Link and glanced out the window once more, she saw the golden form of Shade, illuminated by the moon and perched on the parapet like a statue. A sudden idea sprung into her head: this was her chance to question Shade. With a sudden feeling of excitement, she jumped to her feet and tip-toed to the room's door, careful not to step accidentally on Link in the darkness.

The moon was hanging low in the sky as Zelda left the room, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet. The Kokiri Village looked oddly peaceful at night: the moon's glow bathed the area in faint light, and the empty village seemed almost welcoming, if not a bit lonely.

Sitting on the floor of the parapet, directly in front of her, was Shade, his sword out of its sheath and lying under the moon's unwavering eyes. Its polished silver blade seemed to reflect the light from the moon, illuminating Shade's golden form in an oddly contrasting manner. Zelda took another step forward, causing Shade to turn his head and gaze silently at her.

"You're not tired?" He asked calmly, keeping his piercing blue eye focused on her.

"It's hard to fall asleep," she muttered, sitting down next to Shade. "I thought that some fresh air might do some good." There was a slight, awkward pause, as both of them sat quietly side-by-side.

"So, am I forgiven?" Shade asked finally. Zelda was slightly startled.

"For what?"

The spirit shifted slightly. "For holding you back today in the Lost Woods. It may have seemed heartless for me to have left Link wandering in the woods, but I had my reasons."

Zelda sighed, twirling a strand of her golden hair. "Yes, Shade. There's nothing to forgive… I just thought… never mind." She looked away, looking down upon the darkened village from their vantage point.

"What's wrong?" Shade asked carefully.

"I keep asking questions, questions that I don't have the answers to." Zelda returned her gaze to Shade, trying to see if her words had any effect, but the spirit remained motionless. "Although I've got some guesses."

"Of course you do," Shade replied courteously. "Nayru wouldn't have granted you the Triforce of Wisdom without reason."

Zelda smiled briefly. "Not really wisdom. Just piecing together all the hints. You lived here, didn't you? In this very same house?"

"How did you gather that?" Shade asked politely, as if trying to humor Zelda.

"It wasn't that hard," she shrugged. "I saw your records plaque. Forty-seven seconds around the Lon-Lon track is impressive- my best friend Malon can barely scrape under fifty, and she's lived at the ranch all her life."

"I was a decent horseman," Shade said modestly. "It was Epona, really. She was a fine horse."

Something stirred in Zelda's mind, a vague memory from her lessons in Hylian mythology. The Hero's horse had been named Epona… as if she needed any more proof! All of the suspicions she had about Shade were finally going to be connected tonight…

"You're the Hero," Zelda said, knowing that her first guesses had been right. Excitement tingled in her veins- she was in the presence of a legend! The Hero of Time himself!

"I was the Hero," Shade corrected, his blue eye flashing, almost as if he was angered by her statement. "Not anymore. I proved to be unworthy of that title."

"Unworthy…?" Zelda hadn't expected such a bitter response. "What… what are you talking about, Shade? How could you be unworthy? You were… still are… the Hero!"

"I was the Hero, Zelda. But I failed. My duties to Hyrule, the Goddesses, and _her_…"

"Shade, what…?"

"Don't you understand?" He cried, voice rising slightly. "The Dark King is still here, the demon still lives! I couldn't finish him! And I promised her that I'd return…"

Zelda felt slightly troubled now. She hadn't expected Shade to react this way when she confronted him. His blue eye was flashing wildly and he jumped to his feet, glaring at the moon.

"Shade, that doesn't make you any less- I mean, you _are_ the Hero of Time-"

"Hero of Time?" Shade repeated, as if the title was actually a taunt. "I was supposed to defeat the King of Evil! I was supposed to destroy him forever! But I couldn't, I was too weak, too overconfident-"

"Shade!" Zelda said, alarmed. His voice had risen erratically and was now quite loud: she glanced back at the tree house, hoping that Link hadn't heard anything. "Shade, you banished the Dark King, what are you talking about…?"

"I couldn't defeat the Dark King," Shade whispered miserably, his voice darkening as if he was reliving a horrid dream. "I tried. I did everything in my power, but I was outmatched."

"Shade, you banished the Dark King for a thousand years…"

"But I could have destroyed him!" Shade said in agony. "If only I could have finished him… so much suffering would have been avoided… you and Link wouldn't even be here right now, risking your lives for a cause that barely understand!"

"But Shade, how can you blame yourself, the Princess-"

"The Princess was wise enough to understand that no spell could truly banish the Dark King forever," Shade retorted. "The Sages viewed her as mad, insane, for saving me when she could have completed the banishment spell… I was the only one she ever confided in…"

His voice died, and his piercing blue eye suddenly seemed empty and hollow. Zelda could only gape in shock: she had heard, of course, Rauru's version of the legend, but now Shade was telling her differently.

"Yes, she finally told me," Shade muttered, more to himself than Zelda. "She begged me not to go… but I owed her my life… promised her that I would return…"

"Shade, stop!" Zelda said, tugging at the spirit's armored gauntlet. "Calm down, just tell me what happened- tell me everything!"

"Everything?" Shade had stopped in his rambling, gazing at Zelda oddly. "You want to know…?"

"Everything," she said firmly.

"I can show you," the spirit muttered, eye closing painfully.

"What do you mean-"

"I mean, I can show you… _everything_." Shade held out a gauntleted hand to Zelda, and for a moment she stared at it, confused.

"You want to know…? Then take my hand, and see the truth for yourself." Shade shook his hand urgently. Feeling slightly frightened by the spirit's eccentric behavior, Zelda rested her left hand in Shade's palm. For a second, nothing happened, and she looked at Shade inquiringly.

"What are you…?"

She gasped, as the back of her hand burned like searing fire. Her Triforce had awoken, glowing brightly in the dark night, casting a radiant golden glow that lit up the forest. Zelda glanced at Shade, eyes wide in shock, as her Triforce began to pulse erratically. He only met her gaze with a sad, defeated look.

"You wanted to know," he whispered, as a sudden light headedness filled her head. "I'll show you the truth. You'll understand…"

Zelda tried to tug her hand away, but it seemed as if she was glued down to Shade's palm. The Triforce of Wisdom flashed once more, a searing light that blacked out her vision and drove the last, panicked thoughts from her mind. Zelda was dimly aware that she had slumped onto the ground, hitting the wooden floor, before fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

The scent of dewy grass greeted her as Zelda's eyes fluttered open, mind still buzzing from what had happened. For a second, she lay where she was, feeling oddly content: had she just woken up from a dream? Had she slept long? Then, another question: where was she?

She rose from the wet grass, looking around in wonder at the scenery. The air was crisp, clean: the sky was a clear blue, dotted with dreamily floating clouds. She was in an open area, with nothing to see but miles of grass and a dusty, winding road several yards away.

Zelda frowned, memory still blurry, as she looked in all directions. Hadn't she been in a forest? Yes… yes, she had been with Link and… Shade! Her eyes opened wider as she gazed around her in wonder. Was this what Shade had meant to "show" her?

With an uncertain step towards the road, Zelda felt a slight sense of panic overcome her feelings of awe. Where, in the name of the Goddesses, was she? More importantly, how could she return to Link and Shade?

As these thoughts crossed her mind, she became aware of a figure in the distance. Squinting her eyes in the morning sun, she could see that the person was riding a horse. The creature's hooves clopped softly into the ground as the rider came closer, whistling a tune that seemed somehow familiar…

"Hello!" Zelda called, waving her arms and feeling slightly foolish. "Can you tell me where I am? Hello?"

The figure was only yards away now, but seemed to have not noticed her calls. As he and his horse trotted past, Zelda gasped in shock.

"Link?"

The man seemed to give no notice that he even knew of her existence: yet, he bore a distinct resemblance to Link. At a distance, Zelda wouldn't have been able to tell them apart: up close, however, she could see faint differences between the two- but there was no denying that the resemblance was too close to be a coincidence.

"Link- or whatever your name is- wait!" Zelda called, running alongside the man as his horse, a beautiful auburn mare, trotted on. The man continued to ignore her, only continuing to whistle as if she didn't exist.

As if she didn't exist…

"Hey!" Zelda yelled, running next to the man and trying to touch his shoulder. To her utter shock, her hand disappeared into his shoulder and reappeared out of his chest. For a second, she was afraid that he would slump over, dead: but he continued to move, and she realized that it was the opposite way around. _He_ didn't exist!

She waggled her arm around through his body, meeting no resistance, as if she was merely waving her arm in thin air: the same odd physics applied to the man's horse, as well. For a moment, Zelda felt utterly lost: she fell back and thought, even as the man and his horse continued on their journey, leaving her behind on the dusty road.

If the man and his horse weren't real… and he looked so much like Link… was it possible that Shade…?

"This had better not be what I think it is," Zelda murmured, looking up from her thinking and seeing that the man had already left her far behind. In a blaze of green light, she teleported next to him, gazing at him curiously.

The more she looked at him, the more he looked like Link. He was wearing a green tunic that looked shockingly familiar, and on his back was strapped… the Hylian shield and Gilded sword? Zelda bit down a cry of surprise. This man wasn't Link… but then… was he the Hero of Time? Was he the young, living version of Shade? He looked barely over the age of twenty!

"Shade? Is that you?" Zelda asked, before mentally scolding herself. Of course he wouldn't be able to hear her or interact at all! The thought suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know Shade's real name: he was the Hero, but the legend had only referred to him by his title.

Shade, or what Zelda suspected was the living version of him, stopped in his whistling, and patted the mane of his horse. "We're almost there, Epona," he laughed cheerfully, gazing at the horizon. "After all the troubles back in Termina, I'm glad we're home, aren't you?"

The horse- Epona- merely sniffed and continued forwards, holding its head high. Shade chuckled.

"I know you liked Romani… but I'm sure the castle stables will be just as good." When Epona merely continued her wall of silence, Shade grinned, a handsome smile that reminded Zelda distinctly of Link. "What about the Princess? She used to fuss over you all the time… before we left…"

Epona whinnied, continuing to canter forward. Shade sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a rock…"

The horse snorted, and Shade patted her in a placating manner. Zelda watched the exchange, feeling slightly excited. So Shade was the Hero of Time, just as she had guessed! And would she be able to see the Princess of Destiny?

"Somewhere, she's waiting for me," Shade murmured softly, now talking to himself rather than Epona. The way he said the words so hopefully, the emphasis he placed on the words "she," suddenly struck Zelda. Was Shade… the Princess… but no…

Epona was going at a slow enough pace for Zelda to walk alongside, listening to Shade think out loud or having one-sided conversations with Epona. He talked of many things: of Hyrule, of friends and adventures, but most of all, _her_. He hadn't actually named _her _yet, referring to her usually as the Princess, but he always spoke of her in a respectful but fond manner.

"I wonder if she'll remember me…" A sudden, panicked look flitted over Shade's young face, and Zelda restrained the urge to laugh. "I hope she does… she wouldn't forget me, would she?"

Epona snorted, and Zelda could have sworn that the horse had rolled its eyes. Shade eased up, laughing and patting his horse fondly.

"I suppose… but there it is! We're almost there!"

Zelda looked up, and gasped in shock: as they crested a small hill, a huge city lay before them, protected by massively tall stone walls and towers along the perimeter. From her vantage point, Zelda could look down into the city: there were bustling crowds, huge houses, and (her heart jumped) a castle that overlooked the entire area: the Royal Castle of Hyrule.

So this was Castle Town, a thousand years ago? It looked much smaller than the urban metropolis that she was familiar with, but the city was still impressive, even charming. Shade and Epona had already descended down the hill, merging with hundreds of other travelers outside of the city walls, and Zelda had to use Farore's Wind once more to catch up with them.

"This place has changed…" Shade muttered in awe, as he reigned in Epona to halt at the city gates. A guard, armed with a spear that looked slightly rusted from lack of use, eyed the green-clad hero suspiciously but let him pass. Zelda grinned, slipping past the guard as well, reveling in her invisibility in Shade's dream world.

Inside the city, the streets were so crowded that Shade was forced to dismount from Epona and lead his horse through the maze of buildings. Zelda followed, marveling in the different sights and smells that she had never experienced before. Street vendors and merchants were everywhere, shouting their services, as little children ran through the markets with their distressed parents chasing after them. Zelda was tempted to try an exotic looking fruit from Holodrum, but her hand slipped through the item- only reinforcing her non-existence in this place. Giving up, she followed Shade as he slowly made his way towards the Castle.

As Shade passed through the city, Zelda was enthralled by everything: the Temple of Time, which stood tall and proud, not a tourist attraction but an actual center of worship for the Hylian Goddesses; the town square, which hadn't yet been bulldozed to make way for an intersection; the fairly antiquated, two story buildings, which were vastly different to the skyscrapers in the Castle Town that Zelda knew.

The only thing that remained similar between the past and future Castle Towns was the Royal Castle: standing tall and pristine, with its white marble battlements watching over the city like a never sleeping warrior, it remained the home of Royalty and center of government. Despite seeing the Castle many times during her stay in the city, Zelda gasped in awe when she and Shade turned a corner, and the huge fortress loomed over them.

"This is it," Shade whispered, sounding slightly shocked himself. He was absently stroking Epona's mane as he contemplated the castle. Several of the guards in front of the castle gates, Zelda noticed, seemed to be talking amongst themselves, occasionally throwing glances up at Shade and consulting a piece of paper held in their hands. Finally, one of them split from the group, holding the paper and walking up to Shade while offering a half-hearted salute.

"Good day, sir. I have…" He consulted the piece of paper once more, and Zelda saw that it was a beautiful painting of Shade, accurate to the last detail. Frowning, the guard displayed the picture and bluntly asked, "Is this you?"

Shade seemed taken aback, as he looked at the painting with the same surprise Zelda felt. "Looks like me," he muttered. "Why? And who painted this?"

"Ah, well, if it is you…" The guard seemed slightly uneasy, but there was no denying that Shade was the man depicted in the painting. "Then we have been ordered to stand aside and allow you into the castle. The princess, you see, has ordered us to be on the lookout for you."

"She did?" Shade asked, a confused expression on his face. The guard reciprocated the look, only shrugging his shoulders.

"I take it, then, that you have no objections of being escorted inside the Royal Castle to meet the princess?"

"I- no- yeah, of course!" Shade said, regaining his composure. The guard looked him up and down once more, as if unsure of his orders, before turning curtly around and beckoning Shade to follow.

"This is him," the guard called to his comrades, as they approached the gates. The other guards nodded and quickly lifted the heavy portcullis, allowing Shade, Epona (and unknowingly, Zelda) into the castle grounds.

As Shade blinked, staring up at the castle, a young messenger boy suddenly came racing towards the guard house, panting and carrying a small, sealed letter. Passing Shade without so much as a glance, the boy stopped and presented the message to one of the guards, who promptly tore open the message and read it.

"Right," the guard said, looking at Shade uncertainly. "You're expected at the castle gardens… the princess already knows you're here."

"I'm not surprised," Shade said, grinning. The guards looked unsure of themselves, probably wondering how their princess knew this young man clad in green.

"Very good," the guard sergeant said, quickly regaining his senses. "May I take your horse up to the stables?"

Shade handed over Epona's reigns to the guard, before heading off towards the castle with Zelda following. As they crossed the moat over a solid wooden drawbridge, Zelda glanced back once more at the guards: they were having trouble moving Epona, who seemed unimpressed by their efforts.

As she entered the castle with Shade, Zelda could see that thick purple carpet obscured the stone floor, and torch brackets hung on each wall, giving a feeling of warmth and light. Guards stood at attention at several intervals, dressed in the regal blue and purple of the Royal Family. None of the guards seemed to be fazed or startled by Shade's appearance: they made no movement or sound as the young man passed, followed by the invisible Zelda.

Shade seemed to know the place well: he navigated the winding corridors and led Zelda through a series of smaller hallways. The castle, although filled with guards and attendants, seemed rather quiet and still compared to the city outside, almost like a museum. The place was so large that Zelda was afraid she would get lost if she was somehow separated from Shade: thus, she bit down her curiosity to explore and dutifully followed Shade.

After nearly ten minutes, Shade paused at one of the doors set in the side of a long corridor, resting a hand gently on the knob. Zelda stopped behind him, watching Shade curiously. His lips were moving soundlessly and his eyes were closed, as if he was having second thoughts. Slowly, ever so slowly, he twisted the door knob, creaking open the door and stepping outside.

Zelda gasped: she had expected another room, but the door had actually led out into a garden, a richly tended place with exotic flowers and trees from every part of the world. Birds chirped in the upper boughs of mighty oaks and Zelda felt a sense of awe overcome her: she had never seen such a beautiful place! As if to complete the scene, the sides of the area had been dug out and filled with a stream of flowing water. She looked into the miniature moat: it was so clear that her face was reflected perfectly in it.

"This is beautiful!" She gasped, before realizing once more that Shade couldn't hear her. She looked around for him, but he seemed uninterested in the perfect world around him, solely focused on something across the garden. Zelda followed his eyes and felt a wave of shock.

Sitting peacefully on a stone platform, strumming a harp and dangling her toes in the crystal water was… herself? Zelda felt momentarily confused: if she was here, then how could she be… there… as well? Zelda looked at the young woman, noting that they were nearly exactly alike in appearance. And then…

No…

It couldn't be…

_The princess?_

The young woman looked up from her harp, gazing at Shade with a curved, mischievous smile. All Shade did was gape back, and Zelda thought that this young version of Shade contrasted sharply with his older, more experienced spirit. The woman laughed, her eyes twinkling brightly as she beckoned Shade to her. Obediently, a shocked expression still etched on his face, Shade stumbled forward, walking as if in a trance. He stopped a foot away from the woman, simply gazing at her mutely, as if unable to believe that she was real.

"Well?" The woman said, playfully reaching out and stroking Shade's cheek. "Is this how you're going to greet me, after such a long time?"

"It wasn't that long," Shade mumbled, although he looked down at his feet as if he was ashamed of himself.

"It was for me," the woman whispered, and Zelda detected a faint tone of loneliness and hurt disguised in her cheery voice. "Three years, without so much as a letter. I was wondering if you had forgotten me."

"Never," Shade declared, looking up once more into her eyes. "You know I could never forget you, Zelda."

Zelda jumped at the use of her name. But she was invisible, right? How could Shade know she was here? But… unless…

The woman gazed at Shade, sapphire eyes welling with emotion. "Why did you return, Link? Because you truly desired it, or because of your forced promise?"

She had called him Link… Zelda's head was now utterly spinning. Were the Hero and Princess of legend- were they also called Link and Zelda?

"It wasn't a forced promise," Shade- or was it Link?- said firmly. "You know me better than that, Zelda. You know why I've returned."

"And why's that?"

Her voice was quiet, even slightly fearful, and they gazed into each other's eyes for several intense seconds. Zelda felt like an extremely uncomfortable observer as she stood there, invisible, watching the entire conversation.

"Because I love you."

Shade leaned in and kissed her, drinking from her lips as if he had thirsted all his life. In a second, he was lying on top of her, both of them kissing with reckless passion. Zelda felt her cheeks flush and she determinately looked away: it was like watching clones of herself and Link making out! It felt so… strange… Even as she stubbornly looked in the opposite direction, Zelda found it hard to block out their gasps and moans… oh, good Goddesses!

"Have I convinced you, yet?" Shade said teasingly, and Zelda reluctantly looked back at them: to her immense relief, they had stopped kissing and were gazing deeply at each other, lying side by side on the stone platform.

"I'm glad you're back," the princess (who was also called Zelda?) murmured gently. "After you left… well, three years _is_ a long time."

"I'm sorry," Shade said humbly. "I just needed… to go away, for awhile."

"I know," she replied simply.

"Your guards didn't recognize me," Shade said. "They had to use a painting to identify me."

"Did you like the painting?"

"I thought it was beautiful."

"Thanks. I've gotten a lot better during the last few years."

They both laughed, before Shade resumed their earlier conversation. "No one recognized me, it seemed. Have they forgotten so soon?"

The princess sighed, toying with a strand of her golden hair. "They have not forgotten, Link. After everything they went through at the hands of Ganondorf… no, they have not forgotten. But they want to forget. And after you left… well, the Hero of Time passed into legend, I think. They don't want to remember that part of Hyrule's history, Link."

Zelda frowned as she heard the princess speak. Who was this Ganondorf? Unless… but no, it couldn't be…

"So they're just going to pretend I don't exist?"

The princess-Zelda sighed, searching Shade's face with her own illuminating blue eyes. "You're still their Hero, Link. There's no denying what you've done for Hyrule… but, I suppose they don't need a hero anymore. Ganondorf has been sealed away, and Hyrule is in a golden age. They don't want to remember those years of horror."

"They want to 'forget' about everything that happened? It's not that simple!"

"Not for you or me," the princess said sadly, shaking her head. "But try to understand them, Link. They didn't know… still don't know. After all, ignorance is bliss."

Shade said nothing, only glaring at the stone tiles on which he lay. The princess smiled.

"I thought you said you were tired of being the Hero? When we stood upon that balcony so long ago…" She pointed a finger lazily at a balcony overlooking the gardens, and Zelda suddenly remembered her past dreams. She hadn't been dreaming about herself or Link, after all! She had been reliving the princess' memories…

"I remember," Shade said, a small grin on his face. "You kissed me and then ran away."

The princess smiled back, her cheeks slightly pink. "It turned out all right in the end."

"And I kept my promise," Shade whispered, leaning in closer. "I returned in one piece."

"After only three years," the princess muttered sarcastically.

"You never set a limit," he chided. "But I'm here to stay, I think. Termina and Holodrum were beautiful places… but I could never stop thinking of you. Hyrule is where I'm meant to be."

"You were always a good flatterer," the princess giggled, even though she was clearly pleased with his words. "You'll have to tell me of your travels, sometime. I'd love to hear them."

"Later," Shade said, kissing her gently. "I've missed you too much…"

Zelda quickly looked away as the princess and Shade once more began to enthusiastically kiss, already feeling like an awkward bystander. But then something strange happened: the world began to blur and mix, and her vision became unfocused and shaky. There was a loud noise that was droning inside her head, and Zelda looked around herself to see what was happening: to her surprise (and slight panic) she could see nothing but a vague wave of colors. Closing her eyes, Zelda muttered an oath to the Goddesses- and then just as suddenly, everything stopped.

Hesitantly, Zelda opened her eyes. The noise inside her head had subsided, and now she was in a different place. The lush trees and plants of the castle gardens had been replaced by a corridor, with several torches hanging off of wall brackets. As her eyes re-adjusted to the dim light, she became aware of a man walking through the halls. He was dressed in full battle garb, wearing an elaborate suit of gilded plate armor, and Zelda suddenly recognized him as the Shade she was familiar with. She quickly got to her feet, walking next to Shade, who seemed harried and nervous.

They walked into another corridor, which was filled with people who all turned respectfully at Shade's approach. He waved their bows aside impatiently, striding immediately to a man dressed in white robes.

"I received your notice and came as quickly as possible from the Gerudo border," Shade said, and Zelda was surprised to hear that his voice trembled slightly. "Is… is it true?"

"Yes, Sir Link," the elderly man replied. Zelda noticed that Shade now had a title: this probably meant that he was already of high rank in the Hylian military, perhaps even its general. "Your wife gave birth about an hour ago."

Shade took a deep gulp of air and seemed almost faint. His next words were in an almost inaudible whisper. "Is she… is it… can I…?"

"Yes, you may enter," the man, whom Zelda suspected was a physician, said gently. "She is still tired: do nothing to overexcite her or cause her anxiety."

Shade nodded, still looking white in the face, and the crowd respectfully parted aside to allow him access to the chamber. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and tentatively opened the door, slipping inside the room with Zelda close behind.

The first thing that Zelda saw when she entered was the princess, stretched exhaustedly on a bed and holding a small bundle in her arms. Zelda's stomach turned over- Shade had married the princess? He had never told her that! The princess looked up, a small smile on her face, beaming with pride at Shade, who was shaking.

"A girl," the princess whispered, and Shade suddenly lost all control, practically running to her side and taking the baby from her arms.

"A girl," he whispered in wonder, staring at the pink-faced babe, which was fast asleep. A smile began to creep across Shade's face, and when he turned back to the princess, he was grinning. "_Our_ child!"

The princess stroked Shade's cheek gently, smiling. "Yes, my love. Our child. Isn't she amazing?"

"Perfect," Shade said, gazing at his daughter with wide eyes. Zelda felt a surge of emotion well up inside of her as she watched the memory, noting that the little girl already had a small curl of blond hair.

"What should we- have you named her?" Shade asked, voice quavering. The princess shook her head.

"I was waiting for you. I think you should name her."

"Me… me?"

The princess giggled, tired but obviously pleased. "Well?"

Shade thought for a moment, gazing at his daughter with awe. Finally, he spoke, smiling.

"I'll name her Zelda, to honor the woman whom I love most dearly."

"And to keep with Royal Family tradition?" The princess asked, eyebrows raised and her lips quirked in a small smile.

They both laughed, and Zelda smiled as well, as all three of them looked at the newborn child with fascination…

The world began to shake and blur again, but this time, Zelda was prepared for it, knowing that it meant another shift in memories. She closed her eyes, waiting for the noise to die down, until she felt the hard, stone floor replaced by a lush carpet. She opened her eyes.

This time, she was in a lavish bedroom, sitting on the floor next to a giant bed. The lone candle in the bedroom was quickly dying, and from a quick glance outside of the balcony windows, Zelda knew that it was in the dead of night. Turning back once more to the bed, she could see that it was shared by two people- her heart flipped once more as she recognized the princess and Shade.

Getting quietly to her feet, momentarily forgetting that they could not hear or see her anyways, Zelda crept to the bedside, gazing at the sleeping heroes. Shade seemed entirely at peace, breathing deeply, but the princess was tossing and turning, occasionally letting out small moans or whimpers.

After only a few more seconds, the princess opened her eyes, panting for breath and sitting up in bed. The sudden movement woke Shade, who stirred next to her, opening a bleary eye.

"Something wrong?" He asked, stifling a yawn and turning to face his wife. He immediately assumed a concerned tone when he saw the expression on her face. "Zelda? What is it?"

"Another nightmare," she muttered, eyes still wide in terror. "I keep having them… about him…"

"Ganondorf?" Shade whispered urgently, and his eyes were serious and grim. Zelda also listened closer: this was the second time she had heard the name "Ganondorf."

"The seal is weakening," she murmured. "Link, he will find a way to return. Maybe in ten years, maybe in a thousand, but he will return." The princess trembled, her body quaking with fear, and Shade instantly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, murmuring soothing words into her ear.

"We knew this would happen," he whispered, "_You_ knew. As long as he holds the Triforce of Power, no magic could have kept him imprisoned forever." Zelda gasped. Ganondorf… Triforce of Power? Was that the true name of the Dark King, just as Link and Zelda were the Hero and Princess?

These words seemed to have little effect on the princess, who sobbed into Shade's shoulder. "It's all my fault," she moaned, tears sliding down her cheeks. "All my fault…"

"No," Shade said firmly, forcing her to look into his eyes. "No, Zelda, you're the only reason why we're here today. You bought us time… time to plan… and prepare for him…"

"I couldn't finish him off…" The princess whispered, still upset.

"I couldn't finish him off," Shade corrected bitterly. "And I was damn lucky that you were there to save me. To save Hyrule."

The princess sniffled, her tears wetting Shade's night garments. "He's going to come back… he's going to come back…"

She kept muttering the words over and over to herself, and all Shade could do was sit there and hug her tightly, a burning look in his eyes that Zelda had never seen before.

"What if we can't stop him?" The princess said, looking at Shade. "What will happen to Hyrule… to our people… to our daughter?"

"He won't," Shade said, and Zelda suddenly felt an uneasy feeling inside of her chest. "I promise you, as long as I live, he will_ never_ harm you, or our daughter, or this land…"

The scene was becoming unfocused again, and Zelda caught one last glimpse of Shade and the princess before everything went dark once more. She closed her eyes and waited patiently to awaken in Shade's next memory.

When Zelda opened her eyes a few seconds later, she was in a long, stone corridor once more. Torches mounted in brackets on the walls illuminated the dark passage, and at the very end, a door was open, the room behind glowing with light. Zelda eagerly leapt to her feet, running down the hall, desperate to find what was inside the room...

As she came to a halt outside the wooden door, she could see inside the room: there were chests and racks and tables, all brimming with shining weapons and equipment. She was in the castle armory! Quickly stepping into the room, her eyes found the one other person occupying the chamber: Shade.

He already wearing his golden plate mail armor, torch light reflecting off of the polished breastplate. As Shade strapped on a pair of gauntlets, he gazed contemplatively at a green tunic that lay on the table in front of him. With a small sigh, he reverently took the garment and stowed it away in a chest.

"Until the next hero needs you," he whispered, closing the lid. Straightening up, he grabbed his helmet from a nearby rack and strode out of the room, snapping the door shut with a loud boom. Zelda followed him with a deep sense of foreboding as he walked through the deserted halls of the castle: most of its residents were sleeping or shut away in their rooms.

After several long, silent minutes, Shade halted in front of a door, which was flanked by two guards. They jumped at his approach, obviously surprised that their general and king was taking a midnight stroll in full battle dress.

"Sir?" One of the guards asked, looking at Shade respectfully. "Do you require our services?" He and his partner were looking pointedly at Shade's gilded armor. Shade sighed, waving them away.

"No, I… just wish to see my daughter."

The soldiers stepped aside, allowing him access to the room. "She is probably sleeping, milord…"

"I know that," Shade snapped, before adopting a quieter tone. "I won't be long."

He carefully opened the door, and Zelda followed, slipping into the darkened chamber with him. A candle, barely clinging to life, burned faintly on a table next to a large bed. Shade slowly walked to the bed, his heavy boots making no sound on the carpet.

A young girl, probably no more than seven years old, lay on the bed, curled up in the sheets and breathing faintly. Her hair, already rich and golden, cascaded over her shoulders, and her tiny face was peaceful and happy. Shade made no move to wake her, or to alert her of his presence: he only stared down at her, watching her for many long minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, soft enough not to wake his sleeping daughter. "Forgive me, Zelda. I'm sorry." A solitary tear trickled down his cheek, which he wiped away with his hand. His daughter stayed asleep in her bed, unaware of her father's presence.

Shade turned away, walking back out of the room, Zelda following and completely confused. What had Shade meant? _"I'm sorry, Zelda."_ The look on his face… of anguish and remorse… it sent shivers down Zelda's spine.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Shade nodded curtly to the guards, who once more resumed their earlier sentry positions. Without another glance back, Shade walked down the empty corridors, the sound of his footsteps echoing alone in the halls.

"Where are you going?" Zelda muttered, keeping pace with Shade as he took a detour in the castle, opening a side door that led out to the stables. At this time of night, there was no stable boy or guard: Shade simply walked into the stables, Zelda following with an increasing sense of curiosity and discomfort.

"Good evening, Epona," Shade said, turning to the first stall on the right and reaching a hand out to stroke his horse. The mare snorted, as if annoyed that her master had come so late.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I had to say good-bye…" Epona whinnied, as if trying to comfort him. Shade smiled, freeing Epona from her stall and quickly mounting the horse.

"You're getting old," he noted, running his gauntleted fingers through Epona's mane. "After tonight, you can go back to the ranch and live there. You didn't like the castle stables too much, did you?"

Epona didn't respond, and after a second's pause, he urged her into a trot. Soon, horse and master picked up speed, and only Farore's Wind allowed Zelda to keep up with them.

Shade was able to pass through the castle gates without trouble, assuring his confused guards that he was only out for a midnight ride. As the portcullis clanged down behind them, Epona burst forward into a canter and then full gallop, as if knowing that tonight would be the last time she would carry her master. Shade sat atop Epona in a somber mood, holding the reigns tightly, and once more Zelda felt disturbed at Shade's odd behavior.

As they raced through Castle Town, nearly deserted and completely dark at this time of night, Shade directed Epona east, expertly guiding his horse through the narrow and obstacle-strewn streets without incident. Zelda, who continued to teleport with magic, began to feel slightly dizzy from casting Farore's Wind so many times. But this was just a memory… she wasn't actually casting magic… was she?

Regardless, she continued to tail Shade and Epona, who had since cleared the main part of town and were now moving freely towards the Temple of Time. Zelda frowned: what business had Shade in the Temple at night? Light shone from within the temple, signifying that at least one person was awake in holy building. This didn't seem to deter Shade at all, who leapt off of Epona as soon as they reached the stairs leading to the temple's entrance.

"Thanks, girl," Shade whispered, as Epona nuzzled him affectionately. "Thank you for everything." He slapped his horse on the rump and it started off hesitantly, as if unwilling to part from its master. Shade waved his arm encouragingly, and a second later, Epona was gone, the sound of her cantering hooves piercing the cold night.

Taking a deep breath, Shade turned to face the Temple of Time, looking up at the impressive structure with an impassive face. With a resigned stance, he headed up the crumbling stone steps, each thudding footstep bringing him closer to those forbidding, wooden doors…

With a mighty push, Shade heaved the doors open, and light spilled out from the temple and onto the darkened city. There was no sound from within the temple, only the ringing footsteps that resulted from Shade's boots hitting the polished floor. Zelda followed, wincing as she heard the two doors slam together once more, trapping them inside the temple.

As Shade walked down the aisle, past rows and rows of pews, Zelda became aware that he was not alone in the temple: a figure, dressed in dark robes, was kneeling in front of the temple's main altar as if in prayer. Shade stopped short of the figure, holding his helmet loosely in his hand with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Zelda."

The figure stood and turned, removing its hood- and indeed, the Queen of Hyrule stood in front of the altar, her golden tresses falling elegantly over her shoulders. Her eyes were red and swollen, and a flood of tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Please don't do this, Link… oh Goddesses, I beg of you, please don't do this…!"

Shade mutely held her in his arms, smoothing back her hair, kissing her forehead. She was sobbing now, tears splashing onto his armor. Zelda suddenly felt a thrill of horror as she watched the scene: she knew what was about to happen…

"Why are you going?" The queen whispered, gazing at Shade desperately. "You don't need to do this, Link! It's a fool's gambit!"

"A gambit, nevertheless, that I must try," he said calmly. "If our world must have a chance of being forever free of Ganondorf… I must try…"

"No, Link!" She moaned, even as he gently released her from his arms and walked past the altar. Raising his fist up towards the Door of Time, Zelda saw the Triforce of Courage glow brightly… and the door responded, grinding open to admit the Hero of Time.

"Please, Link!" The queen cried, even as he strode forward into the Inner Sanctum. She followed him, her soft footsteps contrasting with the echoes from his heavy boots. "Why are you doing this to me? To our daughter?"

He turned around, holding her tightly. "I'm doing this because I love you," he said, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, clinging to him as if unwilling to let him go. After several seconds, they broke apart, both gasping slightly for air, gazing passionately into each others' eyes.

"Don't do this," she whimpered, trying to kiss him again, but he reluctantly broke away, heading once more into the Inner Sanctum. Zelda followed, an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As they entered the Chamber of Sages, Zelda felt her heart stop again as she recognized another face from the dead- Rauru. He was dressed in simple orange robes, gazing at Shade and the queen impassively, his brown eyes boring into them.

"So, you have made your choice, Link?" He asked, even as the Hero stopped before the sage.

"I have, Rauru," Shade replied solemnly. The queen was sobbing quietly behind him. "Even if it costs my life, I must try and prevent more innocent blood from being spilled by Ganondorf."

"More than just your life is at stake here," Rauru said warningly, but Shade ignored him, stepping to the pedestal in the center of the room. Zelda gasped: the Master sword waited there, cold, silver, ready for the hero to claim it once more.

"Please, Link," the queen cried once more, as Shade gripped the Master sword in both hands. He looked around once more, first at his wife, who gazed back at him with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he said. "I need to do this."

"Promise me," she choked. "Promise me you'll return."

Shade stood frozen to the spot, gazing at the woman he loved even as more tears spilled from her eyes. After several seconds of silence, he finally spoke. "I promise that I will return to you, Zelda."

The queen only sobbed harder, tears splashing to the cold floor of the temple. Almost guiltily, Shade shifted his gaze to Rauru, who only nodded back.

"You've changed much," the old man muttered. "Since the forest boy that I tasked with freeing the sages and temples."

"I know what I'm doing," Shade said, almost defiantly. The sage shook his head sadly.

"I don't think anyone could, in this situation. But you are a man, a hero, and I cannot stop you from following the path you have chosen. All I can do is wish you luck, and the blessing of the Goddesses."

Shade looked back once more at his queen, before turning to face the Master sword. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the sacred blade and yanked it free from the pedestal. A brilliant blue light engulfed him, blinding Zelda, and she stumbled back, shielding her eyes…

… and the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on what felt like soft grass. Blinking in confusion, Zelda rolled to her feet, desperate to know what had happened to Shade. In the faint light, it took her eyes several seconds to adjust to her surroundings, before she realized that once more, she was in the Lost Woods.

"Shade?" She called uncertainly, before remembering that he wouldn't hear her. As her senses slowly became aware of the memory shift, an unpleasant feeling was coursing through her veins once more. The air was sticky and hot, even in the darkness of the woods. It took Zelda slightly longer to figure out the odd scent that saturated the ground: the reek of fresh blood.

Looking desperately for Shade, Zelda's eyes settled on two figures in the distance. She couldn't make out any distinct features: the forest seemed to have cloaked both of them in shadow, so that only their vague outlines could be seen. One of the figures stood tall, looking down at the slumped figure at its feet. Zelda felt her heart beat rapidly as she ran to the two figures, her mind screaming in protest…

"For all your courage, you have not the wisdom of your dear princess," the standing figure said menacingly, and as Zelda drew closer, she gasped. The man seemed to radiate a sense of pure evil: everything from his baleful red eyes and sickly, green skin seemed to exude a demonic aura. He was garbed completely in black, and Zelda suddenly knew his identity: this was the Dark King, Ganondorf.

The man on the floor was gasping raggedly for breath, and in another moment of shock and horror, Zelda recognized him as Shade. His armor was rent and mangled, as if he had been struck viciously over and over, and his left arm was held at an odd angle, as if it was broken. His helmet had fallen off, revealing a weary, pained face, and Zelda was disturbed to see Shade in such a weakened state.

"You, Hero of Time, should have known that your doom would be met here," Ganondorf cackled, walking leisurely around the fallen hero. "You could barely defeat me in your world, with the help of the sages… how could you even think of fighting me alone in this realm?"

Shade didn't respond, only glaring down helplessly at the bloody grass, and the expression on his face was not that of fear for his life or pain from his wounds. It was the resigned, hopeless look of a man who had failed in his most sacred duty, or most cherished goal. Shade's hands were clenched tightly into fists as he trembled, a small dribble of blood running from his mouth as he gulped in fresh air.

"It was by my will alone that you have survived so long… I could have crushed you at any moment. But I wanted to toy with you, Hero, test your abilities… but I was disappointed," Ganondorf stopped his pacing, looking down at Shade with a repulsed look on his face. "How amusing. You thought that by cleansing the Forest Temple, you might weaken me somehow? There are no sages here to rescue, hero. Only you… and me."

Shade made an odd sound in his throat, and Zelda felt her heart break as she looked at the fallen hero, shattered, suffering… and she was unable to help him at all. Ganondorf's lips twitched into a cruel smile.

"You are not afraid, hero. I admire that. Most men would be begging for mercy at this point." The Dark King drew his sword, a black blade that crackled with magical power.

"Do it, then," Shade muttered, voice barely audible. "Kill me. I'm not afraid of death."

"You would like me to kill you, wouldn't you?" Ganondorf asked, almost lazily, as he stomped his booted foot down on Shade's back. Zelda cried out in horror as the Hero of Time collapsed onto the floor, body twitching. "But no, hero. After all you have done… I think death would be far too kind for you."

His last words were said in a hateful whisper, and Zelda was nauseated to see the hungry, gleeful expression in the Dark King's eyes. Shade tried feebly to stand, but the Dark King merely stomped down harder, and Zelda winced horribly as several bones cracked. Shade's eyes were wide with pain, his muscles taut as he continued to fight in agony.

"Tell me, hero, how are the sages doing? And the princess? Or is she your queen now?"

Shade grit his teeth in agony, and it was amazing that he could still speak at all. "You will never harm any of them, Ganondorf. The Goddesses will see you rot in this world for-"

The rest of his words were drowned out in a gurgle, as Ganondorf locked his hands around Shade's neck and lifted the hero up into the air. "I may not be able to harm your little princess, hero… no, I expect she'll be long dead before I break out of this prison." The Dark King's face was only inches from Shade's, and they glared at each other contemptuously. "But I can still have some manner of vengeance upon those damned sages… and your descendents."

"Never," Shade gasped, somehow managing to spit a glob of bloody spittle into the Dark King's face.

Ganondorf wiped it off calmly, still gripping Shade's neck with his other hand. "Oh, but I will, hero," he gloated. "You see, when you began your ill-fated attempt to destroy me forever… you brought me the one thing that could have saved Hyrule from my return."

Shade's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Ganondorf laughed cruelly. "Thank you, hero, for bringing me the Master sword. The one thing that could have destroyed me… now locked away forever in the Sacred Realm." The Dark King's gloated maliciously at Shade's look of horror. "Hero of Time… by your rash actions, you have damned your country and loved ones for eternity!"

Ganondorf cackled, tossing Shade back onto the ground like a toy, and turned around, looking straight at Zelda. For a moment, she jumped in fear- until he walked right through her, gazing at something behind her.

"Yes, the Master sword," the Dark King said, and as Zelda turned, she indeed saw the holy sword abandoned in the grass. "Sword of Evil's Bane… the sacred blade…" As Ganondorf's hands touched the blade, the weapon glowed violently blue, and the Dark King recoiled in shock, his fingers blackened and burned. He was breathing heavily, gazing at the sword with hatred.

"Only the hero pure of heart may touch the holy blade," Shade intoned weakly, struggling to stand up once more.

"I know that, stupid boy," Ganondorf snarled, turning around once more to glare at Shade. "Well, if I cannot move the sword, then I suppose it will be left hidden here until the end of time."

Shade merely glared up at the Dark King, as the Gerudo approached the fallen hero once more. "Yes… no one will ever discover the sword here. I give my thanks, hero: just as you allowed me access to the Triforce so long ago, you have now sealed Hyrule's fate."

"You will be stopped, Ganondorf," Shade spat.

"By whom?" The Dark King laughed incredulously. "If the legendary Hero of Time could not defeat me, what chance do the pathetic rabble of Hyrule have?"

"Even if I must return from the grave, I will find a hero worthy to stop you," Shade gasped, lying on the ground. "A hero worthier than me."

Ganondorf cackled, once more grabbing Shade by the neck and pulling him up. "Let me assure you, _hero_, that you will most certainly rise from the grave. But you should know that nothing… not even souls… can escape this world."

The Dark King whispered malevolently to Shade, the Triforce of Power shining on the back of his hand. "Tell me, hero… how many people did you leave behind? How long will your princess wait, tortured with agony, waiting for your return? For even when you are dead, your soul will be mine and will never ascend to the Goddesses." Zelda was absolutely sickened by the smile on the Gerudo's face. "You will never see them again, hero. Not in life, nor in the afterworld. I will make sure of that."

And the Dark King began to laugh, a chilling sound that echoed through the empty forest clearing. And as the vision began to fade, and blackness began to tug at Zelda's eyes, she could still hear Ganondorf's laughter, and see the broken face of Shade…

As the world blurred and she closed her eyes once more, Zelda felt tears stinging her cheeks, and hoped desperately that she wouldn't have to see anymore… she didn't want to know anymore…

* * *

The next thing Zelda knew, she was lying flat on her back, lying on hard floor. It took her a moment to comprehend the scent of rotting wood, the feeling of rough floorboards and cold, night air. Her eyes snapped open.

She was back on the parapet, back in the Kokiri Village, back with Link and Shade… she let out a shaky laugh of relief, which was almost instantly replaced by a sob of terror. She jumped to her feet, looking wildly around, as if to make sure her surroundings were real: she punched the wall of the house, and when her hand bruised instead of passing through the wood, she collapsed, body shaking. The Triforce of Wisdom was burning on the back of her hand, more intensely than it had ever done before, and Zelda was almost on the verge of crying out in pain.

Shade was watching intently, still keeping the position she had seen him last, unmoving, no emotion emanating from his eyes. When Zelda finally regained control of herself, she reluctantly looked at the spirit, remembering everything she had seen…

"Did that answer your questions?" Shade asked quietly. "Did you find that which you sought?"

"I… I didn't know," Zelda gasped, feeling hot tears of emotion sliding down her cheek.

"You didn't know that I foolishly delivered the Master sword right into Ganondorf's hands? You didn't know that my spirit has wandered for a thousand years, damned never again to see the faces of my loved ones?"

"I'm sorry," Zelda said, unknowing of what she could do or say. Everything that had happened to Shade… there was nothing she could do to comfort him. "Shade, I'm sorry…"

"You didn't know," Shade continued, voice gentle. "You didn't know… and you still don't."

"Shade…"

"Can you imagine my torment?" Shade asked miserably, sounding disgusted with himself. "What hero am I? By my arrogance and overconfidence, the Master sword was lost. I nearly sealed Hyrule to its damnation… and the Goddesses rewarded me in the appropriate measure," he finished bitterly.

"Don't say that, Shade…"

"How long? How long until I repay my error? I can never see the face of my wife again… or of my daughter… even in death, Ganondorf deprived me of those simple pleasures."

Tears were threatening to spill from Zelda's eyes now, her body trembling. "Shade…"

"He will do this to you, and to Link, and to anyone who stands in his way," Shade said, sounding tired. "That's why you must finish him. Why you must succeed, where I failed. Link is almost ready… and he will be put to the final test, soon."

"He's only one man!" Zelda cried.

"He is the Hero!" Shade countered swiftly. "If one man could bring down the Dark King, then it is him! Not me."

An odd silence settled over the pair of them, as the night continued to press down on the Kokiri Village like stifling smog. Zelda stared at Shade with a mixture of horror, fascination, and pity. He was the Hero of Time… but it was clear that he had been broken by his imprisonment in the Sacred Realm.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Shade said, breaking the silence. "After Ganondorf defeated me at the Forest Temple?"

Zelda shook her head mutely, and he continued on. "He didn't kill me, not then. You don't know the Dark King as I do, Zelda. He enjoys torment and fear, _thrives_ off of those two emotions. He brought me back to the Shadow Temple."

"Where he tortured you," Zelda said hollowly, remembering her own experience the prison-temple. Impa's loss seemed to bear down harshly upon her once more, and she quickly pushed thoughts of the Shadow sage away.

"For weeks. Do you want me to show you?"

"No!" Zelda said, voice cracking. "No more…"

"The memories would be too horrible to show you," Shade said. "The stench of the place… and the howls of the ghosts that infested that unholy temple…"

Zelda shuddered, and suddenly wished that she was far away from Shade… her mind became plagued by dark thoughts, and she suddenly realized that her nightmares had not been about Link… they had been about Shade.

"You have never seen my face," Shade said calmly, "Or at least, my true face after death." Reaching up with both of his hands, he slowly lifted his helmet off of his face, the tarnished golden armor giving way to pale, ghostly flesh.

Zelda stared in horror and revulsion. The face that looked back at her might have been Link's, given twenty years' time. But signs of torture were clearly evident: scars and lacerations crossed Shade's face, and deep cuts and sickening abrasions marred his once handsome features. But the most notable disfigurement was the pitted, empty hole that should have been his left eye…

"Not pretty," Shade said calmly, observing Zelda's disturbed reaction with detachment. "You can imagine how much Ganondorf enjoyed it. His greatest enemy, at his mercy in his torture chambers… I think the disfigurements were as much a symbol of my defeat and humiliation as a way to inflict pain."

"He… he did this to you?" Zelda whispered, feeling a queasy churning in her stomach. She looked down at the floor, unable to look at Shade… Her hands and body were trembling, both in disgust and fury at what Ganondorf had done…

"I expected nothing less from him," Shade said, calmly standing to his feet and putting his helmet back on. Once more, the metal helmet obscured all but his eye, but Zelda knew what lurked behind the mask…

"I was the hero," Shade said, turning away and looking out to the cold moon. "But not anymore… not anymore…"

Zelda stumbled backwards, away from Shade, trying to get away from everything… her hands fumbled in the dark as she entered the small hut, crashing on the floor, gasping loudly for air. It felt as if she was suffocating as unbidden, Shade's memories came crashing back to her: the princess and Shade, their daughter, his defeat and Ganondorf's ultimate triumph… and his face…

Tears now rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably as Zelda flung herself down on the rotting wooden floor, body feeling limp and weak. She felt Link stir beside her, and after a second, put a comforting arm around her waist.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a slurred voice, oblivious to everything Shade had shown her, unaware, unknowing… "Zelda?"

She only responded by curling up against him, sobbing into his shoulder. Would Link endure the same fate as Shade? Could they defeat the Dark King? If the Hero of time had failed… what chance could they have?"

"Was it a nightmare?" Link asked sympathetically, stroking her hair gently, kissing her forehead in a calming manner.

"Y-yes," Zelda lied, slightly ashamed at her tears but too fearful for Link to care. "Oh Goddesses, Link…"

"They're only dreams," he said, sounding slightly anxious now. "Don't worry, Zelda. I'm here… I'll always be here for you."

"A-always?"

"Always," he said firmly. "Remember? I gave you my promise."

"Just hold me," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "And never let go. Never leave me, Link."

"I won't," he said gently, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. He gently held her, waiting for her tremors and sobs to subside, kissing her tears away. "It'll be alright, Zelda. I'm here… I'm here."

As Zelda lay against his chest, she listened to his steadily thumping heart, hearing it pound in her ear. It represented one more second that Link was with her, and one less second from the moment that he might be torn away forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Link groaned as he opened one of his eyes groggily, the morning sun streaming through the window and falling onto his face. Blinking and shielding his eyes, he tried to get off of the floor, only to feel a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw that Zelda was still asleep, curled up against him and resting her head on his body.

A vague memory suddenly flashed into his mind, of Zelda waking him up in the middle of the night and crying herself to sleep. He frowned, trying to remember why she had been so upset; nightmares, maybe? Or was it something else?

Link gently ran his hand through her golden hair, smiling softly as he gazed down at her. He had promised her that he would always be there for her- and he was a man of his words. It was some small comfort for him that they might have a life- together- once this was all over.

"Always," he whispered, watching as she smiled in her sleep. "I'll be there for you."

Trying not to wake Zelda, Link gently freed himself from her arms and got to his feet, wincing as the floorboards creaked rather loudly beneath his boots. The sun was still blazing into the room- it was probably mid morning, a lot later than Shade probably hoped that they would start off. Still, they had been exhausted for the past few weeks, and sleeping in one morning probably wouldn't make much difference.

Stepping outside of the tree house and onto the parapet, Link was unsurprised to see Shade standing completely still, watching over the Kokiri Village like some silent guardian. The golden spirit turned at his approach, eyeing Link impassively through that single, shining blue eye.

"Good morning," Link yawned, striding over to where Shade leaned against the parapet railings.

"I fetched some breakfast," Shade said, nudging several objects at his feet. Closer inspection revealed some dead keaton with mangy yellow fur. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Food's food," Link said, taking one of the dead animals and beginning to skin it. He privately added that keaton barely sufficed for even the most minimal sustenance: the fox-like creatures were small, tasted horrible, and their nutritional value was questionable. Still, he supposed that they would have to make do with what they could find.

"Is Zelda awake yet?" Shade asked carefully.

"No," Link said, tossing the skinned keaton aside and grabbing another one. He paused, before adding: "She was in a funny mood last night."

"How so?"

"She was crying about something... and sounded really troubled, or disturbed." Link frowned and paused, looking at Shade. "Do you know anything about it?"

The spirit turned away, looking towards the rising sun. "No."

Link shrugged, continuing to skin the keaton. "She told me that she keeps dreaming of the sages… and me… Well, I suppose those nightmares are only going to keep returning to her until we defeat the Dark King, right?"

"Probably," Shade said, slightly uneasily. Link picked up on the spirit's tone, looking at Shade rather oddly.

"Are you okay, Shade?"

"Fine," the spirit replied, waving Link's concerns aside. "Have you thought any more about my plan?"

"Which is what?"

"Confronting the Dark King and destroying him before he realizes the true danger he is in."

Link paused. "You haven't led us wrong yet…"

"So is that a yes?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Link said uncomfortably, tossing the skinned keaton aside. "Do you really think… well… that I'm ready to take on the Dark King?"

"I'm not the hero, you tell me. Do you _feel_ ready?"

"No," Link replied honestly.

"Good, because you're not," Shade said. "But you're almost ready. You been trained by Impa and now me: all you need is a little bit of… tweaking in your technique."

Link raised his eyes in interest. "A new skill?"

"The last one," Shade affirmed. "I've used it before, but have still to teach it to you, my successor."

"The Great Spin?" Link asked, remembering the devastating attack Shade had demonstrated during their training only a few days ago. His eagerness to learn the technique increased greatly. "When can we start?"

"Soon," Shade said gently, resting a hand on Link's shoulder. "You'll need it, to take on the Dark King."

"Right." Link's enthusiasm ebbed somewhat. A small, nagging doubt inside of him still questioned his ability to fight the Dark King: the painful memory of his previous fight against the demon was still branded firmly into his mind. But then again, he hadn't had the Master sword then… and under Shade's careful instruction, he had honed his sword skills to a level he had previously thought impossible. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance…

"Have faith," Shade said quietly, as if mind-reading his thoughts. "You are the Hero, Link. The sages may have left, but they have left you their legacy. And Zelda and I will fight by your side, even until the bitter end, if that is necessary."

"How long?" Link asked, looking up at Shade. He controlled his apprehension, keeping the fear out of his voice and replacing it with calm. "Until we find the Dark King?"

"If I know him well enough… I'd say that he will come to us," Shade said cryptically. "We just have to hope that he takes the bait."

"Bait?"

"If we were to expose ourselves, journey into the open where he could find us…" Shade explained. "Link, the Dark King does not yet suspect the power hidden in yourself and Zelda. He deems you only as frightened prey, wielding power that you cannot control or understand. He doesn't realize the mortal danger that he is in."

"Even after I defeated his phantom?" Link asked incredulously. "Even after I found the Master sword?"

"The Dark King has only ever regarded one man with fear: the Hero of Time. Forgive me, Link, but I think that he regards you more as a weak successor to the Hero's legacy than an actual threat. But… overconfidence has led more than one great to their downfall."

"So… assuming that your… _guesses_… are correct," Link said, "The Dark King will find us? And that's when we must strike the finishing blow?"

"It would be the ideal time to finish him," Shade said. "He will still be overzealous, unknowing of the true power you and Zelda wield… and that will be his undoing. All we need to do is show ourselves and wait."

"That's a big gamble," Link said, looking at Shade carefully. "If it fails… if he doesn't take the bait…"

"He will," Shade said confidently. "He won't be able to pass up the opportunity to destroy us. He is done playing: now, he is hunting for us… although he has no idea of the danger posed by his quarry."

Link still felt slightly troubled by the whole plan: the risk was high… and so much was being left to chance… if one thing went wrong, everything could easily backfire on them. And they were basing this solely off of Shade's speculations?

"Link," Shade said gently. "I know the Dark King… I understand how the monster thinks, and acts. Listen to me: this is our best chance. It is a gamble, but against such a foe, victory is never certain. Sometimes… you just have to trust the Goddesses, and pray that your skill and faith carries you through."

Link thought upon Shade's words, gazing silently at the Triforce of Courage. The golden emblem glowed brightly on the back of his hand, and he felt a warmth spread throughout his body: Farore was still watching over him… the Goddesses were still here, even in this corrupted realm.

"Our best chance," Shade repeated. "The alternative would be to play a game of cat-and-mouse, hiding from the Dark King's marauding armies until there is nowhere left to go. Would you prefer such an ignominious death? Or take the one shot we have at destroying the evil forever?"

After a brief pause, Link glanced back into the tree-house behind him, where Zelda remained sleeping. Shade was looking at him expectantly, his golden form appearing even brighter than the rising sun.

"Well? What say you, hero?"

Link nodded, gripping the Master sword. It reassured him- the one thing that could destroy the Dark King forever.

"As soon as Zelda wakes up. Then, Shade, I'll put my trust completely in you."

That day was a restless one. As soon as Zelda woke, tired and disturbed from more nightmares, they ate a quick breakfast of roast keaton and headed off, leaving the Kokiri Village far behind.

"Many evil things will be lurking in the forest," Shade muttered, "Now that the phantom is dead. It is best to leave quickly, and be on guard."

Despite his cryptic warnings, no attack befell them: they wandered through the forest for the entire day, until they finally emerged from the thick woods as the sun began to set in the distance. As they began their routine of finding a suitable place to hide for the night, Link filled Zelda in on Shade's plan.

"I could see that working," she said slowly, after Link had finished. He cast her an odd look.

"It leaves a lot up to chance, though. Do you really think we should follow through on it…?"

"Yes," Zelda said, closing her eyes tightly and resting against a diseased tree. "Yes, I think Shade's right… Ganondorf wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this…"

Link looked at Zelda in concern. "Are you alright? You sound really… exhausted. And who's Ganondorf?"

"Nothing," she said vaguely, waving her hand to placate him. "Don't worry about me, Link. I'm fine."

Despite her reassurances, Link still remained highly worried. Zelda definitely didn't look or sound strong… and with Shade's gambit now their only hope of victory, it looked as if things weren't about to get easier.

"We're almost out in Hyrule field," Shade announced the next morning. "There is a ridge I'd like to reach before nightfall… it is steep and treacherous, which will make it a good position for us to fend off any monsters that may attack."

As Shade set off once more, resolutely leading the way, Link dropped back and glanced at Zelda worryingly. Her voice was alarmingly faint and she seemed to be completely spent.

"No sleep again?"

She shook her head, a hollow look in her eyes. "Nightmares."

"It'll be over soon," he said reassuringly. "It'll be over soon, and they'll stop."

"I hope so," she whispered, leaning on his shoulder for support.

"Zelda, is there something you want to tell me…?"

"I'm fine, Link," she murmured, although he could tell that something else was bothering her. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Link didn't feel reassured, but he let the matter drop, deciding it was better for Zelda to stay quiet and regain her energy, rather than be interrogated by him. The day was hot: the sun was high in the sky and beat down upon them in burning waves, and the hills of Hyrule field were gently rolling upwards, making their journey even more tiring. Shade was the only one who seemed completely unaffected: in fact, the spirit was pushing them forward with zeal, blue eye alight with fire.

"Come," he continually hissed, his sword drawn as he anxiously glared at the horizon. His body was tense, and Link was beginning to wonder if Shade was also hiding something from him. Both Zelda and Shade's behavior had changed so suddenly in the course of a few days: had something happened back in the Kokiri Village that Link was not aware of?

"Shade, what…?"

"Only a few more hours," the spirit interrupted. "We're almost at the ridge. Follow me."

As the sun began to wind down, mercifully cooling the darkening fields, they finally stumbled upon the ridge that Shade had been hoping for. It jutted out over the fields like a stooping bird of prey, overlooking the lands beneath it, and Link gazed in awe at the structure: it had to have been at least thirty feet higher than the landscape around it. It provided a perfect position to set up camp: unfortunately, climbing the rock proved to be a difficult matter.

"Almost there, Link," Shade called, from somewhere above him. Link grit his teeth and felt upwards for another handhold in the rocks: his gauntleted fingers brushed a small indent to hang onto, and he was reminded of climbing the steep staircase at Kakariko. Back when they still had Impa, before they had found Shade or the Master sword… Everything in the past didn't seem to matter anymore: all that Link was concerned with was the inevitable final clash with the Dark King.

Which would prove mightier? The demon or the hero?

His fingers finally grasped the top ledge of the ridge, and with muscles heaving, he forced himself over, rolling on the dusty ground and allowing his strained arms to relax. Zelda, who had teleported, and Shade were already waiting for him: they had set up a makeshift camp under the cover of two dead trees, and a paltry fire was sending up smoke into the night air.

"Perfect," Shade said, helping Link to his feet. "It will be hard for anything short of the Dark King to assault us, which is part of the plan. Ideally, we can fight him on our terms, not when he's surrounded by an army of moblins."

"You've told me that before," Link said, a small grin on his face. "During our training sessions. Always fight the enemy on your own terms… always be on the offensive, never give the foe a chance to recover…"

"And I have one more thing to teach you," Shade said gently, beckoning towards the edge of the ridge.

Despite his aching muscles, Link's heartbeat quickened. The last skill, and the one that he had anticipated the most: the Great Spin.

"We won't be long, Zelda," Shade said reassuringly, as she revitalized the dying campfire with her magic. She nodded faintly, looking off into the darkness as if disturbed. For a second, Link felt slightly guilty about leaving her alone in such a place: but she had been personally trained by Rauru and possessed the Triforce of Wisdom. She would be alright.

Shade led the way through the falling darkness, until Zelda was lost in the shadows and their campfire was a mere flicker in the distance. Link felt his nerves tingling with anticipation: this was it, the final lesson. When he would make his transition to the Hero.

"The Great Spin," Shade said softly, turning around and drawing his silver blade. "The most powerful attack that I can teach you, and the most difficult to master."

Link waited patiently as Shade continued, his ghostly feet making pale imprints in the dusty ground. "The Great Spin is powerful, for it can catch your enemies off guard, and toss them aside when they least expect it. And when you are surrounded… this technique will prove invaluable." With a sudden cry, Shade twirled around, his sword held out like a top as he whirled in a frenzy of destruction. The spirit moved so fast, so seamlessly, that it seemed as if he had transformed into a miniature cyclone for a few seconds. Link could feel the blade of Shade's sword whiz dangerously close to him, cutting through the air with a shriek.

"The technique requires the utmost balance and concentration, and is difficult to master when you are not in peak condition," Shade said, ending his demonstration. "But I have full confidence in you, hero. I have never met a swordsman who adapts so quickly."

Link bowed his head at Shade's rare compliment, before the spirit resumed his lesson. "Watch me again, Link. Observe my body motion, and the way I hold the sword. Watch me, and see if you can duplicate the technique."

Obediently, Link crouched and noted the way that Shade stood balanced on the balls of his toes, the way the spirit gripped the sword, saw the look of intense concentration in Shade's gleaming blue eye. And then, the spirit pivoted, using his weight and momentum to drive himself in a spin, as he held the sword perfectly still. Once more, the air seemed to be caught in a miniature storm, and when Shade ended the move seconds later, he stopped in the exact same spot and position.

"Try," Shade commanded simply, sheathing his sword and observing Link as if their roles of student and master were reversed. Taking a deep breath, Link took up the same stance as Shade had demonstrated, positioning the Master sword in a similar war. The spirit remained silent the entire time, suggesting that he had nothing to criticize. Testing the ground on the balls of his feet, Link took one more breath before concentrating on throwing all of his momentum into his left shoulder.

It acted like a giant weight: he spun around, as if dragged by an invisible chain attached to his left shoulder. Link could hear the wind whipping his face, struggled to keep the Master sword straight and unwavering, as he felt himself pivot on the tips of his toes. After a second, his drive ran out, and he ended the move prematurely, coming to a stop as his muscles trembled slightly.

"Not bad," Shade said slowly. "But you need more concentration. Keep your body in the same place, but allow some flexibility in your joints. I have seen many novice swordsmen attempt this technique before, only for them to fall over clumsily during their spins. You need to find a _balance_."

"Balance," Link repeated, ingraining Shade's comments in his mind. Once more, he stood on tip-toes, feeling his body sway in the wind, trying to find a balance. He closed his eyes, taking deep, even breaths as he centered his gravity.

"Yes..." Shade murmured, sounding pleased. "Almost there…"

With another deep breath, Link concentrated, keeping his limbs fluid despite the fact that his body was completely motionless. For a second, there was no sound or movement at all in the night. And then-

With a keen whistle that came from the Master sword cutting through the air, Link pivoted, and this time he knew immediately he had done it correctly. His body rotated perfectly, his momentum focused on a single point in his body, the Master sword sticking straight out like a deadly razor. With a cry, Link halted his movement, coming to a sudden stop as if he had hit an invisible wall. The Master sword was still held at the same height and position he had started the Great Spin at: its keen blade quivered ever so slightly as he held it in the air.

"And that," Shade said, sounding satisfied, "Is the Great Spin."

It was an odd moment, as Link stood facing Shade, no longer pupil and master, but two equals: for a brief second, exhilaration fought its way through Link's body, and then he grinned. To his astonishment, Shade laughed, his blue eye twinkling with pride.

"Finally… I have passed on my teachings to a worthy successor," Shade said, his quiet voice full and resonating. "If tonight is my time to meet the Goddesses… then I shall do so with no regrets."

* * *

Zelda sat on the dusty ground, watching the fiery embers in their pitiful fire as if in a trance. Her eyes watched the licking flames, saw that twisted, dead wood curl and wither as the grey smoke grew higher into the darkening sky. She shivered: despite the warmth of the fire, the night air was chill as death, and something in the back of her mind seemed oddly disturbed.

She tried to push away the gloomy thoughts, prodding at the dying fire with a stick, trying to keep her thoughts focused and orderly. Ever since Shade had revealed his past to her… she had been having nightmares. And they were no longer just past dreams, but premonitions of what was to come, she was sure of it: of a dark, brooding demon, and cackling laughter, and Link…

Zelda looked up at the thought of Link, hoping to see him, but the darkness had already blanketed the area like a curtain. She was alone, and the feeling to go running into the night calling for Link suddenly manifested itself strongly. She forced down the urge, scolding it as a childish need, trying to calm herself- she would be fine, there was no real danger…

But was there danger? Her nerves were prickling oddly, and she jumped at the slightest sound. Even the crackling light of the fire did little to assuage her worries: something _was_ amiss, she knew it.

But what?

Zelda shifted slightly, moving closer to the glowing fire and trying not to shiver from the night cold. Her breath crystallized in the frigid air, despite her closeness to the flames, and she looked around, wondering how long Shade and Link would be training. It was already well into the night- were they alright?

_Of course they are_, she thought. Nothing short of Ganondorf himself could best both Link and Shade at once… _No_, Zelda corrected, _not even the Dark King could defeat both heroes of Hyrule…_

"The Goddesses protect," Zelda whispered, holding her hand up to the fire and gazing at the golden emblem that was the Triforce of Wisdom. She had never been especially religious before, but now she found herself praying fervently to Nayru. _"If you can hear me… even in this mockery of the Sacred Realm… please, protect us, your faithful servants, against the usurper of the Triforce of Power…"_

She kept her eyes tightly shut, her breath momentarily catching, as if waiting for a response. As if expecting that the Goddess herself would suddenly sweep down from the heavens and promise that everything would be alright. But nothing greeted her prayer expect a coarse howling in the distance, a lingering sound that carried on the winds. Zelda shot to her feet, instinctively summoning a fireball in the palm of her hand. She searched the darkness, wondering what had made the call: a nocturnal animal, perhaps? Or something more? She strained her ears, but nothing else happened. Unwillingly, she lowered her hand and extinguished her magical fire, bathing herself once more in semi-darkness.

There was no more noise, but her heart was pounding once more, unnaturally. She could _feel _something… a dark tendril protruding into her thoughts, violating her very soul. And she couldn't simply push it away: the feeling was overwhelming, as if she was reverting to some basic instinct. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Again, the howling. And then, an answering cry, followed quickly by another one. Zelda strained her ears, trying to listen to the terrible cries. At first, she had simply disregarded them as the howls of a wolfos pack. But the calls were low and guttural, far from the high, piercing pitch of a wolfos.

Edging away from the protective light of the fire, Zelda walked hesitantly towards the edge of the ridge, the very place that she, Link, and Shade had climbed up only hours earlier. She summoned a small fireball in her hand to light her path, taking comfort in the magical energy at her fingertips. She glanced backwards at the fire she had left behind: it was weak and barely visible in the darkness. How far away was it? Ten feet? A hundred? She couldn't tell. It felt as if each step she took carried her ever farther from relative safety and into certain doom.

As Zelda reached the ridge's edge, she fell to all fours, gripping the rocks with her fingers and praying to the Goddesses that she wouldn't slip and tumble to her death. Shaking ever so slightly, she looked over the edge and down into the abyss below.

The first thing she thought was that the rocks were moving. But that was absurd. Rocks weren't able to climb a ridge… and they definitely didn't make such deep grunting noises… or have such a stench…

It took Zelda another second to realize what she was seeing. Moblins. What seemed like a hundred of the piggish creatures were scaling the ridge, hoisting themselves ever upwards towards the top. The scarce moonlight reflected off of their armor and steel-tipped weapons, while their dark bodies blended in perfectly with the night, giving the appearance that the ridge face was covered in a swarm of glittering, moving silver.

She gazed in fascination as the horrid creatures struggled up the ridge face, grunting and scrambling. Every now and then, a moblin would lose its handholds in the darkness, and fall howling back into the shadows. But the other moblins seemed unconcerned by these losses: they continued to advance up the ridge with dogged persistence, solely focused on their objective.

And an electric shock ran through Zelda. _They know that we're here._ Shade had been right: the Dark King had been able to locate them, once they had left the relative safety of the woods. And now an army of moblins was ascending towards their position, unknown to Shade and Link. Zelda stood frozen to the spot: she was the only thing standing against the monsters, the only thing that knew of their arrival. And the ridge was a trap: it provided a strategic position, but there was no place to run or hide. No room for retreat, only for a last stand.

A gauntleted paw suddenly appeared in front of her, scrabbling the edge, trying to find a handhold. Zelda broke out of her thoughts as the moblin's head popped up, teeth slavering and foam pouring from its mouth due to its exerting climb. For a second, Zelda found herself staring almost comically at the moblin, which gaped at her stupidly.

Then, it howled, eyes flashing scarlet as it renewed its efforts to reach her. Zelda jumped backwards, involuntarily lashing out with a stream of fire. The monster howled pitifully as its face was engulfed in a torrent of red flames and it dropped out of sight.

Shaking off her initial surprise, Zelda quickly searched the ledges of the ridge. More of the moblins were forcing their way up: a few had already managed to reach the top and were standing on level ground, sniffing the air like a pack of hunting dogs. Almost immediately, they turned towards Zelda, brandishing crude spears and bellowing with guttural roars.

_I need to alert Shade and Link… need to let them know what's happening…_ As the first of the moblins charged at her position, Zelda conjured a small fireball and threw it up into the air. The fiery spell exploded ten feet above her, showering the area in red light. Hopefully, that would get Link's attention…

She had no time to conjure another beacon, as one of the moblins was almost on her. It lunged forward with its spear and Zelda quickly teleported away, turning on her heel and allowing Farore's Wind to carry her behind the charging monster. It stopped, confused, as it lost track of its prey.

"Behind you," Zelda called, waving her hand in the air and sending a small boulder flying at the moblin. It turned around, only to be completely smashed by the rock, which shattered into pieces during the collision. The monster fell to its knees, howling, as more of its comrades came to its aid.

"Where are you, Link?" Zelda muttered, sending up another fireball, which exploded in the sky, once more revealing her plight. As a pair of moblins attacked, brandishing rusted swords and yellowing fangs, she lashed out with a pillar of flame. The monsters fell, clothed in fire and filling the air with the horrid stench of burning flesh.

This was the part that Zelda hated. She was an adept magic user, but killing… it was something to take another creature's life, even a moblin's. The blood, the carnage… Zelda's heart blanched as she sent another moblin to its death, the monster crushed into the ground by a boulder. She steeled her heart: Link and Shade's lives depended on her actions.

And it helped her conscience slightly by knowing that the moblins probably had no qualms about running her through with a serrated blade.

As the moblins fell back, eyeing her warily, Zelda felt another stab of surprise: they were adapting. No longer did they rush blindly at her… no, they were biding their time, gathering strength for a mob attack. How many of the moblins had reached the summit of the ridge, she could not tell. The darkness masked their true numbers… for all Zelda knew, the entire ridge could be swarming with them.

The moblins tightened the circle around her, eyeing Zelda with vicious, yellowed eyes. She sent up another fireball into the air, watching it explode with ever increasing desperation. Where was Link and Shade? Had they not seen her summons? Were they trying to fight their way through the monstrous horde? Or were they…

_No_, Zelda cried in defiance, _they're still alive! I just need to hold out… a bit longer…_

A moblin stepped forward, grunting at her viciously. Judging by its huge size and massive club that served as its weapon, it must have been the leader of the pack. It roared at Zelda, spraying fetid saliva into the cold air as it brandished its club menacingly at her. The rest of the moblins seemed to take heart in their leader's example, closing in on Zelda and roaring like a pack of blood-starved hunting dogs.

She grimaced, jutting her arms out in a casting position. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed and the moblins recoiled, shielding their dim eyes from the piercing light. The leader, however, grunted amusedly, continuing to advance upon Zelda.

"Stay back!" She intoned, although she doubted that the beast would heed her warning even if it could understand. The moblin gazed at her with a leering grin on its hideous face. It raised its club up high, and Zelda could see hundreds of tiny metal spikes embedded in the shaft of the weapon.

She braced herself to conjure a quick spell, but the monster's blow never came: the creature howled as a flash of silver cut the night. In seconds, the monstrous creature was on its knees, bleeding onto the dry ground.

"You're too gentle with these creatures," Shade called, half amusedly, half sternly. The ghost effortlessly danced around the corpse of the slain moblin, diving into the cowering pack of monsters with fury.

"Shade!" Zelda cried, relieved at once by his appearance. "Where's Link?"

Her question was answered a second later as another flash of silver caught in the moonlight in front of her. Link, unencumbered by the heavy plate mail worn by Shade, was fighting through the horde of moblins with practiced ease and grace. It suddenly dawned on Zelda how skilled he had become: the moblins' clumsy blows were far too slow to pose a threat to Link, who ducked and dodged and sliced almost faster than her eye could follow.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Link cried, grinning like a wolf as the moblins cowered before him. He eyes were burning, the Triforce of Courage pumping steadily on the back of his hand: he had accepted his role as the Hero.

"I was worried that you wouldn't have gotten my warning," Zelda called, feeling a surge of relief flow through her. The moblins cowered from the sudden assault, falling back, some even leaping off the ridge in blind retreat.

Link leapt at a moblin, the Master sword's light illuminating the spray of crimson as the monster fell from the attack. Shade nodded in approval, guarding Link's flank as they assaulted the moblins with vigor, two equal swordsmen fighting side by side perfectly.

Zelda was amazed to see such a huge number of moblins routed by only three people. The piggish monsters had nowhere to go: if they mustered the bravery to fight, they were swiftly cut down by sword or magic. And the only place they could retreat was certain suicide- a rocky fall down the ridge. Zelda fought back the urge to retch as the extent of the massacre reached her: countless bodies, stinking of the reek of fresh blood, littered the ridge.

_Be strong,_ Zelda thought. _It was either them or us. And they certainly wouldn't have felt any remorse at our deaths._

As she pulled herself together, another wave of dizziness assaulted her mind. Her vision grew blurred, the smell and horror of the battle mixing in her mind… the Triforce of Wisdom was burning, pulsating with energy, and somewhere out in the darkness, she felt another power awaken, responding…

"Zelda!" Link called, and she suddenly became aware that she was on the ground. He was standing over her, shaking her, a concerned look on his face. She raised her head faintly and looked at his blood-stained tunic, the Master sword clenched in his fist… and the Triforce of Courage, which was as bright as her own Triforce piece.

"He knows," Zelda said, her voice barely audible. She struggled to get up, but another wave of faintness passed over her. "Link, he knows- he's coming!"

"Who are you talking about?" Link asked, plainly confused, but then Shade's voice rang out once more.

"KEESE!"

As one, Zelda and Link looked towards the sky, unable to see anything in the darkness, but hearing the sound of hundreds of flapping wings, heralding the approach of a flock of keese. In Hylian mythology, keese were regarded as evil creatures, servants of dark lords, and cruel, dark feathered birds that would stop at nothing to tear the flesh off of unwary victims.

"Zelda- the sky! Light it up!"

Quickly obeying, Zelda snapped her left palm out and sent a small fireball hurtling into the air. A second later, it exploded in a flash of brilliant red, and suddenly the air was filled with burning, screeching shapes, plummeting to the ground or continuing the vicious attack.

"Another one!" Link called, as the flock grew closer. Zelda summoned another fireball, already imagining the feeling of raking talons on her exposed flesh… shaking her head, she sent the fireball spinning into the sky once more, spreading a wave of flame in the air that engulfed the flock of keese. The evil birds struggled through the magic, most of them falling to the ground ablaze, but a sizeable amount had survived both of Zelda's fireballs.

"Shields up!" Shade called. Zelda still couldn't see where the spirit was, but his voice was strong and comforting, coming somewhere from her left. Obediently, she invoked the protection of Nayru, as in front of her, Link raised his shield and crouched low.

The keese flew at them with murderous rage, the small birds lashing out violently. All Zelda could see and feel was a flurry of bleak feathers and heavy thumps against her magical shield. Outside of the protective bubble, she had lost track of Link completely, although occasionally the silver glint of the Master sword would penetrate through the storm of keese. He was still alive, and that gave her heart.

After a few seconds under the assault, Zelda's vision cleared as the last of the keese finished the attack and began to regroup in the sky. Link was still standing in front of her: bleeding slightly from several small wounds, but clenching his shield grimly. On the face of his shield, Zelda saw many long scratch marks along the metallic surface, evidently caused by hundreds of raking claws.

"Zelda!" Shade yelled, and he suddenly appeared in front of her, his golden form making a welcoming sight in the gloomy darkness. "They're going to hit us again! Use fire! Din's Fire!"

Her mind racing, Zelda dispelled her magical shield and once more, a small fireball popped into her hand. It was impossible to locate the horde of keese in such a dark night, but their flapping wings gave her some indication of distance and direction…

Even as Shade cried out, and the keese began another wave, Zelda threw the fireball with all her might into the darkness. There was an echoing boom and the air became filled with the painful hisses of a flock of keese that had suddenly been set on fire. In the darkness, their fiery bodies marked the sky as hundreds of the winged beasts plummeted to the ground.

"Little bastards," Shade growled, swiping at one of the few surviving keese. "I always hated these things. Still, Din's Fire does the trick."

Zelda nodded, too numbed to speak. The scent of burning flesh wafted in the air, and she turned away from the still-blazing corpses of the dead keese around her. Link gently lifted her up, taking her into his strong arms, his warm eyes looking over her carefully.

"It's over," he said, smiling slightly. "We beat them, Zelda- _you_ beat them. A hundred moblins and Goddesses know how many keese… even the Dark King's army couldn't defeat us."

"No," Zelda said, and a coldness suddenly seized her body. Unwanted, a stream of memories and dreams rushed through her mind, accompanied by the cackling of a demon. She tried to block out the horrible images, but the laughter, the face of the Dark King, remained in her mind.

"Zelda?" Link asked, and his voice sounded far away. With effort, she regained control of her thoughts, fighting the wave of dizziness threatening to overcome her.

"It's not over, Link," she whispered. The moblins, the keese- they were nothing, only expendable servants to Ganondorf. He had sent the monsters to test them, to occupy and sap their strength, and now he was coming to finish them in person. "The Dark King. He knows, Link! He's coming!"

Link glanced down at the Triforce of Courage, and suddenly understanding blazed across his face. Zelda held up her own hand, where the Triforce of Wisdom was blazing, as both of their pieces detected the presence of the third.

"He's here," Shade muttered, and the fear that blanketed the area began to overwhelm Zelda, gnawing at her mind and opening her worst nightmares. Next to her, Link held the Master sword ready, its silver blade cutting a swathe through the darkness. "HE'S HERE!"

There was a cackle, a terrifying sound that split the heavens and seemed to echo all around the area. The hideous laughter continued, even as the fiery, lightning filled sky roiled in a terrible storm overhead. The countless bodies of moblins, stalfos, and other monstrosities lay forgotten on the battlefield, as the attention of everyone was now focused solely on the lone voice.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time until I discovered you!" The voice was gloating, and Zelda searched all around her, unable to pierce the darkness and discover the speaker. "Have you cowards finally run out of hiding places? Or have you decided to die with what little honor you have left?"

"Neither!" Link called back defiantly. The Master sword glowed keenly in the night, a lone beacon of hope against the evil that surrounded them. "Tonight, King of Evil, you fall!"

The Dark King laughed again, and the sound was far more chilling and terrible than even the most hideous monster. Zelda felt her nerves tingling with anxiety… fear was threatening to overwhelm her, but she forced it down, along with the rising bile in her throat. _I must be strong… for Shade… for Link…_

"Boy, you know not of what you speak! How can you expect to defeat me? I, the wielder of the Triforce of Power? I, the Dark King?"

"You will pay, Ganondorf!" Zelda shouted, surprised that she was speaking out. "For everything you've done! To Hyrule… to the sages… and to the Hero!"

"Ahh, so you know my name, do you?" The voice sounded amused, and the thought that it was only playing with them sickened Zelda. "Has the Hero been filling your head with amusing stories? Has he told you how much he_ suffered_ for his stupidity…? Oh, how he pines for that wretched princess of his!"

Link looked confused, but Zelda knew that Ganondorf was addressing Shade. She glanced at him: the spirit was shaking, blue eye flashing violently, as his gripped his blade tightly.

"GANONDORF!" He roared, yelling over the howling winds and brandishing his weapon at the sky. "I am here to fulfill my oath! That I would find a hero better than you, better than me, to end your miserable existence! By the end of this night you will be rotting in hell, I swear that to you, Dark King!"

Ganondorf cackled, and Zelda saw the recognition light in Link's eyes as he finally realized Shade's identity. The spirit was cursing violently, shaking with barely controlled rage and battle-frenzy, and Zelda truly realized how much Shade yearned for Ganondorf's destruction… for vengeance to be dealt to the King of Evil…

"You pitiful fool," Ganondorf chided, mockingly. "You couldn't defeat me, Hero of Time… and neither will your comrades. You have deluded yourself into thinking that I will fall to rabble like you!"

"Then show yourself!" Link called, a steely glint in his eye. "Show yourself, and we will settle this, Dark King!"

"You have nerve, boy," the voice drawled, "but it was pure luck that you survived our first encounter. This time, I will not be so lenient…"

The Triforce of Wisdom was practically on fire, and Zelda felt her body suffused with magical energy. Her golden hair flew wildly in the wind, she felt anger and fury suddenly overcome her. Ganondorf… the man who had killed the sages and Shade… the monster who would torment Link... the king of evil that had terrorized Hyrule for too long…

"What's wrong, girl?" He leered at Zelda. "Afraid of death? Or of what follows it? Just ask your precious sages…"

"Show yourself!" Zelda repeated angrily, eyes flashing as Ganondorf mocked the sages. "You coward, you monster, _BASTARD_!"

The Dark King only cried with mirth, his terrible voice mingling with the thunderous storm… and then the angry red sky began to darken even more, as the world around Zelda began to dissolve completely.

"Let's see your bravery, hero! Or your wisdom, princess! Let's see if your Goddesses will protect you!"

As the laughter continued, Zelda felt the ground tumble from her feet, heard the wind rushing against her ears and saw the storm merge into a dark blur. She vaguely felt someone grab her hand, shouting in her ear, shaking her. She looked to her left, where Link was next to her, grabbing onto her firmly, falling alongside with her…

"Zelda!" He shouted, and his voice was dying away. She was falling, falling, ever downwards, as the world dissolved around her and shadows tugged at her vision. She could barely feel him, barely hear him. "ZELDA!"

"It'll be alright," she murmured, knowing that he would never hear her, but she held onto him anyways as they fell together, down, down, down…


	24. Chapter 24

Link blearily opened his eyes. His entire body was aching, as if he had just fallen down a flight of stairs. His vision swam red, and for a moment his insides contracted as if he was about to vomit. Forcing down the urge, he closed his eyes and took a shallow breath, lying still on the misty ground.

What had happened? Was the Dark King playing more tricks on them with the Triforce of Power? Where were they? And where was Zelda?

At the thought of Zelda, he quickly opened his eyes again, groaning as he rolled onto all fours. The ground was wet, damp, and covered in a mist that seemed to stretch through the entire area. In fact, there was nothing but endless patches of silver mist blanketing the ground. It felt eerie, and even stranger, Link felt familiar with the place. He had been here before…

His thoughts shifted as his eyes fell onto the one thing in the area that was not mist: a body, lying limply on the ground several feet away. With a start, Link tried to run forward, but he was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. Dropping back to his knees, he took several deep, calming breaths, before gulping a lungful of air and standing up straight once more. When the wave of nausea did not return, he jogged forward, a feeling of dread rushing through his mind.

It was Zelda. She was lying on the ground like a tossed-aside toy, her arms splayed out to the side. Her dress was ragged and torn, but her face seemed peaceful, as if she was sleeping.

"Zelda," Link muttered, crouching next to her and gently shaking her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he touched her face, feeling panic beginning to overwhelm him. "Zelda?"

"Don't panic," someone said from behind. Link whirled around. A tall man with flaming red hair and disturbingly greenish skin stood only a foot away, watching them with an amused expression. "She's not dead. Not yet."

Warily, Link stood up and drew the Master sword, shielding Zelda with his own body. The man only laughed, and the sound felt oddly familiar and twisted to Link's ears.

"Who are you?" Link asked, drawing his shield as well. The man looked vaguely familiar… which wasn't much comfort.

"I think you know who I am, Hero." The man carelessly raised a gauntleted fist into the air, displaying a prominent, golden triangle on the back of his hand. The Triforce of Power.

The Triforce of Courage on Link's hand instantly came to life, beating with a wild fury at the proximity of the Triforce of Power. And a flow of memories suddenly rushed into Link's mind, before he could even begin to shut them out, before he even knew what was happening…

_He was standing in front of Castle Town, watching as two women on horseback fled from the burning city. One of the riders, a young girl, turned and cried something at him: through the heavy rain, he couldn't hear her words, but he watched as she threw something back to him… a tiny item that splashed in the castle moat…_

Link clutched his head and dropped down to one knee as the Triforce continued to burn. The other man simply leered at him, drawing a sword from its sheath as he stepped forwards…

_Now, Link was hacking away at an Iron Knuckles, taking grim satisfaction as its armor fell off with each vicious swipe from the Master sword. And then, surprise… as the Iron Knuckles' helmet fell off and revealed… Nabooru?_

The other man walked forward, the Triforce of Power blazing on his fist, sword raised high in the air over Link, who was convulsing on the ground. "Now, Hero," the man whispered, a malevolent glint in his eyes, "You die."

"_Zelda!" Link cried, slamming his fists into the crystal prison that held her. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and Link redoubled his efforts into freeing her… he needed her…_

_She cried out as the crystal floated high into the air, far from his reach… and then a booming voice, laughing: "If you wish to free her… come to my castle, Hero."_

_And as Zelda screamed, the crystal cage disappeared, and Link swore, dropping to his knees and drawing the Master sword as fury overcame him._

"_GANONDORF!"_

Link jolted suddenly, eyes fluttering open as the last words from the memories echoed in his mind. Ganondorf… Ganondorf… the Dark King …

"Do you know who I am now?" Ganondorf said quietly. Link gazed upwards, noting in dismay that the monster already had its sword positioned for a killing strike. There would be no way for him to escape.

"I am Ganondorf, Lord of Evil, King of the Gerudo," the man said, a maniacal glint in his red eyes. "I could have had you killed at any time, Hero. But it was amusing to watch your progress. To see you and that girl leave the sages to their deaths so that you could escape. To discover that you had killed Bongo, and left the Shadow Temple with the Hero's Shade. And when you defeated my Phantom, and reclaimed the Master sword." The man's lips curled upward in a cruel smile, and the sword in his hand quivered slightly.

"I could have killed you at any time, Hero. I could have swamped you with my lackeys, and finished you off when you were too weak to resist. But no… this must be a fair duel. No sages, no princess… just you and me."

"Where are we?" Link asked, trying to buy time, knowing that Ganondorf could kill him in a second if he made any sudden movement. "The Twilight Realm?"

"You have at least some wisdom," Ganondorf mocked. "Yes, the Twilight Realm. Where there is nowhere to run or hide. The world that links the Sacred Realm and Hyrule. And when I have your Triforce, and the girl's, then… then, I will no longer be constrained to this pitiful realm of emptiness."

Link closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He had taken the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom right into Ganondorf's hands… all along, it had been the Dark King's plan. In one fell swoop, he destroyed the sages, and would soon have the power to lay waste to Hyrule once more.

"Take solace in the fact that your death will be quick," Ganondorf said, a wicked smile on his face. "One strike with my sword… and off goes your head. Imagine how the girl will feel, when she wakes and discovers your dismembered body lying in front of her."

Link clenched his teeth, a feeling of rage and helplessness battering him. Was this how it would end? The fight, over before it began? Had the Goddesses abandoned him now?

"Yes, the girl reminds me so much of that damned princess," Ganondorf continued. "Unfortunately, that little wench is far beyond even my powers to torment… but I think torturing this one will suffice as revenge."

"Don't touch her," Link growled, fully aware that he was in no position to make threats and hating Ganondorf for it. The Dark King's smile only grew wider. The sword quivered above Link's head, ready to end his life at any moment.

"Ah, but you love her, don't you? Just like the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. It was pathetic," Ganondorf spat. "I, the greatest lord, defeated by two mere teenagers. Fate, and your coven of sages, conspired against me. But as I said before, Hero, it is only you, and me. The girl will wake far too late to provide what meager assistance she could."

Link closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. There was no way out of this, he knew. Not even the incredible agility he had learned from Shade and Impa would allow him to escape before Ganondorf severed his head from its body. It was over. Link felt another wave of despair. Not even a chance.

"I tire of you, boy," Ganondorf said lazily. "You have something which is rightfully mine. I will take back the Triforce of Courage now."

Link braced himself for his death, the feeling of cold steel slicing open his unprotected neck, but it never came: the next second, there was a sharp clang of two blades meeting, and an exclamation of fury from Ganondorf.

"You forgot me, scum," roared a familiar voice. Link took the chance at once, rolling to the side and leaping to his feet, Master sword and shield already held at the ready. Shade was standing in front of Ganondorf, both of their swords locked: Shade's gold and silver against the Dark King's red and black.

"A mere oversight," Ganondorf hissed, eyes flashing. "You will be destroyed in a minute. And this time, I will banish your ragged soul to the gap between worlds, where it should have been the past thousand years!"

"But you will die soon after," Shade promised, an equally dangerous glint in his eye. "I fulfilled the oath I made a thousand years ago, Ganondorf. I found a hero worthy enough to destroy you."

"You mean that boy?" Ganondorf laughed incredulously, as he increased pressure on his sword arm. The two swords were completely locked, as both Shade and the Dark King glared at each other with equal amounts of hatred. "You are telling me, Hero of Time, that a boy can finish the job that you couldn't?"

As Shade kept Ganondorf occupied, Link rushed over to Zelda, rolling her onto her back and shaking her. "Zelda… Zelda…!"

"Tell me, Ganondorf, when you die, what do you think will happen to you? After all of the atrocities you've committed, I think the Goddesses have a special place in mind for you." Hatred laced every word Shade spoke, and his arms were shuddering with the exertion of keeping his sword locked with Ganondorf's.

"Your confidence is misguided," Ganondorf sneered, "If you think that a mere boy will defeat me. Have your years of isolation driven you insane, to think such a strategy would work?"

"Zelda!" Link said urgently. He gripped her hand tightly and squeezed it, even as the Triforce of Courage burned ever brighter. Surprisingly, the Triforce of Wisdom on Zelda's hand responded, pulsing energetically with a warm glow.

"You have forgotten about Zelda, Ganondorf," Shade said. "Alone, Link may not be able to defeat you… but with her, I promise that your death is assured."

"Link and Zelda?" Ganondorf sneered. "The names of yourself and that filthy princess?"

"Link?" Zelda whispered, her eyes fluttering open. She squeezed his hand back, and he nearly wept in joy.

"How are you?" He murmured, bending low over her.

"I'm fine," she said faintly, sitting up, holding onto Link for support. "I'm fine."

"You are the only filth in this conversation!" Shade roared angrily, eyes glinting. Ganondorf laughed, a harsh, cold, grating sound.

"Tell me, hero, do you think your princess has forgotten you yet? A thousand years is a long time… even the most patient woman has her limits…"

"Good," Link muttered, helping Zelda to her feet. She let out a gasp as she saw the man opposite Shade. "Ganondorf!"

Link didn't even ask how she knew his name. Something was going on here… instinct, fate, destiny… it was all becoming jumbled together in his mind. He pushed the thoughts away, thinking of only one goal: _kill_ _Ganondorf._

"You sicken me, Ganondorf. You've lived for far too long, and terrorized too many lives. Your time will end now!" Shade cried, twisting his sword upward and breaking their lock.

Link darted forward almost instantly, Master sword gleaming, but Ganondorf twirled around and easily parried his surprise assault. The Dark King's strength was monstrous: even as a man, his power was horrifying. Link was thrown backwards, but he quickly rolled to his feet, shield raised and ready.

"Haven't you fools realized yet?" Ganondorf said dangerously, as Zelda, Link, and Shade circled around him, like a trio of hunters closing around a cornered beast. "Only the Master sword can harm me. Only the boy is capable of destroying me, and he will be dead soon! What hope will you have after I crush his body and claim his Triforce?"

"You think too conventionally," Shade criticized, and Link suddenly felt as if he was back in one of Shade's training sessions, listening to the spirit's lectures on strategy. "The most dangerous opponent does not seek to slit your throat… he undermines you by crippling your mobility and leaving you helpless."

"You always were amusing," Ganondorf chuckled, keeping his own sword drawn. "You make a better scholar than warrior, which is why you never could best me. Power, pure and unbridled, is all that matters in a fight, not technique or knowledge."

"A balance of all three makes the most formidable opponent," Shade said carefully, and Link listened to every word, even as the Dark King brushed it off. "That is why the Triforce is balanced: that is why it splits into three separate parts when touched by an impure hand."

Ganondorf sneered, his red-furred cape billowing over his black plate mail. "Your talk will not save you, Hero of Time. All that matters now is that the last two pieces of the Triforce are almost within my grasp… and through power, I will take them from your corpses!"

The Dark King lunged forward with surprising agility, his sword raised high for a cleaving strike. Link expertly rolled around as Shade had taught him, dodging the attack and coming up behind Ganondorf. He lunged, Master sword gleaming coldly, but Ganondorf turned aside the assault, his baleful eyes burning with hatred.

"You think that I am new to these tricks?" Ganondorf laughed, his booming voice reverberating through the empty mists of the Twilight Realm. "After I defeated the Hero of Time a thousand years ago, you think that his techniques will work against me?"

Link grit his teeth, charging forward again. Ganondorf lunged forward in retaliation, and his charged blade met the pure silver of the Master sword as the two combatants clashed violently. Sweat rolled down Link's face as he struggled to match the superior strength of the desert warlord.

"You don't have a chance against me, hero," Ganondorf snarled, face so close that Link could smell his pungent breath. With a roar, the Dark King broke their swords and sank his gauntleted fist into Link's cheek. Even as Link stumbled from the attack, Shade darted in and parried Ganondorf's next assault, allowing Link to fall back and regain his senses.

"Work together!" Shade called. "We outnumber him, Link! Use it to your advantage!"

As Link spat out a glob of bloody spittle, he vaguely recalled one of Shade's lessons. Surround the enemy, cripple him with strikes, keep the pressure on. And only then, when the enemy was too weak to make a feasible counterattack, did you move in for the kill. As Link watched Shade and Ganondorf duel, he came to the realization that individually, none of them were a match for the Dark King. But combined… the three of them could find a balance…

Shade broke away from Ganondorf, the Gerudo's strength proving too much, but just as quickly, Link took Shade's place, the Master sword flashing silver once more. Ganondorf growled as he retreated from the surprise assault, forced onto the defensive once more.

"You call this a fair fight?" The Dark King jeered, as he expertly parried Link's strikes. "The Hero of Time, forced to use a boy and girl as his shields?"

"You still think that I alone pose the most threat," Shade growled, already flanking Ganondorf. "It is our strengths combined that you should fear."

Even as Ganondorf recovered from Link's attack and began fighting back, Shade leapt forward and struck the Dark King's side. His sword passed easily through Ganondorf's right shoulder guard, but rebounded as soon as it touched the flesh beneath.

"Your weapons cannot harm me!" The Dark King mocked, even as Shade fell back. "You are as insignificant as insects!"

"My blade cannot pierce your flesh," Shade laughed, "But it can shred your armor."

Ganondorf hissed as he looked at his shoulder guard, which had indeed fallen to pieces from Shade's blow. Link took the momentary respite to retreat and catch his breath. He caught Zelda's eye: she nodded and the Triforce of Wisdom glowed as she prepared a spell.

"After I have dealt with the boy, you are next, Hero of Time!" Ganondorf roared, eyes bulging with anger at Shade, who remained barely out of striking distance. The spirit only laughed, as if realizing the effect his taunting had on the Dark King.

With a vicious bellow, Ganondorf turned on Link, sword raised and Triforce crackling with energy. Before he could even take a step, a stream of fire impacted against him, melting his armor and setting his cape alight from the powerful magic contained in the spell.

Ganondorf growled, raising his hand at Zelda: the Triforce of Power shrieked, and a bolt of lightning flew from the palm of Ganondorf's hand. Zelda prematurely ended her earlier spell and teleported away before the attack slammed into her.

"You're not the only one who knows magic, girl," Ganondorf said, chest heaving. Some of his armor was completely melted by Zelda's earlier spell, which seemed to harry his movement. The Triforce of Power glowed once more as he sent another lightning ball spinning at Zelda. She quickly shielded, Nayru's Love shimmering to life, before the spell impacted and imploded with a flash of blinding light.

Even as Ganondorf prepared another spell, Link darted forward, determined to take the Dark King's attentions from Zelda. Ganondorf laughed wickedly as he turned to face Link's charge, the electrical bolt already materialized in his hand.

"The Master sword!" Shade called, somewhere to Link's left. Without hesitation, Link obeyed, bringing the Master sword up even as Ganondorf released the lightning bolt at him. To Link's utmost surprise, the spell seemed to reflect completely off of the Master sword's blade, shooting back at Ganondorf like a bullet. The Dark King twisted away from the spell, even as Link leapt forward. The Master sword grazed Ganondorf's left arm, and the King of Evil howled in pain, even as elation filled Link's heart.

That morale boost was short lived, as Ganondorf blindly swung his sword, knocking the Master sword from Link's grasp and sending him flying. How was it possible for one man to possess so much strength?

As Link hit the ground, he wasted no time in rolling back up and dodging out of the way of Ganondorf's next strike. The Master sword lay on the ground ten feet away: all he had was his shield.

"You can't evade me forever," Ganondorf hissed, as he made another vicious swipe at Link, who brought up his shield just in time to avoid decapitation. "All those tricks that the Hero taught you… are all overcome by sheer power!"

He was probably right, Link thought bitterly, as his shield arm went numb. His shield already had a solid chunk gouged out of it: he doubted that it would withstand one more direct hit. He needed to get to the Master sword…

As Ganondorf swung again, Link rolled underneath the attack, and Zelda shot out a well timed Din's Fire. The Dark King howled, not from pain, but from his momentary blindness as the fire engulfed his face. Link scrambled towards the Master sword…

"Wench!" Ganondorf roared, and Link heard a distinctly loud crack. Instantly forgetting the Master sword, he turned around to see that Zelda was reeling from a lucky punch Ganondorf had thrown out. With his vision clear once more, Ganondorf cackled as he raised his sword…

"ZELDA!" Link roared, even as she summoned a weak Nayru's Love. The spell barrier shattered from Ganondorf's first hit, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"GET THE MASTER SWORD!" Shade commanded, darting past Link to Zelda's aid. Reluctantly tearing his eyes from her plight, Link sprinted towards the Master sword, only a few feet away. He had to reclaim it… had to get back into the fight…

As his fingers slid easily around the Master sword, Link once more felt a shot of energy flow into him. The cold silver of the sword seemed as pure as ever, and the Triforce of Courage shone brilliantly. After a thousand years, the Hero, the Triforce, and the Blade of Evil's Bane were once more united in this final battle.

Link turned around, seeing that Zelda had already teleported to safety. Shade and Ganondorf were exchanging blows with each other, their swords ringing as they crashed against each other, the furious power of Ganondorf met by Shade's eloquent swordplay.

"Shade, out of the way!" Zelda cried, the Triforce of Wisdom glowing as she sent a small boulder flying through the air. Shade immediately ducked aside and the rock flew over him, smashing into the Dark King and sending him reeling backwards.

"Good one!" Link grinned, sprinting past Zelda and returning to the fray. As the Dark King rose up from the ground, he was met by the combined fury of Link and Shade simultaneously battering him from both sides. Ganondorf, forced to defend himself against the Master sword, was helpless to prevent Shade from eviscerating his plate mail armor piece by piece.

"Power can only take you so far," Shade cried, eye blazing. "That is why you were defeated a thousand years ago, Ganondorf, and why you will fall today!"

With a guttural cry of rage, Ganondorf smashed Link aside with a well-placed strike and turned on Shade, who had left himself exposed in his own attack.

"You have irked me for too long," Ganondorf snarled. "_Die_."

Shade's whole body seemed to shudder violently as Ganondorf's black sword ran him through, easily piercing his gilded breastplate and emerging from the other side. Shade didn't scream, but he dropped his sword as his gauntleted fingers twitched. The weapon fell to the ground with an odd, empty clatter.

"Unfortunately, I can't kill you again," the Dark King mocked. "But I will keep my promise of banishing your soul to the gap between worlds!"

The Triforce of Power flashed, and Shade cried out as his ghostly form began to burn with arcane, purple flames. His entire body seemed to jerk and convulse as the licking fire began to consume his entire shell, dimming Shade's radiant golden light. With a sickening squelch, Ganondorf withdrew his blade, allowing Shade to crumple onto the ground as the flames covered him.

"Zelda…" Shade moaned, his voice a barely audible rasp, and Link knew that it was not _his_ Zelda… but the Princess. The woman Shade had loved… "For… forgive… me…"

"Shade!" Zelda cried, even as his helmet fell to the ground, revealing his scarred face. "SHADE!"

The purple fire ravaged the shell that contained Shade's soul, and as the burning magic died away, nothing was left on the ground, no trace that Shade had even been there at all. Ganondorf turned to leer hideously at Link and Zelda.

"That is the fate of all who defy me!" He roared. "Eternal damnation, eternal imprisonment, no rest or respite! Only never ending, unrelenting, _torment!_"

Link wasn't even aware that he was sprinting forward towards Ganondorf. Blood was pumping in his ears and time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. His vision had gone black, completely black, except for the man in front of him, the cackling, evil man who was now gloating over Shade's eternal banishment. His numb hands gripped the Master sword tightly as he raised the holy blade over his head…

He struck viciously, but Ganondorf stepped away, and then Link was reeling from a powerful uppercut. He hadn't even felt the blow, but he knew that he had been hit from the way he was staggering backwards. He was losing control of himself… giving in to pure rage…

Ganondorf bore down on him, sword raised, but a wall of fire shot up in front of the Dark King, blocking his progress… Zelda was shouting something to Link as she kept the spell alive, trying to give him time to recover…

Link stumbled backwards, his vision returning to normal, and the throbbing pain from Ganondorf's punch became even more pronounced. Link spat out a glob of blood, clutching his aching jaw.

"Link!" Zelda cried, trying to keep the Dark King at bay. "Link, we can still defeat him! _You_ can still destroy him! Shade knew you could!"

Shade… the very thought of Shade was horribly painful to Link. It wasn't the sharp, throbbing anguish he had felt after Impa's death… it was an empty hole, a dark void in his heart that he couldn't heal. Shade… the Hero of Time… his teacher… gone… An image of Shade, falling endlessly into a hellish realm of never ending torment, manifested itself into Link's mind.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled, even as Ganondorf fought his way through her wall of fire, his armor completely molten and his eyes blazing with hatred.

"No Hero?" Ganondorf laughed, throwing aside his melted sword and summoning a crackling ball of power. "What will you do?"

_What will I do_? Link thought numbly, watching as Ganondorf conjured the spell. _If he could destroy the Hero of Time so easily, what could I do? Darunia always said that the Hero was the finest swordsman he knew…_

"Link, FIGHT!" Zelda pleaded, sending another stream of fire at Ganondorf in the hopes of distracting him.

The command seemed to send a shockwave throughout Link. Shade was gone… but he had left his legacy in Link. There was still hope. Ganondorf had killed the Hero of Time… but not the Hero of Hyrule.

Link brought the Master sword up, even as Ganondorf sent the magical bolt flying. The spell smashed into the silver blade, reflecting upon its caster for a second time. Ganondorf, slowed by his molten armor, was unable to dodge the projectile and his body stiffened as shock momentarily paralyzed his body.

Without even knowing what he was doing, fuelled purely by instinct, Link ran forwards, ignoring the throbbing pain in his jaw, ignoring the gaping hole in his heart. He raised the Master sword high in the air, even as Ganondorf regained control of his body and sent a quick bolt of magical energy at Link…

_Don't forget everything Shade taught you… keep your emotions controlled, remember the strategies, the techniques… remember…_

Link rolled aside, the hissing bolt of lightning flying over his head. Nimbly jumping to his feet, even as Ganondorf lunged forward, Link felt the Triforce of Courage burn his hand as he remembered Shade's final lesson.

With a cry, he unleashed the Great Spin, and Ganondorf was caught in its radius as Link focused the power of his Triforce through the Master sword. As Link whirled around in its arc of destruction, he felt the Master sword hit something solid, and Ganondorf was sent sprawling to the ground.

Almost mechanically, Link recalled one of Shade's first lessons. How to kill a downed opponent…

Link smiled coldly as the words came silently to his lips: the Ending Blow.

Leaping high over Ganondorf, executing the move more swiftly and gracefully than he or Shade had ever done before, Link brought the Master sword down and focused all of his weight and power into the point of his sword. He took grim satisfaction in the way Ganondorf's eyes widened ever so slightly, in the way the Dark King attempted to roll out of the way…

There was a sickening crunch, as the Master sword sliced through armor, bone, flesh, and embedded itself into the ground. Link's booted feet landed firmly on Ganondorf's chest, causing the Dark King to let out a gasp of mingled surprise and pain.

Link glared down coldly at the crippled form of Ganondorf, feeling no emotion or pity, even as the Dark King thrashed in his death throes. The Master sword remained rammed through Ganondorf's chest, keeping the King of Evil pinned to the ground.

"The Dark King Ganondorf… beaten by… this kid?"

Link yanked the Master sword out of Ganondorf's chest, and the Dark King gurgled in pain as his body jerked involuntarily. A thick stream of blood flowed from Ganondorf's mouth, staining his greenish skin, what remained of his black armor…

"A thousand years," Link said, looking down upon Ganondorf with disgust. "The will of the Goddesses has finally been done. Without the Triforce of Power, you are nothing, Ganondorf. You bleed red like any other man."

The Dark King didn't respond, only fixing Link with one last malevolent glare with his burning red eyes. And as those eyes finally rolled upwards, Ganondorf took his last breath, and the Triforce of Power dimmed on the back of its owner's hand.

For a second, Link was unsure of what he was staring at. There was a corpse in front of him, a dead body dressed in ruined armor and with a gaping hole in its chest. It took Link awhile to realize that the body was that of Ganondorf's, the King of Evil. It was done. The demon was finally dead.

There were footsteps behind him. Zelda caught up to him, her body trembling, her eyes fixed on the horrid sight of Ganondorf's corpse.

"It's over, then?" She whispered. "He's… dead?"

"Yes," Link said, surprised at how calm his voice was. Then, his fingers trembled, and the Master sword slid from his grasp. It fell onto the ground like a ringing bell, the sound echoing through the empty, mist filled world. "It's over."

Zelda let out a ragged sob, hugging Link, and he returned it, burying his bloodstained face into her golden hair. Her body quaked violently against his, and for once, he had nothing to say. No words of comfort… all he did was hold her and close his eyes, sighing deeply.

Ganondorf's body lay stretched on the ground, lying like a crumpled doll, the bleeding chest wound still pouring blood over his molten, black armor. The Dark King's face was still contorted in an expression of rage and hate, and Link was suddenly filled with the urge to viciously strike off the monster's head and cast it far away. Instead, he fought down the unexpected surge of emotion and turned away, closing his eyes weakly. It was over. So why didn't he feel like the victor?

"I can't believe Shade…" Zelda murmured, her voice breaking as tears welled in her eyes. "Even with Ganondorf dead, Shade won't… he won't be able to come back, will he? Not where he was sent."

Link nodded his head numbly. They hadn't been able to prevent Ganondorf from imprisoning the Hero of Time's soul forever. The rest of the souls trapped in the Sacred Realm could finally achieve peace, but there would be no rest for Shade, only never ending torment…

Something wet fell on Link's cheek, and it took him a second to realize that it was his own tears. So many sacrifices had been made… by the sages, and by Shade… and here he was, still alive and free. It made Link feel slightly guilty: why had he been allowed to live while others had died? What made him so Goddesses-damned-special?

"Link?" Zelda touched his shoulder tentatively, and as he turned to face her, he saw that her face was also covered in a glittering mask of tears.

Without another word he hugged her fiercely, and they both stayed wrapped in each others' arms, brooding silently in the vast, empty space of the Twilight Realm. They were alone… two survivors and a corpse.

Except…

Link pulled away from Zelda, narrowing his eyes as a cluster of lights materialized before him. There were five total, each ball of light glowing a different color: red, gold, orange, green, and purple. The colorful spheres floated only a foot away from Link, hovering several feet of the ground, exuding a bright aura that chased away the mists of the Twilight Realm.

Link drew the Master sword, his aching muscles complaining, but he focused his guard. If this, somehow, was one of Ganondorf's tricks… but the Dark King was dead…?

"Link, I don't think they'll harm us," Zelda whispered quietly, from behind him. Then, as if reading his mind, she added: "Ganondorf is dead. Truly gone. Not even the Triforce of Power will bring him back again."

Link hesitantly lowered the Master sword, still eyeing the colored lights with suspicion. His muscles tightened as the golden orb drew forward, but Zelda laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tensely, Link waited. And then, to his utter surprise, the ball _spoke_.

"Well done… _Hero_."

Confusion swept over Link. That voice… he knew it… but could it be…?

"Rauru?" Zelda asked, gazing at the golden sphere with a growing smile on her face.

There was a flash, and as the light cleared, none of the glowing lights remained: instead, each of the sages stood in front of Link and Zelda, standing tall and proud. Nabooru, Darunia, Saria, Impa, and Rauru… all real, all of them grinning proudly.

"But… how?" Link asked, as he gaped at all of them. "I thought… you were all dead?"

"Oh, we are dead," Rauru said, quite cheerfully. "But we thought that we'd pay you two a visit, before we ascend to the Goddesses."

Both Link and Zelda glanced at each other, confused. "A… visit?"

"To congratulate you, and thank you," Darunia said, his deep voice booming in the empty confines of the Twilight Realm. "When you destroyed Ganondorf, you freed our souls… and now we can achieve the peace we have sought for a thousand years, rather than languish in the Sacred Realm."

"I knew that you would defeat Ganondorf," Impa said, gazing at Link and Zelda with a proud expression on her normally stoic face. "Ever since the Shadow Temple… I knew that you no longer needed us."

Link looked from each of the smiling, happy faces of each sage, from Rauru's wizened features to Saria's childish demeanor. And then, his surge of happiness was suddenly replaced with a feeling of dismay, and he looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Link?" Saria asked softly.

"I'm glad to see all of you," Link finally said, his throat feeling tightly constricted. "But I thought… that Shade might have been with you, too."

Each of the sages exchanged a glance with each other, before Rauru spoke, his voice gentle. "Link… as I think you already know… Shade cannot return from the place Ganondorf banished him to."

"The gap between worlds is a void," Impa added, voice tinged with sorrow. "Nothing short of the Goddesses could pull him back from there."

"Well, then why don't the Goddesses do that?" Link asked angrily, glaring up at the cloudy sky, as if expecting Din, Nayru, and Farore to all swoop down and assist him. "After everything Shade has done… everything he's gone through… this is his fate?"

None of the sages answered, and the silence was almost unbearable for Link. Until Zelda gasped, and exclaimed excitedly, "That's it!"

Everyone looked at her, and she elaborated, voice rising with elation. "The power of the Goddesses- it's the Triforce! And don't you remember the legends?" She looked at Link, smiling. "Don't you remember, Link? The Triforce, with all three parts combined, has the power to grant its user a single wish."

Link gaped: he had completely forgotten the myths that concerned the Triforce. But what Zelda said was true: the Triforce, as a whole, did have the power of the Goddesses. Could they still save Shade…?

Quickly, Link strode to Ganondorf's corpse, fighting down his revulsion and nausea as he looked at the body of the fallen desert king. The Dark King's face was still stretched in an expression of hatred, but what caught Link's eye was the glowing triangle on the back of Ganondorf's fist. Link looked back uncertainly at Zelda and the sages: after a brief pause, Rauru made an odd jerk of his head, and Link took a shaky breath as he laid his hand on Ganondorf's closed fist.

It happened immediately. There was a jolt of energy that sent Link flying backwards, and with a loud thump, he landed on his back several feet away. As Zelda and the sages immediately surrounded him, Link checked the back of his hand, and let out a yelp when he saw _two_ glowing triangles. The Triforce of Courage… and the Triforce of Power.

"I've got two!" Link said, excitement pulsing in his voice. "That means…"

He turned to Zelda, who held out her hand in turn. The Triforce of Wisdom was beating gently on the back of her hand, its golden light bathing Link in a soothing aura. He held his own hand up to hers, where Courage and Power were also pulsing steadily.

"Do it," Zelda whispered, her eyes on Link. He kept his eyes locked with hers as slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned forward and took her hand.

Zelda gasped as the Triforce of Wisdom immediately dimmed, its golden aura dying away as the mark was etched away from her skin. After a few seconds, the back of her hand was completely unblemished, leaving no trace that the Triforce of Wisdom had ever been imprinted there.

"It's gone," Link muttered, staring at the back of Zelda's hand. "So that means…"

He looked down at his own hand, where a third triangle had suddenly appeared, just as radiant as the other two. Now, the full Triforce was blazing on the back of his hand, radiating an aura of complete harmony and balance. Link sucked in his breath as he flexed his hand, watching the shimmering, golden triangles. He had the full Triforce- the power of the Goddesses themselves!- and with that power, according to legend, came one wish…

"The full Triforce," Rauru muttered, sounding amazed. "It hasn't been united for a thousand years…"

"Since the beginning of the Imprisoning Wars," Nabooru nodded, looking equally impressed as she gazed at the golden triangle. "Finally… finally, balance has been brought back to the world."

Link looked down numbly at the Triforce that glowed on the back of his hand, then up to the faces of the sages, who were all gazing at him with an odd reverence. It was odd, Link thought, that he had the power to do anything with the full Triforce in his possession. But the only thing he had in mind was Shade, who was still lost, falling through the never ending hell of another world…

"Go on," Zelda said, taking Link's hand and smiling. Her warm touch sent a pleasant shock running along his skin and he grinned back, somewhat foolishly. "Make a wish."

Without further prompting, Link closed his eyes, allowing the power of the Triforce to flood through his soul. As the golden power of the Goddesses temporarily surged through him, Link gasped as he felt a sense of omniscient power overwhelm him. He could see everything, do anything he wanted… nothing was an obstacle anymore, all could be overcome with the power at his fingertips. It was an absurd amount of power, one that no man should have been able to harness alone, and Link involuntarily trembled as the magic of the Triforce coursed through his veins. His eyes snapped open, blind, unseeing, and his arms jerked out violently.

So much power… the will of the Goddesses themselves! The will of the three immortal beings completely swamped Link's own mind, and he was lost in an explosion of memories. Distant worlds and stars, revolving slowly through a violently exploding galaxy… a small, marble blue planet, covered in thick clouds and glittering oceans… the Triforce, glowing in all its majesty, perched on an altar that overlooked the Sacred Realm, pure and whole once more…

The very sense of such omnipotent knowledge nearly overwhelmed Link, and the feeling was at once wonderful and horrible. To know everything, to have the power to do anything at will… the golden power was coursing up his body, slowly reaching his mind…

And then, nothing but an empty void. All the power flooded from his body, the magic and the Goddesses- all gone. The sudden gaping hole shocked Link, as he fell to the ground and lay there, twitching like a dying spider. He couldn't see or hear anything, but vaguely knew that Zelda and the sages were clustered around him, conversing in frantic voices and roughly shaking his body…

With the most exerting effort it had ever cost him, Link forced open his eyes. At once, the darkness of the void was replaced by the misty fog of the Twilight Realm, and he gasped in the stale air as if he was suffocating.

"Link!" Zelda said urgently, shaking him. Her voice sounded far away and her touch cold.

"He'll be fine," Rauru said, voice sounding weirdly distorted, as if underwater. "There is always a consequence for tapping into the power of the Goddesses…"

"Link!" Zelda said, still more urgently. Her concerned face swam in front of his eyes, and he attempted to smile weakly at her, trying to reassure her.

"Zelllddaa," he groaned, tongue feeling like rubber. He closed his eyes once more, as the numbness began to leave his body, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of sickness. At once, he doubled over and was soon retching his guts out.

"It'll be alright," Zelda murmured sympathetically, holding onto Link as his stomach contracted painfully. His mouth tasted like blood and bile, and his arms trembled weakly as he fell onto all fours, his hands feeling the soft ground beneath.

And as he gazed at his right hand, he realized that the Triforce had vanished. His skin was completely unmarked and unblemished, just as Zelda's had been when the Triforce of Wisdom left her.

"The Triforce," Link said, fighting down another wave of sickness. "It's gone."

"When it has granted the wish of its owner, the Triforce will return once more to its place in the Sacred Realm and wait to be claimed once more," Rauru said knowledgeably. "Or at least, according to legend." The old sage glanced up at the sky, through the angry purple rifts that dotted the atmosphere of the Twilight Realm.

"What do you think, Rauru?" Zelda asked, noting the hesitation in the sage's voice.

"I think," Rauru said slowly, "That the Triforce has proven to be too great a temptation for mere mortals. The Goddesses will ensure that someone like Ganondorf can never lay hands upon the holy triangles again."

"So it's gone, then?" Link said, voice raspy. The rest of the sages nodded and murmured, looking awed.

"Yes, Link," Rauru said gently. "The Triforce has left us forever."

Link nodded slowly, feeling the sickness finally leaving his tortured body. As his vision cleared and his muscles stopped trembling, his sense of normality returned. It suddenly dawned on him how small, how insignificant they all were, in the grand scheme of things. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Good," Link said, his voice regaining some strength. Zelda allowed him to lean on her shoulder as he struggled to his feet, and when he finally found his footing, he felt almost normal again. It suddenly occurred to him that his battle wounds had stopped aching, most likely due to the magic of the Triforce.

"How're you feeling?" Zelda asked. After a brief pause, Link grinned.

"Better than ever."

The sages smiled, and as their forms began to return once more to the colored lights, Link found that he no longer mourned their passing. They were still here, and would always be there. It was as Impa had always said: death was not something to be feared. It took a wise person to truly understand the meaning of that simple phrase.

"Good-bye, for now," the golden orb, which assumed the voice of Rauru, spoke. "We will see each other again… but many years may pass until that day comes. Until then… enjoy the grand journey of life."

"It's about time we got some damned rest," Darunia, the red light, growled, and Link couldn't help but crack a grin.

As the lights floated upwards, through the mists of the Twilight Realm and back to the land of the Goddesses, Link laughed, a genuine, mirthful chuckle. Goddesses, how long had it been since he had last laughed? Soon, Zelda was smiling as well, and they both waved up into the sky as the sages ascended to the heavens where the Goddesses awaited.

When the last of the sages had vanished, Link dropped his gaze from the sky and found one last surprise, waiting silently several feet away. The golden form of Shade was once more standing patiently to the side, gazing at Link unblinkingly.

"How long were you standing there?" Link asked, a huge grin beginning to spread over his face. Zelda turned sharply, and let out a gasp of shock as her eyes fell upon Shade.

"I wanted to thank you alone," Shade said, walking forth. His voice sounded warm, welcoming, and if possible, his golden radiance seemed enhanced tenfold. "For giving an old man the peace he desired."

"We couldn't have left you," Link said. "Not after everything we've been through… not after everything you've done for us."

Shade shrugged, looking from Link to Zelda with an odd gleam in his blue eye. "How strange," he said finally. "You could have had anything in your heart's desire, and you used the Triforce to bring me back?"

"You're not complaining, are you?" Link asked incredulously. Shade shook his head solemnly, before suddenly breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"You really are the Hero of Hyrule," Shade said, in between his chuckles. "So noble, so selfless…"

Link turned faintly red. Shade only continued to laugh, his golden armor shaking as his entire form trembled with his booming laughter.

"You're free now, aren't you Shade?" Zelda asked eagerly, as the spirit's chuckles subsided. "You can finally ascend to the Goddesses… you can finally see _her_ again."

"Yes, I can," Shade said, voice sounding pure and joyful. He tore off his helmet, and for a second, Link was momentarily confused. He was staring at almost an exact replica of himself, given twenty or so years.

"Shade!" Zelda said, sounding amazed. "Your face is normal… but your scars… what Ganondorf did to you…?"

Shade only grinned, his handsome features finally free from his helmet.

"The power of the Triforce can do wonderous things," he said mysteriously, with a small wink. He smiled warmly at Zelda, and flashed a look of pride at Link.

"I must offer my thanks once more," Shade said, tossing his helmet aside as he slowly floated upwards. "You have my eternal gratitude… Link and Zelda."

"Shade!" Link called, as the spirit was drawn skywards.

Shade only waved down at them, his wide smile still visible twenty feet up in the air. "It's time for me to return to where I belong… a thousand years _is_ a long wait, after all."

And as Shade finally disappeared into the sky, Link felt an odd sensation around his feet as well. He looked down to the ground, but to his shock, he was also rising- five, ten, twenty feet off the ground! Link glanced to his side and saw that Zelda, too, was flying upwards just as he was.

"This is amazing!" Zelda said faintly, looking down at the ground, which appeared far below her. Link only laughed, and reached out to take her hand as they floated ever upwards, out of the Twilight realm and into another world.

* * *

A blinding, golden light, the feel of solid ground beneath his feet, and then a thud as he landed on stone tiles.

Link lay where he was for several seconds, taking in the feel of the floor beneath him, the cold air that surrounded him. They had destroyed Ganondorf, freed the sages, saved Shade… had they finally returned home? Was it over?

Opening his eyes, Link took in the familiar stone tiles that made up the floor, the hundreds of pews that surrounded him, the stained glass windows that adorned the white walls. The Temple of Time!

Jumping to his feet, Link grinned and stretched out his arms, turning in a circle. They had made it back to Hyrule! "Zelda!" He called. "Zelda!"

There was no response. Stopping in his celebrations, Link looked around. Slightly ominously, he noticed, the entire area was dark, with the exception of several candles that had been lit at the main altar.

Had something gone wrong? Had Zelda been separated from him, somehow? Had their time spent in the Sacred Realm affected the time in Hyrule? Had they arrived a hundred years in the future? In the past?

Frowning, Link jumped when he heard footsteps behind him. Overjoyed, expecting to see Zelda, he eagerly turned around with a wide grin on his face.

To his relief, it was Zelda. However, he was rather surprised to see that she was also accompanied by a temple priest with a rather angry look on his face.

"What are you two doing here at this time of night?" The priest asked, looking at Link with annoyance. Behind the priest, Zelda shrugged her arms at Link and offered a small smile.

"We… got lost," Link said, trying to fight down the sudden urge to laugh. Behind the priest, Zelda mouthed "_Good one_."

The priest seemed, if possible, even more irritated. "Don't you know that the Temple of Time is closed on Goddess Day?"

"You're here," Link replied, slightly defensively.

"I should have made myself clearer. It is closed on Goddess Day to _tourists_." The priest looked at Link's dirty tunic, and then back at Zelda's ragged and worn dress. "May I ask, once more, what you two are doing in this temple?"

"Oh, we got lost," Link said airily, a small grin on his face. "But priest, did you say that today is Goddess Day?"

"That is correct," the priest said.

"What year?" Zelda pressed.

The priest cast her a rather annoyed look, as if he thought that she was purposefully trying to antagonize him. "It is five minutes before the new year, miss."

As if to prove his point, the priest pointed to the giant, luminous clock set into the back wall of the temple. The minute hand was slowly edging closer to midnight, with a digital countdown marking the transition from the year "2009" to "2010."

Link and Zelda exchanged significant looks with each other. They had arrived precisely five minutes before the Dark King had broken the seal at midnight. Somehow, they had gone back in time, but only by a small margin.

"Thank you very much, father," Link said, his grin growing even wider. "We'll be taking leave of you now."

"Now just a minute!" The priest protested, but before the man could stop him, Link had taken Zelda's hand and they were soon both dashing out of the temple, the yells of the priest still echoing around the empty halls of the temple.

Outside the temple, snow was falling thickly onto the already white ground. Zelda giggled as Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her in the air as the cold wind buffeted them.

"We made it!" Link shouted joyfully, in the empty square. "Oh, Goddesses, I can't believe it!"

Zelda only laughed as Link set her down on the ground and showered her with kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt the caress of her soft lips against his cheek as she clung to him, her breath hot against his bare skin.

"Oh Goddesses," she kept murmuring, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's really over, Link? It's really over?"

"It's really over," Link assured her, breaking away and grinning handsomely. "We're back home, Zellie. Everything's going to be fine… everything is going to be fine…"

"I'm glad," Zelda whispered, smiling at Link. "Oh, I can't believe it. I can't believe that it actually happened. It feels so much like a dream now…"

Link nodded, looking at his right hand, where the back no longer bore the mark of the Triforce of Courage. He smiled. "But we're here, together, aren't we? And that proves that all of it was real… and I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Zelda said, standing on tip-toe to kiss him.

And as she did, a brilliant fireworks display erupted high in the night's sky as the Temple of Time's bell boomed like a cannon fusillade. There was a great roar of noise, as if all the inhabitants of Castle Town were simultaneously cheering.

"Happy Goddess Day," Link muttered, a mischievous grin on his face.

Laughing, they both collapsed onto the snow-covered ground, lying in each others' arms as gold, red, green, purple, and orange fireworks lit up the night sky.


	25. Epilogue

"Have a great Goddess Day, Zel!"

Zelda found herself engulfed in the arms of her best friend, Malon, as the red-head furiously squeezed the life out of her.

"Goddesses, Mal, ease up!" Zelda gasped, half-laughing, as she pried herself away from Malon's iron grip. "I've never seen you this excited to go visit Sheik's parents."

Malon was practically glowing. "I'm almost like a part of their family! His dad is so funny and his mom spoils me." She smiled enthusiastically, a gleam in her eyes. "And you know, since I took Sheik to the ranch last Goddess Day, I haven't seen his parents in a year."

"I remember the first time you went to Kakariko with Sheik," Zelda chuckled, fondly recalling the event. "Two years ago, when we were freshmen, remember? And you were so worried that they wouldn't like you…"

"And I packed all of that extra baggage because I was afraid they would kick me out and force me to live on the streets!" Malon grinned. "I was so stupid… I can't believe I was so worried over it."

"I told you they would love you," Zelda said, resting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "And you and Sheik are going so great! I wonder if he'll pop the question soon?"

"Aw, Zel!" Malon giggled, turning red. "You know how Sheik is. I'll probably have to be the one to propose to him."

They both shared a laugh, just as Sheik reappeared in the doorway, huffing for breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Any more luggage, Malon?" He asked wearily, eyes darting around the room as if afraid he would spot a heavy suitcase.

"You've got all of it," Malon said cheerfully, glancing around in satisfaction. Without all of Malon's junk clogging up the apartment living room, only the sofa and television remained. The room seemed clean, yet oddly empty as well, thought Zelda. Still, Malon would only be gone for a week. She would survive.

"Thank the Goddesses," Sheik groaned, falling onto the floor and running a hand through his hair.

"Aww, poor Sheik," Malon cooed sarcastically. "I thought you were my big, strong knight?"

"I am, not your personal baggage boy!"

"To me, they're one and the same," Malon said, swooping down and giving him a peck on the cheek. Sheik looked slightly less irritated and felt his cheek, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Should we get going?" Malon asked, smirking at Sheik. He quickly snapped out of his daze, a faint pink tint appearing on his cheeks.

"Yeah… sure… I mean, yes, we should," Sheik said hastily, jumping up from the floor and wiping off imaginary spots of dust from his pants. Malon grinned at Zelda before jauntily skipping out of the door, towards Sheik's awaiting maroon van outside.

"Have a good time," Zelda said to Sheik. "Watch over Malon: she can be a handful."

Sheik laughed, waving at Zelda as he followed Malon out the door. "Have a great holiday, Zel."

"You too!" She cried, watching from the doorway as Sheik hopped into the driver's seat of his van. Malon waved briefly before Sheik gunned the motor and sped down the street, plowing his way through the snow-covered road. Zelda smiled and waved until she had lost sight of the vehicle, before finally turning back into her apartment.

As the door closed with a snap behind Zelda, the noise echoed weirdly throughout her empty apartment. Another Goddess Day holiday, another week spent all by herself. It seemed that everyone was doing something: Malon and Sheik were in Kakariko, Kafei and Anju were off in Termina… and here she was, alone and bored, during what was supposedly the happiest month of the year.

What could she do, what could she do…? Wander around Castle Town and enjoy the Goddess Day decorations? No, she'd already done that… Go rent a movie? No… her eyes strayed to a pile of abandoned DVDs that sat on the floor next to the television.

Watch television and eat leftovers for dinner? Zelda looked around doubtfully at the empty apartment living room. Well, that was an option…

Striding to the kitchen in a rather dejected manner, Zelda rummaged around in the refrigerator before finding a tub of macaroni and cheese she had cooked the previous night. Popping off the lid and scooping the cold pasta onto a plate, Zelda jumped and nearly spilled everything when the phone went off.

Quick as a flash, desperate to hear a voice, Zelda grabbed the phone and nearly yelled into it. "Hello?"

"_Goddesses, I can hear you just fine! Is that you, Zellie?"_

Zelda nearly dropped the phone in shock. That voice was so familiar… and that stupid pet-name… "Link? Is that you?"

"_The one and only_," the voice replied, and Zelda mentally pictured Link smirking handsomely on the other end of the line. "_How have you been doing, my love_?"

"Fine," she managed to say, quickly overcoming her shock. A familiar excitement was now beginning to tingle in her bones. "What about you, Link?"

"_Doing great_," he said. "_I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you a lot… I've been really busy in Termina…_"

"How so?"

"_It's been a pain in the ass trying to track down all of those masks from the legend… they're spread far and wide, and some of the masks I find are cheap copies, not the originals. But I'll tell you more about that later… over dinner, perhaps? I was hoping tonight, if you're not busy?_"

"Dinner?" Zelda asked, confused. "Aren't you still in Termina?"

"_Yes… I was wondering if you'd like to come have dinner? I reserved a table for two at Chateau Romani's…_"

"Well, sure," Zelda said, frowning, "But I don't see how I'll be able to…"

"_Great! See you in an hour, then_!" Link said enthusiastically. "_Oh, and wear something nice._"

"Link…" She began, but the line had already gone dead.

* * *

An hour, he had said. Zelda nervously glanced up at the clock, which showed the time as a quarter till eight. She vaguely wondered how Link would be able to pull off this latest stunt, but she figured that weirder things had happened. Regardless of how Link got them to Termina, it would be an enjoyable evening, anyways.

She glanced once more into the mirror in her bedroom, fidgeting with her clothes. After nearly half an hour of deliberation, she had chosen a nice, cream-colored blouse and a knee-length skirt. Nothing too fancy, but still dressy. Chateau Romani was supposedly one of Termina's finest restaurants. Zelda was struck by Link's generosity, and suddenly felt slightly guilty that he was treating her to such a place.

After spending several more minutes debating her appearance in the mirror, Zelda finally decided to head downstairs and wait in the living room for Link. An odd feeling of anxiety was mixing with her eagerness: she hadn't seen Link in nearly two years. Of course, they had written via email and talked on the phone, but she had been kept busy by university and him by whatever it was that heroes did.

Still, Zelda thought, there was no doubt in her mind that she still loved him. After everything they had gone through, after they had faced the horror of the Dark King together, she could never forget Link. Did he still think the same of her? Two years was a long time, after all. Her feeling of nervousness increased, but she firmly forced it down, scolding her insecurities.

_Link's taking me out for a romantic dinner,_ she repeated in her head. _Link's taking me out for a…_

The doorbell rang, cracking into her thoughts, and Zelda jumped as if electrified. _He was here_! She practically ran to her apartment door, before stopping and breathing deeply, trying to regain her composure.

_Stay calm, Zelda_, she thought, resting a shaking hand on the doorknob. The doorbell rang again, and she couldn't take it any longer. With a gasp, she wrenched open the door, expecting to see Link's face, desperately hoping to be swept into his arms.

Instead, the porch was empty, and all Zelda saw was snow that blanketed everything on the street.

Feeling slightly let down, she poked her head out of the door tentatively. "Link?"

It happened so quickly that she didn't even have time to scream: someone literally popped out of thin air in front of her and crashed into her, carrying her back inside the warm living room. It took Zelda another full second to realize that she was receiving several deep kisses from her unknown assailant.

"Link?" She asked shakily, pushing herself away from the man's arms and getting a better look at him.

"Did I surprise you?" He grinned, his same, handsome smile. His sapphire eyes were gleaming brightly and his messy hair was flecked with bits of snow.

"Yes!" She said, not sure whether to laugh or cry. "How did you do that?"

Link grinned, waving something in his left hand. Upon closer in section, it appeared to be a purple mask, with an odd, disfigured shape. "It's called the Stone Mask. It's one of the legendary masks I found in Termina: it has the power to make the wearer invisible. Observe."

He put the mask to his face, and Zelda was left gaping at empty air. He had simply disappeared! She circled around, as if hoping that the mask would malfunction and reveal his position. "Link! Where are you?"

"Right here!" His voice came from behind, and suddenly Zelda felt herself lifted once more in the air by his strong arms. Deftly twirling her around, he caught her and once more began to shower her with passionate kisses. Zelda tried, half-heartedly and unsuccessfully, to pull away from Link before simply abandoning all self-control and returning his love with ardor.

"So," he muttered, gazing at her intensely as he held her close to him. "Did you miss me?"

"That's a hell of a way to greet someone after two years," Zelda breathed, still clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry," Link said, looking so ashamed of himself that Zelda instantly forgave him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, Link, I'm only playing with you," she sighed, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him again. "I did miss you. A lot."

"And I missed you, my love," he smiled, running a hand through her long, golden hair. "But I'm almost done in Termina. I'll be back in Hyrule soon, I promise."

"That's good," Zelda whispered, still nuzzling his cheek. Link had always kept his promises.

"You look fantastic," Link said, still holding her tightly.

"Well, you did tell me to dress nice." Zelda drew away from him, looking at the dressy tuxedo that he wore. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. This suit cost me a bit."

"You couldn't have just taken one from my dad's closet?"

Link laughed. "I'd feel kind of bad about stealing from him a second time. By the way, how are things with your dad?"

"Oh," Zelda said. "He kicked me out of the house."

"He kicked you out of the house?" Link repeated, a comical expression of surprise on his face. "What for?"

"Well, you remember two years ago, when Rauru was training me?"

"Yeah." Link looked slightly puzzled. "What of it?"

"Well, I didn't really have a lot of time to study or finish my assignments at university…"

His eyes sparked with realization. "And your dad completely lost it when he saw your freshman year transcript?"

Zelda shrugged. "In a deku-nutshell."

Link whistled. "I'm sorry, Zelda. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's all fine now," she said, smiling. "With Ganondorf gone, I think I can study in peace. And Malon and I are both paying rent for this apartment." She paused, before adding: "Actually, I kind of like not having to visit my dad every Goddess Day."

Link grinned. "Well, as long as you're happy, so am I." He looked around the living room, noting its emptiness. "Only yourself, during the holidays?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Malon and Sheik left for Kakariko earlier today."

"That's great," Link said, a mischievous grin spreading over his face. "Then, no one will notice anything odd if you're gone for a week…"

"A week?" Zelda asked.

"I've got it all planned," Link said. "During the day, we can go visit Termina… I can take you everywhere, show you all the sites… and at night, I can take you back here."

"You still have yet to explain to me how we are getting back in forth between Termina and Hyrule," Zelda said.

"Forgot to tell you," Link said, slapping his forehead theatrically. "I'm terrible with details, as you know…" He fished around in his suit pocket, before revealing the Ocarina of Time.

"Hold on… I thought you said that it could only warp us to the different temples in Hyrule?"

"That's what I thought also," Link said. "But during my travels in Termina, I noticed many owl statues scattered across the land. I never really figured out their significance: the locals just say that they were ancient statues built thousands of years ago."

"But…?" Zelda prompted.

"But, when I visited the Southern Swamp, I came across an ancient, stone slab, hidden deep in the swamp. There was a melody written on the stone… it was named in ancient Hylian, but it roughly translates as 'The Song of Soaring.'"

"And this song," Zelda guessed, "Allows you to warp to those owl statues when you play it?"

"Correct," Link said, extending a triumphant arm out to her. "And I'd tell you a bit more, but we're running late for dinner. Coming?"

Several seconds later, Zelda was flying through the skies with Link, transported to Termina nearly instantaneously by the magic of the Ocarina of Time and the Song of Soaring. One second, she had been standing in her living room, holding onto Link's arm- and the next moment, they both had reappeared in front of a weathered owl statue with spread wings.

"We're in the south part of Clock Town," Link said, stowing the Ocarina of Time back into his pocket. "It's lucky that this owl statue is in a back alley. Wouldn't be good for people to notice our method of travel, would it?"

"No," Zelda agreed, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness of the alley. Link gallantly extended an arm to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her on.

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble," she murmured, as they walked away from the owl statue and into the main part of the city. "Chateau Romani? That place has got to be ungodly expensive!"

"It's all worth it," Link said, kissing her cheek as they emerged from the alleyway and onto a busy street. Even at night, the streets were crowded with neon signs and honking cars. Dominating the entire scene was a huge clock tower, set in the exact center of the city.

"Busy place," Link said conversationally, hailing a taxi. "Not quite as large as Castle Town, though." As a yellow cab pulled alongside the curb, Link once more seized the initiative and opened the door for Zelda, who turned faintly pink from his actions.

"How're you two tonight?" The cab driver asked in a bored voice, starting the car as soon as Link had shut the door.

"Fine," Link replied brightly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fistful of rupees. "Can you take us to Chateau Romani, please? East Clock Town."

The driver looked suspiciously at Zelda and Link's fancy attire, then to the handful of rupees offered by Link, before grunting and changing into a different lane. "Chatoe Romanie, eh? What's the occasion?"

"We're just celebrating the holidays. Goddess Day and all that," Link said innocently. The driver looked at Zelda suspiciously in the rearview mirror: she smiled politely back.

As they drove through the busy streets of Clock Town, Zelda was impressed by the booming metropolis, the blaring night lights and the constant motion. Although it was nothing compared to Hyrule's capital city, Clock Town still held a charm of its own. Link was busy pointing out various sites and landmarks.

"That's the Clock Tower," Link said, pointing at the mighty structure which towered over the rest of the city. "It's one of the most important buildings in Termina, mainly for its cultural value. In mythology, it was said that the Hero of Time defeated an evil power during a battle on top of the tower…"

Zelda caught Link's eye and smiled, knowing that Shade had once been here as well, hundreds of years ago. Perhaps Shade had even taken the Princess to Termina, once upon a time, to celebrate Goddess Day. The cab driver rolled his eyes at their small talk, obviously not understanding the truth behind Link's words.

"Clock Town is an interesting place," Zelda said, looking out at the darkened city enthusiastically. "But the outer lying regions are supposed to be fascinating as well."

"Yes, they are," Link nodded, reclining in his seat. "Termina is odd, in that it has four distinct geographical regions. The Southern Swamp, Great Bay, Snowhead, and Ikana Canyon. All of them are very exotic."

"You've been to all of them?" Zelda asked, impressed.

"I've spent a little bit of time at Snowhead and Great Bay, but I spent nearly half a year at Ikana with an excavation team digging out the old castle. And then I did a little bit of exploring the swamp, as I told you before." Link grinned, an adventurous light gleaming in his eyes. "I was hoping to show you around some of the places? If you'd like."

"That sounds great!" Zelda said excitedly, already looking forward to the coming week. Exploring Termina with Link… it sure beat staying at home, watching television and eating leftovers.

"We're here," the driver grunted from the front, interrupting their travel plans. Zelda looked out the window: they had pulled up to a building, where the words "CHATEAU ROMANI" were written in bold, golden letters.

"Right on time," Link said, checking his watch. "Actually, a few minutes late, but that's our fault, not yours." He tipped a generous amount of rupees into the cab driver's hand before stepping out of the car, Zelda following. The taxi peeled away, zooming down the street through snow and slush, hoping to find other customers for the night.

"He didn't seem to enjoy our company too much," Link said, watching the cab turn a corner and vanish. "Well, I gave him a pretty large tip, so hopefully it'll put him in a good mood for Goddess Day."

"Not trying to ask any personal questions, but how are you affording all of this?" Zelda asked, as Link escorted her through the gilded doors of the restaurant and into a lavishly decorated room. The air was filled with the clinking of glasses and the low rumble of chatter. The light was dim, with the only sources of brightness coming from a single, fat candle on each table. The entire atmosphere felt undeniably rich, yet also romantic and pleasant.

"Some odd jobs here and there, you know," Link said, grinning. "I've been hired several times in expedition teams, since I have an uncanny ability to locate hidden treasure and ruins."

Zelda laughed. "All those legends that Rauru told you are finally paying off, right?"

"Yeah, they are," Link nodded. "I get paid well, and my work also lets me keep an eye out for any of the legendary masks used by the Hero of Time during his quest in Termina."

"Why are you searching for those masks?"

"Well, partly because I have a duty to. Some of those things are really powerful, or dangerous, and if they fell into the wrong hands…" A shadow flitted over Link's face, before he smiled again. "And partly because they help me understand Shade a bit more. There were so many questions I could have asked him, and now… all I can do is try and fit puzzle pieces together."

"How many masks do you have now? And what are they?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"I think I've rounded up most of them," Link said, ticking off his fingers. "The two big ones though… Majora's Mask and the Fierce Deity Mask… are still missing. I mean, it's alright if some old antiques collector has them without any idea of their power, but if someone like Ganondorf gets their hands on them…"

Link shook his head once more, before taking her hand and squeezing it. "Let's try not to talk about it now. Tonight we should enjoy ourselves, right?"

"Yeah," Zelda murmured, smiling brilliantly at Link, feeling an unbelievable warmth and happiness spreading throughout her body. He kissed her cheek before leading them towards a waiting staff member.

"Reservations for two, under the name Hylia," Link said brightly.

The other man checked a small book, before nodding and saying in an equally pleasant voice: "Welcome to Chateau Romani, Mister Hylia and Miss Harkinian. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your table."

Their seats were situated near a large window that looked out into the streets of Clock Town. Link pulled out the chair for Zelda and waited for her to seat herself before sitting down as well.

"How chivalrous," Zelda muttered, slightly amused. Link only smiled playfully back, as the waiter dropped off two menus for them.

After some small talk, they quickly placed their orders and had a glass of fine wine from Holodrum brought to their table. As the waiter left, Link poured both of them a generous helping of the deep red liquid, and raised his glass into the air.

"We made it, Zellie."

Zelda beamed and clinked her own glass against his, watching him as he took a small sip of wine. She felt a huge rush of emotion suddenly well up inside of her: here they were, two years later. They had defeated Ganondorf, they had saved Hyrule… and they had each other. Really, could she have asked for anything more perfect?

"Something on your mind, Zelda?"

"No," she said, smiling and sipping her wine as well. "I'm just happy to be here with you."

"It's only the beginning," Link grinned, leaning across the table and kissing her on the lips. She blushed faintly from his sudden warmth, but she kissed him back eagerly, thankful that the darkness of the restaurant was- for the most part- covering their actions.

She felt sure that this would be the best Goddess Day week of her life.

* * *

Two hours and a delicious salmon dinner later, Zelda found herself feeling pleasantly light headed and content. The whole evening had passed by so quickly that she found it hard to believe that it had happened at all. Yet, here she was, sitting on a snow covered bench outside of Chateau Romani, leaning her head on Link's shoulder and feeling his fingers caress her cheeks.

"Feeling cold?" Link whispered, his hot breath tickling her ears. She shook her head, but he wrapped his arms around her anyways, brushing flecks of snow from her golden hair.

"How was everything?" He asked, and there was a slight tone of nervousness in his voice.

"Perfect," Zelda murmured, and he broke into a grin as well. "Thank you, Link. For everything."

"I should be thanking you," he said, "for allowing me to treat such a beautiful lady tonight."

Zelda giggled, and he kissed her again, warmly, tenderly. His fingers ran through her hair as they both sat together, alone and undisturbed in the snowy night.

"You'll take me to Great Bay tomorrow?" Zelda asked eagerly. Link nodded.

"You'll love it. It's not affected at all by this winter snow in Clock Town. Sandy, secluded beaches, beautiful ocean waves…" Link continued on, painting a dreamy picture of a perfect seaside paradise. Zelda couldn't wait.

"And there's this magnificent waterfall not far from the beach that we can go to… and there's a small, private resort that would make a great place for our honeymoon…"

"Our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Link said. "I promised you that I would take you to Great Bay for our honeymoon."

"That's right," Zelda laughed, recalling their conversation nearly two years ago. When they had still been trapped in the Sacred Realm, when their fates seemed bleak. But still, they had held onto that one, tiny sliver of hope that maybe… just _maybe, _they would make it out alive. "And then, you said you wanted to settle down in the suburbs of Castle Town…"

"Where there would be lots of space for our children to run around," Link finished, laughing. "Have you figured out how many children you want?"

"Oh," Zelda said, lovingly kissing him. "I think we'll know when to stop. I don't like having predefined boundaries."

Link grinned, and as he kissed her ever more passionately, Zelda couldn't recall a finer feeling. Yes, everything would work out in the end. She felt sure of it.

"I love you," Link murmured, gazing into her eyes. "You're so wonderful, so perfect, I can't believe that I'm such a lucky man."

Zelda stroked his cheeks, brushed a slight layer of fresh snow from his blond hair, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

Nothing else had to be said. Those simple words meant everything in the world.

* * *

**Old Legends Die Hard**

**By Falls-44**

* * *

**A huge thanks**:

To Zeldapedia, which listed and described all of the Hidden Skills taught by the Hero's Shade in Twilight Princess. I referenced this information for help in writing some of the scenes between Link and Shade.

And to all my readers and reviewers, for giving me so much wonderful feedback and support! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I truly appreciate all the support you all have given me, and I sincerely hoped you enjoyed reading and are thoroughly satisfied with my story.

**Final notes:**

First, I'll start with the stats:

405 pages on Microsoft Word

150,000+ words

Six months to finish, and countless hours spent writing

I'm proud to say that I have finally finished writing my fanfic Old Legends Die Hard. It's quite an achievement for me, because up until now, the longest work I've written was only about thirty pages on Microsoft Word. Actually, I didn't even think it was that long until I added up all the pages and was like "Whoa! 405?!"

I've had a great time. Writing was a hobby I always enjoyed, but I never really got into it that much until I started this fanfic. Looking back on some of my earlier stories, I'm amazed at how far I've come since then (a lot of my early writing was complete trash)

But looking at the work of other authors, I also realize how far I have to go. And that's a great thing, because it means I'll still be writing for a long time, trying to improve my writing word by word.

I've got some more ideas for fanfics rolling around in my head, but I'm still trying to iron out the finer details. Hopefully it won't be a long wait for my next update!

Sincerely, Falls-44


End file.
